The Serpent, the Witch and the Broom Closet
by bitchywitchy
Summary: When Hermione and Draco get stuck inside a broom closet for part of the holidays, they both change. But can they come back for their seventh year and finish, despite all the drama and twists and turns happening? Set in Hogwarts: EWE. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, books, movies, images, etc. ****  
**

* * *

Friday, June 19th, 1998

**1.20 PM**

It was _over. _

Finally over. Completely, utterly over.

The wizarding world had breathed a collective sigh of relief that night not long ago in which Voldemort had fallen, the news spreading faster than wildfire.

Hogwarts had held strong around them as students had cried in relief, parents clutching them tightly and knowing that despite all the sadness, the pain, the trauma, it was going to be alright in the end. The sun had finally re-emerged from the clouds, and the future was looking brighter than ever.

Hermione Granger wandered along the almost empty sun-lit corridors of Hogwarts, a gleam of sadness in her eyes as she walked the halls that were so familiar. She was always sad to leave Hogwarts for the summer holidays but this time was different. Next year would mean seventh year; and after that she would graduate and leave the place that had become one of her three homes.

On top of that there were NEWTs, and the possibility of becoming Head Girl. She felt slightly giddy at the thought of it. She should start studying over the holidays, and then she'd be prepared. But more than that clouded her mind as she slowly walked along, gazing out the window to the sunny Hogwarts Grounds.

So much had happened in the past year; she had lost friends, and almost lost Harry and Ron. The Wizarding World was still reeling from the impact of Voldemort and his followers as Death Eaters were rounded up and imprisoned or put on trial, and as Death Eaters that had fought for the light side in the war were interrogated, and often accepted into the Order.

All the remaining students were looking forward to the holidays this year. After what had happened, they _all_ needed a break.

Hermione, Ron and Harry had returned soon after the final battle to spend some time at Hogwarts. They had had a month back at Hogwarts together, spending most of their time with the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, helping to put the final repairs on the castle, along with all the other year sixes and sevens, and the magical workers.

It seemed that almost every single student from every single year had accepted the offer to repeat, minus the first and second years. Many parents had refused to send their children after the death of Albus Dumbledore while Voldemort still maintained an iron grip, and now that it was safe the students were coming back, slowly but steadily, their letters flooding in day by day.

"I am so tired of all these bloody owls!" McGonagall had huffed one day as she and Hermione scoured records to update which students had and hadn't confirmed a return, interrupted by the _thunk_ of an owl smashing into the closed office window.

Hermione had tried not to giggle.

She had just returned from the library, giving Madam Pince back the twenty books that she'd loaned to read for the scant few weeks they had been back at Hogwarts. The train left in about 40 minutes, and this was her last time alone for awhile.

Ron and Harry were playing wizards chess in the Gryffindor common room, always competitive. Everyone's trunks were downstairs in the Great Hall, ready for the train journey home. The moment they boarded Hermione would cease to have a moment to herself. Ginny would be asking her questions, Ron would be nagging her to put her book down and Harry would just sit there agreeing with him or making gooey eyes at Ginny while he offered her sweets like she was a goddess which needed to be plied with sugar. Although Ginny was rather like a goddess, her fierce spirit and determination making her stronger each day.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that there was one other student in the corridor, who was too busy reflecting on his own terrible life to notice whose presence he was in. The two were so busy thinking about other things that they didn't even notice each other until...

With a smack, the two collided. Hermione felt herself falling backwards from the impact before she grabbed something, or rather someone's robe. With a loud crash, she toppled into a nearby broom closet, taking the other person with her. The two tumbled down the small set of stairs, landing at the bottom in a tangle with a small 'thud'. Hermione groaned, rubbing her head where she had smashed it against a wall on the way down. It felt like a large egg was forming on top of her head already.

She then realised that she was _lying_ on someone, who she couldn't see very well due to the darkness. They groaned, and her eyebrows creased together in concern.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" she asked, worried. The person groaned again.

"Granger?" the voice asked, and Hermione almost rolled her eyes. Of course.

"Malfoy!" she could recognise that slow, precise drawl anywhere. Except she couldn't believe it was here. Now! This was so inconvenient.

"Granger," Draco drawled, "I hate to interrupt whatever fantasy you're having about crushing me to death with your knowledge, but could you kindly get off? I'd like to feel my legs again." he asked.

"You're such a spoiled brat!" she spat, slapping his stomach as she glared.

"Excuse me? I asked you _politely _to get off me."

"Oh please." she raised a finger, and squeaked in surprise as he wrapped his finger around her wrist.

"Don't be rude. Pointing fingers at people is not polite."

"Insulting people in the dark isn't polite!" she retorted.

"Fine. Lumos." He muttered, and Hermione had to blink to get rid of the white spots in front of her eyes due to the sudden light. He looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Granger, I know that being caught out fantasising about your enemy can be embarrassing, but please refrain from lecturing me. You're acting rather like Daphne or Pansy on a very bad day." He ground out. She glared at him.

"As if I am anything like those two!" Hermione spat. Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Oh really? Do tell, superior one." he laughed.

"I'm not vapid, I don't care about learning hair charms, and I'd rather not be anywhere near you, especially naked."

"Well, is that so?" he said with a chuckle.

"How is that funny, Malfoy?" Hermione practically hissed.

"Because it's completely untrue. Daphne and Pansy are some of the most complex girls I know. It's hard to believe, but they care about more than trivial things. And at least they spend time on their hair." his eyes travelled over her, and she raised her nose in defiance, trying to ignore the fact that her hair probably looked like a pheonix had been nesting in it due to her tumble down the stairs.

"Also, for your information, Granger, Slytherins girls aren't the lustful man chasers you're making them out to be, however, It sounds like _you_ have some sort of curiosity about me and my to die for physique." He sniggered, striking a pose. Her glare burned, and he was sure if looks could kill, he would be a rotting corpse. Or perhaps on fire.

"As if I'd ever want to. You're dreaming. I'd rather fly than see you naked." She snorted.

The two glared at each other for awhile, before they realised where they were. In one swift movement, Draco stood, putting out his wand and pulling Hermione up at the same time. She stumbled slightly as he pulled her up.

"Thanks." She murmured. He raised an eyebrow at her in response. The two walked over to the door, and she took the handle, pulling it. Nothing happened. She tried again, this time pushing against the door a little, but still nothing happened. He snorted softly, earning another glare from her.

"Let me try, Granger, I don't have puny, non-existent muscles." He said.

"No, you don't have any muscles at all." She retorted. He scoffed, glaring at her but saying nothing as he grasped the door handle and pushed, hard. Again, nothing happened. A determined expression appeared on his face as he pushed harder. Hermione snorted at him, folding her arms over her chest in satisfaction, a smug look coating her features. He glared at her again but stayed silent. He went to push on it again; he rammed his shoulder against it, even made a running start. He looked amused for a moment before turning to the girl.

"Granger."

"What, Malfoy?" she asked, bored, inspecting under her nails.

"I'm pretty sure we're stuck in here." He stated, flatly.

"No, we can't be, that's impossible." She said, shocked.

"I'm not lying, Ganger." Draco said. Hermione shoved him out of the way and grabbed the handle, throwing herself at the door with as much force as she could.

"No! This isn't happening! Not here, not now, not ever!" she yelled in frustration, slamming against the door.

"Granger, I don't think that's going to help-" Draco started, before she bounced off the door and flew into him, for the second time that day. He crashed to the floor with Hermione on top.

"Well, this is familiar. We should do this more often, bookworm, I never noticed how comfortable you are." Draco said, amusement clearly in his voice. It dawned on her as she realised that her body was flush up against his, their legs entangled from the fall. It was as intimate as they could get, and immediately Hermione felt herself blushing in mortification.

"You disgusting, vile excuse of a human. And that's creepy." She gasped as she scampered off him, dusting herself off. Reaching into her pocket, she found her wand, turning around and facing the door with a determined scowl on her face.

"Alohomora." She said. The door didn't budge.

"Confringo!" she shouted. Again, nothing happened to the door.

Draco sat up after having dived to the floor to avoid the rebounding spells, and looked at Hermione as she stood, stunned.

"Granger, I think we're actually stuck in here." He said. When she turned to look at him, and he noticed panic and fear in her eyes.

"There, there, Granger, surely being stuck in a closet with me isn't that horrifying." He sneered. She shook her head, looking at him with wide, brown eyes.

"Don't you see, Malfoy? We're stuck in here, for Merlin knows how long! With no way of getting out." She hiccupped a little as she put her hand out, steadying herself on the nearest wall.

"And?" he asked.

"No-one knows we're here." She whispered, sounding very afraid.

"Look, Granger, don't cry. I'm sure someone will come along and find us eventually." Draco said, sighing and scooting back to lean against a wall.

"I'm not crying!" she snapped, glaring at him. He smirked.

"Whatever." He said, leaning his head back against the wall. She sighed; looking at the door dejectedly as she slid down the wall next to him-there really wasn't much space in these closets. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, as he crossed his arms and his legs in an attempt to get more comfortable.

And so the two sat, in silence, for what seemed to the both of them like hours.

**1.40 PM**

Harry and Ron sat quietly in the common room, surrounded by students who were waiting impatiently for the holidays. Suddenly, Harry smiled.

"Queen to E6." He said softly. Ron groaned.

"Checkmate. You bastard." He chuckled.

"Ron, my parents may both be dead but I'm pretty sure the word bastard doesn't apply to me," Harry told him.

The entire common room laughed as Ron turned slightly pink. Ron's brows furrowed a moment before he looked around at the surrounding faces.

"Hey, anyone seen 'Mione?" he asked. Everyone looked around, before shaking their heads. He sighed.

"Guess she's at the Library, probably trying to read as many books she can before the holidays start." He shrugged. Harry and most of the other Gryffindors laughed. Ginny swatted him over the head from her position on the arm of his chair.

"Don't be mean, Ronald." She scowled, before going back to watching Harry.

"Another game, Harry?" Ron asked, stretching his arms.

"You reckon we can finish one before we have to go in twenty minutes?" Harry asked, looking at the clock. Ron shrugged.

"Can't think of any other way to pass the time." He stated, and everyone went back to waiting for the holidays to finally come.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**1.57 PM**

Draco and Hermione sat, and they waited, and waited, and waited. But no-one came to rescue them. They sat in uncomfortable silence, both thinking about how boring and quiet it was, and how long it would be before someone realised that they were missing.

'_Surely, someone must be wondering where I am. I __**am **__the Slytherin Prince, after all.'_ Draco thought to himself. A small frown settled itself on his forehead as he pondered this.

'_Wouldn't Harry and Ron have noticed that I'm gone? Surely they can't be that involved in a violent game of chess.'_ she frowned and paused, _'On second thoughts, maybe they can.'_

With a huff, she sighed, stretching her legs out from under her, and crossing her arms.

Draco was jolted out of thought by Hermione's actions, and looked at her.

"You alright there, Granger?" he asked, smirking. She glared up at him.

"I'm-" she started, but was cut off by a short, sharp whistle. She paused.

"What was that?" Draco asked, looking a bit confused.

"And there I was thinking you were smart, Malfoy." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Draco scoffed at her before she continued.

"It was the Hogwarts Express parting whistle." She stated. He glared at her for a moment before it both dawned on them.

"No." She whispered. The two jumped up off the floor, both racing to the broom closet door and trying to open it, to no avail. The door stayed firmly shut, and nothing they did would move it. Minutes later, another sharp whistle could be heard, echoing softly through the castle as the train pulled away from the station.

**2.10 PM**

Down on the train at the station, Ginny watched the last of the teachers and students boarding the Hogwarts Express through her window in their compartment. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch, and Luna and Neville were cuddled up discussing fresh water plimpies. Everything seemed fine, but she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right.

"Hey." She said softly, causing everyone to look at her. She blushed at the sudden attention.

"Does anyone know where Hermione is?" she asked. Ron shrugged and Harry looked thoughtful. Luna looked worried.

"Hermione's missing?" she asked. Neville shook his head.

"No, It's just she wasn't in the common room before we left." He said absently, before turning back to Luna and resuming their talk.

"Maybe she's in another carriage? She seemed pretty quiet today. Maybe she wants to read without all of us bothering her?" Harry replied. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, we'll probably see her during the holidays. Remember she's supposed to be coming over to the Burrow for lunch." He said. Ginny frowned.

"It doesn't feel right." She murmured. Harry took her hand with a smile.

"Don't worry, Gin." He said. And Ginny was so distracted by Harry that she unintentionally forgot about Hermione completely as she joined Harry and Ron's discussion about Quidditch.

**2.13 PM**

Meanwhile, down in the Slytherin compartment, Pansy sat with Blaise, Goyle and Theodore Nott who were setting up a game of exploding snap for the trip home. She suddenly realised that something was missing and looked around, worried.

"Has anyone seen Draco?" She asked. Goyle and Theo shrugged, returning to setting up the game as Goyle chewed on some lollies that they had all brought from the Trolley for the trip home.

Blaise smirked, looking at Pansy.

"He's probably getting naked with Astoria; I heard she had the hots for him." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't be so vile, Blaise," Pansy scolded, "Draco's probably just getting changed out of his robes." She said. Blaise snorted.

"What, with Astoria helping him undo his clothes with her teeth?" he quipped. Pansy frowned and slapped him as he started laughing.

"Stop it! She is a nice girl and you have no right to be an asshole about what she does, or does not want to do to Draco." He softened, taking her hands in his.

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid joke. Please don't be angry with me, or I might have to kiss you." Pansy raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"You need an excuse?" She leaned into him. Theo and Goyle rolled their eyes and started the game of snap as the train pulled away from the platform.

**2.30 PM**

Hogwarts was empty, the ghosts had all gone off to haunt houses for the holidays, the portraits had left their frames to stay with relatives and friends, all the teachers were gone, and all, except two of the students were with them, on the Hogwarts express, heading home.

Only Hagrid remained, Filch having gone off on holidays to see Egypt with Mrs. Norris.

Currently Hagrid was sitting in his hut with Fang, sipping a cup of tea and eating rock cakes. He had just locked all the gates around Hogwarts, and he knew the grounds were secure. No-one would be getting in, or out of Hogwarts grounds during the holidays. He would put his word on it. With a contented sigh, he threw another log on the fire and leaned back in his comfy recliner, patting Fang's head absentmindedly as he wondered which creatures he could ask McGonagall to buy for next year's lessons.

-  
**2.45 PM**

"Help! Someone! Anyone! Please!" Hermione cried, pounding on the door with all her might.

"Will you stop screaming, Granger? It's hurting my damn ears!" Draco yelled. With a shout, she kicked the door.

"This isn't possible!" she yelled in anger while hopping on her other foot.

"Oh, it is. Do you see that door opening? Cos I don't."

"We can't be stuck in here for the ENTIRE holidays!" Hermione cried.

"Well, unless you can think of some brilliant way to escape, I think we are." Draco snarled. Hermione glared at him.

"This is all your fault!" she hissed at him between clenched teeth, jabbing a finger in his direction.

"Mine? It's **your **entire fault, Granger!" Draco retorted angrily.

"If you had watched where you were bloody going!" she shouted. His eyes narrowed.

"Tsk Tsk! Language, Granger! Besides, I'm not the clumsy one, am I? You should have watched where **you** were going!" he ground out. She glared at him before she continued smacking the door with her hands again.

"Help! Please, anyone! I'm stuck in a broom closet with an arrogant, stuck up, snobby rich boy! Won't anyone help me!" she cried. Draco sneered.

"If anyone needs the help, it's me! I'm stuck in here with a stupid, know-it-all Muggleborn!" he yelled. Hermione stopped pounding on the door to turn to Draco and look at him in shock.

With one quick move, she pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face for the second time in his life. He stopped yelling and stared in shock at her.

"Fuck, Granger! What the hell was that for?" he yelled, taking a step towards her, leaning over her with his height advantage as he trapped her between himself and the door.

"How dare you call me that!" she seethed, her fists clenching at her sides, as if to stop herself from slapping him again. His eyes narrowed in anger as he stepped closer.

"And how dare you fucking slap me." He hissed. Her breath caught in fright as she realised she was trapped between him and the door. His body was pinning her, rather forcefully and it was scary. She felt tears fill her eyes as he shook her, his arms on her shoulders.

"Do you understand me?"

"Malfoy if you want to keep all your body parts, I suggest you stop bullying me. I could hex your balls off before you can say sorry." she glared at him through her tears, turning her head to the ceiling and glaring helplessly at that.

He chuckled menacingly.

"I'd like to see you try." he hissed at her.

"Let go, you're hurting me." She whispered. He sneered, dropping his arms. As he turned away, she noticed a gleam in his eyes. Had he been crying? Draco stalked off down the steps and to the other side of the room, sending a glare her way as he sank to the floor.

"How am I supposed to survive the entire holidays here?" she sobbed, almost depressed as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Being with you isn't exactly a bloody picnic Granger," he told her.

"I said shut up!" She glared at him again.

Draco looked at her without understanding or empathy. What the hell was she crying for? Big deal, she was trapped in a broom closet with him! If anyone should be complaining, it was him. He was stuck in here with _her_, the most boring person on the planet. Her stupid nose was always stuffed in books that were too advanced for regular people, hair so big it could form its own ministry section, and friends who were even weirder than she was. And now **she** was crying! Only Granger would cry instead of using her oversized constantly working brain to try and find them a way out.

"Will you stop crying already?" He finally cried, getting irritated by the sound, "It's not the end of the world."

"Oh Merlin," she sighed in frustration, "Another one with the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Slytherin, Gryffindor, all you boys are the same!" she yelled at him, "Not a sliver of empathy in your entire body!"

"You don't know anything about me." He spat.

"If you had any empathy at all, you would be comforting me instead of ridiculing me. But wait! What am I thinking." she spat, throwing her hands up. "Stupid Ferrets don't care about anyone but themselves, let alone prejudiced Slytherin Ferrets!"

"I care about others," Draco spat, "Just not insignificant, filthy little muggleborns."

That was all it took. Hermione immediately forgot about her sobbing and lunged at him. Draco easily dodged to the side and watched with satisfaction as she missed, landing on the floor beside where he had been. She rolled over, ready to spring at him as he sneered down at her. However, he was too quick and pressed his foot against her belly, keeping her on the ground.

"You look like you could use a bath." he grinned, twirling her wand in his fingers.

"Malfoy, don't you dare." She threatened. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked, almost smiling with glee as he threw the stick of wood across the room.

"I can be much worse than this, Granger. Would you like me to be the evil person you think I am?"

She snarled softly, glaring daggers at him.

"I hate you." She spat. "I'd like to see what you could do. All talk and no show. I bet you're like that with the girls. Now let me up before I kick you in the knees!"

Malfoy smirked, moving to kneel over her.

"Now, now, Granger. What have I told you about fantasies of me?" he asked, shaking his head. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Draco placed his free hand over it, smirking even wider.

"There's no use protesting. As I told you before, curiosity is a natural thing, it's only reasonable that you'd have fantasies towards the first attractive male that looks your way—OW!" Draco cried as he snatched his hand away from her mouth. He stared at the red mark on his palm where she had bitten him. Hermione grinned at him evilly.

"That's what you get for being a stupid, slimy git! Now get off me!" Hermione said, thrusting one of her feet up and hitting him in the back of his knees, causing him to lose his balance and stumble forward.

"Ha!" Hermione cried, jumping up. She looked at Draco on the ground, lying very still.

"Serves you right." She spat, putting one hand on her hip triumphantly. Draco didn't move though, and Hermione became slightly...concerned? She shook her heard. No, she couldn't be concerned for Malfoy's wellbeing. It was only because she didn't want to go to jail for killing Malfoy. It wasn't her fault if he'd smacked his head on the floor when he fell forward. But then, who could blame her if she had? She'd probably done the world a favour. They'd throw a freaking party in celebration, while she, Harry and Ron did a jig on Malfoy's cold grave.

"Malfoy?" she asked, taking a step closer. She poked him with the toe of her shoe.

"Malfoy?" she said again, poking him harder. With a swift movement, she felt her ankle being grabbed, and before she could stop it, she was pulled sharply. She gasped as her legs came out from under her. Draco groaned as she landed on top of him.

"Jeez, Granger," he wheezed, "If you wanted to be on top you should have just asked." He sniggered. She brought her hand up to slap him but he grabbed it with his seeker reflexes.

"I warned you, Granger, I will use unfair means to stop you from doing that." He threatened. She raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him.

"Bring it on, Ferret boy." She whispered. He smirked.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He stated, before he shoved her off him and stood. Hermione landed on the floor on her stomach with an 'oomph.' She was about to roll over when she felt Draco grab her ankle again. And then the other. She screamed as he pulled, feeling her legs being lifted into the air. She scrabbled for something to hold onto, but there was nothing and she felt herself being lifted clear off the ground. With a scream, she tried to grab onto a nearby wall, but she couldn't reach. She vaguely could make out her wand across the room, but it was out of reach and she wasn't sure she could summon it this distracted. This was not good.

**3.50 PM**

"MALFOY!" she screamed as he held her by her knees. She was a clear few feet off the ground now, and he didn't even **look** like he was trying to hold her up. How strong was he?

He chuckled, watching her trying to grab something to hold onto, stuck without her wand.

"Yes, Granger?" he asked innocently, looking at her as she glared up him-upside down, no less.

"PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW, YOU STUPID GIT!" she shrieked. He laughed, lifting her knees over his shoulder, moving her further from the ground.

"And why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because otherwise I'll hex you into oblivion!" she cried. He chuckled again.

"You wouldn't want to keep threatening me, Granger. I can start swinging you, you know. Besides, you don't have a wand." He sneered. She closed her eyes, trying not to think of how sick swinging would make her feel. Her head was swimming.

"Malfoy." She started, in her most pleading voice, looking up at him.

"Let me down, and I promise I won't curse you bald." She said, putting her hands over her eyes and groaning.

Draco eyed her cautiously.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" he asked. She scoffed.

"Do I look like I'm in any position to lie?" she yelled at him. He smirked.

"I guess not. But if you try to slap me again I will swing you around this room until you vomit." He said, getting her to hook her knees around his shoulder. He then swung her forward and caught her behind her back, lifting her up into the air, then setting her down on the floor in one swift movement. She blinked as she was returned upright suddenly, and then all the blood rushed back. She groaned, swaying as she clutched her head. A hand shot out, gripping her arm and steadying her.

"Granger, are you alright?" Draco asked, looking at the girl in front of him, who currently looked very sick. She glared at him.

"Since when do you care?" she spat, looking through her hands. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't."

"Could have fooled me." She said, looking pointedly at his hand. He snatched it away suddenly.

"So much for being nice. Now I have to get your germs off my hand." He snarled at her. She glared at him again.

"You're so childish! You're just like Ronald!"

"I am not!" he cried, offended. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"How so?"

"I can do my own homework, I'm not a snivelling idiot,** and** I notice girls! Hell, Weasel doesn't even notice anything but food!" He looked disgusted, turning slightly green.

"He does love food." Hermione nodded.

"At meal times, it looks like he's making out with it, not eating it." He grumbled as an after thought. Hermione giggled at that. There was something about that statement that was so true.

Draco watched her with mild interest.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day that you laughed at one of the witty things that constantly come from my mouth." He quipped.

"I appreciate humour, and that was vaguely amusing." she giggled.

Draco smiled, a rare thing, and it made Hermione lighten up the tiniest bit towards Malfoy. Who knew ferrets could smile?

"You're right." He said, chuckling himself.

"Making out with his food." She gasped between giggles, before she burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter as Draco chuckled softly as well.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**5.04 PM**

Hermione gasped, trying to gather as much air into her lungs as she could. With one look at Malfoy, though, she burst into fits of giggles again. He was imitating Ron at the table, with his hands he scooped up air and pretended to shove it into his mouth, making groaning and smooching noises at the same time. Hermione closed her eyes, tears streaming from them due to the fit of giggles she had been in for the last half an hour, at least.

The two sat next to each other on the far side of the broom closet, the only light seeping from the cracks around the door. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, looking up at Draco.

"Stop it!" she gasped between giggles, sliding down the wall as she clutched her stomach, "I can't breathe." He smirked, looking down at her with amusement.

"And yet another first-never thought I'd be able to make you breathless." He said with a wink. She turned red.

"Oh, shut-up, Malfoy." She said, swatting him on his arm. He laughed at her irritation, making her scowl.

"You wish." He said.

"You only talk to hear the sound of your own voice!" she cried.

"I'm not **that** self-absorbed, Granger." He said with a snort. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Prove it!" she challenged. He sighed.

"Didn't you learn before that you should never challenge a Malfoy?" he asked, clucking his tongue disapprovingly. She snorted.

"Alright, ask me a question you don't think I know the answer of."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together as she thought furiously.

"Aha! I've got it. What's my favourite book?" she asked, triumphant that he would definitely not know the answer. He smirked.

"Too easy, it's Pride and Prejudice." He answered. Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise.

"How-" she stammered. Draco's smirk grew wider.

"How did you know?" she asked in shock.

"Not only am I smarter than you, but I'm incredibly observant too," he smirked at her and when she raised her eyebrows at him he sighed.

"Alright, alright. Once between classes, Crabbe accidentally—" He was cut off by Hermione coughing. He glared at her as he continued.

"Anyway, Crabbe accidentally knocked you over, sending your bag flying, and I saw it fall out. You grabbed the book pretty quickly though, almost like you were embarrassed. So I went to the library, and asked Madame Pince. She pointed me to it in the Muggle section, not without giving me weird looks though. Figures you'd be embarrassed, it's a real romance book."

Hermione gasped.

"You read a...a muggle book?" Draco looked at her strangely.

"Of course I did. I figured if anything, I could use it to my advantage. So do tell, did you imagine Weasel or Potty as Mr. Darcy?" he smirked at her. She glowered at him.

"For your information, neither!" she replied, looking ill at the thought of Harry or Ron being like Mr. Darcy. Draco laughed.

"Well, who is it then? Not one of the other dimwit boys in Gryffindor, I hope." He said. Hermione laughed.

"I don't think so!" He smirked.

"It's not a Hufflepuff, is it?" he asked. Hermione giggled.

"Even worse than the idea of any boys from Gryffindor being like Mr. Darcy!"

"Ravenclaw then. So typical of you." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm. Tempting, but no." She replied. He smirked evilly.

"Well, that only leaves Slytherin. Do tell, which one of us makes your heart go pitty pat, hmm Granger?" he asked. She burst into fits of laughter.

"As** if** I could, or would ever fancy a Slytherin! Lying, sneaky little brats, the lot of them." She told him.

"And there I was thinking that you were beginning to warm up to me." He said, feigning hurt as he clutched his chest.

"Sorry to disappoint, Malfoy, but I'm not friends with ferrets." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"And there you were lecturing me about prejudice! You're friends with that low life, Weasel." He said.

"Are you saying that you're like Ron?" Hermione asked. Draco looked horrified.

"Merlin's Balls! NO!" he spat. "As if I would ever resort to wearing second hand clothes and having freckles and hideous orange hair." He said with a grimace.

"Whatever, Malfoy." She said, putting her chin on her knees with a sigh.

"You don't agree with the idea that having orange hair and freckles is horrendous?" he asked. She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because he's one of my best friends." She replied.

"Fine, just ignore the fact that you were JUST laughing with me about Weasley and enjoyed having me dangle you upside down." He said, glaring.

"Look, Malfoy," she snarled, "I hate this as much as you do, so can you not? I'm trying to forget you had your hands on my legs." She said with a shudder. He raised an eyebrow.

"Such a pity, and I bet it was the first time a guy laid his hands on you." He snapped. She gave him a searing look.

"Leave me alone." She snapped in response.

With a huff, she lay down on the floor and rolled away so her back was facing him.

'_Well, I guess I was wrong about him being nice at all. Oh Merlin, please get me out of here soon.'_ She thought as she tried to sleep, glad of the fact that she had worn jeans and a jumper under her robes to cut some of the cold.

She stared at the wall for what seemed like hours, counting the numbers of lines in the bricks, counting the number of bricks, and more until finally, out of sheer exhaustion she passed out.

**1.59 AM**

Draco woke with a shiver as a cold breeze swept through the crack in the bottom of the door. He blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the dim light flooding through. Taking his wand and casting Lumos, he checked the time.

"Only 2am?" he whispered. With a groan, he realised that he was too hot. Throwing off his heavy cloak, he carefully folded it and was about to place it on the floor next to him when he saw Hermione lying on the floor next to him, huddled into a little ball.

'_She looks really cold.' _He mused. Then he frowned.

'_Why would I care if a Gryffindor is cold? Especially THAT Gryffindor. She means nothing to me. And if she wasn't smart enough to conjure a blanket prior to falling asleep that's not my fault.'_ He thought angrily.

'_You are a human, aren't you Draco? Don't you have a scrap of compassion in you, somewhere?' _a voice inside his head asked.

'_Not for her!'_

'_But doesn't a tiny part of you want to help?'_

'_No!'_

'_Well, I guess everyone's right about you being a selfish git. You're just like your aunt...'_ His inner voice mused.

With a shudder, he realised that he **was** acting like his aunt. His aunt had always been a Mudblood hater, spitting at the idea of even breathing the same air as them. But he didn't want to be like his aunt. The whole war had changed his whole world. So why was it so hard to accept Hermione for the stubborn albeit brilliant witch that she was? Even if he clashed with her all the time, he had only envied her in school due to the fact that she had challenged everything that he had been taught and made him look bad in comparison. So he fell into the easy pattern of insulting her and picking on her blood to hide the embarrassment and curiosity at her presence.

With a sigh, he unrolled his cloak, carefully draping it over Hermione, before casting a spell which turned the ground into a rather plump matress. He watched as she sighed deeply, uncurling and rolling over. She smiled in her sleep, and Draco felt better. He wasn't so bad now, was he?

'_No, Draco. I'm proud of you.'_ A voice that sounded startling like his mother whispered in his mind. And with that, he lay down again and fell back asleep, kicking himself for not changing the floor before.

**7.15 AM**

Hermione woke slowly as the light creeping through the bottom of the door intensified. She stretched out happily, sighing deeply.

'_What a strange nightmare to have..' _she wondered silently to herself. Like she could ever get trapped inside a broom cupboard with Malfoy! Ha!

She yawned, snuggling deeper under her warm duvet and opened her eyes. The cloak covering her fell from her body as she sat upright, staring at the door in horror.

"NO! This can't be real!" she whispered, looking beside her to see Malfoy stretched out on the floor. She felt an instant sense of disappointment flood over her, and the tears filled her eyes. She blinked, wiping them away as she realised that she couldn't remember wearing a cloak yesterday. She took her wand, casting Lumos and lifted up the cloak to examine it in the light.

It was black, lined with fur, or faux fur, she couldn't tell. The heavy garment was warm and snuggly, and then she realised that it belonged to Malfoy. She gasped; her hand flying to her mouth as she looked at his still sleeping form on the floor. The soft, cushy floor...

'_But why would he give me his cloak? And make the floor like a mattress?'_ she thought, frowning as she conjured pillows and leaned back onto them.

'_Maybe he's more human than you allowed yourself to admit.' _Her inner voice chided. She smiled to herself as she pulled the cloak up around herself. Actually, he looked kind of...normal when he was sleeping. He had the most peaceful look on his face. For once, he wasn't sneering. His blonde hair fell over his eyes and—No! Hermione shook her head. She shouldn't be silly and think those things about him. He'd probably curse her if he ever found out. She smiled again. Like he could curse her!

"What are you smiling about, Granger?" a rough, sleep filled voice asked from below her. She looked at Malfoy, smiling even wider.

"Nothing in particular." She replied. He smirked.

"At least you're smiling and not crying. But you might want to be careful, Granger. If you smile anymore you might break all the remaining mirrors in the castle." He said. She scowled.

"And you'd know all about smiling wouldn't you Malfoy? You have the facial expression range of a statue." She snapped. He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"And haven't you heard?" she continued, "Smiling makes you happy. It releases endorphins, and they're good for you, you know." She said, smirking herself. He chuckled.

"Oh, goody two shoes Granger. Didn't you know? I get my endorphins another way." He said. Hermione frowned.

"You eat a lot of chocolate?" she asked. He smirked even more, shaking his head.

"Not even close."

"Oh!" she realised with a gasp. She turned red, looking down at the floor.

"My, my, you really are a virgin. Talking about it even makes you blush." He laughed.

"Being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of. At least I'm not a man slut, Malfoy." She hissed.

"I'm a normal, hormonal teenage boy. There's a difference, Granger." He spat.

"In your dreams." She said, turning her face away.

"You mean in yours." He muttered softly under his breath.

"More like in my nightmares, Malfoy." She scoffed, turning away.

"Whatever."

And the silence fell between them like rain as the day slowly started.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please note: This chapter contains drinking (alcohol). If you are under the legal drinking age, I strongly urge you to not drink. And if you are over it, I urge you to drink in moderation. Drinking can be fun, but everything is good in moderation.**

* * *

**3.03 PM**

Hermione was hungry. So very, incredibly stomach twistingly hungry. Her stomach was aching, begging for food. But she had none. She had been in here for a day and a half, and she was starving.

There was nothing in her pockets except for an apple (she'd already checked...twice) and after eating seven apples she was sick of them. She longed for some soup or a sandwich.

She was also cold. After she and Malfoy had argued, she had broken the silence once only to throw his cloak bunched up at his head, along with the words:

"I don't need your filthy cloak."

"And I don't need your stupid insults." He had replied coldly.

And from then, they hadn't said anything to each other. The only sounds had been them shifting to get more comfortable, or yawning. The silence was killing Hermione. It had been several hours since then, and when she checked her watch it informed her that she was right.

She was regretting throwing back Malfoy's cloak. It had been so warm, and soft. And it had smelt so good, like sandalwood. Now, she was huddled in this damp, dark, depressing room with a weird springy mattress floor wishing that she hadn't given back her source of warmth and that something would happen, even just to break the silence.

Hermione noted, with a pointed look that it seemed Malfoy could read her mind, as he had just pulled something out of his pocket. She noticed, with narrowing eyes that the object was a shrunken bottle of fire whiskey. Draco tapped it with his wand, twice and the bottle enlarged to normal size.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"And I thought you had a brain." He sneered.

"You're drinking?" Hermione asked disapprovingly, glaring at Draco.

"Why not? This was meant to be for me and my friends to share on the train home, but seeing as I won't be catching that train anytime soon, might as well celebrate being stuck in a closet with an insufferable harpy." He said, opening the bottle and taking a swig. Hermione looked disgusted.

"Unbelievable." She huffed. He looked unruffled, and with a lazy movement he offered her the bottle. She gave him a pointed look that Lucius Malfoy would have traded his best possession for. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, taking another gulp from the bottle.

She sighed, as she felt the cold of the room seep into her. She was hungry and tired, and she just wanted to go home and sleep in her own bed. The only thing she could hear was the swish of liquid as Draco slowly drank from the bottle.

'_To hell with keeping up appearances.' _She thought. She turned to face Draco with her hand out at the same moment that he looked at her. His eyebrow rose.

"Give me the bottle." She said. He frowned.

"Why would I?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You are so stupid, Malfoy. Give me the bottle." She said with a sigh. The un-raised eyebrow joined the other.

"You're not going to take it away, are you?" he asked. She snorted.

"No. I want a drink, now, hand it over." She said. Draco smirked.

"You think you're so smart, fooling me to get the alcohol. But I'm not as stupid as you think, Granger." He said as he tapped the side of his nose. Hermione laughed.

"Malfoy."

"That's my name, Granger. Though it sounds so much better screamed."

"Ugh! You're foul. Give me the bottle." She spat.

"Never knew you had a secret drinking problem, Granger. Oh, and you better give it back."

"I will."

He narrowed his eyes as he passed her the bottle. She took it, holding it up to the faint light and admired the amber liquid.

"That doesn't look like drinking it, Granger." Malfoy sneered. Hermione turned, glaring at him as he smirked. She then raised the bottle to her lips and took a sip from it. He snorted.

"That's not a drink." He scoffed. Hermione raised her eyebrow as she raised the bottle again with a determined expression on her face. This time, she took a gulp of the liquid.

And immediately choked.

As she coughed at the burning sensation spreading throughout her body, Malfoy chuckled and grabbed the bottle back before she could spill any. Hermione continued to sputter as her throat felt like it was on fire.

Draco laughed, looking at her.

"You did it all wrong, Granger." He said, tipping the bottle to his own lips and downing a large amount of the liquid. Hermione gaped as he leaned back, opening his eyes and smiling.

"Aah." He said. Hermione scowled.

"Clearly, all that proves is that I'm not an alcoholic." She muttered. He smirked.

"Clearly, all that proves is that you're not very experienced at drinking." He corrected. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"That or you're trying to hide the fact that I just found out that you have drinking problem." he grinned. She scowled.

"I don't drink." she replied firmly.

"Why am I not surprised that Gryffindors don't drink?" he mused, seemingly to himself. Hermione scowled.

"Why am **I** not surprised that Slytherins do?" she spat. Draco chuckled.

"There, there, Granger. You'll have to live with the knowledge that you can't beat someone in one thing." He teased. Hermione turned her full-force arctic glare onto him, and Draco just coolly raised an eyebrow, unfazed.

And then Hermione made a decision. A very un-Hermione decision, that she normally wouldn't have, had she not been under the influence of alcohol which was now seeping through her system.

She smiled a wide happy smile as she looked at Draco.

"All right, Malfoy. It's on." She said. Draco smirked.

Finally, things were getting interesting.

**4.29 PM**

A couple of drinks later, Draco had summoned up two shot glasses, and was currently slowly pouring each one. Draco's shot glass was thimble sized, and Hermione's was half that size.

Hermione sat, cross legged on the floor, watching with wide, bright eyes and a pink tint to her cheeks. Draco looked up at her, smirking, half expecting her to pull out when he saw her face.

The alcohol had made her cheeks go pink, and her pupils were huge. She was currently sitting very carefully, watching him, while absent mindedly chewing on her bottom lip.

He almost dropped the bottle with the realisation he had.

Granger was rather attractive. He rolled his eyes, internally.

Of course he'd think that, being cooped up in a tiny little broom cupboard while drinking alcohol did strange things to peoples brains. And, it seemed, he was no exception.

With a small shake of his head, he screwed the cap back on the bottle (that was charmed to refill itself every time more than half of it was gone) and set it down on the floor.

"Right, Granger. This is how we play. First, we'll do five shots, a short break in between each. If you pass out or can't drink one of them, you lose." He stated. She raised an eyebrow.

"And if you can't drink one of them or pass out?" she asked. Draco snorted.

"I won't." He said, confident. She pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"And how do I know that you won't cheat?" she asked.

"I won't." he gave her a pointed look.

"And what does the winner get?" she asked. Draco frowned slightly.

"Whoever wins gets to ask the loser a question that they have to answer, no matter what." He smirked. Hermione narrowed her eyes, and for the second time that day, she nodded.

"Excellent." Draco said, pushing the tiny shot glass towards her with his index finger. This was going to be too easy. Now all he had to do was figure out which question he wanted to ask.

Hermione took her glass, raising it to her lips with a smirk.

"To being trapped in a broom closet with an 'insufferable harpy'" she chimed. Draco chuckled.

"Touché." He said, and downed the shot. Hermione sat back, watching to make sure he didn't spit it out, before she gulped her own shot down. A trail of fire flared down her throat to her belly, and she felt lightheaded for a minute before she set the glass down on the stone floor with a small 'clink'.

Malfoy smirked at her.

"Well, that's a start Granger. You managed not to choke this time." She smirked back as he waved his wand to refill the glasses.

He received an angry glare in response.

"On one," he said, picking up his glass.

"Two" she counted, picking up hers.

"Three." He said, and both of them downed their shots at the same time.

Draco blinked as the alcohol slid down his body, adding to the slight fuzziness he had in his head. Drinking did this to him; it made the edges of the world seem slightly blurred. But he was still fully articulate and aware.

Speaking of alcohol, Hermione currently felt very light headed. And slightly dizzy. A pleasant, warm feeling had spread from her scalp right down to her toes, and for some reason she felt like giggling.

Draco was already pouring the next round of shots, with a small smirk.

Hermione was willing to bet her left leg that he thought he was going to win. The assuming git! Lucky for her, she had the element of surprise on her hands.

The snapping of someone's fingers brought her back to the present situation. Malfoy was grinning like the cat that had just eaten the canary.

"We can't have you zoning out on us now, Granger." He chuckled. Hermione glared defiantly and grabbed the shot glass, downing it without a second thought.

Malfoy looked amused before he picked up his own glass, raising it in a toast and then downed it.

Hermione grinned to herself. This was too easy.

Before she knew it, she had just drunk her fifth. The lightheaded feeling she had before had increased, and she felt really warm, for a change.

Malfoy noticed the small difference too. Suddenly, Granger was giggling at everything. He watched with amusement as she giggled at every insult her threw her way.

To Draco, it was very, very disconcerting. While being extremely amusing at the same time.

**6.34 PM**

"Alright, I've had five; I think I win, Malfoy." Hermione said confidently. Draco smiled.

"As if I'm going to let you win that easily, Granger." He smirked. Hermione glared.

"So what do I have to do to win?" she asked.

"Another five." Draco stated. Hermione looked outraged.

"Bloody Slytherin." She spat.

"Hey, you're winning here. Your shots are half the size of mine, and mine aren't even normal size." Draco smirked and raised his sixth shot before downing it. Hermione grumbled, picking up her own glass and eyeing off the amber liquid.

"And how do I know that you haven't put some kind of potion in it to make me pass out?" she asked. Draco snorted.

"Why would I do that now?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Just drink it." He ground out. Hermione pursed her lips before drinking the liquid, adding to the heat flooding her body; her cheeks were permanently stained pink now.

"I'm impressed, Granger. I never thought that bookworm virgins had a tolerance to alcohol." She rolled her eyes.

"You'd know a lot more if you removed your head from your ass, but I'm starting to suspect it's stuck." She retorted. A short burst of laughter startled Hermione.

"Who knew you'd become so entertaining when you got drunk." He chuckled. Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you okay, Malfoy?" she asked suddenly. He stopped chuckling.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you laughed...Something has to be wrong with you if you're laughing. Has the family mind-loss started setting in?" she asked. He glared.

"Don't." he warned.

"It's perfectly okay to accept that you're losing it in your younger years, Malfoy. I'm sure the healers at Saint Mungo's will give you a room with you precious Daddy." She continued. Draco's glare intensified.

"If you're smart, Granger, you'll stop talking." He hissed. Hermione however looked unfazed.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" she asked, brazen now the alcohol had set in.

"Is it too hard being compared to your father when you're such a failure?" Draco's lips narrowed into a thin line.

"Shut-up, Granger. You know nothing, let me repeat **nothing** about my family." He spat. Hermione snorted.

"What are you going to do? Glare at me? The poor little pureblood hurt his ego! Oh, no! Call for the waaaambulance!" She cried.

"No, Granger. In fact, I'm going to do much, much worse." He said, whipping out his wand and pointing it in her face. Hermione froze.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, eyes wide as she slowly inched her hand toward her own wand in her pocket.

"Don't even think about it." He said, lowering his wand to point at her hand. She stopped, mid-inch.

"Accio wand." He muttered. Her wand flew out of her pocket and into his outstretched hand before she could even register that it had flown past her head. She lunged forward at him and he easily dodged.

"You stupid slimy git! Give me back my wand!" she screeched.

"Sorry, Granger. Can't do that. Silencio." He said, and with a wave of his wand her speech cut off mid word. She gasped silently, her hands coming up to circle her throat.

"MALFOY!" she tried to scream, but no words came out. She went to slap him, but he easily caught her wrist.

'_Damnit! Don't his abilities get reduced with alcohol at all?_' She thought furiously to herself.

"Don't even think about slapping me Granger. I'll hang you up by your ankles again, except this time you might throw up." He threatened. With a glare, she pointed at her mouth.

"I hate you." She mouthed slowly and carefully. Draco chuckled.

"Tell me something I don't know, Granger." He replied, picking up his seventh shot and downing it. He put his empty glass on the floor to find her sitting, arms crossed with a still full shot glass.

"Drink up, Granger. If you drink nine shots I'll give you your wand back." He said. She glared a deathly glare at him before picking up her seventh drink, giving a sickly sweet smile and then drinking it. Draco chuckled.

"Two more to go. Want to do them both at once?" he asked. Hermione's eyes narrowed in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, duplicating her tiny sized shot with a flick of his wand.

'_Okay Hermione. You can do this. You used to play drinking games with Harry and Ron sometimes, remember? You. Can. Do. This.'_

And with a deep breath, she picked up the glass and downed it, quickly doing the same with the second. Lucky they were so small.

'_Time flies when you're getting drunk'_ she thought.

"Getting tired, Granger?" Malfoy teased. She blinked several times as he blurred in front of her, doubling.

She then felt her eyes floating shut as she fell onto the floor. Her head landed on something soft that felt vaguely like a pillow, and before she blacked out she heard two words.

"I win."


	5. Chapter 5

**8.20 PM**

Draco stared smugly at Hermione passed out on the ground.

Of course, he had won. Muggleborn know it all insufferably harpies didn't beat him in drinking games.

Lucky for him, she had passed out on the ninth shot.

If she had downed ten shots, he would have had to raise the challenge to fifteen. And then he would have had to intervene.

Perhaps a sleeping spell cast into her drink.

Vaguely, Draco wondered that if he took his shirt off, Granger would pass out.

He snickered to himself. Probably.

Speaking of Granger, she still hadn't woken up, and he was getting rather annoyed. He had won, fair and square (for once) and now he wanted his prize. And he had a fairly good idea of what he could do to drag on the entertainment. Plus, a drunken Granger was highly amusing and in her state he might even get her to slip up and reveal something really embarrassing he could use later on.

With a frown, he pulled out his wand and poked Hermione in the ribs with it.

"Granger, wake up."

"Go 'way, Malfoy." She moaned as she swatted away his wand. He glared at her.

"Granger, wake up, **now.**" He ground out, forcefully poking her in the stomach.

"Ugh, nooo." She moaned once again, rolling over and showing her back to him.

"Granger, if you don't get up, I'm going to douse you in water, and then tell all of Hogwarts you don't wear a bra. And you know I will." He stated very calmly. Hermione's eyes cracked open to stare at the wall.

"I'll count to five then. Five, four, three, two, one, Agua—"

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" Hermione snapped, waving her hand absently at him. He smirked.

"Took you long enough, Granger!" He snapped.

"For your information, you disgusting ferret, I always wear a bra." She spat. Draco cringed.

"Granger, the thought of your bra is making me want to throw up. Can you stop?" he asked. She rolled over carefully, giving him an arctic glare.

"You brought it up, you pervert." She muttered. Draco just smirked in response.

"Seeing as I won our little game, I think I should get my prize now."

"Ugh." Hermione replied, burying her head in her hands.

"So, my question Granger is Truth, or Dare?" He asked smoothly. Hermione's head shot up.

"Ohh, No no no no! Don't even think about it Malfoy! I am not, let me repeat **not** playing truth or dare with you! EVER! Even when I'm rather drunk!" she protested.

"Sorry, Granger. You don't get a choice."

"What do you mean, I don't get a choice? I refuse to answer that question!" she said, narrowing her eyes and scowling.

Malfoy chuckled.

"Well, if you don't answer, your pretty little wand here might just accidentally snap in half." He threatened, holding her wand in his hand.

"You conniving sneaky—"

"Genius? Sex God?" he suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

"Slytherin!" Hermione growled. Draco laughed softly.

"I'm just living up to my house standards Granger. Just like you live up to the requirement for Gryffindor requirement of being a stuck up, boasting know it all." He smirked.

Hermione looked outraged.

"Now, answer the question. Truth or Dare?"

"There's nothing you can dare me to do—"

"I wouldn't say that, Granger. You better stay safe and pick Truth." He teased. Hermione lifted her chin defiantly.

"Dare." She said. Malfoy grinned.

"Reverse psychology, gets them every time." He said to himself. Hermione glared.

"You—!"

"Sneaky lying conniving little ferret, yeah, I know, Find a better insult, M- "

"Find a better insult yourself! Muggleborn's getting a bit old, don't you think Malfoy? Or can your little ferret brain only handle one word insults?" she snarled back.

Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"I was going to say 'Merlin!', calm down. But how about we stick to last name bases then, if I have to be stuck in here with you." He suggested. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Fine."

"Nice to see that we can agree on one thing, Granger. I think all this is turning you into a civil person." He said. She scoffed at his comment, rolling her eyes.

"Get on with it and issue me with my big bad scary dare, Malfoy, so that I can go back to sleep." She muttered.

"I dare you to play a game of Truth or Dare." He said.

"Merlin! You just won't bloody drop it, will you? I told you, I won't play!" Hermione cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Draco's eyes twinkled dangerously.

"You have to, Granger. You answered the question with Dare, which means if I'm correct, that you have to follow through. And your dare is to play a game of truth or dare."

"Which I'd much rather play with someone who's not a perverted git!" she argued. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Gosh, Granger. And I thought you were a Gryffindor. Aren't you meant to be brave or something? It doesn't look it." He shot at her. Hermione glared.

"So, do tell, what did you do on your pathetic little missions with the Golden Dickheads? Cower in a corner and shout useless information to them from books?" he sneered. Hermione clamped her lips and hands together in an effort not to lunge forward and rip his neck apart with her bare hands.

And the little bastard still had her wand!

"Give me back my wand, Malfoy." She seethed. Draco laughed.

"Not until you follow up on your dare, Granger." Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she sat up.

"Fine. It's on. But you have to play, too."

He pretended to be considering the offer for a few seconds before Hermione's snarl cut in.

"Or are you too chicken to play with a 'know it all Gryffindor'?"

His eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"You wish, Granger. Now, seeing as I'm the perfect gentleman," (another scoff came from Hermione) "I'll let you go first."

"Suits me." She said, holding out her hand. Cautiously, Malfoy placed her wand in her palm. She smiled, putting her wand on the floor. She hated not having a wand.

"Truth or Dare, Malfoy?" she asked, an evil plan formulating in her head.

He considered the question for a moment.

"Dare." He answered. Hermione smirked. Perfect.

"I dare you to give me your wand. For the whole game." She said. Draco gasped in horror.

"No! I can't do that!" he protested. Hermione raised her eyebrow and smiled evilly.

"Well, you see, Malfoy, if you don't follow through on a dare, the general rules are that I get to ask you another dare, which you also have to perform. And trust me, that won't be nice now, will it?" she asked with mock sorrow, shaking her head slowly. Draco scowled and threw his wand at her. She carefully caught it and placed it behind her.

"Good!" she said, smiling brightly. Draco continued scowling.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked. Hermione pondered her answer.

Truth was a very dangerous option, because, knowing Malfoy he'd ask a difficult question. But Dare was even more dangerous.

"I haven't got all day, Granger. In fact, it's already ten." He ground out.

Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Don't make me cast Silencio on your sorry ass, Malfoy." His scowl intensified. Hermione went back to thinking, which, with a fairly muddled head thanks to the amount of alcohol she had consumed, was slightly hard. She could think straight, ish, but she was fighting off the several urges, one to promptly lay back and go to sleep, one to sit and giggle at Malfoy's ridiculous expression, and one to think about food. She gnawed on her bottom lip as she thought.

Meanwhile, Draco was thinking about how much he disliked the confident Granger that surfaced with alcohol. Most girls melted into a silly, clueless, giggling puddle of stupidity when they drank this much alcohol.

However, Granger was fully able to answer back, even though it was a bit delayed, and she was thinking straight too. This was completely unheard of. She had even managed to outwit him, and force him to hand his wand over. Maybe, he thought with a smile, he could dare her to drink more alcohol. And maybe, just maybe she'd slip up and lose the smart Granger, only to become a clueless puddle of girl.

He knew exactly what he'd be daring should Granger choose that option, which, undoubtedly would be playing right into his hands. However, if she picked Truth, he needed to think of a question that would give him a slight advantage. Now, what to ask?

**10.36 PM**

'_Oh shit. Oh, shit. What do I choose? Truth is bad, but Dare is worse! Merlin help me. I don't know what to do. I need to find a way out of this. Damn Malfoy for making me play this stupid game with him! Damn Malfoy for plastering me with alcohol to make my mind all fuzzy, damn broom closet for locking us in here, damn my reputation if I ever get out of here, I'm sure that Malfoy's going to rip it to bits.' _Hermione thought, mildly panicking as she tried to weigh up her options.

"Dare." Hermione said uncertainly, pulling Draco out of his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow.

"Gryffindork bravery coming through, hmmm?" he mused. Hermione sighed, burying her face in her hands. This was not going to be good.

"Just tell me already, Malfoy." She groaned.

"Alright, Granger. I'll save you the torture. I dare you to drink half of that bottle." He said, gesturing to the bottle of fire whiskey that lay by his feet.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in horror. She was going to pay for losing out by a shot.

"You—!"

"Should drink up Granger." He interrupted smoothly, handing her the bottle. Hermione glared, unscrewing the cap and eyeing off the bottle like it was Voldemort's long lost cousin.

"Before Christmas would be nice, Granger." He groaned. Hermione appeared to take a deep gulp of air before tilting the bottle back and swigging from it. She downed the amount of liquid in quick gulps, swallowing as fast as she could.

When she finished, she threw the bottle cap at Draco's head before placing the bottle on the ground between the two of them. He watched with satisfaction as it refilled itself slowly, and then in amusement as Granger wobbled slightly.

"Still feeling brave, Granger?" he asked.

"Fuck off, Malfoy." She answered, holding a hand to her head.

"I would, if I could open the door." He quipped. Hermione giggled and Draco smirked. His plan was working.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked quietly. Draco continued smirking.

"Too easy, Dare."

"Drink that entire bottle." She said. Draco faultered, mid smirk.

"What?"

"You heard me, Malfoy. Drink. That. Entire. Bottle. I saw it re-fill itself." She said. Draco frowned. Damn it, she still hadn't consumed enough alcohol. Yet.

"Too easy." He said again before taking the bottle, which was still unscrewed and swigging the contents until the whole bottle was finally empty. With a small clink, he set it on the ground.

"There, Granger, happy now?" he asked with a smile as the alcohol rushed to his head. He silently started to panic in his head. Even his sometimes drinking at Slytherin parties couldn't have helped him now. He'd never drunk this much before. Especially not on an empty stomach! Maybe it was..what did McGonagall call it again? Sheer dumb luck or something like that. Draco thought so.

**11.19 PM**

'_Stupid Granger with her stupid wit and stupid brains and stupid good looks. Whoa! Hold on, did I just say good looks?' _Draco blinked several times, trying to clear his head while Hermione leaned back on the cold stone wall, trying to ignore how drunk she was.

"Truth or Dare, Granger?" he managed to spit out while the bottle refilled.

"Truth." She said, surprising him. Merlin's balls! Why hadn't she picked Dare? He had been expecting her to. And now he had forgotten that vital question he was supposed to be asking should this chance ever roll around.

He frowned, trying to drag the question back up to the surface of his memory, past the swirly fuzz that confirmed that he, Draco Malfoy was rather drunk.

"Err.." Draco stumbled "Who's the person who annoys you most in Hogwarts?" he asked. And then he smacked himself mentally. What a waste of a question!

Hermione looked, to her credit, surprised. As she should.

"Honestly?" she asked. Draco nodded. For some reason, he found he really wanted to know her answer, now.

"Ron." She admitted sheepishly. Draco laughed.

"No! Seriously?" he asked, shocked. "Out of all the people you could have chosen, you choose your best friend?" saying the last two words in a mocking tone. Hermione shrugged.

"Well, you're second on the list. Actually," she pursed her lips, "Make that fifth. But you don't have to live with Ron, you see. Sharing a common room, and classes, and a table with him is just torture! Not only does he spend all his time eating or eyeing up passing girl's boobs" she paused to giggle, "He eats with his mouth open, complains about homework getting in the way of Quidditch, pesters me to give him the answers to my homework, and commonly thinks it's his job to be the school's megaphone, informing everyone of everything, one way or another." She said, finishing with a small scowl.

Draco chuckled.

"How unfortunate that I have only had to experience half of Weasley's annoying traits." He commented sarcastically. Hermione giggled again, and then her expression turned serious.

"You know, Malfoy, you can be quite funny when you're not being a complete asshole." She admitted, smiling at him. He looked taken aback.

"Well, I guess you can be quite...alright, when you're not being a completely insufferable, know it all harpy." He teased. She laughed.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"So, who else ranks higher than me on your top-five-most annoying people at Hogwarts?" he asked curiously. She paused as she placed them in order in her head.

"Well, I'd have to rank Filch as second. He's always creeping about like he knows something we don't. It gives me the chills! And that annoying smile that he always wears like he can get you expelled with a snap of his fingers. I mean come on! Since when was being annoyingly creepy in his job description?" Hermione said, crinkling her nose. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Third is Padma and Pavarti. And yes! They count as one. Not only do they think that they're the school fashion police, but the hair police too! They have decided it's their personal job to be the school's gossips, and they never stop talking! It'd be so much better if they didn't spend almost every night in the Gryffindor dorms talking about every hot guy in the school." Hermione said.

"Do continue, I'm enthralled." Draco said, smiling amusedly.

"And fourth...Hmm.. I'd have to say Pansy. The way she shrieks and carries on at breakfast! You'd think the poor girl was having an orgasm, just at the sight of you! And as if that isn't bad enough, she always manages to get her hair looking just how she wants it.." Hermione snapped.

Draco laughed, long and loudly before looking at Hermione.

"She's not in love with me, Granger. She's going out with Blaise. She acts like she would if we were related. Though I will never understand why she feels the need to fuss over me in the morning. I am fully capable of looking after myself." He chuckled, before cringing at the end of his sentence.

Hermione made a face.

"It depends." She muttered. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Do tell, Granger. You have me hooked." He said. Hermione blushed slightly.

"Well, I have to say, you look horrible when you slick your hair back in the mornings. It makes you look downright weird. I much prefer it when you wear your hair scruffy, like it is now. You're annoying when you act like you're the best person to ever be born because come on; you're not the only rich pure-blooded person in the whole entire school, Malfoy. Get over yourself!" she stopped to giggle, "And you're especially annoying when you try to imitate me, or insult me without me even doing anything. All I do is my homework and school work, and answer questions, and yet you make fun of me! How low can you go?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"And you're annoying when you smirk. That smirk! How much I want to wipe it off your slightly attractive face, preferably by smacking you upside the head with a book, and then by reminding you that when you smile normally it's much nicer, but I really shouldn't be telling you this because I'm extraordinarily drunk!" Hermione's words were cut short by Draco's mouth colliding with hers. He had been listening with fascination throughout her entire rant, and when he had realised that she was actually complimenting him, in a twisted way, and the way she had looked, so damn flustered and sexy looking, and so, he had felt the need to interrupt her (very enjoyable) rant with his mouth.

And so, maybe because of the alcohol, or the whole being trapped thing, or maybe because tonight he was feeling especially daring, he had kissed her. But Merlin was it worth it.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**12.01 AM**_**  
**_

Hermione temporarily froze in shock, before she realised that Malfoy was actually a pleasant kisser. She had expected that his lips would be ice cold, just to match his personality. Though, to be fair he had been further from ice-cold these past few days than she had ever seen him. And then, with a sort of horrified fascination, she found that she _liked_ Malfoy's kisses. Tentatively, she kissed back, her lips moving against his as he swept the now capped fire whiskey aside, moving her closer to him as he shifted her so that she was straddling his outstretched legs.

The alcohol and pheromones in the teens bodies mingled as they kissed, sending small shivers throughout Hermione, and ripples of warmth through Draco.

When she pulled back for breath, panting heavily, Draco leant back against the cool stone wall as he tried to return his breathing to normal. His hand came up to cup her tinted pink cheeks, and he looked carefully at her glistening eyes.

"Granger," he smirked, "You have no idea how sexy it is when you rant." He said with a chuckle.

She blushed and giggled softly, as Draco's thumb drew circles on her cheek, slowly.

Absent-mindedly, Hermione wondered if the tingles she could feel travelling up her spine were from the alcohol, or Malfoy. Or even both.

She vaguely registered that she had just kissed Malfoy, and was still in bodily contact with him, which was morally wrong, but right now she didn't care. Her brain had taken leave to Fiji.

Draco's other hand rested on her hip, and she realised it was warm.

Hermione briefly lifted her hand to brush against her lips, which tingled. He smirked.

As her hands fell down to rest on Draco's chest, she sighed and looked down at her hands. Her hair fell over her face, as she stared down at nothing in particular.

Draco frowned softly.

"Granger." He said. She continued looking at her hands on his chest.

With a small sigh, he moved his hand to under her chin, gently lifting it.

"Look at me." He murmured. She raised her eyes to meet his.

"Truth, or Dare?" he asked softly.

"Why?" she asked softly, confused.

"Just answer." he told her.

"Dare." She whispered. Draco smiled softly, like she had seen him do before, the real smile that made her heart flutter softly, though she couldn't figure out why.

"I dare you to give into the alcohol and do what you really want to do." He told her. She frowned in what Draco thought was a rather adorable way as the thought, before she smiled softly at him.

And then she kissed him. It was a shy, slow kiss before Draco took control, turning it into a crushing, breathless kiss.

Her fingers curled around the front of his robes as his hand slid down to join the other at her waist. He pulled her slightly upwards, causing her to raise herself onto her knees as he pulled her body closer to his, tilting his head up to capture her lips again when she parted for breath, gently pulling her down to sit in his lap. She didn't let go of his robes as he broke the kiss, smiling softly as his grey eyes danced with what she recognised as warmth.

One of his hands moved back up to her face, tracing along her cheekbone and over her lips. She closed her eyes as his feather light touch traced along her features, unconsciously leaning into his touch as tingles shot through her body.

Her skin felt like it was thrumming with electricity, and everywhere his soft fingers landed she felt another soft jolt.

Draco watched in semi fascination as Hermione closed her eyes, her pretty pink lips curling up at the corners, watched as her skin glowed in the soft moonlight that was pouring in under the crack in the door. He ran his fingers down to her chin, running one along the edge before dipping down the side of her neck, over her pulse point and down, down, down until he felt her collarbone.

He wasn't sure why he was enjoying this so much, but he didn't really care, all he knew was he wanted to kiss her soft, smooth skin. He shifted his hand up, curling it in her soft hair and pulling her lips to his like a magnet. He kissed her hard enough to take her breath away, and then when he pulled back for air he kissed along her cheek, down the same way that his fingers had explored minutes before.

Her sharp intake of breath when he reached her pulse point was satisfying, and he had to resist the urge to take off all of her clothes and hear what other noises she could make. He dipped his head, brushing his nose against her collarbone and tracing it.

She gave the most delightful purr, and Draco stared at her in amazement, his hands gently skimming up and down her sides.

When he kissed back up to her cheek, she gently gripped his head and crushed her lips to his, giving him a searing kiss.

As she pulled away, her fingers traced the angles of his face, running along his nose and forehead with her warm hand. He leaned back and watched her as she tilted her head, running her fingertips down his cheek. His head was spinning.

A soft grumble interrupted her as she looked surprised, down at his empty stomach.

Draco chuckled as Hermione giggled drunkenly.

"Hungry, are we?" she asked with a grin.

"How can I not be, with such a delicious morsel sitting right in front of me?" he teased. She crinkled her nose and giggled again. He did not just say that.

When she blinked, her eyes stayed shut for a few seconds longer than normal.

Draco waited until her eyes opened.

"Granger?" he asked. She nodded, and yawned, covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned softly.

"Just tired." She said with a smile.

"I think it's time for us to get some sleep then." He said, reaching over, grabbing his cloak as she slithered off him. Carefully, he threw the cloak over the two of them, glad that it was big enough to cover them both. She hummed softly in comfort before pulling his arms around her. He obliged, and she immediately snuggled further back into his chest.

"Night, Draco." She whispered softly, before she closed her eyes. He blinked a couple of times, resting his head on the top of hers, breathing in her scent.

Even though this dream was surreal, it was (strangely) nice and he wanted to remember it before it all went away, come the morning. Moving slowly as not to disturb her, Draco lay down himself and quickly drifted off to sleep.

-  
**8.00 AM**

Draco gradually woke the next morning as the sunlight seeped in the bottom of the door. He groaned as his hangover made its presence known. He went to move his arm over his eyes to block any light, only to realise that both were trapped. One was firmly under a soft, warm body and the other was wrapped around the previously mentioned waist of the body. He couldn't remember last night very clearly. In fact, he couldn't remember last night at all.

Maybe, he had met an attractive girl and was they had spent the entire night bonking each others brains out. Then again, seeing as none of his muscles were in pain, minus his arms, which were cramped, he didn't think so.

He opened one eye to blurrily receive the image of light brown, curly hair. He opened the other and looked down at their bodies intertwined.

Her long legs were pressed against his, one of which had slipped through his calves and was resting on his, her sneaker-clad foot delicately intertwined with his. Her back was pressed to him, and he recognised Hogwarts standard school robe. Beneath that uniform, Draco was pretty sure he could see the outline of a fabulous bottom.

He wondered if the front was as good, or better. With a curious expression, he carefully slid his arm from under the girl and used it to prop himself up, in order to see her. What his eyes saw made him blink once, twice and then three times to make sure it was real.

When the image didn't clear, he pinched himself.

Granger was sleeping on the floor, curled up with him.

Her face had settled into a peaceful smile, and her free hand was up by her face, palm up with her delicate fingers curled.

He tried to erase the rather sexual images that were flooding his mind, as his attention focussed on her other hand. It was gently intertwined with his, resting on her stomach.

She sighed softly, almost imperceptibly in her sleep as his gaze lingered over her face.

All he needed to do was carefully extract himself from her, and forget it had ever happened.

He carefully pulled his legs backwards, and then set to detangling her hand from his.

When he did that, he sighed and scooted back, leaning against the stone wall. However, as he did, images from the night before raced through his memory like an express train.

The image of her flushed face, and swollen lips sitting only inches away, the feel of her hands on his chest, around his neck. Her soft curves under his hands, and the way that she had purred as he had kissed her...

He almost died. How could he have...kissed her? A lapse of judgement? A giant mistake? His eyes settled on the bottle of glistening fire whiskey as he remembered his hangover. So, alcohol was the culprit.

If anyone were to find out, he would be mocked. Despite the post-war changes, people would criticise. No-one could ever know, and after this he had to wipe these memories from his mind, however nice they were.

'_Whoa! Pause and rewind. Since when is kissing Granger nice?'_ his inner voice screamed.

He scowled.

He didn't like this. Not one bit. And he didn't know what to do next.

He was going to have to come up with a plan, and fast.

He would have snatched back his cloak, but she looked so comfortable and Draco wasn't feeling up to being a heartless bastard this early in the morning, especially considering the hangover he had.

With a small sigh, he absent mindedly rubbed his left forearm and tried to not study Granger's face as he racked his brains for a plan and ignored the giant headache he was currently housing.

**9.00 AM**

When Hermione woke, she cringed as light tried to invade her eyes. With a low groan, she rolled over and sighed heavily in satisfaction as the light went away. Her head felt awful, aching, as if she had been trampled by ten thousand hippogriffs. Then again, maybe she had.

She felt extremely warm and comfortable. A soft scent could be detected on her clothing, and she didn't recognise it. The only explanation she had now was that Ron or Harry had received more gifts from adoring teenage fans, though she couldn't detect the smell of any love potions.

"Ron? Harry?" she whispered softly, expecting them to be fully unconscious somewhere nearby, judging by the alcohol she could also smell.

She yawned softly, stretching her slightly stiff arms above her head. When she opened her eyes, however, Ron and Harry were nowhere to be seen. She froze.

"Malfoy?" she asked, incredulous. He snickered.

"Two points for Granger. That's my name." He mocked. She glared feebly against her headache.

"Shut it, Malfoy." She spat. His eyebrow rose.

"That's as likely as you not reading." He snorted. She scowled in response and sat up, pulling the cloak with her for warmth. Something about his lips distracted her, though, and with narrowed eyes she tried to get back the thought that had just flitted from her mind, rather like a butterfly.

Warm hands, searing kisses and close body contact flooded her mind as she regained awareness of where they were. She gasped, one hand coming up to cover her mouth as the other stretched out to point at Malfoy.

"Y—You!" she cried. He smirked.

"You took advantage of me!" she cried, disgusted. His face darkened to seriousness in a heartbeat.

"I did no such thing, Granger. In fact, if I remember correctly, it was **you** that started it." He snarled.

She scowled.

"Why would **I** kiss _you_?" she asked.

"Well, Granger, it seems that you just can't keep your hands off me when you're drunk." He said with a smirk.

"Well that says a hell of a lot, doesn't it? I bet you spiked my alcohol just so I would kiss you. Congratulations, Malfoy! You can now tell all your little Slytherin buddies that you, the Slytherin leader, has officially snogged Hermione Granger. Here! Have a gold medal! It seems one boy has finally penetrated the walls of the insufferable, know it all prude Granger. Let's all have a laugh now we all know what a slut she is!" she cried, her eyes blurring with tears for an unknown reason to her. She quickly wiped them away.

Draco, however, wasn't listening to her rant but re-realising that she was so incredibly sexy when she ranted.

Pondering this thought to himself, he admitted that it was okay to find Granger attractive. After all, she was a woman and he was, well...Hormonal and randy. Plus, being stuck in here with her had forced him to pay attention to her for more time than he had in the past few years.

And after seeing her body this morning, Draco was under the perception that Granger, despite being a Muggleborn and against everything he had been raised to find despicable, ranked very highly on the scale of attractiveness.

He was drawn back to the present time by Hermione burying her head in her hands and moaning.

"I just want to forget we ever did—that, and get out of here." She whimpered. Draco scowled, her words striking anger in him for some reason that he couldn't define.

"Do you think I took any pleasure in last night, Granger?" he spat. She ignored him, keeping her head in her hands, however Draco was determined to continue, to sabotage whatever memories that she had of last night, merlin forbid she think that it meant anything.

"For your information Granger, I can't wait to forget about last night as well. You're deluded if you think that_ I_ in any way enjoyed any of that. It's so disgusting to think about, I might even hurl. Your stupid try hard germs probably spread onto me, and I don't even have a shower to wash them off in. I was drunk, and you were there. You mean nothing. Okay, Granger?" he snarled.

Hermione tried to ignore him, keeping her face buried in her hands as he spat harmful words at her, tears collecting in her palms as they flooded out of her eyes at what she was hearing. But why did they hurt so much? Insults from Draco Malfoy were a regular thing, so why now was she affected?

She cried noiselessly in the dark as he sat against the other wall silently.

This was for her own good, as well as his. She couldn't have anything on him, couldn't know that there was a nice side to Draco Malfoy.

And if he said all of that, the feelings that he had for her would go away...Right?

Then why did it cause him pain to say that? Why did it feel wrong, and cruel?

He ignored the tugging feeling in his chest as he sat back, closing his eyes as the silence dragged on.

**4.00 PM**

Silence hung, thick in the air. Hermione had drifted off to sleep, still huddled in the corner under Draco's cloak, with only satly tracks to reveal that she had been crying.

Draco pulled out his wand, casting a soft Lumos to try and locate the firewhiskey bottle. Seeing it sitting near where Granger was sleeping, he noiselessly crept over, and was in the process of bending down to retreive the bottle when the light from his wand illuminated the tear stains on her cheeks. A twisting sensation burned in his chest as he realised that her silence hadn't been fury, but hurt. He hadn't really meant to make her cry...had he?

With a jolt, he realised that he was being too mushy feely. He had detected a hint of pity in him, and that frightened him. Emotions towards Hermione Granger were new to him, and he didn't like it.

He rubbed his head, trying to clear out his mind as he picked up the bottle and crept back over to his side of the broom cupboard.

He needed to get out of here, and soon.

And then maybe he'd have a clear head again, and he could forget all about Granger and her fabulous bottom.

With a sigh, he leant against the wall and trying not to think of anything.

He accioed over the two empty shot glasses, waving his wand and transfiguring them into a normal glass which he then filled with water from his wand.

After drinking four glasses of water, he felt much better and his hangover had cleared ever so slightly.

With a yawn, he shrunk and put the firewhiskey bottle back in his robes before leaning against the wall and trying to nap the remains of his hangover away.

It was going to be a long evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**10.00 PM**

Hermione awoke slowly, her eyelids heavy.

After what felt like dragging them open she raised her head to look around the room. Draco was curled up on the other side of the room, apparently sleeping.

Her eyes felt crusty, and she remembered crying. With a sad frown, she tried to block out the words that had hurt so much.

She guessed that things between her and Malfoy were back to the usual...Insults and not speaking. They hadn't really spoken so far anyway, except when they were drunk.

And even then it wasn't a conversation. She sighed.

Her body felt heavy and she stretched her limbs one by one, while yawning.

Her hangover was still there, though dull this time. Her stomach was aching for food, so she cast a spell to copy her apple and ate three to ease the craving.

She briefly wondered if one day, Filch would open the door to find two skeletons sitting in the corner. What a scandal that would be.

"Do you ever stop thinking, Granger?" asked his low and husky voice. His voice sent small shivers up her spine but she ignored them. Looking up at Draco she frowned.

"Do you ever stop being a git?" she asked. He smirked in response.

"It comes as part of the package. _Most_ girls don't mind it at all. But then you're not like most girls, are you Granger?" he sneered. She glared at him.

"Why don't you shut-up and do something useful, like find us a way out of here." She growled.

"Why, that's a fine idea, Granger. Might be the smartest thing you've ever said." He said, lifting himself gracefully off the floor and walking around the room, looking for a possible hidden exit.

She then noticed a glass sitting carefully next to her, filled with what looked like water. Giving it a tentative sniff, and after sipping from it carefully to make sure it wasn't any more alcohol Hermione sculled it, thankful of the liquid which instantly rehydrated her. Refilling the glass with 'Aguamenti', she drank until she wasn't thirsty anymore and was almost headache free.

She stood, curling the cloak around her shoulders and trying not to inhale its scent while she scanned for an exit.

"Nothing." She said in a dull voice.

"Don't give up hope yet, Granger." He said as he walked over to the door. Hermione scowled and quietly followed him, steadying herself on the wall as a dizzy spell hit her. Ugh. Stumbling, she dropped her apple and tried to find her footing.

Draco went over to the door and after looking for a space around it and finding nothing decided to go for the most direct approach.

He grasped the door handle and twisted. And then he pulled. To his utter joy and delight, the door creaked open.

"Granger!" he cried as the door slowly swung open, "The door's open!"

No response came, and he turned around "Granger?" he asked, and then he saw her.

She was lying motionless on the floor, her head sporting a huge lump. She had slipped on the remains of an apple and smashed her head on the wall as she was falling, and he'd warrant a guess that she'd knocked herself out.

"Great way to pass out just as the door opens, Granger." He muttered in annoyance, carrying her, still wrapped in his cloak out of the closet.

He paused in the middle of the dark hallway, trying to figure out where to go from here. The hospital wing was empty, and the beds weren't really that comfortable, so he wouldn't go there.

And if he found a way to Saint Mungo's there would be questions and enquiries as to why he was with Hermione Granger, and what he had done to hurt her.

Holding Hermione, he made a decision and strode towards the seventh floor.

Walking up several sets of stair cases, still delicately balancing Hermione was easy, and soon he found himself at the oh-so-familiar stretch of blank wall. Closing his eyes, he walked past the wall three times, and on the third time he opened his eyes to find a door.

With a sigh of relief, he opened the door to find a room with a bed, a table covered in food and a cabinet that stored medicines. He guessed that the room had re-invented itself after the magical fire that had destroyed it, and the magic had changed so that it could now produce food. Handy, he thought. Who knew Hogwarts possessed the power to fix itself and it's magic after such destruction?

He walked over to the bed and bent down to place her on it, when she groaned softly and curled her hands into the front of his robes. He froze, remembering the way she had done it last night.

Forcing the memories out of his mind (so that he didn't throw up), he set Hermione down on the bed before gently unfurling her hands from his robes.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair as he tried to figure out what to do.

He was pretty sure that she, like him, needed some proper food. Eating apples for days had just made him burp a lot and smell like them, but not sated his immense hunger for warm food.

He raised his head to look at the table covered in food, mouth watering at everything that was there.

Going over to the table he sat and ate steadily for several minutes. After a meal, he sat back and groaned in satisfaction at the feeling of a full stomach.

Remembering Hermione, he decided to try and rouse her.

Her hair was splayed out around her, and her pale face was peaceful. He frowned and gently shook her arm.

"Granger." He muttered softly. She stirred and groaned quietly, before continuing to sleep on.

"Granger, I need you to wake up for me." She sighed and shifted again, but didn't wake up.

"Rennervate." he tried, and waited as she slowly opened her eyes, squinting at him.

"Why can I smell food? Are we in the Room of Requirement?" she groaned, and he smirked, holding out a bowl of soup.

"Have this." he told her, waiting for her to sit up and passing it to her.

"I'm thinking that fiendfyre burned out the place and changed the magic, and the room rebuilt itself, somehow with the ability to produce food. There's really no other explanation." he told her, taking the empty bowl when she handed it to him.

"I'll have to read _Hogwarts, a History_." she mumbled, leaning back on the pillows. He chuckled to himself, putting the bowl on the table and turning back to her.

She was asleep. Great. And she was a bit dirty from the broom cupboard, with dirt smudged on her cheeks and a smear of it trailing down her neck. Ignoring the mark on her neck that was a remainder of last night's activities, he supposed that he probably looked the same, and decided that it was definitely time for a bath.

With a groan, he walked over to the bed and scooped up the unconscious Hermione in his arms, again. He really didn't know why he was doing this. He could just leave her here, and leave her to wake up in her own time. But then she would tell Scar-head and Weasel. And they would try (unsuccessfully) to beat him into a pulp next year. And he really didn't want that.

Checking to make sure he had his wand, he walked out the door and made his way towards the fifth floor. This was going to be a new experience, he was positive.

**12.05 AM**

He arrived at the entrance to the Prefect's Bathroom, on the fifth floor a little out of breath.

He had just about flown down a set of stairs to avoid what looked like Mrs. Norris, and had run the entire way to his destination. Not to mention the moving stair cases had meant that he had covered an extra two floors.

"Rose Petals." He muttered quietly.

The door swung open, and Draco squinted up at the statue and realised that Boris the Bewildered wasn't answering back. The portraits and entries must be charmed to open without their occupants so that Filch could clean the rooms without any trouble. He smirked and stepped inside, still carefully balancing Hermione in his arms and shutting it behind him.

He placed her on a bench at the side of the room and walked over to the tub.

He looked at the taps and waved his wand, watching as water poured out of several taps and into the tub. The scent of peppermint wafted through the air. Draco chuckled. Who knew that the bath had a sense of humour?

As he glanced at the room, his gaze landed on the toilets. Suddenly, he really needed to pee.

He realised that during his stay in the closet, he hadn't needed to. It clicked in the back of his mind that Hogwarts broom closets had been bewitched to prevent the occupants from needing to, so that the stay could be comfortable until the door decided to open. Stupid inter-house unity encouraging closets. But in reality, they had probably been spelled that way in case Filch had been locked in a closet by Peeves. Speaking of Peeves, he was probably responsible for locking him and Granger in.

Draco sent a glare towards Dumbledore, who he was sure was chuckling at him from up in the skies, before he vowed to get revenge on Peeves one day.

When he emerged, he silently walked over to Granger, who was still unconscious on the bench.

He then realised that he didn't know how to do this.

There were several problems.

One: Getting Granger's clothes wet by putting her in the tub fully clothed was probably not a good idea.

Two: If he took off Granger's clothes, she might kill him when she came to. And the idea of being bludgeoned to death by Granger with a bar of soap was not appealing to him.

Three: Should situation two arise without her killing him, Scar-head and Weasel would probably dangle him from the astronomy tower and dissect him.

He looked at the tub and pondered before deciding that he could fight off Scar-Head and Weasel, and that there would be no problems because Granger wasn't tempting. At all.

With a roll of his tense shoulders, he started unbuttoning his shirt, soon letting it fall to the ground. He kicked off his shoes and socks and slipped out of his pants before waving his wand and watching them fold themselves up and stack neatly into a pile under the bench that Granger was lying on.

Damn. Granger. He had temporarily forgotten about her.

With a scowl, he walked over to the unconscious girl and stood above her, unsure what to do.

"Rennervate." he tried again, and watched with relief as she stirred.

"Malfoy?" she asked groggily, and he smirked, extending a hand.

"Why are you in your underwear?" she made a face, and he laughed.

"Because, Granger, it's time to have a proper bath." he told her as he pulled her up.

"I see." she observed the tub with her cool gaze, and he turned away from her.

"I'm going to get into the bath. Undress and hop in, whenever you please." he told her, placing his wand by the edge and slipping in with a happy sigh.

He never imagined that he would ever be in the Prefects Bathroom, with Granger; the know-it-all bookworm link in the famous trio. If only the two blundering idiots she called her friends could see him now. He was willing to bet that Weasel would die of a heart attack. Or an aneurysm. Perhaps both combined if he knew that she was undressing as well.

As he recalled the image of her, sprawled in the bed and completely unconscious with exhaustion, he realised why it was that Scar-head and Weasel tried their hardest to protect her.

Even though she was an intelligent girl who could certainly hold up her own in a fight, she was so delicate. But, he grudgingly realised, attractively delicate. Some girls were delicate in the way that they didn't lift a finger, for fear of breaking a nail. However, Granger was delicate in the way she thought. She was so straight-forward thinking, and trusting. Hell, she'd even heard her arguing with Scar-head once on the train over whether he was a Death Eater or not.

He glanced at the place on his left arm where the Dark Mark had been. The searing pain that had he had felt when Voldemort had died had been worth it, he had passed out, but when he had woken to his delight he discovered the Mark was gone. Lucky for him, he hadn't had it long enough for the magic to fully set in, and as a result he only had the burning memory scarred into his muscles.

A small tap on his shoulder caused him to turn, and he saw Hermione hanging onto one of the pillars surrounding the bath.

"I need your help." she admitted, and he offered his hand silently. She took it without a word, lowering herself onto the submerged ledge with a groan.

He was trying so very hard not to look at Granger's underwear. Who knew she would wear simple black boy leg underwear edged in lace? And who knew it would look so good? He groaned and tried not to notice how fabulous her body looked almost unclothed and directed his attention to the mermaid window, which was combing it's hair, to distract himself. Granger was **not** attractive. Not in the slightest. Ever. Right?

With a sigh, she let go of her hand and settled in the bubbly water, thanking him. He nodded and paddled slowly to the middle of the bath, taking a deep breath before submerging himself under the water and letting himself be still, the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

Upon seeing her trying to wash her back and failing, he made his way over to her, taking the soap and wash cloth from her hands.

Lifting her arms he lathered them in soap, deliberately not lingering on any places he covered her back and shoulders in bubbles. Taking the cloth and dunking it in the water, he proceeded to wash her off. As he started to wash her shoulders, ignoring the mark that he had left last night on her neck, he gritted his teeth when she broke the silence by speaking.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, and there was a steady silence as he considered his answer, their breathing and the water lapping against the tub edge the only sounds in the room.

"Well I don't want to have to share a room with a stinky Gryffindork." He replied, smirking. She frowned, fixing him with a glare.

"Stop with the insults." She growled. He scowled in response.

"Fine." he rolled his eyes, wringing out the cloth and letting the water trickle over her skin and wash off the soap and bubbles.

A splash of water hit him in the face, and he gasped, looking at her in shock as she grinned innocently.

"That's for insulting me." she told him, looking righteous and charming and before he knew it he found himself throwing the washcloth at her.

She shrieked, glaring at him as she peeled it off her face.

"You're dead." she growled, splashing handfuls of water at him suddenly. He smirked and ducked under the water, surfacing next to her and pinning her arms to her sides.

"Unfair! You sneaky Slytherin." she sighed, trying to subtly wriggle out of his grip.

"You have two choices, you can either admit defeat, or I can hold you under the water for ten seconds."

"I don't like either of those." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Under the water it is, then!" he smirked, pulling her down with him and holding her there before he burst through the surface of the water.

She took a gasping breath, turning to smack him on the arm.

"You git!" she cried, struggling against him.

When he dunked her under the water again in an effort to stop her flailing her arms, she clung to him as they re-surfaced, gasping for air.

"You're despicable."

"It comes in the job description." he chuckled, and Hermione giggled.

"You shouldn't act all the time, you know. This you is nice. Apart from the whole trying to drown me bit." She told him, still giggling.

"And you would know all about me." he replied, rolling his eyes and releasing her.

"Well, I know that you can be nice, and caring. And fun." she retorted.

"Because being nice and caring is a really good idea if you're in Slytherin." He said dully. She sighed.

"Don't worry then. You don't get it." She said quietly, looking defeated.

"It's not easy." He murmured so softly he wasn't sure she would hear. She smiled softly.

"I know all about that." She whispered back, her hand clutching his for a moment before she let go. He turned away, embarrassed as she finished up.

Being all mushy towards Granger, his enemy's best friend was not a good thing. At all.

And it had to stop.

When he finished washing her, he helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel, allowing her time to dry herself off as he spelled himself dry and dressed. When she was dry, he gave her his winter cloak and wrapped her in it, and when she was clutching her clothes he scooped her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she cried, panicking and trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"Stop that. Or I'll drop you." he threatened, and she stopped, staring up at him.

"As much as the bath helped wake you up, you're still shaky on your feet. If I levitate you, I have to worry about keeping us both out of sight, in case Filch is wandering. Carrying you is easier."

"Fine." she sighed, pulling his cloak tighter around her as he set off.

After several staircases, close calls, eerie sounds and lots of peeking around corners, he arrived safely at the Room of Requirement only to realise that Hermione had fallen asleep on the way up.

He placed her clothes on a spare chair and pried the cloak from around her, placing her under the covers before he turned and headed towards the bed sitting in front of the fire.

With a yawn, he shed his outer robes and climbed into bed, laying awake for a few minutes until sleep fogged his mind and he succumbed to it.

_Bliss._


	8. Chapter 8

**10.28 AM**

The first thing that Draco noticed when he woke up was that he smelt like evergreens, and disgustingly, like Hermione Granger. Which, finally he determined smelt like rose.

He sighed, wrinkling his nose as if it would get rid of the smell, and rolled over, sitting up and blinking at the feeling of blood rushing to his head.

He swung his legs over the side of the couch and rubbed his temples with another sigh, trying to figure out what to do now.

As the smell of food reached his nose, his stomach grumbled in response. He smiled sleepily and walked over to the table, sitting down and serving a plate of food for himself. After eating, he turned around in his chair, his eyes landing on the sleeping Hermione.

He frowned as he thought. He had no idea what to do with her. He certainly wasn't going to try and wake her in case she cured him.

He stood and carefully surveyed the room. There was a couch in front of a fireplace, the bed, several bookshelves, the table and three doors, one at the other end of the room which led outside, and one to the side of the bed. The third went to an outside balcony, which he knew he would go to later.

Draco walked towards the second door and pulled it open carefully. And then he smiled.

The Room of Requirement had provided them with a bathroom. And a large one, at that.

He noted with pleasure that there was a shower _and_ bath, and the bath was a third of the size of the one in the prefects' bathroom. If only it were here yesterday!

The bath was a half moon, and stretched between two far walls in the corner. The shower was opposite the bath in the other corner, with the counter and sink situated closest to the door. He glanced behind him to check that Hermione was asleep before walking into the room and shedding his clothes. He locked the door and stepped into the shower, blasting the hot water and closing his eyes, leaning back against the shower wall as the hot water ran over his body. He stayed there for about ten minutes before he shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself before he re-dressed and went back into the main room.

With a scowl, he noticed that the room had taken away the couch that he had been sleeping on.

"If the couch doesn't come back, I have no problems with putting Granger on the floor." He said softly and dangerously while eyeing off the room. There were a few minutes of nothing, until he turned and made his way to the bed. Shrugging, he pulled out his wand, checking over his shoulder before he started the levitation spell.

The red couch was back in front of the fireplace, where it had been last night. He smirked triumphantly. Room-0; Draco-1.

He looked around and decided that sitting down with a book would be a good idea, for now.

**10.55 PM**

Draco awoke and rubbed his eyes as he rolled over carefully and watched the fireplace flicker in front of him. There was a small thud as the book he had been reading fell to the floor. He yawned and stretched, glancing over at Hermione.

She had woken up while he was asleep, because a plate had been left on the table and the sheets were all rumpled and thrown back. His mind drifted back to the strange conversation in the bath.

Him, nice and caring? Ha, those were normal emotions. And normal wasn't part of a Malfoy's genetic make-up. And neither was compassion for know it all annoying bookworm muggleborns. Even if they did look rather good in their underwear.

'_Shut-up brain!' _he thought angrily as he sat up. He groaned and got up off the couch before is stomach rumbled loudly

Draco turned around and watched as food appeared on the table. Obviously it was time for an almost midnight snack. He lazily strolled over to the table and took his seat, finding a plate holding a strawberry tart. He smiled, delighted before picking up the treat and biting into it, thoroughly enjoying the taste of it. When none of it was left, the dish disappeared off the table.

**11.07 PM**

Sitting by the fire and hearing Hermione's small sighs as she slept was getting too distracting. He had tried playing chess with himself, and cards, had wandered around all floors of the castle and tried the doors (locked) and then had, defeated, come back to the room. She had been lying in bed with the covers thrown back, one long leg exposed and the curve of her hip visible as she slept.

He shook his head and suppressed the feeling of blood rushing down his body, instead thinking of Professor Snape naked. However, he couldn't quite picture it, and thinking of his late godfather made Draco miss him, so he slid onto the floor and closed his eyes. He tried to clear his mind by thinking of the fire flickering and casting patterns that he could see on the back of his eyelids.

Eventually, he gave up, opening his eyes and letting all of his thoughts in. Most of them were unimportant thoughts, like the chances of him beating Scar-head in a Quidditch game at all in their final schooling year, what his mother was doing on her vacation to Paris, if Pansy and Blaise had written him yet, and how his father was faring in Azkaban.

However, a persistent thought kept clouding his mind, poking through the edges and nagging at him. He sighed and reluctantly dragged it forward.

Granger.

Why he was still here, he didn't know. He guessed that it was almost identical to being at the Manor, except of course, being at the manor would mean that he wouldn't be minding Granger.

He decided that he'd give her until tomorrow to wake up when he was awake, and then make sure that she told those stupid friends of hers that he didn't do anything to her before leaving for home.

He nodded, satisfied with his decision before he looked down at his hands, remembering how they felt skimming along her sides and cupping her cheeks. Her skin had been so soft, her lips so warm and her eyes glimmering.

He sighed, allowing them to run through his memory for a second before gathering them all up and shoving them in a dark corner of his mind, never to resurface again.

Even though he and his family had turned to the Light side after the war, and given up the prejudice he was still finding it hard to let go of his harsh words and insults.

He had seen Hermione Granger as different for the last seven years of his life, and old habits were hard to break. It didn't help that their _incidents_ in the broom closet and bath had made her seem rather attractive to him. He sighed, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Opening his eyes, he stood up and went into the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face to try and help. He then brushed his teeth, put on the pair of soft cotton pants and a t-shirt that were sitting folded on a chair by the door and went into the main room. A soft groan caught his attention as he dimmed the lights and candles with a flick of his wand. Turning, he saw Hermione shifting in her sleep. He carefully approached the bed, standing beside it as he studied her.

She was lying on her side, facing towards him. Her body was rising and falling softly with each breath, and her left hand had come up to tuck under the pillow, almost like it was supporting her head. His eyes lingered over her before he remembered that he was not supposed to be interested in her, and he turned away, heading for the balcony. He stood outside, leaning against the rail and studying the stars as he breathed in the cool air for what seemed like hours. When he felt his eyes drooping, he went inside and over to the couch. He lay down, pulling a blanket over his body as the candles extinguished themselves, watching the fire dance before his sight blurred with tiredness and he succumbed to sleep.

**5.34 AM**

Draco woke particularly quickly with a start from a very vivid dream. He jumped back, and would have fallen off the couch had it not extended at the last moment.

"So the couch only extends now! Thanks a lot, you stupid room." He growled, pulling the blanket over him and trying to go back to sleep. However, sleep evaded him and sneakily slithered away, leaving him with the replaying images of his dream.

For some reason, it involved him chasing Granger down a Hogwarts corridor, but instead of being scared she was laughing. And in the dream, he had been too. He groaned and sat up, making the blood rush to his head a bit with the speed which he moved. His nap had made him refreshed, but he was still feeling fuzzy from sleep.

Thinking that a shower would help clear his head, he dropped his shirt and pants by the bathroom door before going inside and locking it, and then stepping into a steaming hot shower.

Damn cramped couch, he thought as he massaged his muscles. He then took the bottle of shampoo and started lathering his hair, enjoying the heat of the water.

**6.45 AM**

Hermione opened her eyelids a crack, scrunching up her eyes before she tried to open them again. It felt like her eyelids had been glued together.

She had woken briefly to eat plates of hot, delicious food and tried to read books before she fell asleep again, the warmth of the fire lulling her into a steady sleep.

As she looked around again, her eyes landed on a shirt and pair of pants lying by a door, crumpled on the floor.

She remembered Draco sleeping last time she'd woken, but if he came out now then he might freak out. And she wasn't even sure how things were between them.

Jumping out of bed, she immediately regretted it, feeling the rush of blood as she clutched the bedpost for support as she groaned, feeling very sick.

She sank down onto the soft mattress, sighing and glimpsing a window. She stood, carefully making her way over to what she soon discovered were balcony doors.

The Hogwarts grounds were just starting to get sun, it scattering through the trees and casting long shadows on the ground.

Looking around, she forgot about the bathroom being occupied as she decided she wanted a shower to wash her sleepiness away, jumping in surprise as the door she was reaching for swung open.


	9. Chapter 9

**6.54 AM**

Draco raised an eyebrow, looking down at Hermione as she stood there.

"Finally awake." he noted.

She looked up into his eyes, searching for something-she didn't know what. He stared back, appearing bored but secretly amused.

"Move, please."

He stood, looking coolly down at her, a smirk appearing on his lips as she became frustrated.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy, or so help me!" she growled, stomping her foot on the floor. He chuckled.

"I don't have to do anything." He said simply.

She glared, folding her arms across her chest. He grinned as he realised that she was still wearing her underwear, and that her last action had just given him a fabulous view of cleavage.

Her eyes narrowed and she followed his gaze downward, instantly realising why his eyes were glued to her chest.

She gasped, outraged as her hand instantly swung towards his unguarded cheek, however his reflexes kicked in at the last minute and he grabbed her hand tightly mere millimeters from his face. He sent a sharp glare her way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Granger. Remember what happened last time you did that?" he snarled. She remembered, but she refused to back down, sending him an equally ferocious glare.

She jerked her hand towards his cheek, trying to wrench it from his iron grip, and hoping to catch him off guard. But with a quick movement he twisted her arm behind her back, pinning it between their bodies as he spun her so she was standing with her back to his front. Before she could register what was happening, he had her other hand pinned behind her back, too and was gripping her chin with his hand, tilting it upwards so that she was looking at him. She continued glaring as he stared down at her with a look of mild irritation on his face.

"Let go, Malfoy." She hissed.

"I don't think so, Granger." He drawled back, still holding her chin. She wrenched her chin out of his grip, trying to ignore the heat from his eyes that was causing goose bumps on her exposed skin. He chuckled softly, his free hand falling to her shoulder as he ran his hand lightly over her skin.

"Shy, are we?" he teased as she tried to keep her eyes locked on the carpet.

His body was warm, and her trapped hands were pressed against his chest. She squirmed uncomfortably at his grip, and as the contact between them made her feel tingly all over.

His hand trailed down her arm, and he watched with further amusement as she shivered, more goose bumps erupting on her skin where he touched.

"You seemed to like it so much when I touched you earlier." he said softly, "What's changed?" he asked. She gritted her teeth.

"I don't remember liking one second of it." She snapped, flinching away and glaring as his hand reached her elbow and brushed the side of her body.

He smirked as he noticed her flinch, moving his hand from her arm to her body, resting it on her waist.

"I seem to remember you liking it when I touched you here before." he whispered in her ear as he bent his head down to hers. She shivered again, biting her lip and glaring as his fingers tightened on her body.

Still smirking, he trailed his hand slowly up her body.

"You liked it when I touched you here, too." he spoke huskily to her, his hand coming to brush her stomach sofly. She fixed a determined stare on her face, aiming to ignore him and the butterflies that were erupting in her stomach at his touch.

"And," he whispered "You seemed to enjoy it when I did this."

Attaching his lips to her earlobe he bit softly, causing her to inhale sharply. He smirked and trailed his lips down to her neck, sucking softly on her pulse point as he wrapped his arm around her body.

Hermione groaned softly, leaning back into Draco involuntarily.

He moved his hand up from her body to her chin again, turning her face towards his easily.

"You're such a bad liar, Granger." he said against her lips with a smirk. She looked at him, her eyes a swirl of emotions.

"I'm not a liar." she hissed, wrenching her wrists from his grip and spinning to face him, her best angry librarian look in place.

He leaned his head forward, his nose touching hers.

"I dare you not to say that."

"I'm not a liar!" Hermione growled through clenched teeth, poking his finger into his chest.

He grabbed her finger, capturing her hand in his as he smirked infuriatingly, and Hermione glared at him.

"I dare you not to say that, and mean it." he challenged, and she surveyed him through extremely narrowed eyes.

"I..." she trailed off, and with a growl she spun away from him, marching across the room and plopping down on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"Shower is all yours." he muttered, waving a hand at the door before turning away from her.

She marched in, slamming the door behind her as she fumed. How dare he! That prat. How dare he kiss her so well!

Taking deep breaths, she tried to blink back the tears of frustration that were building behind her eyes. This was so stupidly ridiculous, and so confusing. He annoyed the hell out of her, but every time he touched her it was like a spark.

Blasting the shower, she hopped in and put her head under the pouring water.

She lathered herself with soap, trying to ignore the heat that still lingered in her skin from where Draco had touched her.

'_This whole thing is completely strange. I can't be attracted to Malfoy, that's just crazy.'_ Hermione thought to herself. But it didn't explain the feelings that had been pulsing through her body moments earlier.

His inexplicable touch had felt so good, and even though she had been scared, she had enjoyed it.

Knowing this though, didn't help the confusion that was swamping her.

She just wanted to go home, to spend the holidays relaxing and of course, spend some time with Harry and Ron.

She sighed deeply, leaning back against the shower wall and letting the water fall over her body relentlessly until she grew tired and shut off the water, stepping out of the shower and making her way over to the mirror. She stared at her pale reflection, her wet hair already forming curls around her face. Her cheeks were flushed, a result of the hot water, and something else which she wouldn't mention.

She dried herself, and brushed her teeth because frankly, it felt like she was growing a colony of fuzz on her teeth, and her parents habits were drilled into her.

Her underwear was folded and clean, sitting on the floor. She silently thanked the room before dressing and cautiously opening the door to the main room. It was empty.

She looked around and decided that a book was a good option, and put her clothes on before selecting a large tome and settling onto one of the large chairs.

**11.00 AM**

Draco realised that he was getting cold.

He brought his attention back to the current, and removed his arms from the railing of the balcony. Despite it being sunny, there was still a chill in the air.

Problem- Granger. He didn't know why he had done those things before. Those intimate things that had made her moan softly and lean into him for support.

Those actions that he had tried to forget about doing to her since their heated and very fantastic kiss in the closet. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned.

What was happening to him? He guessed that due to the lack of anything else to do, he was taking the time (but certainly not pleasure) to frustrate and banter with her.

He took a deep breath of the crisp air and headed inside.

He had hoped to spend the day with her planning a way to get out of Hogwarts, but the room was just too weird without her talking and he couldn't take the silence.

So he left, wandering around the castle again until it was late and his stomach was grumbling.

By the time he got back it was close to midnight, as he had wandered the expanse of every floor at least twice, noting the repairs and the magic which was still stiching itself, and Hogwarts together.

He had surveyed the empty portraits, examined classrooms with jars of preserved snakes and bugs, and even climbed to the top of the Astronomy tower three times.

After successfully getting inside without tripping over anything, he groped his way along the table, sitting down in front of the fire to eat.

Once he was done he rubbed his eyes and moved towards the bed, forgetting that she would be in it in his sleepy state of mind.

Crawling in, he pulled the covers over his body and promptly fell asleep.

His dreams that night disturbed him.

_She was perched delicately on top of him, her hair hanging down over them like a curtain and when their lips met there was a spark in their kisses.  
_

_She whispered his name, so softly that he barely caught it._

"_Draco."_

_His head jerked up, looking into her warmth filled eyes._

"_What did you say?" he asked stupidly._

"_Draco." she said again, smiling down at him. The way she said it sent waves of pleasure through his body, causing a funny feeling to swell in his chest._

_He pressed a kiss to her collarbone._

"_Say it again." he murmured. She obliged, and he kissed his way back up until he reached her lips, capturing hers in a heated, crushing kiss._

**3.46 AM**

"Draco." she whispered again, but this time it sounded close. He opened his eyes, finding blackness. And then as his eyes adjusted he could make out the figure of Granger, slightly illuminated by moonlight. She was shaking his arm gently while frowning down at him.

"Yes?" he asked softly, sighing heavily.

Her expression softened.

"Malfoy, you're just hogging the bed covers." she said quietly with a small scowl. His lips curved upwards into a smile.

"It's not my fault that you're so tiny you can't manage to keep any covers. And what happened to calling me by my first name?"

"I never called you by your first name." she said, puzzled, and then shivered "I'm cold!" she protested. He groaned-his head still filled with sleep and warmth from his dream.

"Then get under." he said sleepily, raising an arm so that she could crawl under the covers. She looked shocked.

"Are—are you serious?" she asked. He frowned, growing tired and cold already.

"Yes. Now, hurry up and get under the covers, Granger. Or I'll drag your annoying self under." he growled. She had the audacity to giggle.

"Don't even think about blaming me in the morning, this is all your doing." she said, crawling forward and under the mass of covers that he occupied. He plopped his arm down across her shoulders, sighing dramatically.

"See? That wasn't hard, was it?" he asked with a grumble. She smiled up at him from under his arm.

"I should talk to you more when you're sleepy. You're so much nicer." she whispered softly.

"This is totally a once off." he promised, moving his hand to curl around her body, pulling her closer as he wrapped the covers around them like cocoon.

And then, warm and comfortable they both fell asleep again. Smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**12.03 PM**

Hermione sighed and tried to roll over, but something, or rather someone stopped her. She groaned, opening her eyes.

Sunlight blinded her vision temporarily, and she yawned before taking in her surroundings.

There was one arm flung over her body, coming to rest on the sheets next to her. The other arm had been slipped through the gap between her head and shoulder.

She squinted, trying to recognise the arms. They certainly weren't Ron's, his hands weren't as defined.

The person-whose identity was still in question, breathed out heavily, ruffling the hair on top of her head. She was a bit fuzzy, and her brain hadn't woken up yet so she tried to think hard to get it going.

It took a while, but she eventually remembered where she was, and with whom.

Draco Malfoy.

So that was the hand's owner.

She smiled softly as she remembered—just, their conversation from last night. The bonus was, in his sleepy state that he had been nice, and even made her giggle.

This was a nice change from all the tension, taunting and insulting that had been going down—between their random kissing sessions that was.

She carefully turned around in his arms, her actions causing her body to become even closer to his as she slipped one arm under her pillow, propping her head up a bit more and placing the other awkwardly in the small space between them. Studying his face, she allowed her eyes to wander over it, taking in his peaceful look and graceful features. Soft eyelashes rested on his high cheekbones, and his pale face was content, his lips parted softly as he steadily breathed.

She frowned, trying to classify what had happened, to put it into a category.

Just days ago, she and Malfoy had still been unfriendly. Even though she, Harry and Ron had saved his and Goyle's lives, flying them from the burning Room of Requirement.

He had changed, though almost imperceptibly. It was as though now that Voldemort was gone he didn't have to prove to everyone that he was a Mudblood hater, and the name had barely been uttered in the hallways as they passed each other and exchanged the usual insults.

It had been mentioned a little in their cosy little stay in the broom closet, but she was pretty sure that the whole experience had brought out the worst, and then the best in them.

She had seen the nicer, lighter side of Malfoy in the past couple of days. And she liked it.

Confusing was one, very unfitting way of putting it.

It could even be compared to a rollercoaster ride. More like whiplash, though. A shock that had made them collide and then bounce back off each other, still rubbing their heads.

And somehow-she didn't know how, they had ended up in each other's personal spaces. Not once, but twice.

'_Three times, if you count now.'_ her inner voice reminded her.

And, strangely for her all the times they had, she remembered enjoying it. Though she didn't want to admit it.

She was scared, to put it simply. Scared of the change between her and Malfoy, scared of the emotions it was bringing up. And scared of the fact that he wasn't the same old petulant eleven year old anymore, but instead a slightly caring young man.

Malfoy was a vast unknown. And even though parts of her wanted her to discover those unknown parts of him, she was too scared. Too unsure of herself.

She had just broken up with Ron but a month ago, and it seemed almost too soon to be hurtling head first into something that might not **be** anything, let alone romantic.

Ron. Sigh. She missed him dearly, but only as a friend. A best friend, a part of her everyday, Hogwarts life.

Their relationship had reduced to struggling attempts to rekindle the moment of romance that had been thrust upon them in the final battle. And it seemed that though they were connected, right now they couldn't bring that spark back.

It also came down to the way they behaved together. When she was busy, or interested by something else, such as a fascinating book he would get slightly grumpy, and jealous. A snarky comment about her book-loving or as he had come to call it, religion, would upset her. Books were a sore spot for her.

Even though she had friends, and a fantastic knowledge of magic, (and everything else) she constantly needed something new to read about, to absorb. And because she hadn't really had friends until the bathroom incident in first year, books had been her lifeline.

Ronald Weasley would never quite get her, or understand where she was coming from. And for that reason, she had given up trying.

To Ron's credit, he had given it everything he had. And she could walk away knowing that their romantic relationship hadn't failed for lack of trying, more for lack of spark. At least, they had been able to return (somewhat awkwardly) to their former status of best friends.

It also wasn't a good time for them to try and build a relationship, when they were still fixing things themselves. Ron had to deal with the deaths in the family, she had had to go to Australia and find her parents again, and reverse the memory charm, and all three of them had to not only deal with the grief of close friends dying, but the instant fame that seemed to appear one day. Everywhere she went in public, there were cameras. And of course with fame, came the rumours.

She frowned and sighed softly, picking at a loose thread on the sheets.

"What in Merlin's beard do you think you're doing?" a voice asked, thick with sleep. She jumped, startled out of her thoughts as she brought her eyes up to meet Draco Malfoy's now very open ones.

"I—." she stared at him, shocked, unable to think of a response.

"Well?" he asked, raising a slender eyebrow.

"Well what?" she snapped, irritated already.

"Why are you lying there looking comfortable? Shouldn't you be up or something, instead of lying there invading my personal space?" he asked. Hermione glared at him.

"I have every right to be lying here looking comfortable. You're the one who bloody hogged all the covers and then insisted that we share your personal space!"

"I did not! How dare you accuse me of such a thing."

"Why you lying prat!"

"So are you going to get off my arm now? I've lost all feeling in it." he asked simply. Hermione glared.

"I told you last night you couldn't blame me for this in the morning!"

"Well, I can certainly blame you for a sore arm from holding up heavy covers for however long it took you to make up your mind. And now I can blame you for ruining my perfectly good mood after the first normal sleep this week, and a numb arm from having you lie on it all night." he growled.

"You're insufferable!" Hermione cried, smacking him on the chest.

"You should talk." He growled. Hermione glared, rolling over, out of his embrace and flinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She then stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

**1.04 PM**

Hermione fumed as she turned on the shower. How dare he!

He was being a right insufferable git! Blaming her.

Just because he showed her a tiny spot of niceness didn't mean he could rip her head off in the morning.

She growled, stepping into the stream of hot water that was pouring from the shower and closed her eyes, calming herself down by thinking of Ron and Harry, and books, and bouncing ferrets...

After she pulled herself from the hurricane thoughts circling her brain, she stepped from the shower, took a towel from the rack dried herself and turned to find her clothes sitting by the door, and silently (again) thanked the room.

She then dressed and emerged, sending a glare at the back of Draco's head as he sat on the couch reading. She went over to the table, getting two crossaints and sitting down, ignoring him.

Shortly afterward, she felt him walk past and heard the bathroom door shut. The sound of the shower turning on soon followed, and she stopped glaring and focused on not cutting up her breakfast into crumbs.

Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and he emerged, fully dressed and towl drying his hair with a smirk.

"Ready to go, Granger?" he asked, casually leaning against the door.

"What, where?" she asked, dumbfounded, forgetting her anger.

He clicked his tongue.

"For the smartest witch in Hogwarts, you sure can be slow. Home, Granger. Where else? Candyland?"

"What, as in now?" she asked, wide eyed. "I haven't even got my trunk!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled.

"I know, and neither have I. I hope you're good at disillusionment charms, Granger, because we're going to go get our stuff."

"Of course I am!" she huffed, pulling out her wand as he put down the towel.

"And don't even think about jinxing me." he warned. She smiled innocently.

"Wouldn't dream of it." she replied, before murmuring the spell and doing the correct wand movements.

He disappeared almost instantly, the only clue to his whereabouts a shimmering blur of an outline. She smiled, proud of her own spell casting skills and cast it over herself, feeling the cool feeling of the spell taking hold.

"Granger?" he called from across the room. She stayed silent, weighing up the pros and cons of getting revenge on him. However she decided against it, for now.

"I can _just_ barely make you out." he said, looking in her direction as she moved. She went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, realising as body contact was made that she could see him as if there was no spell. However, when she pulled her arm back he disappeared again.

He spun around slowly at the tap on his shoulder.

"Where are you?" he asked softly.

"Here." she said brightly.

"I still can't see you very well." he admitted. She smiled.

"I know, that's the point," she huffed "But, you can if I—" she put her hand on his arm "Do this." she finished, smiling.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Impressive." he commented.

"I think it's a good idea if we stay in contact while we're wandering the deserted halls. Perhaps, holding hands?" she suggested.

"No way am I holding hands with you Granger. You might eat it or something." he grumbled, scowling.

"How else?" she glared at him. He glared back.

"Fine. Have it your way, you stubborn witch." he growled, holding out his hand for her. As Hermione took his hand, she couldn't understand why she was worrying about how her hand felt; was it sweaty? Or too dry?

"Can we leave before Christmas?" Draco asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Let's go then! Where first?" she snapped, trying to stomp on her thoughts.

"Gryffin-dork common rooms coming up!" Draco chimed in a false tone, pulling her out the door and allowing her to pull him towards the Fat Lady's portrait.**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**2.00 PM**

They arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait after lots of grumbling from Draco about having to hold her hand, and lots of sighing from Hermione. As she looked up at the frame, Hermione realised how empty it looked without her in it.

She reached over, pulling the edge of the frame and it swung open. The common room looked so strange empty.

Draco cleared his throat, causing Hermione to look at him.

"Are you going to go inside, or stand there looking at it all day?" he asked sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at him before releasing his hand, stepping inside and making her way towards the girls' dorms. Draco followed her quietly.

"So this is what it's like?" Draco asked, almost disdainfully as he studied the common room, running his finger along the edge of a worn chair. Hermione sighed and kept going towards the stairs.

"Rather boring, don't you think? I expected more from the oh-so-royal Gryffindor's. And has the furniture always been this tacky?" he said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a second." she instructed him. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"And no, you can not see the girls dorms." she scowled, and turned, going up to her room and finding her trunk still sitting in the corner.

She shrunk it and put it in her pocket, taking one look around the rooms she was not sure she would see next year. And with a sigh, she headed downstairs.

Draco was waiting patiently in one of the chairs, silently. He looked up when she re-entered.

"Malfoy?" she asked, eyeing the room. He came into vision when he put his hand on her arm after making his way over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Got everything?" he asked. She nodded.

"Off to Slytherin we go." he said, moving his hand to her elbow as he gently steered her out of the empty portrait and down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

When they reached the ground floor, Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. There had been no sign of Filch, or Mrs. Norris. Seeing the castle so incredibly empty had brought back memories of the final battle, and Hermione had to bite her lip to stop from thinking of it. Though it had been the end of Voldemort, countless lives had been taken away, including some of her closest friends and extended family.

It was eerily quiet, the normal sound of the Great Hall gone with all of the students. Draco stood patiently; hand still on her elbow, waiting for her to signal that she was ready to go.

She looked up at him, nodding and he set off towards the Dungeons, pulling her along. They walked past the potions rooms, past Professor Slughorn's chambers, and towards a statue of an old man. Instead of greeting the students like he normally would have done, he stayed lifeless. Draco reached past him, grasping a small edge of the wall. The stone creaked open and Hermione, having never before seen the Slytherin common room raised herself upwards on her toes, leaning to the side to see.

Apparently it hadn't changed at all since Harry and Ron had come in here, and their descriptions now matched with the image that Hermione was seeing.

She stepped in, and followed Draco down the steps. He stopped by one of the chairs and turned to her.

"Has the furniture always been this pretentious?"

"You stay here. Do not move. Okay Granger?" he ordered. Just as he was about to leave he turned back to her with a smirk.

"And yes, it has. Slytherin has standards, you know."

She scoffed in response, sitting down in the chair as his hand left her elbow. He disappeared from view, and she sat and surveyed the room. Several ornaments in the centre caught her eye, and forgetting her promise she couldn't help rising from the chair to go and look at them.

When Draco re-emerged from the boys' dorms staircase with his own trunk shrunk to pocket size and his owl flying home, he went over to the chair, expecting to find Hermione still sitting there. However when he put his hand where his shoulder was meant to be, he met nothing.

"Granger?" he asked, squinting at the chair. Hermione spun around from where she was, blushing crimson as she realised that she was going to get in trouble.

"Where are you hiding?" he asked looking up. A barely noticable shimmering outline caught his vision and he smirked, now that he knew what he was looking for it was much easier. Rather like the snitch.

"Playing Hide and Seek are we?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Two could play that game.

Hermione almost smacked herself on the head when she realised that she was still invisible, thanks to the spell.

Keeping her breathing silent, she decided maybe it wasn't a bad idea to have some fun.

She crept towards the now empty chair, not realising that Draco had moved. When she was near the chair Draco smirked wickedly and stepped silently forward, tapping her on the shoulder before drawing his hand back and stepping to the side.

"Malfoy?" she asked quietly, turning. He said nothing.

"Gotcha." he whispered, placing his lips right next to her ear as he grabbed her waist. She shrieked and jumped backwards with fright, landing on the chair.

He laughed.

"Not funny!" Hermione pouted as his hand came to rest on her shoulder. Avoiding his penetrating gaze, she glared at the wall.

"That was pay back for moving." he smirked. She continued to ignore him, pretending she couldn't hear him either.

"Come on, Granger. Don't get sulky." he teased. She scowled even more.

"I am not being sulky." she protested. He chuckled.

"Do you want me to leave you here?" he asked. She paled.

"Fine. Let's go then." she snapped. He smirked as she stood up, ignoring his outstretched arm and striding off towards the exit.

"Tsk tsk, manners Granger." he said, shaking his head as he easily caught up to her. She glared in his general direction.

"Come on, don't be a stuck up know it all. Take my arm, otherwise you're going to trip over me and I won't have that." he said, offering a shimmery outline of an arm. She huffed and wordlessly took it, coming into vision again.

"Where are we going now?" she asked, shooting a weary glance at him.

"Back to the room of requirement, I haven't completely figured out how we're going to leave yet." he replied, opening the door and helping her down from the ledge.

As they made their way back to the room in silence, Draco thought about how they could get home. Apparation wasn't possible-Hogwarts had about a million wards to prevent that, and he was willing to bet money on the fact that McGonagall had closed off all the fireplaces for the holidays except the one from her home to the school. And he didn't want to risk landing in the Head Mistresses home, with Granger holding onto his arm and them both still wearing school robes.

A brilliant idea came to him, one that he hadn't thought of before and he smiled to himself. Now he just needed to figure out when they were leaving.

Upon arrival at the room of requirement, He closed his eyes and directed himself and Hermione back and forth three times, thinking of their room. The familiar oak door appeared, and he pulled Hermione forward, opening the door for her and then going in himself.

**5.15 PM**

After Draco sat outside on the balcony for a few hours and thought while Hermione read a book inside by the fire. He decided that the best time to leave would be around sunset. That way there would be enough light to see, but enough shadow to hide them from anyone. And as an added bonus, the sun would capture people's attention.

After deciding, he came back inside, the sound of the doors to the balcony opening making Hermione turn.

"Well?" she asked.

"It's almost time to leave." he said, sitting down on one of the two chairs in front of the fireplace.

"You realise that we've been here a week?" she asked softly.

"We would have been here for less, had you not knocked yourself out when you collapsed from shock when I opened the door from the broom closet." he smirked. She rubbed her head absently where she had knocked it.

"Not only that, but lack of food." she muttered.

"Ah, yes, that too. But did I pass out? No." he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Soon—Just before sunset." he told her. She looked behind him, out the window.

"Where are we leaving from? And how?"

"So many questions Granger, besides, it's a surprise." he told her, eyes twinkling.

She grumbled, putting her book away with a flick of her wand.

"So do we need to leave now to our departure spot?" she asked. He turned to look at the sunset, which was just about over.

"We do, in fact." he said, standing. Hermione took one final look around the room which had kept them and silently thanked it, turning to see Draco waiting by the doors to the balcony. She frowned.

"Aren't we going out that door?" she asked, puzzled. He smirked.

"Nope. Come on."

Curious, she followed him outside to the balcony, finding that it had expanded quite a bit, and then her eyes fell upon Draco Malfoy standing beside a broom. His Firebolt, to be exact. She paled.

"No. I am not flying, especially not with you!" she whispered in protest. She had never really liked flying, the possibilities of falling off brooms were incredibly high, especially considering the winds that could unexpectedly become full force gales. And brooms had never really liked her either. So it was sort of a mutual dislike that she shared with the flying object.

"You're going to have to, if you want to get home. There's no other way, and you know as well as I do that Hogwarts is a non-apparition zone. Not to mention the fact that McGonagall has sealed off all the fireplaces except hers for the holidays. So unless you'd like to stay here or floo into her lounge room and try to find a good excuse as to why you've been in Hogwarts for the past week without informing Filch, you're going to have to fly. With me."

Hermione shook her head quickly, wishing that he wasn't right.

"No way! You'll kill me!"

"Granger, if I wanted to kill you I would have drowned you in the bath. Trust me, hard as it may be. Anyway, I promise I won't do more than dangle you off the end." he snickered.

"No. Way." She replied, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Ever heard of a joke?" he asked impatiently. She huffed in response.

"Listen Granger, I'm disgusted by the fact of having to share a broom with you, but seeing as your chances of flying one, and well are very low, I think it's best if you just stop protesting and get on the broom. We're wasting time." he growled as he glanced at the sun which was getting closer to setting.

"Fine, don't get your knickers in a twist." She snapped, and then she sighed, taking a step towards the broom tentatively.

"How am I going to sit?" she asked.

"Well, I would put you behind me, but after last year's experience I'm not so sure I'd subject anyone to that uncomfortable way of hanging on for dear life." he explained, and Hermione knew he was talking about the Room of Requirement. To be honest, she had hated flying behind Ron, too. With Goyle hanging onto her screaming as well, she had been terrified that she was going to go sliding off, right into the waiting flames. Bringing back those memories made her shiver.

"So I have to sit in front of you?" she asked timidly.

"Yes. Now that we have that clear, can we hurry up and leave?" he asked, impatient as the sun inched towards setting.

"Malfoy?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Promise not to drop me?" He laughed, and upon seeing her worried expression softened a bit.

"I promise." he said, hating the fact that she could bring out the softness in him, that she could make him promise something, and want to keep it.

Suddenly, he picked up something off the floor and tossed it to her.

"What's this?" Hermione asked as she looked at the ball of bunched up fabric in her hands.

"My cloak. Put it on, you'll need it against the cold." he said. She pulled it around her and fastened it, instantly feeling warm, and inhaling the scent that was Malfoy.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked, worried, though she knew that she shouldn't be.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." he assured her.

Hermione stepped up next to the broom, eying it off.

"Who gets on first?" she asked.

"I will. Then you." he instructed, picking up the broom and climbing on it. Hermione considered her options. Flying sitting sideways would be the most practical, considering that she so wasn't up for a sore bum.

She turned around and slid onto the broom backwards, balancing carefully on the stick of wood. Draco chuckled close to her ear, making her shiver.

"Well done, Granger. Now be ready, I'm going to kick off soon." he murmured, moving his hands around her to take hold of the handle, placing an arm on each side of her. She scooted closer to him to make more room, immediately feeling his body heat meet with hers.

He leaned close, bringing his head down to hers.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his blonde hair falling over his grey eyes. She nodded as she wrapped her hands around the handle just in front of her, getting her balance, and he gently kicked off from the balcony.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she clutched the broom tightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, stopping a few meters above the balcony and giving Hermione some time to adjust as he tightened his grip around her.

After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and looked up, nodding as she met his gaze.

"Okay, shall we try again?" he asked. She nodded, not breaking the eye contact as he carefully started the broom's steady climb.

Looking down, Hermione watched as the ground grew farther away, and the sky surrounded them. As they climbed into the air, the temperature dropped and she found herself extremely grateful that she had Malfoy's warm, thick cloak draped around her. He braked softly.

"Now," his soft breath was warm on her ear and she felt her skin tingle "Where do you live, Granger?" he asked. She giggled, and when he raised an eyebrow explained.

"That sounds so villainous." she said, smiling as she blushed. He chuckled.

"You're right, but it's a very serious question. I need to know where I'm dropping you off, don't I?" he asked, smirking. She considered whether to tell him the Burrow's address, or her home.

She wanted to go home, and spend some time alone, have a proper grieve after, well, everything, and just relax by herself before she went off to join Harry, Ron and Ginny.

And she knew that if she got dropped off at the Burrow, she wouldn't leave until the end of the holidays, and she wouldn't get that alone time that she so desperately needed. Not to mention that Ron's reaction, should he find Hermione casually climbing off Draco Malfoy's broom was not something she wanted to see right now.

The perfect solution came to her.

"Can you drop me off at my local park?" she asked. He chuckled again, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"Sure. Where is it?" he asked. She told him directions from Kings Cross station, and he set off towards her park slowly, gathering speed as he flew. Hermione watched with interest as the scenery below her passed by, and the sun set over it.

"I'm impressed that you're at least fearful of me knowing your address." he said to her as they flew, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"It's good to know that you realise that you should still fear me after all that happened." he added.

"Why should I fear you?" she asked softly, turning to him.

"Because I am not the kind of person that you need to be relaxed around," he scowled "Despite your trusting attitude towards me in the past few days, you have to remember that I'm only doing this because I have to." he said. Hermione tilted her head to the side, confused.

"I have a reputation to uphold, Granger. I can't be seen being nice now, can I? People will think I've gone looney." he huffed.

She stared at him for a few seconds, smiling sadly.

"And I need you to promise me that you'll tell Weasel and Scar-Head that I didn't hurt you if they ever find out about our charming little stay." he said.

"Scared of what they might do Malfoy?" She asked with a smile but sighed when he glared at her.

"I promise...not that they would ask anyway." she replied, looking away towards the sunset.

The rest of the trip was mostly silence, and as they approached King's Cross Station Hermione guided him through the streets of her suburb.

When they reached her local park, only a block away from her house, she pointed it out and he started his descent, spiralling delicately down until they touched to the ground. The park was empty, and the street lights were starting to come on. Draco moved his arms and allowed Hermione to slide off the broom, immediately feeling a bit colder without her body warmth pressed close to his, her sweet scent filling his senses.

"So, I guess this is where I say thank you." Hermione said, blushing nervously. Draco smiled, and then upon impulse, brought his hand up to her face, brushing his knuckles over her cheek softly.

"Goodbye, Granger." he whispered, and then he was gone, rising into the sky. Hermione brushed her hand across the place where Draco had just touched her and turned, setting off home.

After watching Hermione walk from the park and down the street out of view from his point in the sky, Draco pointed his broom towards home and used the full speed of his Firebolt, arriving on the Malfoy Manor grounds shortly before seven.

It wasn't until he entered the front door until he realised that he had forgotten his cloak.


	12. Chapter 12

Three days later.

**9.38 AM**

Hermione woke slowly, taking her time as she stretched out her sleep cramped arms and legs. With a quiet yawn, she rolled over in her bed and took her time getting up; wandering around the house in her pj's when she did eventually surface from her room.

Throughout the day, she spent her time pottering around in the empty house that she called home, wondering if Charlie had found her parents yet.

With a sigh, she considered writing him a letter to see if he had any more news, but decided to wait upon any owls from him.

She missed her parents terribly, and ever since changing their memories and sending them off to Australia before the war, Hermione had longed to see them, to know if they were alright.

Charlie had bravely volunteered to go and look for them for her, and Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous. What if something had happened to them?

As she cooked, her mind wandered to all the bad things that could have happened to her parents.. What if Charlie couldn't find them? What if they had been hurt? With a sigh, Hermione pushed all thoughts of her parents to the side as she concentrated on not burning her lunch, knowing that if she thought about them much longer she would get depressed.

So instead, she grabbed a book and made her way outside into her yard, sitting in the sun and reading until she couldn't think about anything else but the book.

it wasn't until the sun set that she looked up from her book, shivering in the sudden coolness of the air. The sudden feeling that she was being watched registered in her mind, and as the hair on the back of her neck prickled she swept her gaze over the shadowed yard for anything unusual that shouldn't be there.

The snapping of a twig made her heart race, and she slowly put down her book and reached for her wand, before she remembered that it was inside. She cursed under her breath, focusing all of her mind on one simple spell: 'Lumos'

Suddenly, a ball of light appeared in the middle of her yard, and Hermione quickly scanned for any danger. When she spotted none, she picked up her book and dashed into the house, locking the back door after her and casting several complex locking and shield charms on it with her wand, just to be safe.

**11.29 PM**

Draco Malfoy sat on his Firebolt, hovering in the air above the Manor grounds, studying the starry night sky. He quite liked being outside, and had spent most of his day flying around the grounds on his broom. He had only stopped to eat the food that his personal house elf, Twiggy, had set out for him.

Dinner had been taken inside, and seated at the large wooden dining table in the family room.

It had felt odd, the soft clinking of his fork and knife against the plate echoing around the room without his parent's soft conversation or questions.

His mother and father were away in France, spending some "quality" time together before Lucius' trial, preparing for the fact that the elder Malfoy could be sent to Azkaban for a very long time.

Narcissa had been cleared of all charges, as several people had stepped forward to testify to her innocence, including the one and only Harry Potter.

Draco remembered that day vividly, as he sat in the audience watching Harry tell the Wizengamot of Narcissa's lies to Voldemort that had saved the life of the Chosen One in the end. His mother had been cleared, and sent home free and happy.

It was taking longer for Lucius because of the sheer number of charges, and witnesses. Draco dreaded the day of his father's trial and breathed a sigh of relief every day when no Ministry owls arrived at their mansion. His mother had been under incredible stress worrying about it, and Draco thought that the sooner it was over, the better.

Twiggy had been sent to bed, and he refused to let her stay up and clean anymore. Even though his father was strict with the house elves, Draco respected the small creature he had known as Twiggy for his entire life.

Dobby had been his parents own house elf until he had been freed by Harry, but seeing as his parents hadn't spent much time at home lately, their other house elf Dwilly spent most of his time tending to the gardens. Draco left him to it, refusing to let the house elf abandon his favourite thing over the holidays just for him.

During the times that Narcissa and Lucius were back at home, Twiggy would look after her.

Twiggy had served Narcissa when she was a child, and Draco had inherited her services. She was a free house elf, as Narcissa had once played dress up with her as a child. Draco's grand parents had been horrified, expecting the house elf to leave. But Twiggy had promised to serve only Narcissa until she grew too tired and old to.

When Draco had been born, Twiggy had helped raise him, especially when he was left at home alone for the school holidays, which was a regular occurrence.

She always wore a pink tutu around the house, which stayed clean with magic no matter what she cleaned.

Draco had cast the charm as practice once, and as a gift to the elf. And so the teeny pink tutu stayed clean as new, all the time. Twiggy had been delighted, and promptly dropped to her knees and thanked Draco.

Draco thought fondly of the little house elf, snuggled in her room in the attic.

With a soft sigh, he gently nudged his broom higher, circling upwards as his thoughts unwillingly drifted to other things, or rather, other people.

Hermione Granger.

He had never thought of that girl so much, and it greatly bothered him. Why was he thinking of her? She meant nothing to him. As he had said, that experience that they had both been through was nothing meant nothing and would not be remembered again.

So why couldn't he forget the memories? The memories of their drunken kiss, the memory of her in the bath, the memory of teasing her, trailing his lips over her soft, sweet skin while she moaned softly as his fingers trailed over the exposed skin on her hip.

He was meant to be disgusted by it, even disgusted by her and her tainted status, but instead he was disgusted with himself for admitting that deep inside, he had liked it.

Just the memory made his blood race and his heart pound.

But he knew that never could he admit to feeling that for her, not just a Muggleborn but the most famous one in the Wizarding World.

She was the type of girl, he knew, that didn't have one night flings.

Should he ever cross the forbidden boundary that was swathed in barbed wire and plastered with warning signs, he could never go back.

But in his hormonal state of teenage boy, Draco Malfoy didn't know this last fact—yet.

No, Draco Malfoy was trying to rationalise it. He thought that this foreign liking of Granger was just a rebellious streak in him, rising to the surface.

That or his hormones reacting reasonably after being forced into close proximity with a girl for a whole week. Besides, underneath those deliberately shapeless school robes if one looked closely, Granger actually was attractive.

He sighed and kicked his broom into action, the woosh of the wind temporarily blowing the thought from his mind.

As he soared through the air, he remembered the feeling of Granger so carefully tucked between his arms as they had flown, her chocolate coloured eyes focused on the sunset as her body had been close to his, like so many times the past week.

Whether they had been fighting or kissing, there seemed to be a lot of body contact.

It had first started when they tumbled down the steps of the broom closet, her slim body landing on top of his, and it had ended with the broom flight home.

He was grateful that Malfoy Manor was backed by a large forest as he flew and flew, trying to clear his own head and figure out what was happening to him.

Around one in the morning, he returned home, and barely made it up the stairs and into his room before he collapsed on his bed.

**11.56 AM**

Hermione sat under the blossom tree in her backyard, having lunch. She had just finished her sandwich when a familiar brown owl landed on one of the tree's branches, causing petals from the flowers to rain down onto Hermione. She looked up immediately, smiling upon seeing Pigwidgeon.

"Hello, Pig." she said, watching as the bird promptly fell onto the grass in a failed attempt to land on the bench arm.

He hopped up a second later, seemingly unfazed and okay and hooted, sticking out his foot to which a letter was attached.

Hermione took it, noticing Ron's familiar scrawl on the envelope.

She smiled and waved her wand, making a bowl of owl treats appeared on the table. Pig hooted and hopped over, diving into the bowl as Hermione opened the letter.

_Mione,_

_Hope your holidays are going well. Haven't heard from you yet, Harry and I were worried that you'd broken your hand or something, it's not like you to not write._

_Ginny and mum nagged me until I wrote to you. They want to know when you're coming over for lunch, or to stay. Harry spends all his time following Ginny everywhere—it's so gross. Though he managed to tear his eyes of Ginny enough to tell me to ask you how you are._

_Mum hopes you're okay, and sends her love._

_Anyway, attach your reply to Pig and we'll arrange to have you over._

_Love, Ron._

Hermione's throat became dry at the second last word. It had only been just over a week, and she already missed him and Harry.

She missed Ginny too, and though Ginny could never be part of the friendship in the way that Harry, Ron or Hermione was, she was content with that.

Hermione couldn't but giggle about Ron's remarks about Harry and Ginny.

They were so happy at being able to be together that they spent every moment they could doing something together, talking, holding hands, kissing.

And now that the war was over, Harry knew he could safely be with Ginny. They were happy, and that was all that mattered to Hermione. Even to Ron, who had taken awhile to come around to it, but eventually gave in once he saw how happy Harry was.

She took out her wand and conjured a pen, the newest thing in the Weasley home. Hermione had given Mr Weasley a pack of 60 pens last Christmas, and upon finding out what they did he had been delighted. Now all the Weasley's used them away from school. Mr. Weasley was even thinking about introducing them into the Ministry.

After writing her answer, she folded up the letter and attached it to Pig's leg, watching as the owl flew away to deliver the letter to Ron. Hopefully without crashing into anything on the way.

**12.44 PM**

"Harry! She wrote back!" Ron shouted excitedly as he picked up Pig from the floor after the poor owl had missed the windowsill.

Untying the letter from Pig's ankle, the owl hooted and then took off to sit somewhere.

Harry came into the kitchen, his arm around Ginny as they shared a kiss. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Get a room, you two. You'd think you were married or something!" he commented. Ginny turned bright red, and Harry laughed.

"Not for a bit, mate. Anyway, what did Hermione say?" he asked. Ron turned red.

"I haven't opened it yet." he said, and Ginny laughed.

"Come on then, Ronald." she teased. He ripped open the letter and read it out.

_Harry, Ginny & Ron,_

_It's great to hear from you! I hope you're studying already, boys. NEWT's are getting closer every day! Sorry for not writing, I've been too busy this first week catching up on house stuff..I don't suppose Charlie has written, has he?_

_I'd love to come over for lunch sometime. Let me know when and I'll be there. As for staying over I'm spending a fair bit of time at home, but I'll come over for the last two weeks of holidays before school starts. Okay?_

_Send my love to Molly, and tell her that I'm fine. _

_And as for Ginny and Harry, what did you expect, Ronald? Honestly._

_Talk soon, _

_Love 'Mione._

Ginny blushed again.

"You told her about us?" she asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Preparation for when she comes over. She needs to know that you guys have been making out non stop otherwise her eyeballs might burn out like mine have."

Harry just laughed.

"Ronald!" Molly Weasley's yell echoed through the Burrow. Ron cringed.

"What on earth happened to your room? Goodness, you'd think a tornado hit it! Come and clean it up right now!" she shouted.

Ron cringed again.

"Uh oh. Guess she opened my wardrobe and all the mess fell out." he said. Harry burst into laughter.

"You put all your mess in your wardrobe?" Ginny asked, incredulous.

Ron looked sheepish.

"I thought it would work at the time." he admitted.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Famous or not, you are cleaning up your room right this instant!" Molly yelled, and Ron hurried off to clean up his room before his mum got even angrier and banned him from having second servings of dinner, or even worse, dessert.

"Harry James Potter, I wouldn't laugh if I were you! Your room is next!" Molly called. Harry looked horrified, dropping a quick kiss on Ginny's lips before he bolted upstairs.

Ginny sighed, shaking her head.

"Boys! Always so messy," she tsked, "Well, guess I'll go talk to George." she muttered, heading off towards the backyard where her brother was sitting.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks later.

**9.11 AM**

"Draco, wake up."

Someone was tugging his arm. And they wouldn't stop. Draco groaned, trying to ignore the tugging. But the person kept going.

He came to the conclusion that he knew who was tugging his arm. He sighed.

"Go away, Granger." he muttered, annoyed.

Whoever it was pulling his arm gasped and someone else laughed. He vaguely realised he recognised that gasp, and the laugh.

"Didn't know Granger was so annoying that she invaded your dreams, Draco." the voice of Blaise Zabini teased. Draco's eyes flew open. Shit.

So the gasp must have come from Pansy.

He rolled over, eyes landing on the two forms that were currently invading his bedroom.

Blaise lounged on a chair, watching with amusement. Pansy stood next to his bed with her arms crossed, pouting.

"I can't believe you thought I was Granger." she sulked. Draco laughed.

"Sorry Pans, must have been having a nightmare." he lied, hoping his slip wouldn't get his friends suspicious. Pansy mock glared at him as Blaise chuckled.

"Just don't do it again." she warned.

"Don't worry. I won't." he said, almost sighing with relief. However he kept his expression expertly cool.

"So, got any plans today?" Blaise asked casually. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Not particularly." he answered vaguely. Blaise chuckled again, smirking.

"Pans had the brilliant idea of coming over to either drag you out of the house or spend some time with you here. So, which is it?" he asked. Draco considered for a moment.

"How about we do both. Are Greg and Theo coming too?" he asked. Blaise shook his head.

"Greg no, he's staying at home with his mum today. Theo said he'd come later, he's got to do some family stuff for a bit."

"Pity about Greg. Maybe next time." Pansy said, looking a bit sad.

"He'll be okay." Blaise said, coming to put an arm around Pansy.

Draco looked bored.

"So are you guys going to stand there and grope each other all day, or am I allowed to get changed?" he asked. Blaise smirked.

"We'll be downstairs. There's a giant breakfast on the table." he replied, taking Pansy's hand and leading her outside, shutting the door on their way out.

Draco got out of bed and dressed in a pair of pristine dark blue jeans and a grey shirt. After putting on a pair of spotlessly clean sneakers he headed downstairs, where Pansy was picking at a plate of food and Blaise was trying to encourage her to eat by feeding her strawberries and forkfuls of food.

Draco would have laughed, had he not noticed how skinny Pansy got around the time that the final battle was approaching.

She had been stressing, they all had, and because of the pressure that Voldemort was placing on all of the families it had been worse.

Pansy's father had been working hard for Voldemort and because of her stress not only about her dad but Draco, Blaise, Theo and even Crabbe and Goyle she had stopped eating so much.

The normally skinny girl had gone from skinny to skeletal, and it had worried Blaise, who had told Draco not long after he found out.

After the final battle, he and Blaise had told her parents, who had made sure that she started getting on the mend. And Blaise had helped.

"Come on Pans, you know I'll love you no matter what shape you are." he said, holding out a fork with a few squares of pancake on it.

"You better!" she teased with a smile as she looked at him, taking his free hand and linking hers through it, letting Blaise feed her as he grinned.

Draco watched the two without announcing his presence, mulling over how right Pansy and Blaise seemed for each other. Blaise really cared about her, and he knew that she'd always be safe with Blaise.

He coughed before he entered the room, pretending like he'd just walked down the hallway. Pansy looked up, smiling as she delicately chewed. Blaise smirked and popped a strawberry in his mouth.

"Are you going to eat?" Pansy asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, out of habit.

"I would, but your disgusting display of affection reduced my appetite." he teased, taking a seat across from Pansy, who made a face at him.

"Growing boys need their strength, Draco." she scolded, giggling. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just because mother is in France doesn't mean you need to take her role. I have Twiggy for that, anyway." he told her, smirking.

She laughed and continued eating her breakfast as Draco served himself some.

After managing to eat most of the breakfast that had been provided, the three owled Theo who replied to say he could come earlier now, and headed off for Diagon Alley using Apparition. They met Theo outside the Leaky Cauldron and went from there, browsing the shops which had just re-opened.

Pansy insisted that they accompany her into Madam Malkins, and while she changed outfits, the boys easily chatted. Blaise would tell Pansy that she looked gorgeous in everything she emerged from the change room in, and when she went back in to change again, Draco and Theo would tease Blaise about his obvious level of affection for the girl.

"She's got you twisted around her little finger, mate." Theo chuckled, ducking out of the way as Blaise went to lightly punch Theo on the arm.

Pansy came out, this time wearing a black dress that dipped low at the back, clung to her breasts and complimented her figure.

Blaise looked stunned, Theo whistled slowly.

"Nice, Pans. Hell, if Blaise wasn't so into you** I'd** make a play for you." he said. Blaise snapped back to his senses, landing a hard punch on Theo's unsuspecting arm as Pansy blushed and giggled.

"You wish, man. She's all mine." Blaise said, sending a friendly glare at Theo as Pansy twirled.

"What do you think, Draco?" she asked.

"I'd agree with Theo, except it'd feel like incest." he said with a chuckle. Theo snorted as Blaise glared at Draco.

"You guys suck." he muttered as Pansy went back into the change room and Draco and Theo shared a smirk.

After Pansy had decided on the desired clothing items, she paid and they left to continue on with their shopping.

They made a mandatory stop at the Quidditch shop, Pansy promising she wouldn't complain seeing as they had allowed her to drag them into the dress shop. Eying off the brand new and improved Seekers gloves with enhanced finger protection, Draco bought a pair before they left the store.

They stopped at Flourish and Botts, and Draco was relieved yet for some reason disappointed about not seeing Granger there. It was almost as if he missed her, but there was no way he could, let alone would.

After the three boys browsed the books in anticipation for what subjects they would take next year, Pansy pulled them out of the book store and into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Even though the shop was full of children, the four quickly made their way through the crowd despite the mixture of scared and challenging looks. Pansy's attention captured by the love potions and "absolutely adorable, how can you totally not want one?" Pygmy Puffs, to which Draco, Theo and even Blaise protested against.

The end vote was "We're not having a singing ball of fluff in Slytherin. How girly is that?"

The boys then left her to admiring the Pygmy Puffs and set off to find some good pranks that they could use for entertainment on each other and unsuspecting student during the school year. They each left with a bag of something, which was hidden from the other two boys view to keep the surprise.

Draco left with a "Ghoul in a Jar", some plastering paste, and a spitting quill, for extra fun in class.

After that, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered lunch, Blaise producing a Pygmy Puff for Pansy as they waited for their orders to arrive.

Her high pitched squeals of excitement caused Draco and Theo to cover their ears as Pansy showered Blaise in kisses.

Theo looked at Draco and rolled his eyes as Draco snickered.

"Are you two finished with the snog fest yet? I can see our food coming and I'd rather not lose my appetite." Draco drawled at his friends. Blaise pulled away, slipping his arm around Pansy as she smirked and readjusted her top and cardigan.

The smiling and rather pretty waitress placed their orders on the table, shooting appreciative glances at Draco and Theo. Pansy's eyebrows rose every so slightly as Theo smirked back and Draco rolled his eyes, focusing his attention on the door.

The minute he did, he regretted it. Scar-Head and Weasel were just entering the pub with Granger sandwiched in between, and Weasel had his arm around her.

She was laughing, her face happy. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and as the waitress set his plate onto the table in front of him, she looked over. She froze, mid-laugh as her eyes went wide. She stared at him for a few seconds, frozen as his mind raced without producing any actual thoughts. Pansy kicked him under the table, and he turned his head to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

She jerked her head at the somewhat pretty waitress that Theo was visually groping.

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" she was asking. He almost rolled his eyes again.

"Yes, that would be me. And?" he asked brusquely. She blushed.

"Never mind." she said, retreating quickly, leaving their orders and a scrap of paper that Theo had her name written on.

"Do you know her Draco? She thought she recognised us. Wouldn't have a clue who she is, though." she said.

"I think I've seen her with a couple of the Ravenclaw sixth years. She could even be a Slytherin." Blaise commented.

"Whoever she is, she's rather delicious." Theo said, licking his lips. Pansy kicked him under the table as Blaise chuckled, and Draco glanced towards the door again. However this time, Granger was gone.

He turned back to his friends and pushed her back out of his mind like he had for the past two weeks, adding a sarcastic comment about Theo's choices in women that made everyone laugh before they all started their meals.

**2.56 PM**_  
_

Hermione tried to hide the fact that she was so shocked to see Draco Malfoy. It was so weird; her heart had seemed to be pounding, blood rushing through her body at 100 miles an hour. And it had seemed that everything had gone so fast. One minute she had been walking into the Leaky Cauldron, and she had looked up to find a pair of alarmed grey eyes on her. She had frozen.

And then before she knew it, she was sitting at a table with Harry and Ron.

All the emotions that she had bottled up over the past two weeks seemed to come flooding out upon seeing him.

Confusion, conflict, hurt, hope, anger, and fear.

She had spent all her time trying to figure out these mostly foreign emotions towards the blonde haired boy, and had just seemed to wrap her head around it.

She was hurt that he seemed to be able to say and do all of those things to her and then act like it hadn't happened. Angry at herself for allowing him to get close to her, even to touch her—and even angrier at herself that she had enjoyed it, plus scared of what she was feeling.  
Hopeful that he felt the way she did too; therefore meaning that she wasn't going crazy.

And most of all, she was confused and conflicted, all at the same miserable time.

She was confused that she could feel a level of attraction for someone who had been her mutual enemy for years, and conflicted because she didn't know what to do. Plus the constant worry of what Ron and Harry would say and think if they ever found out.

She had lost sight of him as Harry and Ron had pulled her away upon spotting a table. And now she was sitting between them, trying to bring herself back to the conversation and still her body which was thrumming with nerves and electricity.

What surprised her more was what he and his friends were wearing. Dark jeans, sneakers and t-shirts had looked so out of place on the group who were usually spotted outside their mansions in nothing less than perfect outfits. Pansy had _still _looked perfect, of course, in her jeans, top and sparkly cardigan.

They had all seemed so...casual and relaxed.

It was a stark change from the halls of Hogwarts. But she soon forgot all about it as Harry and Ron pulled her into the conversation.

After they ate, they made their way outside for a bit of shopping. Hermione made her way to the book store while Harry and Ron swooped on the Quidditch shop, no doubt to spend as much money as they could.

Hermione browsed the familiar isles of the book store, reading the titles of books as she passed them and occasionally stopping to pull one off the shelf and finger through a couple of pages.

She was leaning up to get a particular book that had caught her attention when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around, trying to spot whoever it was. Her heart skipped a beat in fright as she looked around the dimly lit empty isles. She turned around again after a few minutes, getting the book down from the shelf and flicking through it. An arm circled her waist, as someone leant down towards her ear.

"Gotcha."

Hermione promptly dropped her book in fright and jumped, causing the other person to laugh.

"Ron!" Hermione sighed crossly, folding her arms across her chest. He smiled goofily, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"That was not funny!" she cried, picking up the book and smacking him on the arm with it. He rolled his eyes.

"You should have seen your face! What, did you think I was Malfoy or something, come to kill you in the dark back isles of a book store?" he asked, with a smile.

"That's silly." She frowned at Ron and quashing the feeling of hope that she had that for some reason Malfoy had been the one creeping up on her.

And after purchasing a few books with her money, she made her way out the store. Instantly, she regretted it. A couple of reporters had heard of the War Heroes appearing in Diagon Alley, and were aimlessly wandering around looking for a headline.

"Look!" someone cried, pointing at Ron's obvious red hair in the mass of crowds.

"Oh no." Hermione muttered darkly, trying to pull Ron back into the book-shop.

"Mr Weasley! Pose for a photo with your lovely girlfriend?" one of them asked, producing his camera. Hermione flushed dark red, slightly in anger. As she went to stalk off, Ron grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"Come on, Mione. You know how it is, one photo and they'll be happy." he said, leaning close to whisper in her ear. She giggled at the feeling of his breath on her ear without meaning to and he smiled, thinking all was forgiven. She was temporarily blinded by flashes going off, and blinked a few times as the reporters shuffled away.

"Ronald!" she huffed angrily, twisting out of his embrace and walking off towards the Quidditch shop where Harry was.

"Mione, don't be like that." he whined, coming after her.

"I told you, I didn't want to be in the press! It was bad enough after the war. Not to mention appearing as your girlfriend!" she snapped spinning around to face him, "Your _girlfriend_!" she huffed, poking him in the chest with her finger.

"It was harmless." he tried to explain as he captured her hands in his. She glared at him.

"Don't be mad. Please?"

"No, Ronald. I don't want to speak to you right now." she replied angrily as she ripped her hands from his and went to find Harry, who raised an eyebrow over his glasses when Hermione came into the store looking peeved while Ron walked behind her like a beaten puppy.

Much to Harry's attempts to lighten the mood and get Hermione and Ron talking again, nothing he tried worked. After a particularly silent trip into Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor, he gave up trying.

"You know," Harry fumed, glaring between his two best friends as they stubbornly avoided his gaze, "You guys fighting, _sucks_. I thought maybe it'd be better after the end of the war. But no!" he huffed, crossing his arms and joining the silence.

Shortly after that, Hermione sighed and told them that she was going home to study, gave Harry a quick hug, completely ignored Ron and then left.

When she got home, she collapsed on the couch and sighed, thinking about what a terrible day it had been. She ate dinner, showered and then retreated to her room, hovering over her trunk before she snatched the dark, heavy cloak out of the corner and pulled it over her bed like a second cover.

She inhaled it's strangely comforting scent as she tried to get to sleep, avoiding all thoughts of how stalker-y she probably looked and instead focused on solving arithmancy problems in her head until her eyes fell shut. And that night, Hermione Granger fell asleep with a frown etched on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

**11.34 AM**

Draco threw down the paper and scowled, watching the moving image on the front of the paper. It made him want to pitch himself off the roof of the manor. Yuck.

There, on the front page was the picture that was causing him so much grief.

Hermione Granger was standing next to Ronald Weasley, and he was whispering something in her ear. She giggled, and he smiled. The sight of it made him sick, though he could not fathom why.

He could just spot his own blonde head in the back of the photo, standing in the window of Flourish and Blotts and scowling at the Golden Couple.

He crumpled it up in irritation, and then threw it across the room and into the fire. Turning his back on the fireplace, he watched Twiggy in the outside gardens chatting happily to Dwilly as they tended to the flowers. He scowled, staring blankly out the window.

Why was he so irritated?

It wasn't as if he was jealous, no.

Draco Malfoy didn't get jealous—especially not of common, bothersome dim-witted boys with horrid red hair, freckles and no brains.

Even if that particularly egotistical wanker was whispering sweetly into the ear of the one and only Hermione Granger with whom Draco had been forced to spend up close and personal time with for a week.

The memories were terrible.

He kept on telling himself that, hoping that one day, he might believe it. But try as he might, he could not get the thought of her groaning oh-so-softly into his ear as his fingers traveled across her body.

All of these emotions that he was having were foreign to him, and it was scary. He had never thought that he could feel attracted to a Muggleborn, and now here he was, thinking about her, and thinking about the time that they had shared alone, together. The whole thing made his head hurt and his stomach clench, with fear.

Fear because he didn't know why he was feeling like this. And Draco didn't like not knowing things.

It was not a good thing, he was certain. He and Granger, they didn't mix. Besides, it was wrong.

He sighed and broke his gaze away from outside, heading for the door. He passed the fire where the picture had burned down to just Hermione's giggling face, and made his way to his room, picking up his Quidditch gear and changing before he went outside to practice. It kept his mind off things for a little while when he was chasing the Snitch that his mother had bought for him from the Quidditch store for his fourteenth birthday.

He spent hours practicing, doing complex dives and turns to try to catch the snitch, managing to do so several times while the two house elves watched in awe below him, Twiggy often gasping in fright as he rocketed towards the ground, and then clapping madly when he pulled up sharply only to soar off into the sky.

When he landed, covered in a fine layer of sweat and his muscles aching the sun was going down over the horizon, casting an orange glow over the Manor and lighting up all the west facing windows.

He put his broom away and wandered inside, making his way up to his room and stripping off his gear before he stepped into the steaming hot shower.

He was too tired to think, and managed to have a shower, dress in his pj's and then have dinner before he all but crawled upstairs and collapsed on his bed, falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

A month later

**10.25 AM**

Hermione sat out the front of her house, fiddling with the buttons on her jumper idly as she waited.

In her hand was a pocket watch, which she was glancing at every now and then.

She sighed and checked over her trunk, making sure she had everything packed. She knew she did, but she was nervous and checking everything seemed to pre-occupy her a bit.

She had not spoken to Ron since the incident in Diagon Alley in July, and now it was beginning of the third week of August.

She was heading to the Burrow, of course. For the short period before school started she would be following tradition by going over to the Burrow and spending her time with Harry, Ginny, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's.

She was still a little mad at Ron, but less now. He had been childish and hadn't listened to her, and the two page spread on "Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's re-kindled relationship" had been splashed across the paper a day later.

She sighed heavily, burying her head in her hands. What. A. _Mess._

Ron, for some reason thought that there was still an inkling of hope, obviously. She wondered what had happened to his sudden closeness with Lavender before the holidays started. He had been walking with her around the lake, sitting with her at lunch, and he'd even visited Hogsmeade with her once or twice. Hermione had thought it a good thing, that he could move on from their failed relationship and show interest in someone but her. She had thought that for once, he was generally letting it go and moving on.

Apparently not.

If anything, she thought, it was probably meant to make her jealous. Make her want him to be spending time with her, not with Lavender. But instead, she had breathed a sigh of relief and mentally thanked the deities for allowing Ron to be so easy about it.

Somehow between now and then, he had got the idea that it would be a good thing for them to try to get back together.

Or maybe he was confused?

Hermione rolled her eyes as she rested her face in her hands. She didn't understand Ron sometimes.

She knew the boundaries would have to be set. It could not continue on like this, with the press and his false possible hope.

Maybe Harry could help her? If he could tear his eyes-and lips off Ginny, that was.

Hermione glanced at her watch and stood, picking up her trunk by the handle.

She pulled out her wand and prepared herself, waving it and casting the charm before the familiar feeling of apparition overtook everything and before she knew it, she had landed on soft grass. She opened her eyes and looked up at the re-built Burrow, her stomach tying into knots in apprehension of the awkward situation she was going to have to sit down with Ron and talk about.

She spotted Harry and Ginny smooching upstairs, probably where they thought no-one could see them and smiled, shooting a flock of canaries towards the open window. Ginny and Harry sprung apart, but then laughed when they realised it was her.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, leaning out the window and waving. Harry smiled at her, and Hermione smiled back.

She took a deep breath and took a step towards the house.

**10.32 AM**

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, rushing towards her after he flew out the front door. He stopped short when he was about to hug her, pulling back nervously.

"Oh, Ron." she said, sighing and smiling. He stepped forward tentatively and opened his arms, and Hermione stepped into them as Harry and Ginny emerged from the front door, attached at the hip.

"Listen, Ron." she started, looking up at him as he released her from the hug and slung an arm around her shoulders, walking her back to the house.

"Yes, Mione?" he asked as he smiled.

"Later, I need to talk to you. Okay? But don't stress." she added, watching him roll his eyes.

"Hermione, as if I ever stress." he scoffed as they arrived at the steps.

"I know, it might do you good if you did, though! You might be motivated to study more before exams." Hermione mused, pursing her lips thoughtfully as Ron snorted.

As they neared the house, Ginny smiled, detaching herself from Harry and hugging Hermione as she reached the top of the steps.

"How have you been, Mione?" Ginny asked, pulling back to study her friend.

"For the first time in ages, I've actually felt relaxed." Hermione admitted, and Ginny sighed contentedly.

"Strange, isn't it? I keep on expecting to wake up and have everything back to normal. But at least then Fred would be back." Ginny said, her lip quivering slightly as she remembered her brother. Hermione pulled her friend in for a hug.

"He'd want you to be happy, Gin." she soothed her as Harry patted Ginny's back comfortingly.

"I know." Ginny whispered, pulling back as she wiped tears from her eyes.

After Ginny let go of Hermione and went to hug Ron, Harry smiled and moved in for his own greeting, giving her a hug similar to Ron's as he quietly asked her about her holidays and how she was feeling before she was whisked into the kitchen where Molly tried to finish hugging all of Hermione's remaining air out.

"Ronald, take Hermione's trunk upstairs will you? That's a dear." she ordered after she released Hermione, watching Ron grumble and lug Hermione's trunk to Ginny's room.

"How have you been, dear?" Molly asked as she turned to put the kettle on. Hermione joined Harry and Ginny at the table, smiling at them as they held hands.

"I've been fine. Just doing things around the house, and preparing for next year. Still no news from Charlie, yet, but I'm sure he's just busy. How have things been here?" Hermione asked as Molly sat down at the table.

"Oh, the usual. Busy!" she replied, giving a pointed look at Harry and Ginny who both turned the slightest shade of pink and focused intensely on the tablecloth.

"Don't you fret about your parents, dear. Charlie will find them, I'm sure of it!" Molly assured her, reaching over the table to squeeze Hermione's hand.

Hermione smiled up at the woman she considered her second mother.

"I know, it's just strange being at home without them. But I know I can always come here."

"Anytime, Hermione. We're your family too." Molly said, smiling as she stirred two sugars into her tea.

Harry and Ginny briefly filled Hermione in on anything that she'd missed, including Fleur getting pregnant and Percy getting a new job.

And from then on, the day was a blur as Hermione helped Molly around the house, giggled over things with Ginny, listened to Harry and Ron's stories and lounged with her three friends on the Burrow lawn in the sun as it crawled across the garden in a golden line and warmed their bodies.

When Arthur came home, he pulled Hermione into a hug and asked her about her holidays, sharing stories of the Ministry with her and telling her about his nomination to be the Minister of Magic.

Hermione congratulated him and offered her services for any research, earning a chuckle from him and Molly as they sat in the kitchen while dinner was made.

When Percy arrived for dinner and George strolled casually in after flooing back from the shop, they greeted Hermione warmly, Percy awkwardly shaking her hand and George pulling her into a fierce hug.

They then gathered around the table and ate, George filling her in on new developments in the shop and Percy explaining about his new job.

After dinner, Molly moved them all into the lounge with some cocoa and biscuits where they sat around the fire talking.

Ron and Hermione ended up on the couch, Hermione lying with her head propped up by cushions on the arm-rest and her legs slung over Ron's lap, while Harry and Ginny snuggled in one of the giant chairs.

George made Hermione giggle with stories of new products and pranks he had been playing on his sometimes-unsuspecting victims, and Mr. Weasley and Percy told her how pens were becoming quite the trend in the Ministry. Eventually, she drifted into a light sleep and the last memory she had was of Ron carrying her upstairs and her giving him a sleepy smile two seconds before she passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

September 1st, 1998.

**10.36 AM**

"Hurry up!" Molly Weasley scolded, placing Pig's cage in Ron's hands. He rolled his eyes as Harry snickered at him.

"Don't you laugh, Harry Potter! You're just as late as he is!"

Harry became suddenly very interested in helping Ginny with her trunk. Hermione sighed and giggled, standing patiently with her trunk ready to go.

"Hermione, dear, why don't you go ahead? I'll send Ginny and the boys in soon." Molly paused to look back at the three teens that were trying to organise themselves and their stuff and huffed. Hermione smiled as Molly came up and hugged her.

"Thanks for having me, Mrs. Weasley." she said, hugging her back.

"You're always welcome, Hermione dear. Have a good school year, and don't study too hard! I'll see you during the school holidays at some point." Molly said, smiling at Hermione as she patted her cheeks affectionately before turning away and sighing as Ron dropped Pig's cage while he tried to carry too many things in his arms.

"Ronald! Be careful! It's a wonder that poor bird isn't even more damaged, the way you treat him!" Molly scolded.

Hermione laughed and turned, walking through the train station until she found the stretch of wall.

Taking a deep breath, she ran towards it and closed her eyes just before she hit the wall, feeling the familiar feeling as she passed through the wall. However, she then collided with someone and proceeded to drop her trunk on the ground. She landed on her trunk and opened her eyes, rubbing her head softly where she had collided with the person.

"Granger." greeted a cool voice from above her, and Hermione's gaze traveled up from the pair of pristine black dress shoes to be greeted by the face of Draco Malfoy. She immediately felt blood rushing to her cheeks as she stared at him, mortified.

He had one eyebrow raised, and was smirking down at her amused.

Hermione was promptly lost for words as she stared up at him, her lips glued together as she waited for his usual barrage of horrid comments. But none came.

"Nice to see you too. Of course, I don't suppose you could be aware of where you're going next time?" he asked, extending a pale hand towards her. She stared at it, eyes wide for a few seconds before he huffed and reached down, yanking her up swiftly by the arm.

"What, did that blundering fool Weasley cast Petrificus Totalus on you?" he snapped, starting to glare at her.

Hermione's cheeks darkened a bit more, her lips pursing angrily as Draco smirked.

"Thank you for your help, Malfoy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find a compartment." she said firmly, stepping to the side. However, she found she couldn't walk forward because Draco was there.

"Oops." he commented, smirking. Hermione growled softly in irritation, shooting him a glare.

"Move." she demanded. He raised an eyebrow.

"You have to say please."

Hermione snorted softly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't think so." she replied. Draco raised the other eyebrow. A short staring competition ensued, before Hermione broke it by stepping to the side of Draco, picking up her trunk with a small huff and walking away.

He stared after her, annoyed for some reason that he couldn't define and wondering what had just happened.

**12.05 PM**

"Mppfh!" Ron cried in outrage through his mouthful of lollies as Harry took another one of his chess pieces. Hermione laughed, swatting Ron's arm.

"Ronald! Chew and swallow before you try to speak!" she teased. He gave her a sad look, pointing towards the knight that Harry had just smashed to smithereens with his Queen.

"It's okay, Ron. Maybe you've got a swiggle in your ear, they can be painful." Luna piped in, smiling at him as she rested her head on Neville's shoulder. Ron simply rolled his eyes before taking an exaggerated breath through his nose and then gulping down his mouthful.

"Queen to E7." he said, smiling as one of Harry's castles got taken down. Ginny patted Harry's hand comfortingly as she snuggled a bit closer to him.

Hermione sighed and turned back to her book, her eyes scanning the page but not absorbing the words. The encounter she had had with Malfoy was so...odd. She couldn't wrap her head around it. And she couldn't figure out why she had blushed. It wasn't as if she fancied Malfoy, no. There was no way that she; Hermione Granger could even have the slightest crush on Draco Malfoy.

She decided that it was simply a fascination. She had never seen past his cool exterior and now she wanted to see the rest. He was like a book from the Restricted Section, hidden and full of interesting stuff. And she wanted to read him.

She almost laughed with how ridiculous that sounded. She wanted to read Malfoy.

An image of Draco Malfoy lying on a table with writing all over his clothes popped into her mind, and Hermione had to fake a cough to hide the fits of giggles she almost burst into.

The whole thing was silly and definitely not even the slightest inkling of a crush.

**12.21 PM**

"Draco? Hello, earth to Draco?" Pansy called, nudging him with her foot. All eyes in the carriage turned to him.

Draco lifted his gaze from the compartment table to meet Pansy's. Her eyebrows were creased into a frown.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about..things." he lied, watching Pansy's hazel eyes widen with understanding.

"It's okay Draco; we're all feeling a bit nervous." Blaise said, wrapping an arm around Pansy.

Goyle and Millicent nodded and Theo looked up after a sharp kick from Pansy.

"Sure, sure." he drawled, turning his attention back to the game of Exploding Snap he and Goyle were playing.

"I'm not nervous." Draco snapped. Pansy quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"I'm apprehensive. It was all so..full on last year." he mumbled. Pansy reached out over the table to take his hand.

"It's ok, people were accepting before we left. Anyway, they can all just shut their fat mouths." she said as Blaise chuckled.

"And that's why I love you, Pansy Parkinson."

"Oh, stop that." she blushed and Draco rolled his eyes with a grimace.

"If you two are going to do that the entire trip I might just have to leave." he muttered. Blaise smirked, kissing Pansy's cheek.

"If you do, take Mill, Greg and Theo with you."

"Ugh. Need to know." Goyle interjected. Pansy giggled, however all attention was turned on a first year who knocked on the compartment door.

"Yes?" Draco drawled, opening the door a sliver.

"Uh, Professor McGonagall would like to see you in the front compartment?" she stuttered, turning pink as all Slytherin eyes settled on her.

"It must be about your new Position." Theo commented, looking pointedly at the badge on Draco's robes.

"Yes, we're all very proud of you Draco." Pansy said, smiling as she turned away from Blaise temporarily. The first year took this opportunity to flee.

"You're sounding like a mother again, Pansy." Theo said, making Goyle snort.

Draco chuckled.

"Don't think I won't give you and Blaise detention if you two are caught in the hallways after hours snogging. You have a common room for that, or dorms, for that matter."

Theo laughed as Blaise smirked confidently.

"Oh, don't worry Draco. We won't stay out past curfew." he winked. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Don't even think about it." he warned Blaise as Theo shot a glare at the couple.

"It's okay, boys. I know a good silencing charm." he winked again, causing Pansy to blush and Theo and Goyle to exchange horrified glances.

"Don't even think about using the girls dorm. I'll hang you from the roof by your hair." Millicent muttered, narrowing her eyes at Blaise who winked at the girl.

"Stop it Blaise! I promise I won't let Blaise anywhere near the girl's dorms, Mill. Draco, you better get to your meeting." she giggled as she tried to swat her boyfriend's wandering hands away.

Draco smirked and stood, opening the door.

"You better be behaving when I get back, or I'll have to deduct points." he teased as he left the compartment.

**12.35 PM**

Hermione sat in the Head's compartment waiting nervously for McGonagall to arrive. Across from her sat Draco Malfoy, silently staring at a spot on the wall behind her. It was so disconcerting, because she almost felt that he was staring right at her, but she knew he wasn't.

When the compartment door slid open, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall greeted them warmly, waiting patiently as Draco moved to sit on Hermione's seat, sitting at a comfortable distance away.

"Firstly, congratulations on being chosen for Head Boy and Girl, now I know there are some differences between you, but considering the past few years I expect you both to behave civilly and grown up." she said, shooting them pointed glances over the top of her spectacles.

Hermione smiled.

"It's alright, Professor. We've come to an agreement." she assured the teacher, who smiled back. Draco rolled his eyes discreetly in the corner.

"Very well, Miss Granger. You shall each have your own dormitories, and a shared common room situated on the fourth floor. Your curfew has been extended to 1 A.M, and you will have to patrol one night a week. Anything else will be explained after dinner when your positions shall be announced." she told them.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said, smiling up at her favourite teacher.

"It's nice to have you back." Professor McGonagall told them, looking rather pleased before exiting the compartment.

The two Heads sat in silence for a minute before Hermione stood to leave. At the same time, Draco stood and made his way towards the door.

The two awkwardly stood there, staring at each other and the door.

"Ladies first, I suppose." Draco sighed, stepping back from the door. Hermione raised her eyebrow slightly before giving an awkward smile to Draco and exiting the compartment. Once she did, he sighed and fell back onto the seat.

Something was wrong with him.

**7.13 PM**

"Hufflepuff!" crowed the hat, and the small first year stumbled off to join their house. Ron snickered as they nearly tripped over their feet in embarrassment.

"Ronald! Stop it." Hermione snapped, glaring.

"But it's funny!" he protested.

"Yes, and it was funny when you freaked out in first year because you thought the sorting hat was scary." Hermione retorted. Ron turned red.

"Hermione!" he groaned, covering his eyes as Harry and Ginny chuckled at him from across the table.

"Slytherin." floated the Hat's call, and the only sound of clapping was the Slytherin table. Ron's lip turned up at the corner a bit.

"No idea why they kept that house." he muttered quietly under his breath. Hermione frowned.

Ron was still sore about losing Fred, as was everyone else. All the deaths that night had taken a toll on the survivors who had known them, but it was the Weasley's that were most affected that night.

They had all grieved briefly for those who were lost, before George stood up and announced that they should celebrate how their old friends had gone down fighting, as heroes in history.

Hermione's heart ached as she remembered those events, but she smiled instantly when a student was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Congratulations." she said, waving over the new student. The girl smiled back, looking at the Trio with wide, excited eyes.

"The other first years are over there." Hermione motioned to the spot on the table and watched as the girl made her way over. Professor McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat again to sort the rest of the first years.

Shortly after, the sorting was over and McGonagall moved forward to stand at the front of the teacher's podium.

"Good evening students, new and old. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's good to see you all, healthy and hopefully happy. Even though we suffered some great losses last year, it is important that we all stay strong and remember the good times. Mr. Filch would like to remind students that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, any student caught wandering there alone will face punishment. Also, all Weasley products are strictly prohibited, and any students found in possession of them will receive an immediate detention. A warm welcome to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Hunt, and our new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Rosetti." The students all clapped as the new teachers waved.

"I would also like to introduce our new Head Boy and Girl for this year, if you do not know them. Because of her hard work, bravery, courage and dedication, Hermione Granger has been chosen as this year's Head Girl." McGonagall paused as almost all the students clapped enthusiastically, and many loud cheers could be heard across the hall, especially from the Gryffindor table.

"And because of his bravery and hard work, Draco Malfoy has been chosen as this year's Head Boy, however," McGonagall held up her hand to stop any students from speaking, silencing the mumble of whispers and gasps that had already erupted across the hall, "Even though many of you will doubt him for his background, he is an exceptional academic, ranking in the top five of his year. And he cannot be blamed for things that he was found innocent of. If anyone has any issues, they can see me in my office. I wish you all a fabulous year at Hogwarts. May we have peace, at last. Now, let the feast begin." she finished, spreading her hands outwards.

Food instantly appeared on the tables and students immediately started chattering among themselves. Ron turned to Hermione, wide eyed.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, and Harry looked a bit perplexed before shrugging and starting to eat.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron spat, angry. A few people on the table turned to see the commotion.

"Because I knew you'd react like this!" she replied, already frowning as more students' attention focused on them.

"Why did you keep it from us? We're supposed to be your friends! I bet you did it to protect him, didn't you? He's a Death Eater, Mione. Do you think he can change? Or worse, do you think you can save him like he's another one of those stupid house-elves?" Ron snarled.

Hermione looked outraged.

"You're completely out of line, Ronald Weasley. Take that back!" she exclaimed, hurt. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Not until you apologise." he ground out, being stubborn.

"Why should I apologise?" Hermione cried.

"Because friends don't keep secrets about Stupid Ferret's from their friends!" Ron glared.

"You know what? Friends don't blame other friends for things that aren't their fault! I'm going to sit somewhere else." she spat angrily, rising from her seat and going off to sit next to Luna who scooted over to make room for Hermione at the Ravenclaw table. Ron glared after her and turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione was right, that was out of line." Ginny stared angrily at her brother as Harry frowned at the watching students who all suddenly gained interest in their meals and friends.

"She's right; you were a bit harsh Ron." Harry added, turning his attention onto his best friend. Ron turned pink.

"Why couldn't she tell us?" he demanded.

"I'm sure McGonagall told her and Malfoy not to. Besides, you know he's not evil. He's not a Death Eater anymore. I know you're angry about Fred, but-" Harry started, but Ron slammed his fist on the table, causing the plates, cups and cutlery to rattle loudly

"But nothing! People don't change over night, Harry!" Ron protested. Harry sighed.

"Not now, Ron." Ginny hissed, motioning to the people who were watching again. Ron sighed heavily and turned his gaze down to his food as Harry and Ginny exchanged a look.

The rest of the feast passed in silence for Ron, as Ginny and Harry ignored them and chatted between themselves and Hermione talked quietly to Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

When dinner was over, Hermione said goodbye to Luna and stayed seated at the Ravenclaw table, giving quick smiles to Harry and Ginny as they passed, hand in hand and keeping her gaze on the table when Ron walked past, ignoring her. She stifled a yawn and hoped that she could get to bed soon, watching as the students, new and old streamed out of the hall.

Soon, the only people left in the Great Hall were Draco, Hermione and Professor McGonagall who stood, making her way down to the doors to the hall, waiting as Draco and Hermione silently caught up.

"Mr. Malfoy, your dormitory is in the dungeons, next to the Slytherin Common room entrance. Miss Granger, yours is next to the Gryffindor Tower entrance. You shall set the password with your portrait when you get there. For your shared common room on the fourth floor, the password to that is 'Prancing Pixies'. If either of you need anything, you both know where my office is. Have a good night, and get to bed. There will be much to do this year." she addressed them, smiling encouragingly. Draco nodded and turned, making his way down to the Dungeons as Hermione smiled back before turning around and starting up the stairs.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall called out to Hermione before the Head Girl had reached the first floor.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I saw that Mr. Weasley seemed a bit..angered about Mr. Malfoy aquiring the Head Boy position. Do you think he'll cause any problems?" she asked, motioning for Hermione to walk with her up the stairs and to the seventh floor.

"I don't think he will. He's just angry I didn't tell him, he thinks I was protecting Malfoy." Hermione frowned.

"Mr. Weasley is rather good at jumping to conclusions. Perhaps he will calm down in time."

"I hope so, Professor." Hermione said, brightening slightly as something crossed her mind.

"Professor?" she asked, looking at her favourite teacher.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Do you think we can have a celebratory event for the Sixth and Seventh Years sometime in the year? We haven't really had anything since the Yule Ball."

"Why, that's a good idea. I'll talk to the teachers and see what they think. Perhaps we could do another Christmas Ball." McGonagall mused.

"I was thinking more of a low-key party, but-" Hermione started, remembering the horrors of the Yule Ball and the stress that came before it. McGonagall smiled as she saw Hermione's expression.

"Ah, perhaps more of a small party for Halloween or something then, Miss Granger. Is that what you had in mind?"

"Something like that..Just to add some excitement to the year, and perhaps to finalise that the war really is over. I'm sure Draco and I could think of something to do?" Hermione said, relief seeping through her as the images of dresses and dates disappeared from her mind.

"Let me know if you think of anything, you know where my office is." McGonagall told her as they arrived at the seventh floor.

"I will. Goodnight, Professor." Hermione smiled, waving goodbye before she headed towards her portrait.

Minerva McGonagall sighed and watched her brightest student go.

It was going to be a good year, she could feel it in her bones.


	16. Chapter 16

**7.15 AM**

Draco hadn't slept this peacefully at school in six years.

Apart from the times that he had stayed overnight in the hospital wing, which he tried to avoid; because Madame Promfrey forcing you to drink vile tasting potions wasn't at all a pleasant experience.

He gradually got out of bed, finding it strangely quiet without the normal noise of his fellow dorm mates. This time last year Blaise would be getting ready, Theo would have just woken up, sleepy-eyed, and would be telling Goyle and Crabbe to shut-up and take their moronic musings elsewhere so he could get five more minutes sleep.

Crabbe. It was going to be different without Crabbe. They had all attended his funeral, solemnly standing around and thinking of their friend who had been so affected by the war that he had lost his own life. His mother had stood silently by her son's grave, ignoring her husband who was flanked by two Aurors. Pansy had wedged herself between the four boys as she tried to comfort them by grasping their hands tightly and trying to conceal her sniffles.

In the end, her sniffles had won.

Afterwards, the group of five friends had gone to the Leaky Cauldron to eat as they discussed parents trials, and what it would be like going back to school for the last month of the year.

Even though it was awkward, and rather frightening for the group, they had come back with their heads held high, (but not so high now that their beliefs meant little, if anything) and ignored the curious and sometimes horrid stares, knowing that they were going to get through this.

And now here they were, again, back for their final year.

Draco shut off the shower in the small bathroom that was attached to his dorm and dressed in his finely tailored uniform.

Five minutes later, he was with Pans, Greg, Blaise and Theo as they all strolled down to the Great Hall, chatting casually about which classes they were taking this year.

When they entered, students were already buzzing around, catching up with their friends after several months away.

A few people's gazes turned towards them, but stares from Blaise and Draco caused the students to turn away and busy themselves with their food.

Draco scanned the growing crowd and his eyes glanced over a bushy brown head in the mass of people, but upon closer inspection he determined that it was not Granger.

Why was he even _looking_ for Granger?

He glared and sat down at the table, piling some food onto his plate as he listened to Daphne telling the Slytherin's about her family's exotic holiday, and talking about all the shopping she did. Draco soon tuned out, turning his attention to Blaise, Goyle and Theo's conversation.

They were talking about Quidditch, as the year's season started in two months officially. Draco was running unopposed for Quidditch Captain, and he was hoping that they could win against Gryffindor at least once this year.

A few cheers rose from the hall, and Draco looked up in time to see Harry Potter stroll through the doors. His lip instinctively curled-of course Potter was lapping up the fame and attention. His girlfriend, the She-Weasley was glued to his arm and sending warning glares to any girls who even so much as batted an eyelash in his direction.

Draco almost rolled his eyes, but continued watching the show. Besides, anything could go wrong and an opportunity to laugh at the Gryffindor's was always fun.

Weasley followed closely next, and the three went to sit down at the table. Draco's brow furrowed.

No Granger on the first day? It was unheard of. Surely, she would turn up for breakfast. After all, she was the Head Girl. She had an example to set.

Turning to his breakfast, Draco idly wondered if she'd had another fight with Weasley already. After all, the fight at dinner the previous night had been rather entertaining. He was cutting up his scrambled eggs and toast when Hermione walked through the doors, her eyes intently focused on the book in her hands. She flipped a page as she walked, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear and adjusting the heavy book bag on her shoulder before she veered to the left, towards the Gryffindor table. Draco looked up as the Weaslette cried out her name, waving a hand to draw her over.

Without glancing up from her book, she made her way over to her three friends and sat down, in the spare seat next to Weasel. Draco sneered when the freckled boy reached his arm over Hermione's shoulders and snatched her book out of her hands, dangling it above her. Sure, Weasley was a prick. But when did Draco care what he did to Hermione?

However he was soon smirking as Hermione sent a sharp glare Ron's way before the red-head froze, mid-laugh. Draco fought the urge to stand up and burst into applause at Hermione's skills with wandless magic, and watched with joy as she snatched the book out of her friend's frozen hands before tucking it into her bag, turning, and serving herself some breakfast. Harry and Ginny laughed as Hermione chose to leave the Petrificus Totalus spell on, watching Ron's eyes dart around the room.

The joy was short-lived, as the spell soon broke-off and Weasley turned red, fuming as he piled breakfast on his plate and blatantly ignored Hermione, who was now studying her schedule which had just arrived-along with everyone else's.

Draco's landed in his lap, and he picked it up to scan over the classes he was taking this year.

His schedule was fairly full, considering he was taking nine classes this year; Advanced Potions, Advanced Arithmancy, DADA, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Advanced Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Astronomy, which only really counted as a side class anyway as it only occurred once a week.

After comparing his schedule to his friends, he found that he had five classes with Blaise and Theo, and three with Pansy and Goyle.

He folded up his schedule and continued eating breakfast, briefly adding to conversation here and there between bites of egg and toast, and sips of his coffee.

The first bell rang for class, and Pansy groaned, burying her head in her hands.

"Already?" she asked, as Blaise chuckled, snaking his arm around her and pulling her close to plant a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's alright, the first class of the year isn't really that important anyway." he assured her.

The students started clearing the Great Hall slowly, and the group of Slytherin's detoured to their dorms before class to gather the books they needed. Afterwards, Theo, Blaise and Draco headed upstairs to their Advanced Transfiguration class, while Pansy, Millicent, Daphne and Goyle went off to Potions.

Draco noticed that Granger and Potter were waiting quietly by the classroom and he tried not to glance towards her.

"Draco?" Blaise nudged his friend, and Draco turned his gaze to him.

"We were just saying, do you think either of the new teacher's will be good?"

Draco shrugged, and Blaise frowned.

"What's up?" he asked Draco.

"Nothing. It's just a bit weird, being back after such a long break."

Blaise nodded his agreement before their conversation ended as McGonagall opened the classroom door to let them all in.

**4.12 PM**

Hermione sighed, adjusted her already heavy book bag over her shoulder and waited for the stairs to stop in front of her so she could continue up to her dorm. As she waited, she adjusted her bag again and then sighed. Setting it down on the floor, she looked at it sternly.

"Wingardium Leviosa." It floated into the air obediently.

She smiled. Her back felt better already. She had forgotten how heavy her bag usually got, and made a mental note to shrink all of her books down to make them lighter. The staircase came to a halt in front of her and Hermione stepped on, climbing up as a few students climbed down. She had just finished her last class of the day, Advanced History, and she wanted to go back to her dorm and study a little before dinner. Her class had been relaxing; it had been easy for Hermione to dive straight back into school, a familiar pattern that she rather enjoyed. A loud burst of laughter startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Pansy Parkinson and her group of girlfriends coming down the stairs. Pansy looked over at Hermione and stopped, eyeing her with a curious gaze.

"Hello, Hermione." she said quietly, causing the girls she was with to fall silent.

"Good afternoon Pansy." Hermione replied cautiously, trying to figure out why on earth Pansy was talking to _her_.

"Good holidays?" she asked brightly, tilting her head to the side. Hermione frowned.

"Fine, thank you. May I ask why you want to know?"

"Just trying to be civil. You know, after everything." She waved her hand casually, and Hermione understood. She was trying to make up for last year, and show that she had changed.

"It's nice to see the change, Pansy. How were your holidays?"

"Oh you know...Quiet." the Slytherin answered, giving a thin lipped smile.

"Congratulations on Head Girl, by the way. I'll make sure our first years don't give you any trouble. But I can't promise anything, they are Slytherin's after all." she smirked.

"I'm sure." Hermione laughed softly, and Pansy's smirk stretched wider.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must keep going. I have lots to do, already." Hermione answered softly, giving a small smile to the raven haired girl.

"Have a good evening, then. See you around." Pansy replied casually, smiling at Hermione before she started down the steps again, her friends following her.

For a few minutes after she had disappeared around the corner, Hermione stared at the space where Pansy had just been. You didn't see that everyday, though Hermione hoped that the Slytherin girl would stay that way.

She shrugged and continued up the stairs, turning onto the sixth floor and focusing her gaze on the ground, listening to the soft clicking of her shoes on the floor. Hermione almost jumped in fright when she felt herself walk into another person. Her bag fell to the ground, her concentration broken as she stepped back and looked up to see who she had walked into.

"Well, this is familiar." Draco commented, looking at her and smirking slightly. Hermione frowned.

"How so, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Well, this walking into me thing has got to stop. We don't want to end up in the same position as last time, do we?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

"I'd rather not, there's too much to do." Hermione admitted. Draco chuckled.

"Of course you would already have things to do on our first day back."

"And you don't?" she asked, one eyebrow rising. He looked amused.

"Not yet. I'm sure that will come in time, though."

"Have you forgotten that we Heads must run the Prefect meetings, which we should do this Saturday, and not only set a leading example with our grades and school work but behaviour as well? And then we have patrolling duties once a week, plus many other duties that I'm sure we'll get." Hermione said crossly, frowning up at Draco.

He chuckled, and was about to say something when Hermione cut him off.

"Not to mention doing homework or extra study on the first day never did any student harm."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist just yet; it's only the _first day_ of term." he commented.

"You don't understand." Hermione huffed, looking cross.

"You're an odd girl, Granger." he said, looking at her with a bemused face, and then he reached down and picked up her book bag for her, holding it out. She stared at him, blinking rapidly as she tried to process the fact that Malfoy had just been nice to her, again. She reached out and took her bag from him, feeling their fingers brush in the process. Flushing slightly, she pulled back, staring up at him with an expression of curiosity.

"Thanks." she muttered, carefully studying him. He smirked in response, inclining his head towards her.

"Don't explode your brain with too much study."

"Says the Head Boy who should study more!" Hermione said, and then she was gone, her book bag floating down the corridor after her.

She could feel Draco's eyes on her up the corridor, and she quickened her steps until she was around the corner. Only then did she stop and lean back against a wall, letting out a breath.

She allowed her heart to stop racing before she started off towards her dorm again, determined to do some study before dinner time.

**6.30 PM**

"Ron, chew with your mouth shut will you!" Ginny scolded, glaring at her brother.

"Fowwy." Ron said, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. Ginny huffed.

"I don't know how Hermione does it!" she sighed, clutching her fork just that bit tighter as she contemplated stabbing Ron with it.

"Just try and ignore him." Harry whispered in Ginny's ear, before he started a conversation with her about her classes.

Hermione felt Ron's eyes on her and looked up, only to see him staring at her angrily. She frowned and focused on her plate again, scooping the last few mouthfuls up and finishing them. She reached over and took a vanilla slice from the desserts tray, placing it on a napkin before she turned to Ginny and Harry.

"I'm going for a walk. See you two later." she announced, getting up from the table and going to leave.

"Alright, Mione." Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand gently as she passed, smiling. Harry frowned over his spectacles at Ron, who took sudden great interest in the pile of chicken in front of him.

Hermione quickly made her way out of the hall, taking bites out of the pastry as she went, and eventually found herself outside. It was still partly light outside, with a few couples randomly dotted around the yards while most of the students were busy eating.

Finding a bench by the lake, Hermione sat and studied the sunset as the Giant Squid attempted to catch Peeves who was throwing dung-bombs at it.

As the sun set further and further over the horizon, Hermione let her mind wander to tomorrow's lessons and anything else the week may bring.

A week later

**7.15 AM**_  
_

He really couldn't understand it.

It wasn't healthy. Nor was it natural. Maybe he'd been bitten by one of those odd creatures that Lovegood girl always talked about.

Because there was no way that Draco could be this interested in Granger otherwise.

It was if she had cast an illuminating spell on herself. Whenever she walked past, he couldn't help but watch her, even briefly. When he was in class and had finished his work, he found his eyes wandering over the classroom, searching for her and her instantly identifiable head of hair.

He wasn't obsessed with her-far from it, in fact. It was just that she was _interesting._

When she was working, her quill flew over the parchment with such speed that he was awed. When she concentrated on notes, or the professor's speeches, she always looked so attentive and interested. Her thirst for knowledge was incredible. He had often wondered if her hair was so bushy from the sheer amount of facts stored in it.

Currently, he was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, waiting for breakfast. It was too early for most students, and there were only a few scattered around the tables, some chatting and most making the most of the quiet that always occurred before the stampede of hungry students descended on the tables and swooped on the food like birds of prey; ravenous.

Draco quite liked observing people. He knew all of his friend's habits back to front; Pansy clasped her hands behind her back or twirled her hair when she was nervous. Blaise tended to frown a lot, especially if he didn't understand something. Theo would simply raise an eyebrow in any occasion.

So far, Draco had noticed that Hermione often tucked her hair behind her ear when she was deep in thought, and sometimes she'd scratch her nose. Basic, normal actions known to all human beings. So why did he find them so fascinating when she did them?

He looked up from the Daily Prophet in time to see her come into the Great Hall with her book bag floating after her, and as she entered she glanced at him. For some reason (probably hormones, he suspected later) Draco decided to be daring.

So he flashed a smile at her, just to see what would happen. She stopped, frozen mid-step as she stared at him. He chuckled, watching her obvious shock with an amused grin. She shook her head softly before frowning slightly and turning towards the Gryffindor table. Draco smirked to himself and returned to his paper, ideas buzzing about in his head.

It wasn't until Blaise and Pansy sat down next to him that Draco looked up from his paper, greeting his friends as he folded away the Daily Prophet and served himself some breakfast. But all throughout the meal, his mind was slowly developing a plan.

Granger wouldn't know what hit her.


	17. Chapter 17

**To clarify for anyone, it's currently Wednesday the 9th of September, 1998 in the story  
**

* * *

The next day

**5.03 PM**

"Prancing Pixies." Hermione spoke the password, waiting for the portrait to swing open before she stepped in.

Her bag floated after her, and as soon as it had floated into the room the door softly shut behind her.

She took off her cloak, hanging it on the hooks in the little entry room before she stepped into the common room. She paused as she saw Draco sitting on one of the couches reading some notes from class. She was about to take a step back to leave when he spoke quietly.

"Good afternoon, Granger." his voice seemed amused, and Hermione wondered what on earth he could be amused about.

"Scared of me, are you?" he teased, focusing his gaze on her.

Hermione felt heat rush to her cheeks, and she took a step forward, lifting her chin higher.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" she challenged, meeting his eyes. He smiled ever so slightly, the corner of his mouth lifting as his eyebrow raised a fraction.

"Because, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"And I'm Hermione Granger." she retorted, continuing on into the room and taking a seat on the couch next to his. He chuckled, focusing his attention back on his homework as silence fell over the room.

She put her bag on the floor and pulled out the homework she needed to do and was in the process of sifting through her papers and listing what she needed to do in her head when Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you have a spare piece of parchment?"

His voice was so sudden and close that Hermione jumped, nearly dropping all of her notes as she looked towards him with wide eyes. He smirked, leaning down and picking up a page of her notes and handing it to her as she continued staring at him.

"I don't bite, Granger. All I asked for was some parchment." he grinned in the most charming way and Hermione almost fled from the room. The question was, why was Malfoy smiling _at her?_

She turned, digging in her bag for a bit of parchment as she tried to calm her racing mind. Surely she couldn't be delusional? She hadn't just imagined Draco smiling at her...had she?

She managed to find a bit of spare parchment in her bag, and turned, half expecting to find Draco not there, but sure enough, he was sitting quietly on the couch, smiling at her...still. She gave a quick, awkward smile as she put the blank parchment on the table in front of him.

"Thanks, Granger." he said softly, glancing at her for a few seconds. Hermione kept her attention focused on her homework and tried not to blush. What was wrong with her? She didn't have an attraction towards Draco! She didn't? Did she?

She did. Oh, Merlin.

If only Ron and Harry were little voices in her head. She could imagine them on each shoulder, like two little advisers.

Harry would be studying her over the top of his spectacles, saying something along the lines of:

"What does your heart say? Trust whatever messages it sends you." Even though it was Malfoy, Harry was always the more sensible, romantic one in situations like this.

And Ron would be jumping up and down, screaming;

"But it's **Draco Malfoy**! He'll just take your heart, screw it up like a bit of paper and then toss it in the fire!"

Hermione sighed and brushed the end of her quill against her lips, frowning in concentration.

She really had no idea what she was going to do.

And she was terrified.

**6.05 PM**

The dinner bell rang, and Draco put the scroll he was working on down on the coffee table, knowing that he'd probably come back to it tonight after Quidditch Trials.

He stretched slowly, feeling like he'd just woken up from a nap-his muscles were stiff and cramped, and Draco slowly made his way over to the entry room, taking his cloak from the hook and stepping outside into the cool hallway.

Hermione followed quickly after, and Draco held the portrait open for her. The two then walked silently down to dinner, side by side until they reached the Great Hall.

Dinner passed quickly for Draco as he ate and concentrated his thoughts on the Quidditch Trials that night. He knew what kind of players he needed to get the Slytherin team up and off the ground, and hopefully with him as captain this year they could win against Gryffindor in the House Cup.

When he finished, he excused himself from the table and quietly left, going back to his dorm to change before he made his way down to the Quidditch Pitch.

He arrived at the pitch just before sunset, noting with pleasure the large crowd of Slytherin's that had turned up to try for the team.

Goyle was there, and Draco knew it was unlikely that he wouldn't get position as one of the team's beaters this year, due to his size alone. And then there was the fact that he had been on the team for four years.

Draco quickly organised the students into groups of which position they were hoping for, and then blew his whistle, immediately gaining all attention.

"Good evening students, and welcome to the Slytherin Quidditch Team Trials. You will each endure a ten minute session, and anyone who passes them will either get the position on the spot or be called back next week for our second round of trials. Chaser's first!"

And with a blow of his whistle, they were off.

**10.34 PM**

Hermione moved her legs, which were getting pins and needles and stretched them out in front of her. The fire crackled softly in front of her as she adjusted her position on the couch, leaning back and flinging her legs over the end while she balanced her homework on her knees.

She frowned briefly while she worked out the next Arithmancy problem before she scribbled something on the parchment, leaning back and surveying her now complete work.

She was checking it over for mistakes when Draco walked in, his hair still wet from his shower.

"Are you free Friday night?" Hermione asked suddenly without looking up from her work. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why, Granger. Are you asking me on a date?"

Hermione lowered her homework slightly so she could glare over the top.

"Yes, and Neville was Snape's favourite student."

He chuckled, coming to sit on the other couch.

"What's on Friday night?" he asked bluntly, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"I need someone to patrol with from 11 to 1, and everyone else is already assigned to other nights."

"Not even precious Weasley will swap?" he sneered, glaring at her, challenging, trying to find that sore spot that he knew existed so obviously.

Hermione sighed, almost with annoyance.

"No," she snapped, "Ronald is not available to swap. He's got Quidditch Practice."

"Maybe I should go and watch then, I'm sure I can win some money if I start a bet on how many times he'll fall off his ancient, shitty broom stick." Draco smirked.

"Fine, I'll find someone else to patrol with then." Hermione sighed, picking up her next bit of homework.

"You don't need to; I'll do the patrols with you." his voice floated across the space between them, almost mocking her for misunderstanding.

"Oh how _grateful_ of you to grace me with your superior presence so that I have a patrolling partner, Malfoy."

"Don't fall over yourself in gratitude, Granger. It's so unbecoming of you."

Hermione simply rolled her eyes, bringing her homework up to obscure her vision again as she jiggled her foot as a sign of annoyance.

Draco smirked; noting her jiggling foot with pleasure as he slowly moved his hand along the sofa arm, towards the place where the two met.

Waiting for the right moment, he stretched out a long, pale finger and tickled the bottom of her stocking-clad foot lightly.

Hermione shrieked, pulling her foot back as she stared at him with wide eyes over the top of her papers.

"Malfoy."

"Yes?" he asked innocently, looking up from the floor.

"Did you just _tickle_ my foot?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

He raised an eyebrow, staring at her seriously.

"And why, pray tell Granger, would I do that?" he asked. Hermione felt herself flushing, partly in anger as she tried to get Draco to confess.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not you." she snapped.

"And thank god for that. Can you imagine?" he responded, shuddering. Hermione just sighed and brought her homework back up to cover her vision again.

Friday Night

**11.07 PM**

"You know, you could have at least been on time."

"I had other, pressing matters. I am in high demand, you know." he smirked.

"Sure, and I'm the Minister of Magic's wife." Hermione scoffed.

"Oh really! What delightful news, why don't you invite me over and we can have a tea party?"

"What are your allergies? I'll make sure to include them in the food." Hermione replied before she pushed off the wall next to the common room entrance. Walking down the corridor, she opened a classroom door to check for any students, her wand alight in her hand.

He watched her leaning in, waiting to see if they could spring any students. When she leant back out of the door frame he opened the opposite door, checking.

A few minutes later, Hermione checked her watch and smiled

"What's so fantastic?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her small smile. She turned to him, still smiling.

"It's 11.11! Make a wish!"

"A wish? Whatever for?" he asked, stumped. Hermione huffed.

"Just hurry up and make a wish before it's not 11.11 anymore!"

And so Draco did, he closed his eyes and tried to think of something that he wanted to wish for. And after he had wished, he opened his eyes to find Hermione smiling, actually _smiling_ at him. And for once in his life, he wanted to smile back because her smile was just so happy and genuine. But he couldn't do that.

"So, Granger, are you going to get on with your Head Girl duties now that you've taken a moment of time to wish for more books?" he asked bluntly, looking down at her. Hermione glared.

"I'll have you know I didn't wish for that." she snapped, and then she spun on her heel and marched off down the corridor, checking classrooms as she went.

"What did you wish for, then? A perfect score card?" he called after her, smirking as she froze on the spot.

She slowly turned around, fixing him with her glare.

"Excuse me?" she growled, her hand curling around her wand.

"I think we both know you heard me, Granger."

Her eyes narrowed as she started deliberately stalking towards him.

"For your information, I don't need to wish for a perfect grade this year."

"Is that because you're so busy sucking up to the teachers that they forget to give you anything less than the best grade there is?" he asked, searching for that sensitive spot.

In a flash, her wand was directed towards him, her lips pressed together.

"Take that back." she demanded.

"Why? Sore because it's true?" he taunted, unable to stop what he'd started. Her eyes widened before she lowered her wand, turning and starting to walk away. She stopped a few steps away and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, glaring.

"I take my marks very seriously, thank you. And I don't ever suck up to teachers." she spat. It was only when she rounded the corner that Draco realised she probably wasn't coming back.

"Are you sure?" he called, smirking as he followed her around the corner.

**12.01 AM**

"Did you hear that?"

Silence for a few heartbeats.

"No."

"I swear I heard something!"

"Was it the sound of you shutting up?"

"Haha. You're _so _funny, Granger."

Silence again. Followed by a quick huff of breath.

"Can we get a move on now?"

"Maybe it was one of the girls in my fan club. The entire female population is part of the 'I heart Draco Malfoy' club, you know."

A scoff from Hermione echoed softly around the halls.

"I'm most definitely not in that fan club!"

"I think we both know you're the president."

"And I thought it was a secret." Hermione commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I think I hit a sore spot with the whole you liking me." he drawled.

"I'll give you a 'sore spot' if you don't shut-up."

"Ooh, scary Granger. I like it. It's vaguely sexy." he grinned.

Hermione promptly choked on her breath.

"What?"

"Just admit it."

"Get over yourself, Malfoy." she glared, checking the last classroom and heading around the corner.

"I know it's hard to get over me, Granger, but you must." Draco's voice faded as he made his way down the next corridor.

From her hidden position in the tiny broom closet, Astoria Greengrass released the breath she'd been holding.

Draco was being nice to Granger? How could he be nice to someone like her? War Hero or not, Astoria still despised the fact that Hermione Granger was so popular. It was wrong, a plain girl like her being in the spotlight. Hell, she didn't even _like_ the spotlight! And now she was trying to get Draco wrapped around her little finger, just like she had Potter and Weasley?

_'I don't think so. Not now, not ever!' _Astoria thought, glaring. Draco Malfoy would not join the ranks of the "Granger adorers." Not if Astoria could help it anyway.

**12.34 AM**

Draco frowned, ambling along after Granger as they patrolled.

It wasn't quite going to plan..He was meant to lay on the verbal charm, and Granger was meant to be all fabulous and mushy and wanting to kiss him again. Hell, she should be falling over herself at the fact that he was talking to her!

But it wasn't working! She was immune to the Malfoy charm that made most women swoon and bat their eyelashes. Not that he had liked that, he found it to be rather disgusting. But back to the matter at hand; Granger! He always knew she wasn't normal.

He was partially defeated: on one hand; he had finally (and very painfully) admitted to himself that he liked Granger for more than her amusing habits. He liked her brains, her wit, and her subtle looks. Hell, he even started liking that bushy hair of hers: it wasn't straightened to within an inch of its life, and it was natural. It almost crackled with energy when she was mad, a trait which he loved to try and provoke.

But on the other hand, he knew that he shouldn't actually _like_ Granger. She was everything good: smart, and friendly, and kind and caring. And he was everything bad: mean, spiteful, uncaring, and voted number one most likely to stamp on a puppy in his entire year.

Nothing good could come of him liking her, because, as he found out, most girls he liked before weren't nice in any way, or Gryffindors. He had liked very few girls, the first of which was Pansy. They had dated briefly in Year Two, but soon figured that they were better suited as best friends. In his Fourth Year, he had dated a girl from Bauxbatons. But she turned out to be too clingy and image obsessed for his liking, and so that had ended. And now he liked Hermione Granger. Of all the girls to get a crush on, he had to pick the one that was the exact opposite of him in many ways, and above him in so many levels.

Not to mention best friends with the two boys who perhaps hated him the most for the emotional torture he may or may have indirectly caused for them in their previous schooling years. At least Potter was more civil to him now; he'd probably decided enough was enough when he slashed open Draco's chest in Sixth Year and left him to die.

However Weasley was still a constant thorn in Draco's side, giving him angry stares or hard shoves should they pass in close vicinity of each other. Though it did please Draco to no end to get Weasley riled up beyond the point of return, it often didn't end very well and Draco was not fond of split lips or broken cheekbones. The red head was a dirty fighter, but not quite as dirty as Draco himself.

But back to the issue at hand; what was he to do with Granger now? If verbally charming her didn't work, he was going to have to think of another way to perhaps get her to reveal her feelings for him, because, after all, two did not snog in a broom closet if there was no feelings there-drunk or not.

Draco quite enjoyed the thrill of the chase, and chasing Hermione Granger was going to be his hardest task yet. But the game would not be over until she had crumbled and shown something underneath the hard shell outer that she maintained. And as soon as she did, only then would Draco be satisfied.

**12.50 AM**

Hermione checked what seemed like the millionth classroom for the night, stepping in and casting her wand light around to check for any misbehaving students. So far, they had managed to catch an extremely passionately snogging Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and a couple of Slytherins who were playing dung-bomb tag. Hermione's nose wrinkled at the reminder of the horrible smell.

It was nearly the end of patrol, and Hermione couldn't wait to collapse on her fluffy warm bed and sleep.

Not to mention Draco was getting on her nerves. First the git had insulted her, poking and prodding her about school marks until she gave him a reaction; anger, it seemed, was all he was looking for.

And then he had started with the sweet-and-light attitude again. Hermione had to admit, he could lay it on when he tried. Merlin knew **why** he was trying to charm her, but it certainly wasn't going to work. It was a little flattering, and Hermione had spent most of the patrol with a lovely blush covering the tops of her cheeks as Draco spouted self-boosting rubbish about her apparent feelings, which, according to him were being blasted from a megaphone attached to the back of her head.

It was very confusing. When they had left Hogwarts during the holidays after their rather intimate private stay, he had told her that nothing similar would happen during the school year. Yet here he was, being nice(ish) to her-her, of all people!  
She just had to figure out _why_. Surely, he couldn't know that she did actually think about the way that he had been during their stay; nice at times and oddly revealed to be a gentle, caring guy on the inside.

Of course he couldn't know that she looked at his cloak, still lying in her trunk, every now and then and thought about how he'd made her wear it to keep her warm throughout their flight, and remembered how good and clean it smelled. So uniquely like him.

And he definitely didn't know that before she went to sleep at night, she sometimes thought about how it would feel to have his arms wrapped so delicately around her as he kissed her again and again.

She had never been more thankful that Ron didn't know Legillimancy. He probably would have had a heart attack.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief when she closed the last door, turning to look at Draco who had just finished checking the other classrooms on the other side of the corridor.

"That was an oddly quiet night. Thanks for patrolling with me, Malfoy. I guess I'll see you around." Hermione said, giving a small smile in his general direction before she went to walk past him.

His hand shot out and grasped her forearm, pulling her back a little as he leant down to speak into her ear.

"Now, now, Granger, where are you going so fast?" he breathed into her ear, causing Hermione to develop goosebumps all over her skin.

"To bed. I'm tired and it's been a long night." she replied, annoyed, trying to twist her arm out of his grip.

"You seem awfully impatient to get away from me. I think you're really, actually, a bit nervous around me. I wonder why that is? Could it be that you're scared of the incredible attraction you have towards me?" he smirked, leaning closer. Hermione turned her head sharply to glare at him, their noses almost touching.

"I've faced Dementors, Werewolves, Evil Overlords and Death Eaters. I think I can handle one tiny Malfoy. And there is definitely NO attraction!" she snapped.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She pursed her lips together, her eyes narrowing further.

"Yes. Now, goodnight, Malfoy." she said, stepping away from him and breaking his grip on her before she started off towards her dorm at a quick pace.

"Sweet dreams, Granger! Don't dream of me too much." he called after her, snickering to himself as she picked up her pace and rounded the corner.

Granger was so much fun. He couldn't wait until his plans started working. But first, he had to think of the next one.


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is dedicated to **_mythicalpolitican_ **who actually gave me the idea for one of the things that happens in this chapter :)**

* * *

**11.35 AM**_  
_

"You know, it's your birthday next week!"

"Yes, Ginny, I know."

"Six days left of being 18. Oh, how exciting."

"You'd think you're the one turning 19!"

"Not for another two years." Ginny grumbled, glaring sideways at Hermione as she lay on the shore of the lake, soaking up some of the sun on the unsually warm Sunday. Hermione laughed softly.

"Don't worry, Gin. You'll be old like me soon enough. Besides, 19 isn't even a particularly exciting age."

"I know... It just seems so far away!" Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny pouted silently.

"So how's the Quidditch team coming along?"

"Oh! Good! I'm having fun being a Chaser. The team is really turning out well, Harry made some excellent choices."

"Did I hear my name?" Harry asked, plopping down on the ground next to Ginny, ruffling Hermione's hair on the way down. The red headed girl turned to her boyfriend, smiling before she gave him a kiss on the lips. Hermione grimaced, raising her book again to cover her eyes as she tried to smooth down her hair.

"Guys, some warning before the PDA starts would be nice." she grumbled, causing Harry to chuckle.

A shadow fell over her, and Hermione looked up in irritation to find Ron standing over her awkwardly.

"Hello Ron." Hermione smiled and broke the silence, hoping they could end their squabble now.

"Hi, Mione." Ron replied stiffly, shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Can I..?" he asked, gesturing to the ground next to Hermione.

"Sure." she replied, watching as he sat down next to her and took a deep breath.

"Look, Hermione, I'm really sorry about how I acted-" he started, chewing his lip nervously. Hermione focused her gaze on him.

"But?"

"I was upset! I mean, he's a Death Eater! Well, he was! And you know that whole thing with Fred and just everything together really. But I see now that it wasn't your fault, and what I'm trying to say is, I'm kind of sorry." he stumbled over the last few words, turning pink. Hermione put her book down, raising herself up on her elbows.

"Kind of sorry?" she asked, frowning slightly. Ron turned even redder.

"I mean I am sorry. Can you forgive me, Mione?" he asked, focusing his gaze on her.

Hermione sighed, looking up at her best friend of seven years, and smiled the smallest of smiles.

"I guess I could. That is, if you don't ask me for homework help for a week."

"No fair! I got a potions essay due Friday that I'm totally stuck on!"

"Well, you'll have to finish it yourself. Or go see Slughorn."

"Oh alright. Maybe Harry will help me then. Or Ginny, she's smart."

"Don't even think about asking me. I'm your sister, not your slave!" Ginny protested, glaring at Ron.

"I swear mum said 'Ron, Ginny will do all your homework for the entire year.'" Ron mused.

"As if!" Ginny screeched, throwing a book of Hermione's at Ron's head.

"Hey! Mind the book!" Hermione cried, picking it up off the grass and dusting it down. Ron grinned sheepishly at her while Ginny continued scowling at her brother.

"So, uh, Harry, do you still have those left over muffins from breakfast in your pocket?" Ron asked. Hermione giggled as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"We didn't even eat that long ago!" Ginny protested

"But I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry! I swear you have a hollow leg!"

"I see no problem with that. I need more space for food." Ron commented.

"Oh yes, delightful feature isn't it? It goes with your hollow head." Ginny grinned, winking at Ron as he flushed pink. Just as he was about to voice his retort, a hand appeared between the siblings faces.

"Here." Harry said, handing a muffin to Ron who immediately grinned and started scoffing it.

"Those were excellent muffins." Luna commented as she and Neville strolled up to the quartet of friends and took a seat on the grass.

"Mm!" was Ron's only reply, spraying crumbs all over Ginny, causing Harry to chuckle as he offered the rest of the left over muffins to everyone else.

"No thanks, I already have half a muffin from the crumbs that my brother dearest just sprayed all over my clothes!" Ginny growled.

Hermione declined Harry's offer, laughing softly at Ginny before leaning back down and raising her book up again.

"It's your birthday soon, isn't it Mione?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

Hermione groaned, pulling the book over her face as Ron cried out in surprise, spraying crumbs all over Ginny again.

"I nearly forgot!" he cried, frowning as he thought of something.

"Will people stop mentioning that? It's no big deal!" Hermione cried. Ron chuckled as he lifted the book off her face.

"Hermione, you're turning 19! Which is older than Ginny, Harry _and _Me! Of course it's a big deal"

"It doesn't have to be." Hermione mumbled, reaching for her book as Ron held it out of her reach.

"You're turning into a grandma, it's a huuuge deal, Mione." Ron teased. Hermione growled, snatching at her book again.

"I am not a grandma, Ronald Weasley!"

Ron just laughed, lifting it higher as Hermione nearly grabbed it.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, lifting herself onto her elbows and scowling in irritation.

"Hermione!" Ron mimicked, sneaking his hand down to tickle her ribs.

Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath, curling in on herself as she tried to twist away from Ron's hands as she giggled. And her book fell to the ground, forgotten.

**11.55 AM**

Draco smirked, an idea forming in his head already. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Gifts. Girls _loved_ gifts. Especially anonymous ones that they could fuss over while they dreamed about who could have sent it.

He had the perfect idea now, and soon enough, Granger would be falling over herself to talk to him. After all, Draco didn't quite feel up to taking a stab in the dark and admitting how he felt before she did.

But now he had to figure out what kind of present to get. Something bookish, perhaps? No, she might take that as an insult. Maybe candy, then. But Granger didn't really seem like the candy type. Jewellery? For lovers, he determined. With a frown, he decided that he would find the perfect present, and after she spent hours trying to figure out who her mystery admirer was, Draco would reveal-casually, of course-that it was him, and Granger would be so overcome with joy and romantic, mushy feelings that girls got that she would throw herself at him. Too easy.

Suddenly, Pansy plopped down next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and breaking him out of his train of thought.

"Draco, please tell Blaise that I can't walk any more today. These heels aren't made for strolls around the lake!" she sighed, pointing to her slightly heeled boots. Draco chuckled, looking up at his best friend as he approached the tree which Draco was sitting under.

"I hear you're mistreating Pansy, Blaise. I can't have you mistreating my other best friend."

Blaise laughed, sitting down beside Pansy and prodding her gently with his fingers.

"Mistreating, hmm?" he teased, making Pansy squeal and giggle. Draco rolled his eyes, focusing instead on spotting Goyle, who, he found, was strolling around the lake with Millicent, apparently deep in discussion. About what, he wasn't sure.

Glancing around the near grounds, he saw Hermione writhing on the ground as Weasley tickled her. Potter and his girlfriend were laughing, and Longbottom and Lovegood were apparently deep in discussion.

Why did it look so normal, and so damn happy? Did Gryffindor's have happy pills secretly crushed into their morning pumpkin juice or something? Draco cringed, ignoring Weasley's lame attempt to make any sort of contact with Granger, and continued reading the Daily Prophet. He was semi reading a story about the latest trial involving a wizard who had accidentally turned himself into a canary at a wedding when Astoria Greengrass sat down gracefully on the grass beside him.

"Hi, Astoria." he murmured, finishing the story before he turned to look at her.

"Morning. Nice day isn't it?" she asked, leaning back on her hands and looking up at the almost cloudless sky.

"So, how's being Head Boy going?" she asked, glancing at him. Draco pondered this for a minute.

Considering he'd had the position for just under two weeks, it was going splendidly. Not only did he get to take points of students he found in compromising positions, but being Head Boy gave him a semi superior air that he had lost at the end of the war earlier in the year.

"At the moment, it's pretty quiet. Just the occasional patrol and the assigned duties. Granger seems to take the position far more seriously, though." he smirked to himself.

Astoria's lip semi curled at the mention of the bushy haired brunette, turning to Draco and smiling.

"I'm so proud of you for getting the job. It takes a lot, you know, and it's pretty exciting. Aren't you the first Slytherin in twenty years or something like that?"

"I think it's fifteen. But it is a rather big achievement for the house."

"And how about Quidditch?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"The team's really shaping up this year. Hopefully, we'll be able to win a match against Gryffindor."

"I'll be cheering for you, Draco." Astoria said, giving him a shy smile. Draco chuckled, enjoying Astoria's company. See, this was what Granger was meant to do-to smile and flirt a little and giggle when he talked to her. Not huff and complain and stomp away with that damn better-than-thou attitude.

They talked for a few more minutes before the bell rang for lunch, and Pansy and Blaise finally tore themselves apart long enough to get off the ground and start walking to the Great Hall.

Draco helped up Astoria, and the two made their way inside, Draco pointedly ignoring the fact that Granger was now being escorted to lunch with Weasley's arm slung around her shoulders.

When they reached the Great Hall, Draco told Astoria that he had some work to catch up on and that he'd probably see her at Dinner. With a small smile, she wandered off to go talk to a couple of the fifth year girls. Taking some sandwiches from the platters on the table, Draco folded them into a napkin and put them in his pocket before he made his way up to the fourth floor, where the Head Common Room was.

"Prancing Pixies." he spoke the password to the portrait of the lovers in the garden when he arrived, already half way through one of the sandwiches.

"Have you seen Hermione today?" the woman-Cassandra -asked.

"With her boyfriend; Weasley. Why?" he replied, slightly annoyed. Angelo, the male in the painting looked up at Draco before answering.

"McGonagall asked us to inform you two that there's a Prefects meeting this Wednesday and that you two are required to attend." He informed Draco.

"Of course we are." Draco almost rolled his eyes with frustration. Like he really wanted to attend a meeting where Weasley would be complaining about his duties. Ugh.

"What's with the mood?" Angelo questioned, surveying Draco.

"Nothing. Can I go in, now?" he asked, impatient. The only response was the opening click of the portrait, and Draco stepped in before closing it.

He shrugged off his robes and hung them on one of the hooks before making his way to one of the couches, quickly eating the rest of his sandwiches before he lay down and promptly fell asleep.

**4.56 PM**

Hermione hummed happily as she walked down the hallway that led to the common room portrait. She was in a good mood after the quiet day she'd had, and finally things were sorted with Ron.

She had spent most of the afternoon with Harry, Ron and Ginny lounging around the Gryffindor common room and talking. So far, her Head Girl duties had been very light, patrols for one night every week and reprimanding some students behaviour, but she found that most of the Hogwarts students were _actually_ behaving this year. Perhaps it was the affect that the war had had on everyone, causing some people to grow up faster than was desired. Or perhaps it was the change of energy that had happened since Harry had taken down Voldemort four months ago.

Hogwarts was almost the same, the castle being quickly restored to its previous splendour as Professor McGonagall had a large team of help, provided of course, by the Ministry. Kingsley Shacklebolt had stepped in for the position of Minister temporarily before the next election, and had donated any funds and workers needed to McGonagall and Hogwarts so that the castle could be rebuilt as quickly as possible.

Hermione arrived at the portrait, coughing softly to break the lovers out of their intense conversation.

"Prancing Pixies." a small click and the portrait swung open. Hermione bounced in, taking off her cloak and hanging it next to Draco's on the hooks as she continued to hum softly. She almost skipped into the lounge and glanced at the top of Draco's head.

"Good afternoon, Malfoy." she chimed happily, continuing her humming as she made her way past him to the other couch. When he didn't reply, she turned to look at him and realised that he was asleep.

Hermione studied him carefully, her eyes taking in his features as he slept peacefully. His eyelashes came to rest on his cheekbones, his lips (for once) not curved into a permanent smirk.

He looked so peaceful, for once.

"You know, Granger, if you took a picture it would last longer."

Hermione gasped, stepping back quickly and falling onto the other couch as her knees hit the edge.

Draco's eyes opened a crack, coming to focus on her as she sat, shocked.

"Trying to catch flies, are we?" he drawled lazily, closing his eyes as he stretched his arms above his head.

Hermione snapped her mouth shut, glaring at him.

"It's not my fault you have something drawn on your face. What on earth happened to you anyway? It looks like a magical tattoo quill attacked you."

"What?" Draco asked, his eyes snapping open as he sat up. Hermione resisted the urge to burst into laughter.

"So, did you ask for a flower or did someone prank you?" She asked. He gave a soft, horrified sound before he bolted off the couch and to the small bathroom that was attached to the Common Room.

Hermione started giggling as he frantically checked himself out in the mirror. He growled low in his throat as he realised that he had been tricked. Hermione looked up at him as the door to the bathroom slammed shut, her eyes widening in fear upon seeing his murderous expression.

She scrambled off the sofa as he stalked towards it, fumbling in her robes for her wand as he fixed her with his cold gaze.

"Granger." he growled, advancing towards her another step. Hermione cursed as she spotted her wand sticking out of her bag, by the sofa across the room.

"Accio wand!" she cried, smiling as it flew into her grasp.

"Expelliarmus." he hissed, catching her wand in his outstretched hand and throwing it behind him.

"Accio-"

"Your wand won't save you now, Granger." he glared, advancing towards her.

Hermione gulped, looking over her shoulder to see the portrait getting closer and closer.

She turned, and was about to make a run for it when she felt something crash into her from behind. Her breath was instantly knocked out of her as she fell to the floor heavily, Draco's body pinning her down.

Hermione started to wriggle in the hopes of getting free when she felt Draco chuckle darkly, applying more of his weight and effectively stopping her from moving.

"Oh, I don't think so. You're not going anywhere until you learn your lesson."

"Lesson?" she squeaked with the little breath she had left.

"Oh yes, you see, you don't make jokes about my appearance and get away with it." he told her, smirking against her ear.

Hermione gulped, trying not to show that she was nervous.

"And what would this 'lesson' be?" she challenged.

"That you have to learn that sometimes, it's best to just admit you're a liar." he whispered in the most chilling tone.

"I am not a li-" Hermione started to protest, before Draco tutted in her ear.

"There you go again with the lying, Granger."

"Am not!" She cried starting to search for limbs she could slowly get free.

Fingers came down to lift her chin up as he smirked at her.

"Well, we could do this the easy way, or the hard way. You can admit that you're a liar, and I'll stop, or you can try and claim innocence, and you'll be very, very sorry."

Hermione felt goose bumps erupt all over her skin as she listened to Draco's options.

"I, Hermione Granger, solemnly swear that I am not a liar." she gasped out, smirking back at Draco.

"Wrong." he whispered, before his weight left her. Hermione gasped in a huge breath of air before she felt herself floating into the air. She screamed, flailing as Draco levitated her upside down with his wand.

"Malfoy, what?" she cried, gasping again as Draco started to spin her body in circles, making her extremely dizzy.

"Aaah! Put me down!" she yelled, covering her face with her hands as he spun her mercilessly.

"This is fun!" he cried, laughing as he spun her around and around. Hermione clutched the fabric of her shirt as she spun, closing her eyes and groaning as she felt waves of dizziness wash over her.

"Stop! Stop! ALRIGHT! STOP!" she shouted, sighing with relief when he halted his wand movements.

"I, Hermione Granger..." he started.

"I, Hermione Granger." she groaned, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Solemnly swear that I am a terrible liar. Who will never lie to Draco Malfoy again."

"Solemnly swear that I am a terrible liar who will never apologise or swear anything to Draco Malfoy ever!"

"Tsk tsk, that's not how it goes." he clucked disapprovingly. Hermione laughed, and was about to say something when Draco cut her off.

"Oh well, better start spinning again!" he cried, lifting his wand.

"WAIT! Okay, okay." Hermione cried, screwing her eyes shut as blood rushed to her head.

"I, Hermione Granger, solemnly swear that I am a terrible liar who will never lie...much... to Draco Malfoy about his appearance."

"I suppose that will have to do for now." Draco sighed, righting her with a swish of his wand and levitating her onto the couch. Hermione clutched her head, groaning softly as she tried to regain her sense of balance and normal feelings.

"I. Hate. You." she groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"I know, Granger, I know." he chuckled, sitting down again and smirking as he watched her mumble and groan occasionally, her head still buried in her hands.

"By the way, McGonagall wants us to attend a meeting on Wednesday. The Prefect's will be there, and I assume that it's something to do with duties, rosters and permanent patrol partners." Draco told her, still smirking as she recovered.

"Stop smirking." she snapped, glaring at him from under her eyelashes. He chuckled.

"I can't help myself Granger. Watching you suffer is entertaining."

"Watching **you** suffer will be more entertaining, just give me a second and I'll find my wand." she threatened, reaching towards her bag.

Draco just laughed and reclined on the sofa, folding his arms behind his head.

"Whatever, Granger."

Five days later

**8.00 AM**

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!"

She giggled and blushed as Ron picked her up and spun her around, putting her back on the ground in the Great Hall after a couple of seconds.

"Thanks, Ron."

"Happy Birthday!" Harry mumbled, pulling her to him and enveloping her in his own bear hug. Hermione smiled brightly as Harry and Ron slung their arms around her and walked with her to the Gryffindor table. Choruses of well-wishes rang out from all of her Gryffindor friends, and Hermione felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she beamed back at them.

Harry and Ron pulled her down to sit between them, laughing and joking as they piled food on their plates.

Ginny smiled at her from across the table.

Breakfast flew past, and soon Hermione was sitting in the Quidditch stands with Luna and Neville while they watched Harry and the Gryffindor team practice above. After a couple of hours practice and lots of clapping from Luna, Hermione and Neville, Harry ended the training session and flew down, heading for the showers. Hermione took this opportunity to wander off alone and make her way to the library, a place that she had scarcely visited so far this year. She sighed contentedly as she entered the familiar, slightly musty place, giving a smile to Madame Pince.

She was mid-way through her introduction when she felt a bit of paper hit her in the back of the head softly.

Reaching her hand up, she soon located it and put it on her desk, unfolding it and glancing at it to read the neatly written message.

_Happy Birthday._

Turning and looking behind her at the clusters of studying students, Hermione wondered who could have written the note. However, she found that no-one was looking up or at her, and so she was baffled. Perhaps it was one of the Ravenclaws that she semi-knew? That or a shy Hufflepuff. Frowning, she turned again, continuing with her note taking while she wondered who it could have been.

After she finished studying, she dashed up to her Common Room to ditch her heavy book bag and grab a cardigan, before Harry, Ron and Ginny all came around to drag her down to dinner.

Dinner was pleasant, the Great Hall warm and full of cheer, and afterwards Hermione found herself being escorted to Gryffindor Tower by Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry spoke the password to the Fat Lady, and upon entering Hermione gasped as she was bombarded with cheers from her fellow Gryffindors and even a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

There was cake, presents, and lots of tipsy singing from Ron, Seamus and Dean as they all celebrated until well after midnight. Hermione managed to sustain consciousness until she reached her dorm, where upon she then proceeded to pass out on her bed, fully clothed.

It wasn't until the next morning that she noticed the small present sitting on her desk.

Sitting up in bed, Hermione pulled it into her lap and studied the wrapped square with extreme interest.

It was perfectly wrapped in gold paper, and had a small red ribbon stuck on the top. With careful fingers, Hermione pulled the wrapping off to reveal the small box underneath.

When she opened it, she gasped softly. A shrinkable, non-break smudge-free quill lay in the box, a beautiful red tinge added to the feather.

Hermione took it out and tapped it with her wand, marvelling as it expanded to its normal size.

Small golden stars decorated the ridge on the feather, and immediately Hermione loved it. She tried to remember if she had been given the small box at the party the night before, but no matter how much she thought about it she didn't remember seeing it there. With a sigh, she got out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

Half an hour later, showered, and with a small frown between her brows that usually indicated deep thought, she slowly wandered down to the Great Hall for breakfast (which was always held two hours later on the weekend), Harry and Ginny in tow.

She pondered the mystery gift-giver as Harry and Ginny chatted, and it wasn't until Ron plopped himself down next to her that Hermione was pulled out of her intense cloud of thoughts.

"Did you like m'gift?" Ron mumbled, suppressing a yawn.

Hermione brightened, figuring he must be talking about the quill.

"Yes, I did! I loved it! It was the perfect present, thank you so much, Ron! I love the pattern on it." Hermione grinned, leaning over to give Ron a hug of thanks.

Ron's brow furrowed as he paused, his hand mid-reach for the plate of toast.

"Pattern?"

"Yes, on the quill. You know the one you somehow left on my desk?"

"Oh! Err, Yes! That one." Ron smiled, trying to figure out what on earth Hermione was talking about.

After breakfast, Hermione spent her Sunday in the Gryffindor Common Room with her friends, playing endless games of exploding snap, wizards chess and mulling over the week's events.

It wasn't until the afternoon that Hermione finally saw Draco.

He was sitting on the sofa, scowling when she came into their shared Common Room.

"Afternoon, Malfoy! What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asked as she made her way in, noticing his fowl mood.

"Why weren't you here yesterday evening?" he glared.

"I had important events to attend to."

"So important, that you left me to organise all the Prefect Swaps and check the Hogsmeade forms, _alone_?" he snapped.

"For your information, Malfoy, it was my birthday! I think I'm entitled to one day off." She snapped back, glaring at him now as she stood with her arms crossed.

"Happy Birthday for yesterday, I suppose."

"You suppose?" she snorted, giving him a look.

"You might as well tell me you'd rather I fell into a swamp."

"Well if you're going to leave me to do all the work, you might as well!"

"You know what? I don't have to deal with you in your horrid mood. Leave me alone." she growled, turning and stomping off to the other side of the room.

**9.34 PM**

"Did you get any good presents?"

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't. I'm just curious to see what the Weasel's idea of a gift is. A signed photo of himself?" Draco snickered at his own joke.

Hermione huffed, spinning around in her chair to face him.

"For your information, Malfoy, Ron got me a very lovely red shrinking smudge-free quill with stars painted on it, and a box of candy from Honey dukes! Which I loved!" she snapped, fixing him with a glare before she spun around again. If she had stayed facing him, however, she would have seen Draco's face drain of colour for a second before he glared, his eyes filling with a mixture of hatred and anger.

Without a word, he picked up his stuff, jammed it into his bag and left, slamming the portrait behind him.

Hermione looked up in surprise as the portrait door slammed, turning to find that Draco was no longer in the room.

With a shrug, she turned back to her homework, determined to finish her Transfiguration essay.

**9.45 PM**

Astoria sat in the empty stands in the Quidditch Pitch, thinking.

Draco hadn't really talked to her all week, and she was getting frustrated. She needed a way to make him see that she was more than just a friend.

"Why can't Draco just magically like me instead of ignoring me? If that stupid Granger is interesting to him, why can't I be?" she sighed, resting her chin on her knees.

"Well, there is one way to be." a deadly voice said from somewhere behind her.

Astoria gasped and spun around, her wand out and pointed at the intruder.

"Put your wand down, you silly girl!"

"Why should I?"

"Fine then, Accio wand!" he snarled, and Astoria's wand flew out of her fingers.

Astoria jumped up and moved backwards towards the railing rapidly, creating space between her and the cloaked figure.

"Stay away or I'll scream!"

"You don't want to scream, Astoria dear, then it'll be your last ever sound." he hissed, stepping into the light.

"You're—You're Rodolphus LeStrange!"

"How very observational of you. Yes, I'm Rodolphus LeStrange. And unless you keep that pretty mouth shut, you won't be able to hear my proposition."

"How did you get in here?" she asked, wide eyed.

"The wards around the Quidditch Pitch are down tonight because the Ministry is delivering a crate of Magical Creatures, it was only too easy to get in here." he smirked, smug.

"If there's Ministry Workers around maybe I should scream! Then they'll come and take you away. You're a wanted Death Eater!"

"The Ministry Workers don't get here until ten. Wouldn't it be fun to leave them your cold, lifeless body to find?" he asked, focusing his icy gaze on her.

Astoria shuddered, stepping back again.

"What did you say about a proposition?"

"You say that Malfoy boy, Draco is interested in the Mudblood Granger? Well, if you help me, you'll have Draco all to yourself. I promise you that. He'll never speak of the Mudblood again."

"I..I don't know. Besides, being a Muggleborn isn't a bad thing!" Astoria glared.

He rolled his eyes.

"Ah, the Ministry is already got us Purebloods using the proper word for those vermin. Disgusting." he spat on the floor, and Astoria cringed.

"Fine, forget the blood status. Do you really want to see Granger marrying into the Malfoy line, in your rightful place? When you've liked him so long?"

"How did you know that?" she gasped.

He smirked, his eyes glittering and Astoria shivered.

"Answer the question. Do you want to watch while Draco gets all cozy with her and not you?"

"Not really, but-"

"Good." he cut her off, his lips twisted into a horrid sneer, a mean glint in his eye.

"I'm not sure about this. Why do you want to hurt Hermione anyway?" she asked, inching towards the door as she did so.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out. So are you going to help me?"

Astoria bit her lip. It wasn't that Hermione was a Muggleborn...It was because Astoria wanted Draco to herself. The temptation was huge, and she struggled with it for a few moments.

"Fine. What do I do?"

"I'll be in contact. Wait for my owl." he snapped, tossing Astoria her wand.

And in a heartbeat she was running as fast as she could back to the school, her heart pounding as her mind raced and the cackles of LeStrange echoed in her ears.


	19. Chapter 19

**11.00 AM**_  
_

It wasn't until Thursday in Advanced Arithmancy that Hermione actually spoke Draco again.

For some reason, she had felt anxious without seeing him for the past three days. It was unusual for him not to come to the Common Room to study, but for a reason unknown to her he had been avoiding it.

"Miss Granger, would you please sit with Mr Malfoy for today's lesson?" Professor Vector had asked shortly after entering the room and setting up for the day's lesson.

Hermione wasn't really surprised; the Ravenclaws already sat paired up, and considering she and Draco both sat alone at double desks it was expected that they would get partnered in class at least once.

She felt him slide into the seat beside her, keeping his eyes on the board.

She turned to him, and was about to greet him when he turned to her, glaring.

"Don't even bother trying to talk to me." he hissed before turning back to the board. Hermione stared at him, shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"I said," he growled, his teeth clenching, "Not to bother trying to speak with me. Got a problem with following simple instructions, Granger?"

"Well, considering I haven't done anything wrong, yes I do!"

"You don't get it, do you? Remember what I said? I'm not going to be all nice and best-buddies with you just because you believe in the whole inter-house unity crap." he snarled, his eyes cold.

"You are such a jerk, Malfoy! Your mood changes are so fast I'm getting whiplash! Will you make up your damn mind whether you're going to be relatively normal or not, please?" she spat ferociously.

"_My _mood changes? Says the girl who watches me in my sleep one moment and then yells at me the next second!" he countered.

Their argument was ended suddenly by Professor Vector turning from the board where she'd written the lesson and clearing her throat.

Everyone in the room fell silent, even Draco and Hermione who both turned away from each other with a glare.

"Good morning students. Now, today we'll be starting a small in-class assignment that will run over eight to nine lessons. The people that you're sitting next to will be your project partner and your project is to solve several complicated sets of numbers before solving a final set that will be revealed. You may work on this out of class; however it will be our main focus for the next few lessons. Work on your assignment may begin." she told them, before going to sit at her desk. Hermione scowled at the parchment that had just landed on their desk with their assignment, reaching for it at the same time that Draco did.

A brief struggle broke out over the paper before Draco snatched it away from Hermione's hands and turned away in his seat to study it.

"Let me see!" Hermione growled, reaching around Draco in annoyance. Draco silently moved the paper away, continuing to read it.

"Accio paper." Hermione whispered stretching out her hand and watching the paper float into her out-stretched palm with smug satisfaction.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" Draco snapped, glaring at her as she studied it with a smirk.

"Too bad, you should really learn how to read faster than a two year old."

"I do not read as fast as a two year old, you bushy haired, button pushing, walking brain!"

"Thanks for the compliment, Malfoy. Didn't know you had it in you." she smiled sweetly, her tone laced with sarcasm, before glaring and throwing the parchment at his face.

He growled softly, catching the parchment and studying it while Hermione pulled out a new roll of parchment and a Quill.

"Well hurry up then, I haven't got all day and I'd prefer not to work at a snail's pace." Hermione grumbled as Draco took his time getting his stuff ready.

They finally set to work on their assignment, the silence heavy between them.

The lesson passed quickly, and before they knew it the bell had rung to signal lunch break.

Draco and Hermione both packed their things up quickly before they left the classroom, parting with a final glare.

**12.05 PM**

Pansy looked at Draco for a second before following his gaze to the Gryffindor table. He was glaring at Weasley and Granger, and Pansy wanted to know why.

She had known Draco for twelve years, and not once in all of their schooling had she witnessed him scowling at the Gryffindor table so intensely.

"Draco?" she nudged him in the side gently with her hand, capturing his attention. He turned his cool grey eyes onto her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Pans?"

"Can we have a word? Outside." she whispered, glancing behind her to confirm that Blaise was deep in conversation with Theo and a couple of other boys.

Draco gave her an odd look but nodded, standing up and following her outside.

Once they reached the bench by the lake, Pansy sat down and folded her legs up under her.

"Alright, spit it out. What's going on with you?" she asked as soon as Draco settled.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Draco. It so doesn't suit you." Pansy told him, eating a bit of raspberry muffin. Draco laughed, before scowling.

"I should have known you'd pick up on it eventually." he grumbled.

Pansy raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting for Draco to explain.

"I'm not sure how to phrase this." he muttered.

Pansy pursed her lips, looking thoughtful while she broke off another bit of muffin and popped it into her mouth.

"How about you just tell me the truth?" she said once she'd finished chewing.

"Alright, well, I kind of _like_ Granger. A little bit. You know, I don't have to hate her anymore, and I don't."

Pansy nodded, mulling this new information over while she chewed.

"That's perfectly acceptable. I mean, we don't have Mouldyshorts breathing down our necks anymore, telling us that we have to hate Muggleborns. We're free to be who we want to be now." she said, shrugging as she picked off another chunk of her rapidly diminishing muffin.

"How did we even come up with that name?" Draco asked, chuckling at Pansy's name for Voldemort.

"We came up with it because to us at the time it was funnier than calling him Voldemort. I think we were what, seven?" she asked, smiling as Draco shrugged.

"I remember I almost called him that once when he was visiting my parents." Pansy giggled. Draco laughed.

"He probably wouldn't have taken it too well. I accidentally called him that in front of Bellatrix once; she almost took out my eye before father restrained her." Draco recounted with a grim look.

Pansy reached out, placing her hand on top of Draco's.

"Its okay, that's all over and done now. And your psycho aunt is dead." she soothed.

"I know, it was just so..." he trailed off, failing to find words.

"We'll never forget, Draco, but we've changed now. We're different people-I even apologised to Potter today when I bumped into him. And it really surprised me when he was nice back. And, you might have noticed, that three quarters of the school has stopped giving us death glares every time we walk past. I think they realise we're different." She told him with a small smile.

Suddenly, Draco reached out and pulled Pansy into a tight hug, smiling.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Pans."

"Be an arrogant git?" she replied, her voice muffled by his clothing. He laughed, tugging her straight hair teasingly.

"Perhaps."

"Hey! That's **my** girlfriend you're manhandling!" Blaise called as he walked out of the front doors, followed by Theo, Goyle and Millicent.

Pansy waved her arms about frantically, laughing as Draco muffled her fake cries for help by pressing her head further into his chest.

"What are you going to do about it?" he challenged Blaise.

Blaise smirked, throwing his book bag on the grass.

"How about I kick your ass, and then pluck my girlfriend from your evil clutches?"

"Bring it on." Draco smirked.

Blaise rolled up his sleeves slowly, glancing up at Draco.

"You have ten seconds to change your mind." Draco bent his head down to whisper something to Pansy as Blaise continued carefully folding up his sleeves.

"I think I'll pass." Draco flashed a winning smile.

"Your loss." Blaise shrugged, walking towards Draco slowly.

As he reached the bench, Draco suddenly dropped his arms and Pansy leapt off the bench with a war cry, flying towards Blaise and knocking him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" She giggled, sitting on Blaise's chest as he looked up in surprise at her. Theo and Draco started to laugh,

Blaise soon joined in, pulling Pansy down against his chest as he laughed, ticking her sides to make her laugh even more.

When the bell rang for their next class, Draco and Theo sidled over, helping Pansy off Blaise before they helped Blaise off the ground. And then the four friends made their way to their next class, all laughing amongst themselves as Pansy teased Blaise.

**5.24 PM**

Draco looked at his team, smiling. This year, it looked as if they might have a chance against Gryffindor. The first match of the season was coming up in a week; it fell next Saturday.

"Excellent session, you guys. We'll have our next training on Sunday for two hours in the afternoon. Meet me here at 2. See you then." he told them, watching as they all smiled and walked off back to the castle.

He decided to go for a walk around the lake, mulling things over in his head as he started off towards it. It was chilly; winter gradually setting in and apart from a few rare days of blissful sunshine it was usually cold.

He wasn't cold though; not yet. After the vigorous Quidditch Training he had just done his blood was still pumping. He was almost too hot in his thick turtleneck top, the wool adding warmth to his already heated skin.

As he finally arrived at the lake and started in a circle around it, he let his mind focus on the main thing that had been bothering him since school started.

Hermione Granger.

She seemed to have gotten under his skin rather quickly; his resolve to pretend as if nothing had happened over the holidays broken. Spending time with her in their common room was pleasant, the silence between them comfortable. He even enjoyed fighting with her these days, but for all the right reasons this year. The way her eyes lit up, the way her cheeks flushed and how her hair bristled just made him want to pull her close to him and silence her with his lips.

He used to enjoy fighting with her because he derived some small pleasure in knowing that he wasn't the only one in his year suffering. She happened to be his favourite target; not only was she equally matched to him in word games, but she hardly ever got violent. He had quickly grown bored with Weasley-too many punches had come close to his face, and Draco disliked violence. Though seeing the redheads face turn the same colour as his hair was always laughter inducing.

It appeared that now, the "Golden Couple" were getting back together. It shocked him that he felt so jealous. She was only a girl, right? Wrong. She was, for some reason, the girl that now meant more to him than he'd like to admit. It was as if being stuck in the broom closet with her had scraped away all the negative feelings he had had towards her, and forced him to see her in a different, softer light. He had been sick of the mantra that had been shoved down his throat from birth since Fifth Year, but it wasn't until Sixth Year that he stopped believing it altogether. Shortly after that, his aunt had spilt Hermione's blood on the cold marble floor and proven that her blood was far from muddy. It was as red and as vivid as his own was.

He had always thought, in the back of his mind, that Granger was above her friends on so many levels. She would have been better suited to Ravenclaw, had she not had that large dose of bravery that so often helped her through on the thrill-filled adventures with Potter and Weasley. But even her Gryffindor-ness and her bravery was an appealing attribute.

As the frost crunched softly under Draco's feet, he wondered what he could do now. If Granger thought that the birthday present was from Weasley, then perhaps he needed to find another way to capture her attention.

After a lap around the lake, Draco made his way into the Great Hall for dinner; his mind finally quiet.

**6.10 PM**

"I'm not sure if you can fit any more food on that plate, Ron."

"Sure I can, Harry. Watch."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You always were the extreme one in the family." she sighed. Seamus snickered.

"You want to be careful, if you eat too much you'll throw up in Quidditch Practise tonight."

"Hermione, when have you ever seen me throw up?" Ron scoffed, grabbing a bowl of mashed potatoes from the hands of an unsuspecting third year and beginning to pile them on his plate. Hermione looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Slugs in second year."

Ron turned red, still piling mashed potatoes on his plate.

"That wasn't my fault! It was bloody Malfoy's fault." he shot a smug look at her before glaring over at the Slytherin table.

"Besides, I'm a growing boy! I need my food!"

"Pity it's not your brain growing." Ginny whispered grimacing as Ron started to eat.

Hermione giggled, exchanging a smile with Ginny.

"How's things with Harry?" Hermione asked, scooting closer to Ginny.

"Fantastic; just the other night we went to the Quidditch Pitch and sat under the stars. It was lovely." Ginny sighed dreamily.

Hermione smiled, happy for Ginny but secretly wished that she had someone to do stuff like that with. She spared a glance across the Hall at Draco, but his attention was elsewhere.

With a small frown, she turned back to her plate as Ginny gushed about Harry for a few minutes, pushing her corn kernels around with her fork as she thought.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked, breaking off mid-sentence as she looked at her best friend.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, looking up.

"I asked if you were okay. You spaced out there for a bit." Ginny peered at her, scrutinising her features.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Ginny."

"I beg to differ. You've been really silent lately, even more silent than usual. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yes, I do." Hermione smiled.

"So would you like to spill now, or later?"

"Not at the table." Hermione responded, glancing around to make sure that Pavarti or Lavender wasn't lurking near by. Hermione could have sworn they were both born with extendable ears already attached.

"How about we talk tomorrow night? I'll come over to your dorm and we can chat in private, okay?" Ginny suggested.

Hermione grinned, pulling Ginny to her and hugging her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Gin."

"Perish." Ginny snickered in response, finishing off her dinner.

**8.45 PM**

"Good evening." he greeted her as she came through the portrait, smirking a bit at her temporary shock.

"So you're speaking to me now? I feel so honoured." Hermione commented, rolling her eyes as she hung up her cloak.

"No need to get snarky about it." he grumbled.

"No need to get snarky? You were down right rude this morning! And I hadn't even done anything wrong! You have more mood swings than a girl with PMS." Hermione glared at him from across the room as she dug her books out of her bag.

"Whatever."

"Don't you 'Whatever' me, Malfoy. If you're going to be like this I'll find another partner for tomorrow night's patrol."

"Don't worry Granger, I'll be there."

She gave him a suspicious look before turning to rummage in her bag again.

"Did you submit the theme idea to Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, I did. But you could have done it yourself." she huffed, wrestling to get a book out of the space it was artfully jammed into. Draco smirked, watching her with interest as she pulled and tugged at the book which would not budge.

"Ugh! Bloody book! Get...Out!" Hermione groaned, yanking it forcefully.

With a sudden jolt the book flew free, sending Hermione stumbling backwards and landing on her back, sending all of her books flying into the air briefly, bits of loose parchment floating down to rest on her fallen form as her books came crashing to the ground.

Draco burst into laughter, clutching his stomach as he laughed loudly at the ridiculous sight in front of him.

"Ow." Hermione moaned, raising her hand to clear away the books and paper on top of her body.

Slowly, she sat up, moving into a kneeling position with a sigh as she started to pick up books.

She was reaching for a book that had landed just out of arm's reach when long, pale hands lifted it and placed it in her grasp.

She looked up in surprise at Draco as he started picking up more of her books and stacking them into a pile, still grinning.

"Thanks." she whispered as he swept her papers into one pile as well.

"No problems." he chuckled, raising his eyes to look at her.

Suddenly, a frown creased his forehead.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes growing wider.

"You have a cut on your face." he commented, reaching into his pocket for a tissue and handing it to her.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"To the left a bit."

"Here?" she asked, dabbing at a spot on her cheek.

"No, no, not there, here, give me the tissue." he rolled his eyes, taking the tissue and pressing it gently to the cut on her cheek, wiping the small line of blood away.

"Ow." Hermione muttered with a small wince.

Draco looked at her intensely for a minute, studying her.

"Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey? Or would you like me to heal it myself?"

"You can heal?"

"I learned in the war; Snape taught me so that if I got injured I could help myself if I needed to."

"That's helpful." Hermione smiled, wincing again as Draco folded the tissue in half and pressed it back onto her cut.

"See, Granger? I'm not all bad." he smirked, pulling out his wand and taking away the tissue.

"Now, this shouldn't hurt at all. Close your eyes." he instructed, touching his cool wand-tip to the edge of her cheek and gently nudging her face to the side so he could see the cut better.

Hermione closed her eyes before she suddenly felt a tiny stinging for a brief moment. She opened her eyes to see him tucking his wand back into his pocket.

"You can do non-verbal magic too?"

"Remember, I was in your Defense Against the Darks Arts class when we learned it?" he asked as he edged a bit closer as he gently took her face and cupped her cheeks in his hands, tilting it back to the side so he could see her cheek in the light cast from the candles in the room.

Hermione's heart started pounding as he leant closer, his hands gently resting on her cheeks.

"Of course." She mumbled, feeling a bit foolish.

He peered at the area before smiling, satisfied.

"All healed." he announced, his eyes connecting with hers.

Hermione felt herself blushing slightly as she stared at Draco, his cool grey eyes carefully sweeping over her features. The room seemed to fall silent as they sat there, gazing at each other.

"You're beautiful." he whispered softly, his lips curving upwards as he spoke. Hermione's eyes widened before she jerked backwards and out of his grip.

"What?"

"I said you're a bloody fool, Granger." he snapped, standing up and stalking back over to the couch. Hermione shook her head, blinking rapidly before she picked up the pile of books and parchment and made her way over to the other couch.

They studied in silence, the scratching of quills and rustling of parchment the only sounds filling the room, before the silence was broken by a knocking at the door.

"Hermione?" Ron called from outside. Hermione groaned, glancing up from her essay.

"He has the worst timing. I was just about to start my conclusion." she muttered, carefully putting her parchment down on the table.

"I'll get it!" Draco smirked, leaping up from the couch and bolting towards the portrait. Hermione gasped, leaping up.

"No! You will not!" she cried, chasing after him as he cackled evilly.

She leapt at him, knocking him to the ground with a thud before scrambling off him and towards the door. He grabbed her ankle as she ran past, toppling her to the ground.

She shrieked as she fell, landing on the ground with a soft groan.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron called from outside, the worry clear in his voice.

She opened her mouth to reply when Draco grabbed her and clapped a hand over her mouth, using his other hand to trap her arms behind her back as wedged her under his arm. He yanked the portrait open with a smirk, coming face to face with Ron, who had been trying to peer through the canvas.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked, trying to look around Draco.

"She's not here, sorry." Draco replied smoothly, his smile faltering for a second as Hermione struggled against him.

Ron narrowed his eyes, peering at the blonde.

"Just because you're Head Boy doesn't mean I won't punch you in the nose if you're being a git."

"Ten points off Gryffindor for being such an ass-Aaah!" Draco cried, glaring at Granger with gritted teeth as she bit his hand. She tried to yell, her protests muffled by Draco's hand as it clamped further over her mouth.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Where's Hermione? What have you done to her?"

"Like I said before, Weasley," Draco spat, stepping out of the way as Hermione kicked at him, "She's not here. Now go elsewhere and bother someone else with your stupid questions."

The portrait door slammed shut, leaving Ron standing in the corridor, glaring at the two lovers who gave him apologetic smiles.

"How dare you!" Hermione yelled as soon as Draco released her, shoving him backwards with all of her might.

Draco smirked.

"You had no right to do that! He's my friend!"

"I had every right to do that. This is my common room too, Granger. Besides, I figured that you need a break from the Weasel. You weren't exactly happy to see him."

"I..." Hermione faltered for words, her finger jabbing his chest as she glared up at him. He smirked.

"Shut-up, Malfoy!" She cried, storming off across the room and sitting down with another glare in his direction.

"You're adorable when you're angry." he said, before his face paled.

Had he really just said that out loud?

Hermione paused, her hand suspended in mid air as she gaped at him in shock.

"Did you just call me _adorable_?" she whispered, staring at him with an expression similar to someone who'd just seen their friend spout two more heads and six arms.

"Yes, yes I did." Too late to back out now, might as well take this the whole way through, Draco mused, watching as her quill dropped to the floor.

"What-? How? Why?" she burst out, her whisper sounding deafening in the silence.

"Well, if you must know, your hair goes all bristly and electricity charged, and your eyes sparkle with the most extreme anger I've ever seen. It's really quite cute." he shrugged nonchalantly, studying under his nails so that she wouldn't see how nervous he was.

"I can't believe you think I'm...I'm _cute_!" she shook her head, frowning, bewildered.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, Granger. This doesn't mean I like you or anything." he smirked.

"You're such a yo-yo." Hermione stared at him before narrowing her eyes.

"What in Merlin's spotted underpants is a yo-yo?" he asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

Hermione looked up as she picked her quill of the floor.

"You've never had a yo-yo?" she asked.

"Clearly." A roll of his eyes and a huff expressed his impatience at her.

"A yo-yo is like a shaped bit of wood connected to a string. You wrap the string around the centre of the yo-yo where there's a small carved bit, and then let it fall towards the ground. At the last second, you jerk your hand upwards and the yo-yo should travel back up the string and into your hand."

"How does it do that? If it's a muggle toy, it shouldn't involve magic, so how does it?" Draco asked curiously, coming to perch on his couch.

Hermione sighed.

"I guess I better show you then, it might be easier."

He watched with fascination as she took a blank bit of parchment out of her bag and put it on the table. Next, she pulled out her wand and tapped the parchment once while quietly muttering a spell.

Draco watched with fascination as the parchment curled up and solidified, turning into a red sphere of wood with a small section carved out of the exact middle the entire way around. A bit of string was wrapped around it, and Draco reached his hand out to carefully touch it.

"Do you need me to demonstrate?" Hermione asked as Draco studied the 'yo-yo.'

He nodded, and she held out her hand for it. He gave her the toy and watched, completely ensnared by this new toy. Hermione smiled, tucking the loop in the end of the string around her finger.

"Okay, watch, like this."

**11.50 PM**

"No, no, you're still not doing it quite right!" Hermione scolded, moving over to place her hand over his, curling her fingers over his own and grasping the yo-yo.

"You have to let it go and then jerk back up now, like that." she explained, watching as his eyes lit up in understanding.

"Like this?" he asked, dropping the yo-yo and flicking it back up into his hand.

Hermione smiled up at him.

"That's it! Now you're getting the hang of it!"

"I always knew I was perfect."

Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes.

"And I spit diamonds. Honestly."

"That's an incredible talent. I bet the goblins love you."

"Oh yes, they can't wait for me to finish school. They'll hire me at Gringotts to produce a large supply of pure diamonds for them and then pay me half."

He chuckled, glancing at her as he dropped the yo-yo again and flicked it back up.

Hermione smiled, guiding his hand as he practiced using the muggle toy.

Suddenly, with a clatter, the yo-yo slipped out of his hand and landed on the carpeted floor. Draco looked at Hermione.

"It slipped off my finger."

"It's alright, they can usually withstand a few drops." she answered, absent mindedly twining her fingers with his.

He stared down at their entwined hands, looking back at her cautiously.

"Don't let go, it feels nice." Hermione admitted, lowering her head as she stared at the carpet, her cheeks staining with a soft blush. Draco smiled, pulling her forward and closer to his body and twisting their hands around so that they were clasped together.

"Granger." he whispered, bringing his head close to hers.

"Yes?" she looked up at him timidly, meeting his warm gaze.

And then he kissed her, a light brushing of his lips against hers. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she exhaled shakily as he pulled away.

She opened her eyes to see him smirking, still holding her hand as he looked at her, his grey eyes guarded.

"Stop smirking." she mock glared, smiling despite her best efforts not to.

"Stop looking so damn attractive." he retorted, pulling her close for another kiss, this time lingering on her lips.

She sighed as he pulled away, her free hand reaching up to rest on his shoulder.

"Stop being a jerk." she teased, tugging him closer as their lips met again for an even longer kiss.

"Stop being such a good kisser." he told her, leaning in again and capturing her lips between breaths.

Hermione let out another small sigh of contentment, relaxing against him as his hand came up to rest on her back, their entwined hands coming to rest on her hip.

He pulled back slightly, studying her as she smiled.

Suddenly, the school curfew bell rang, echoing through the corridors and causing Hermione to jump.

Draco laughed, his hand stroking her back.

"I think that it's time to go back to our dorms." he mused. Hermione nodded, releasing his hand and turning to put her things back in her bag, her lips still tingling and her mind clouded in a lovely haze.

"Would you like me to walk you to your dorm?" Draco asked quietly, and Hermione turned around to look at him with a grin.

She nodded and he chuckled softly, putting his own things away and reaching out to take her offered hand again as they strolled from their shared common room.

They crept through the halls, soon reaching Hermione's portrait.

He let go of her hand, and Hermione missed the contact as his form disappeared into the shadows of the hall.

With a sigh, she turned to the Mermaid-Aphrodite-that guarded her Dorm, ignoring the curious look on the painting's face.

Suddenly, a hand gently took her chin and brought it to the side, a pair of soft lips meeting her own once more.

"Goodnight, Granger." Draco whispered against her ear, running a finger along her cheek for a second before he disappeared into the shadows and back to his dorm, his soft foot-steps retreating.

Hermione felt her cheeks growing hot and turned back to her portrait.

"Midnight Romances, hey?" Aphrodite asked, raising an eyebrow and winking cheekily. Hermione giggled softly, giving a wide smile to her.

"Perhaps," Hermione blushed more as Aphrodite waggled her eyebrows. "Gillyweed."

"Good on you, girl." Aphrodite gave Hermione another wink before she clicked open, allowing Hermione in to her room.

She slowly made her way over to her large bed, changing into her sleep wear before she collapsed into bed with a contented sigh and fell into a slumber.

**12.15 PM**

It wasn't until lunch the next day that Hermione actually _saw_ Draco. All morning, Ron and Harry had been chatting to her; paying her extra attention it seemed, for she was so used to the limited conversation. It seemed that her boys were finally both fully back, each bit of them re-gathered and placed back together, after they had been shattered by the war.

She was outside with them, taking a small stroll on their lunch break and enjoying the grounds before the snow hit.

It was then that she saw it.

Draco was sitting on a bench with Astoria Greengrass, his arms around her as she leaned into his chest, her face hidden from view.

Draco was whispering something in her ear, and then Hermione could hear the sound of Astoria's muffled giggle. And then it all clicked in Hermione's mind.

Of course he liked Astoria. How had she not seen it before? It was like seeing Ron with Lavender that first time, but in a way so much different.

Because it was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And she, for some stupid reason, thought that he'd liked her.

She turned away, ignoring the giggles coming from Astoria and the chuckle (that she knew too well) from Draco. And she was jealous, oh was she _jealous_. It overtook her suddenly, causing her insides to drop and yet boil at the same time. She couldn't bear to look, because she just knew that any minute now he'd be kissing her.

Oblivious to the raging storm that was building inside one of his best friends; Ron mumbled something about homework being overdue and gave a hopeful look towards Hermione.

It was then that Hermione snapped. She spun around to face Ron, her eyes gleaming with fire.

"I am not your own personal resource, Ronald! I do have other purposes, other than helping with your bloody homework! **You** selected those classes, you do the work! I am so sick of you using me without a second thought. I'd like to have a life too, you know!" she yelled, poking her finger into Ron's chest to emphasize each point.

Ron looked dumbfounded, stuttering as he tried to figure out what he had said wrong.

Hermione gave him a terrible glare and stomped off, the thunderclouds exploding over her head.

Harry watched her go with concern, his eyebrows creasing together as he patted Ron on the back.

"It's okay mate. I'm sure she'll come around." he sighed as Ron looked at Harry, still in shock.

**11.01 PM**

"Hello, Granger." he sidled up to her, a smile softly gracing his lips.

"You're late."

"By thirty seconds!"

"Ten points off Slytherin for arguing with the Head Girl."

"Hey! You can't—"

"Do you want me to take more off?" she threatened, looking up at him with challenging and yet cold eyes. He stepped back, unused to seeing Hermione look like that.

"Fine, fine. Where are we starting?" he asked, but before he had finished his sentence she was already half way down the corridor.

"Hey! Granger, wait up!" he called, jogging after her with a smirk.

**12.20 AM**

"What's got your wand in a knot?" sneered some second year Slytherin as she hastily tucked her shirt back into place, her boyfriend already standing next to her awkwardly.

"Ten points off Slytherin for insulting the Head Girl." Hermione snapped.

"Come on Granger, you've already docked one-hundred and two points!" Draco cried. Hermione turned around, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Shut-up, Malfoy." she snarled, turning back to the couple. Draco clamped his mouth shut in surprise, his internal alarm bells signalling sudden death should he speak right now.

"Go back to your dorms immediately. This is your first warning and your names have been listed. If you are caught out after curfew again you will receive detention." she informed them in a clipped tone, ushering them out of the room and watching them flee to the stairs.

"You're really in a foul mood, aren't you? Would a spot of kissing help?" he grinned, waggling his eyebrows as he stepped closer to her.

Hermione's hand came up to slap him across the cheek swiftly, the sound echoing around the empty corridor.

"What the hell, Granger?" Draco yelled, clutching his stinging cheek.

Hermione gave him a deathly glare.

"You would know all about kissing, wouldn't you? You bastard! Don't ever speak to me like that again!" she seethed, stalking off down the corridor and away from him.

Draco stared after her in a mix of shock and anger. He hadn't done anything to deserve that slap, so why had she slapped him? Further more, what was she talking about?" he frowned, pushing himself off the wall and following her slowly, still trying to figure out what she was angry at him for.

**7.45 AM**

By Tuesday morning, Draco hadn't seen Hermione except for in classes and at meals. She hadn't once come to their Common Room, and Draco was getting frustrated. If he knew what he had done wrong he could fix it, or try at least. But Hermione was always busy whenever he was near. If she wasn't talking to the Weaslette, she was talking to Potter, or Longbottom, or Lovegood, and even Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

He had tried talking to her over their Advanced Arithmancy assignment, but she had clamped her lips shut and ignored him the entire lesson. Every time he managed to get her alone after or between classes, she would give him a cold glare and storm off.

It was driving him mad beyond belief. And so Draco decided that it was time to employ some other tactics.

He sent an owl down to Hogsmeade with a letter and some money, and he soon received his order back.

Inside a carefully wrapped box lay a small tray of chocolates-the finest and smoothest in the store, none the less.

Draco was rather impressed with himself. If this didn't get Granger talking to him again, he wasn't sure what would.

He attached a label to the gift and then tied it to an owl, set to deliver the next morning at breakfast.

He watched her all the next morning, catching glimpses of her between Weasley and Potter as they ate their breakfast. His stomach danced in small flips, nervous for a reason he could not define.

When the post came, he almost held his breath in anticipation, but managed to remain calm and cool on the outside, feigning disinterest.

He watched as she picked up the small box with curious eyes. The minute she read the outside of the tag she glared, placing the package on the table before she took out her wand and set fire to it.

Draco felt the blood drain slightly from his cheeks as he watched on in horror. She then spat a remark at Weasley before she picked up her bag and left the hall with visible clouds of steam coming out her ears.

Almost everyone in the hall watched stunned as Hermione's form retreated out the Great Hall doors.

"I wonder who she's so mad at." Theo whistled low, turning back to his eggs with a chuckle. Pansy tilted her head to the side, watching as one of the Gryffindor boys finally got it together and splashed a jug of water on the still smouldering pile of ashes.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, they're dead." she mused. After the embers were extinguished, all the students turned back to eating and talking, almost as if the event had never happened.

Draco was screaming in his head.

Those were top quality chocolates, and Granger had just..had just..burned them to ashes!

With a soft sigh, he figured that it was going to be a long day ahead.

**7.20 AM**

On Thursday, he sent her a flower. She didn't even read the message before trying to incinerate it.

However, Draco was prepared. He had cast an anti-burning charm on the small pink rose. He watched with satisfaction as she frowned, her attempts as setting it alight failing. Draco smirked triumphantly from his seat.

Hermione's frown increased and she then flicked her wand at it, turning it into a dove before it flew off and out the window, causing many first years to gasp in admiration.

Draco avoided smashing his head into the table in frustration while Blaise and Theo chortled to themselves.

**7.15 PM**

That evening, Hermione came back to her dorm to find it filled with small pink roses.

She let out a yell of frustration, waving her wand at them and waiting for them to transfigure.

When that didn't happen, she tried setting them alight.

When that didn't work, she simply tried to vanish them, however that didn't work either. She yet out another yell, stomping out of her room and slamming the door before making her way to the library.

**7.05 AM**

The next morning it was a box of chocolates and a red rose. She didn't even pull out her wand, she just handed the chocolates down the table to the hungry seventh year boys, and the rose to Pavarti, who giggled like a three year old.

Draco nearly speared Blaise in the hand with his fork in sheer anger and frustration. She was impossible!

Blaise yelped and pulled his hand away, staring at Draco with a look of hurt before he realised that Draco hadn't done it intentionally. He followed Draco's narrowed eyes across the hall to see Hermione standing from the table, snatching her book up with an expression similar to Voldemort on a good day.

"Stop sending me gifts! I'm not going to accept your stupid attempts at apologies just because you're sending me flowers and chocolates!" she yelled, throwing Ron a disdainful look as he sat there completely and utterly confused.

Despite Harry and Ginny's best efforts, Ron didn't finish his breakfast that day. Draco fumed. If she had read the bloody tags, she'd see that the gifts were from him. How dare she assume that Weasel would send her nice things? But of course it seemed that she wouldn't read past the "I'm sorry" on the front tags to reveal "From D.M." on the inside.

Furious, he slammed his fork onto his plate, almost cracking it in half and stomped from the hall.

Pansy watched him go, her eyebrow raised in observation and something else.

**6.14 PM**

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been sending her those gifts?" Pansy asked casually, glancing at him.

Draco sighed, burying his head in his hands.

"Yes." he groaned out. Pansy softened, her small hand reaching out to rest on his back in a comforting manner.

"Why?"

"Merlin help me Pansy, I like her more than I ever thought I could. Except she won't speak to me, and I don't know why! I'm so confused, I thought everything was fine!"

"Oh dear, what a predicament you have yourself in. Why isn't she speaking to you?"

"I don't know! That's the thing, we kissed, and it was nice, and then the next day she slapped me and got all angry and she hasn't even spoken to me since! How do I know what's running through that head of hers?"

"But she doesn't think the presents are from you, does she? She keeps yelling as Weasley for it. I saw him running down the corridor the other day with a stream of pink roses chasing him." Pansy giggled so hard tears leaked out of her eyes.

Draco smiled at the thought.

"Maybe you should lay off the gifts and try to talk to her again?"

"I can't right now. My team gets here in an hour; we have to practice for tomorrow. If we want a chance, we have to keep practicing." he sighed.

Pansy laughed, leaning into him in an old, comfortable way.

"She'll come around. Besides, I'm sure you have a really good chance of winning. You just have to see the Snitch before Potter."

"You'd think he'd have a bloody harder time, with glasses!"

"I know. Never mind, Draco. Chin up." she smiled, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"You better be cheering for me."

"With every ounce of my being, Draco. I'll force Millicent to sing, if it makes you feel better?"

A grimace from Draco as Pansy erupted into giggles again.

"Are you going to stay and watch us practice, in the cold?" Draco asked, looking pointedly at the setting sun.

"I'm perfectly capable of using a warming charm, thank you very much!" she smacked him on the arm with a mock glare and a wide smile.

"Here's the team now. Enjoy the practise, Pans." he grinned, ruffling her hair as he left the stands to join his team on the field.

**4.01 AM**

_Meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest closest to the Quidditch Pitch. Bring the trunk containing the Quidditch balls. R. _

Astoria shuddered, glaring at the owl as it hooted softly and then took off into the night. She stuffed the parchment hastily into her trunk, digging for a jumper.

She couldn't believe she was up at this hour.

With a quiet groan, hoping not to wake her dorm mates, she donned her cloak and boots and fled the Slytherin Common Room, her wand tucked safely in hand.

By some amount of incredible fate, the Quidditch Supplies door was easy to unlock. The chest lay, trembling slightly as the bludgers snarled and fought to get out of their restraints.

With a shaky hand, she levitated it up into the air, and managed to walk all the way to the forest edge without dropping it, though her hand was mighty sore afterwards.

Levitating something that heavy was hard work for her; and Astoria found herself wishing that she had never agreed to this stupid thing.

"Glad to see you're here. I was just toying with the prospect of finding my way into your dorms to wake you myself." he snarled, his form cloaked by the heavy shadows that the trees produced.

Astoria shivered, gripping her wand that little bit tighter.

"Open the trunk for me, will you?" he snapped, and Astoria quickly flicked it open.

He smiled down at the contents, his wand coming out to point at them.

With a whispered incantation, she saw something glow red before he slammed the lid and shoved the trunk towards her.

"Good girl. Do tell me how tomorrow goes, will you?" he cackled, and Astoria lifted the trunk and ran, dragging it in the grass behind her until she reached the safety of the wards. She could feel them as she passed through, like a warm hug. Pray to Merlin that her leaving and then re-entering caused no disturbance or alert. The last thing she needed was McGonagall, or any other teacher questioning her.

She managed to levitate the trunk back to the Storage Shed, and then re-lock the door before she almost ran to the castle. It really was her lucky night, she thought, creeping back in through the Entrance Doors easily and making her way back to the Slytherin Common Rooms un-noticed. Tonight, of all nights, was the night that Hagrid was dragging chopped wood inside to stock the supplies for fires, and the great Giant had not been near when she had re-entered the castle.

With a nervous feeling settling over her, Astoria managed to wiggle out of her cloak and shoes and be back in bed and asleep before 5am.

**12.05 PM**

"And the game is off! Slytherin already in possession of the Quaffle! Oh, but Gryffindor's got it back! And it's a narrow miss as Gregory Goyle nearly knocks out Thomas with a Bludger! So soon! And Warrington's off with that Quaffle! But Weasley won't let it through! Slytherin fails to score!" Hannah Abbott yelled, giving the thumbs up to Ron with a sly smile between breaths.

Cheers erupted from Gryffindor as Ron hurled the caught Quaffle at Ginny.

"And Ginny Weasley is off! She's like a bullet on that broom! But Vaisey has intercepted her pass and is off down the other end! And Slytherin scores the first ten points!"

Cheering from Slytherin erupted as Draco smiled, hoping that their start to the match might mean a hope of winning.

**3.22 PM**

"_Oh, sinking like stones,  
All that we fought for."  
Don't Panic-Coldplay_

"And Pucey is off with that Quaffle! He really takes after his brother in skills, doesn't he? He's passed it to Warrington! And that's another save by Ronald Weasley! Slytherin 90, Gryffindor 120, its close! Potter's still looking for that Snitch! So is Malfoy, but he's closer to the ground. They're like predators on the hunt, those two! And look at that bludger hurtle! Hold on a second, it's not going in the direction it's supposed to! That bludger's taking a curve to the left!" Hannah cried, pointing at it with wide eyes as it flew through the sky in a blur.

All the players in the air turned to watch the Bludger as it started rocketing towards the Gryffindor stands, picking up speed as it went.

Gryffindor students started panicking, pushing and shoving each other out of the way as they tried to flee the stands that the Bludger was hurtling towards.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Hannah Abbott screamed causing the Gryffindor's to scramble faster.

"Move! This way to the exit!" Hermione yelled above the clamour, hastily directing students to the stairs out as the Bludger got closer and closer, almost at the Keepers hoops.

"Hermione, Move!" Hannah screamed suddenly, her voice shrill as the Bludger did a sudden curve and started rocketing towards Hogwarts' Head Girl. Hermione spun around in shock, her wand falling to the ground with a clatter as she scrambled backwards along the empty seats.

Ron and Harry could only watch, frozen as the bludger hurtled closer and closer, both suddenly roaring into action and shooting off towards Hermione but both knowing that they couldn't make it in time. Ginny gave a scream of terror for Hermione before she kicked into action, grabbing the Beater's Bat off Jimmy Peakes (who was, luckily, hovering next to her) and then tossing the Quaffle up into the air, hitting it with as much force as she could muster towards the Bludger. It met its mark perfectly, the Bludger veering off to the side as the Quaffle crashed into it, both of the balls disappearing over the side of the stands.

Hermione heard the Quaffle and the Bludger colliding and turned in time to see them both disappear over the edge of the stands. She started running the other way towards her wand, not noticing as the Bludger re-appeared and started hurtling towards her once more.

Everyone was too transfixed on Hermione to notice that Draco had taken off from his spot in the sky, flying down towards Hermione with increasing speed.

"GRANGER, DUCK!" he yelled as the Bludger narrowed in, drawing ahead of it as he flew towards the stands.

She took his advice and dove to the ground, scrambling for her wand under the seats, her hands groping at nothing. She could hear the Bludger as it snarled behind her ominously, and she finally found her wand, her heart nearly pounding out of her ribcage. Flipping over, she saw the Bludger speeding towards her, mere meters away and raised her wand, just in time to see Draco Malfoy come between her and the Bludger. The heavy ball smashed into his body with a sickeningly loud crunch, the force of it then sending him shooting into the stands somewhere behind her as the sound of wood splintering and breaking filled her ears.


	20. Chapter 20

**3.39 PM**

Hermione stood on shaky feet, using a bench to push herself up. She looked up, frantically scanning the debris for Draco's body. She could still hear the bludger snarling and she raised her wand, taking a step forward carefully.

Her step caused a bit of wood to creak and before Hermione could blink the Bludger had rocketed out from a hole in the stand and towards her.

"Finite Incantartum!" She yelled, pointing her wand straight at it.

With a burst of flame it erupted, the pieces of fabric coming to settle on the stands. With a gasp, Hermione spotted Draco's body lying a few feet away. He was on his side, facing her, bits of broken benches scattered around and on him. His broom had landed just in front of where Hermione was currently standing, and she leapt over it as she rushed to Draco.

"Oh god! Malfoy!" she whispered, reaching him and immediately clearing all the debris from around him with a wave of her wand.

She crouched by his form, and with shaking hands reached up to brush his hair back from his forehead

One grey eye opened and looked at her for a brief second.

"Granger." he whispered hoarsely, taking a shallow breath.

"Malfoy, where does it hurt?" Hermione asked, her hands trying to peel back his heavy Quidditch uniform.

"Where doesn't it?" he gasped out, and then he leant over and coughed up a large pool of blood before he promptly passed out.

"HELP!" Hermione screamed, the sound of it carrying far around the silent pitch.

**4.40 PM**

The sound of Hermione's scream seemed to jolt people into action, and soon Hannah Abbott was yelling instructions to the students as Professor Flitwick stood beside her telling her what to say.

Professor McGonagall was by Hermione's side in an instant, transfiguring a stretcher and crouching down to inspect Draco.

Within minutes, Draco's injured body was being carried up to the Infirmary, Hermione being ushered along by McGonagall.

Her walk through the castle seemed blurred, and her head didn't stop spinning until she reached the Headmistress' Office, which was where she was now.

Hermione sat in a chair, her hands sitting folded in her lap as she tried not to chew her bottom lip off in anxiety.

Draco was hurt, and it was because of her. He'd risked his own life to stop her getting hit by the bludger. But why? Her stomach dropped as she considered the options.

Maybe he did like her after all? Maybe he hadn't kissed Astoria? Hermione's head spun for a second before she heard the door open.

Hermione went to stand but McGonagall's hand pushed her down gently.

"Stay seated, Miss Granger." the elder witch soothed her, giving her a smile.

"How is Malfoy doing?" Hermione asked, unable to hold her question back. She blushed as she realised how rude she had been, giving an apologetic smile to Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy's condition has yet to be diagnosed. He has obtained several serious injuries to many parts of his body. It is unsure whether or not he will make it fully through the night." McGonagall paused, a worried expression crossing her face as she thought about the Head Boy's precarious state of health.

"Now, I'll need you to tell me everything that might have to do with this rogue Bludger, Miss Granger."

**5.01 PM**

It felt as if he were flying. His body was weightless and painless.

He couldn't feel anything, and it was bliss. His mind was exceptionally clear. It was as if he were looking at his thoughts in a slide-show, picking and choosing what to view.

_Quidditch. Pansy and Blaise. Mother. Father. Hermione..._

The mantra repeated, again and again until it began to fade, the memories and thoughts dulling to nothing.

It was black, but oh so welcoming. Black was familiar, was second nature to him.

He sank into it with a sigh.

**10.00 PM**

"I didn't sign up for this! For _serious _bodily injury! Especially not to Draco! I want out." Astoria hissed at Rookwood, shaking as he watched her carefully.

He smiled a cold smile, looking at her.

"You want out, do you?"

"Yes! And now!"

In an instant, his hand was around her neck, pulling her body toward his as he cut off her air supply by lifting her off her feet.

"You're not getting out. You agreed to help, you foolish little cow. And now you're going to help me finish my plan. Or else, I'll find you, and I'll make you wish you were never born." he spat into her ear as she gasped for air, finding none as she struggled, her hands coming up, trying to pry his from around her neck so she could breathe.

"And if you try anything, I'll just have to take that pretty sister of yours and you'll never see her again. Got it?" he hissed, his eyes glinting.

Astoria nodded slowly, choking as her eyes started to water and her vision narrowed.

He dropped her suddenly, her knees buckling under her as she fell to the ground, heaving in great breaths to fill her aching lungs, her hands spread in the dirt.

"When I figure out my next plan, you will get an owl. Do not disappoint, I'd just love hearing your sister screaming." he smirked a sickening smirk that made Astoria want to throw up before stalking off into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest.

And once he was gone, Astoria ran. She ran as fast as she could, even though her lungs were filled with stabbing pains and needles. She didn't stop running until she got to the Slytherin Common Room, bursting in through the portrait.

"Daphne?" she called, flying down the steps into the main area.

A blonde head turned at the sound of the call, eyes locking on her younger sister.

"Astoria? What's wrong?"

But the small blonde girl said nothing, racing over to wrap her arms around her sister, her sobs threatening to escape.

"Astoria, what's wrong?" Daphne asked again, a frown creasing her forehead as Astoria buried her head in Daphne's shoulder.

"Did the first years try and prank you again? I'll make them pay for that. Come on, let's go up to my rooms." she urged, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and ushering her upstairs.

"What are you staring at?" Pansy snapped, giving the gaping Slytherin's sharp glares. They all turned back to their previous activities in a rush as Pansy curled back into Blaise, hugging him close as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"He can't die yet. Not after all we've been through." she cried into his shoulder.

**10.05 PM**

"Oh my god, Hermione! I was so worried!" Ginny cried, pulling her into a hug as she clambered through Hermione's portrait. Hermione clutched Ginny close, holding back a sniffle.

"Thank you."

"I wouldn't have done anything different." Ginny admitted, pulling Hermione back to study her, smiling.

"I vaguely remember your war cry. It was pretty impressive." Hermione chuckled, causing Ginny to laugh.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"But Draco isn't."

"He was so brave." Ginny nodded.

A knock at the portrait caused Ginny and Hermione to turn and look.

"Hermione, it's us." Harry's voice came through the portrait.

Hermione immediately made her way over, flinging open the portrait.

The second she did Harry and Ron both pulled her into a crushing bear hug.

"We're so sorry we couldn't get to you on time." Harry mumbled.

"I was so scared." Ron told her, wrapping his arms around her middle and hugging her tighter.

"Ginny did her best, but Malfoy saved the day." Hermione told them, pulling back to smile at her oldest friends.

"We owe him now." Harry told her with a straight face as they all piled into her room and perched on the couch and armchairs in the small lounge she had.

"He saved you when we were unable to. Merlin, the one time you're the only one of us in danger and we couldn't even help." Ron muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"They don't know if he's going to make it through the night." Hermione admitted in a small whisper.

Harry paled, and Ron even looked disturbed.

"If we needed any more proof that he's changed, this is it." Ginny told them, sending a specific look at Ron.

"I know. You don't need to look at me like that, Ginny." Ron smiled, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

"Ron!" Ginny cried, trying to duck away from Ron's hands.

"Blimey, I never thought I'd live to see the day that we owed Malfoy." Ron frowned.

Harry laughed, and soon Ginny and Hermione joined in, the four friends lightening their mood as they joked around with each other.

**12.21 AM**

"Six broken ribs, a broken arm, leg and collarbone, a lung puncture, internal bleeding caused on impact, a concussion and a non-fatal stab wound from a bit of debris." Madam Pomfrey read the list out to Professor McGonagall, Sprout and Slughorn as the four stood around his bed.

"Dear Merlin." Slughorn exclaimed softly, his eyes focusing on the Head Boy who lay, bruised and bloody, unconscious. His brew of sleeping potion had knocked the boy right out for hours.

Professor Sprout frowned, thinking carefully.

"If you need any ingredients for potions, Horace, let me know."

"Thank you, Pomona. The same goes for potions you need, Poppy."

"I seem to be well stocked from the potions you made during the holidays, but if there is anything I will inform you immediately."

"Poppy," Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, focusing her gaze on the Medi-Witch, "Do you think he'll recover?"

"There's more chance of him recovering than not. He's got the best of the best here at Hogwarts; I just think he needs three or more days in the Infirmary followed by some regular potions on his release. If only Severus were here, at least the boy would have someone."

"I have a funny feeling that Miss Granger cares for him more than she's letting on. She was worried far beyond usual for his health. It seems that them being Heads has improved their relationship." Minerva admitted.

Slughorn chuckled.

"Another Slytherin and Gryffindor romance, when will the wonders ever cease?"

"He is yet to survive, Horace. Let us see if he makes it through the next few days without any obstacles before we go around assuming the levels of student relationships." Pomona Sprout looked at Slughorn over her glasses pointedly, and Slughorn stopped mid-chuckle.

"I do believe I left a potion brewing." he replied before he hastily made his way out of the Infirmary.

**1.01 AM**

Draco was dreaming of Severus Snape. An odd person to dream of, perhaps, but one that he missed terribly.

"Those are quite some injuries you got." Snape observed, looking down at Dracos broken leg with a raised eyebrow.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking, boy?" he snapped suddenly, scowling at his godson.

"I was trying to save Granger." Draco stated simply. Snape rolled his eyes.

"I would have thought you'd be above doing stupid things to impress girls." Snape snapped, smacking Draco over the top of the head.

"What was that for?" Draco glared, rubbing the back of his head.

"I did not raise you to be stupid! And neither did your parents!"

"It wasn't stupid!" Draco argued, still glaring at Snape.

"You better hope that you come out of this alive, otherwise it **will** be the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

Draco just pouted silently as Snape picked up his tea cup and sipped out of it, glaring at Draco the entire time.

Draco could understand why Snape was so angry, though.

His Godfather had been there when Lucius was in prison or working hard to please the Dark Lord, while also keeping those horrifying red eyes off of Draco himself.

He had strived to keep Draco out of Voldemort's followers, as had Lucius and Narcissa. But Draco had been too headstrong and cocky for his own good.

His Godfather had never got to see the changes that Draco had gone through and forced himself to make. He hadn't seen the person that Draco became, and that made him sad.

Snape paused, mid sip and raised an eyebrow.

"As if I haven't been keeping an eye on you, boy." he smirked, shaking his head.

Draco laughed, and then the two carried on with their conversation.

**8.03 PM**

**Two days later.**

Hermione sat in the shared common room, staring at Draco's couch with a frown. It seemed so empty, studying in here without him.

And maybe, just maybe Hermione felt guilty.

Why? Because she had a feeling she knew who the gifts had been from. After Ron had pulled her into another hug and apologised profusely for not being there and for annoying her previously, Hermione had forgiven him on the condition that he stop sending presents.

"Mione," Ron pulled back to look at her funnily, "I didn't send those presents. I know we all have that extra bit of money since the Ministry rewarded us for our parts in Voldemort's downfall, but much as I love you, the gifts weren't from me."

"But then who could it have been?"

"I don't know. But Merlin Hermione, I just figured you were in a snippy mood and I accidentally made it worse. It was a fight over homework; you know me, I don't even buy expensive chocolates for myself!" he had chuckled.

Hermione had blinked, staring at him as he laughed.

"Well you're still forgiven. As long as you don't pester me for homework help for a couple more days, I have to do all of Malfoy's duties now too."

Ron grimaced.

"You'll manage, Hermione, you always will." he responded, pulling a loose curl teasingly.

Just after her conversation with Ron, she had figured that it could have been Draco sending her the gifts. Perhaps it was his way of apologising; after all she had brushed him off when he'd tried to speak with her. What more did she need? An apology yelled from the top of one of the tables at breakfast? Surely, no-one else was sending her gits. She was almost 100% sure that she didn't have any secret admirers. So it must have been Draco. Right? She needed confirmation, and so she decided that she would ask him when he was better. If he was better. Hermione's heart sank. He'd thrown himself in front of a charmed bludger for her and here she was, sitting and debating his feelings for her?

But then, if he had nothing to apologise for, then why did he send gifts? Was he guilty?

Her mind raced until she let out a low moan, collapsing onto the sofa and burying her head in the cushions.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked, causing Hermione to jerk her head out of the cushions and stare at her favourite teacher, shocked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. Is there something I can do for you, Headmistress?" she asked, sitting up and rearranging the cushions with a smile.

"I've come to deliver some news." McGonagall told her, taking a seat on Draco's couch.

Hermione immediately stiffened, bracing herself for bad news.

"What is it?" she asked nervously, fiddling with the edge of her school jumper.

"Mr Malfoy is going to be alright. Poppy confirmed that his condition is well and she was able to heal almost all his injures. His leg will take a little longer to heal, due to the angles at which it broke, but in a few weeks he should be back to full health."

Hermione felt herself brightening considerably.

"That's fantastic." she breathed a sigh of relief, smiling.

"There is another thing, Miss Granger. Due to Mr Malfoy's injuries, we'll be relocating his dorm to here, on this corridor and to the right of the Common Room. As most of his classes are on this floor or above, it should make it easier for him to get around. His dorm will be accessible through a portrait in the hallway and through here. Would you keep an eye on him? Make sure he doesn't re-splinter the fracture as his bone will still be delicate."

Hermione considered it for a moment.

"Of course." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. You are an exceptional student."

"I do have a question though, Professor. Why aren't the Head Dorms located either side of the Common Room anyway? It makes more sense, you see." Hermione questioned with a small thoughtful frown.

"Actually, Miss Granger, I have considered moving both Head dorms to this corridor since the beginning of the year. Why it didn't occur to any one else I have no idea." Professor McGonagall admitted.

"It would be easier." Hermione agreed.

McGonagall raised her eyebrow at Hermione, giving her a look.

"If you like, Miss Granger, your dorm can be moved to this corridor and connected to the Common Room the same way as Mr. Malfoy's will be." she offered.

"That would be...fantastic. I'd like that very much." Hermione grinned, thinking delightedly about the fact that the library was on the same floor.

"Very well, I'll arrange to have your rooms moved tomorrow during your classes. Everything will be ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, Professor!" Hermione smiled as McGonagall nodded.

"I'll be off to organise that, then. Have a good evening, Miss Granger. I'll see you in class." McGonagall left with a smile as Hermione collapsed back on the couch, thinking of all the time she could spend in the library, and of the closeness of one of her favourite places in the whole school.


	21. Chapter 21

**4.41 PM**

Sunlight flooded his vision as Draco opened his eyes. He immediately shut them again with a groan, reaching for something to block out the light. The covers worked, and he sighed in relief as the sharp light disappeared.

His bed felt smaller than usual as he stretched his arms above his head, his limbs feeling heavy and sore.

His throat was dry and his head felt like it made of stone and to top it all off, he had a pounding migraine that made him feel as if his head was splitting in half. It felt like he'd had too much to drink last night, but he couldn't remember drinking.

He couldn't remember much, actually. That was strange, considering that Draco almost never forgot anything after a drunken night. The last thing he could remember was the start of the Quidditch Game.

With a frown, Draco kept his eyes closed and slowly moved his heavy body up, sitting up in the smaller bed and swinging his legs over the edge.

With an outstretched hand, he blindly located a table and put most of his weight on it as he prepared to get out of bed.

He stretched his legs out to touch the floor slowly, pulling them back as the chilly stone made contact with his toes.

With a sigh, he stretched his left leg out, balanced on it, and then took a step forward, swinging his right leg off the bed.

Suddenly, sharp, white hot pain shot through his leg. Draco opened his eyes in shock.

With a shout of agony, Draco crumpled to the floor as Madame Pomfrey came rushing out of her quarters.

"Mister Malfoy!" she scolded, surveying the leg that he was clutching in pain, his teeth gritted.

She tutted and pulled out her wand, levitating him back to his bed.

"Stay here." she gave him a sharp look and marched off to get something as Draco made low sounds of pain, his leg throbbing repeatedly.

Madam Pomfrey appeared a second later holding a bottle of potion.

"Drink up." she ordered, filling up a cup and handing it to him. Draco obediently drank as the Medi-Witch tutted.

"No wonder Minerva moved your dormitory." she mumbled to herself as Draco scowled at her impatiently.

"Does it hurt anywhere else, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No." Draco snapped, giving her a glare. "Thank you." he spat.

She raised an eyebrow and left, Draco reclining on his pillows as the pain faded away.

Before he knew it, the room was fading and his eyelids were getting heavy. Of _course_ she'd given him a sleeping potion.

The sound of the infirmary doors opening made him turn his head to focus his blurry vision on the figure standing in between them.

His vision started to narrow, but he could just make out a black-cloaked figure with a cloud of brown hair surrounding its head.

Draco's last thought before he passed out was; _Granger?_

**5.01 PM**

Hermione anxiously took a step towards Draco's bed, his blonde hair the only colour visible amongst all the white.

She finally arrived next to his hospital bed, taking in his appearance with a frown as she bit her lip.

He didn't look too different; his skin was pale and his face was a bit sunken but that was to be expected after lying in a potion induced sleep for a few days.

Hermione hesitantly took a seat next to his bed, reaching out a hand to touch his before she thought better of it and pulled it back to rest in her lap.

She studied Draco as he slept, his chest rising and falling slowly as he inhaled and exhaled. Occasionally his eyebrow would twitch, as if to rise towards his hair line and say 'And what are you looking at?'

His features were relaxed, and it reminded Hermione of when she had studied him sleeping in their Broom Closet stay.

Memories of their first, drunken kiss slowly entered her mind, and she recalled the thrill of him pulling her forward and capturing her lips again just a few days ago.

She couldn't deny that she had romantic feelings for Draco. But as she remembered their kissing, she also remembered the sight of him and Astoria Greengrass together.

She felt the pain and humiliation sweep through her and she frowned at Draco.

Deciding that she had sat there long enough, she reached down and pulled her bag onto her lap.

After rummaging around in it for a few seconds she pulled out a few boxes, placing them on Draco's bedside table.

She smiled as the three chocolate frog boxes wriggled and croaked a bit before going silent.

Standing up, she closed her bag and then slung it over her shoulder, looking at Draco one last time before she slowly extended her hand, brushing her fingertips with his own. Draco murmured in his sleep, and Hermione blushed, instantly pulling back shyly before she turned and left.

**5.15 PM**

Pansy watched as Hermione exited the Hospital Wing, her hazel eyes glittering with interest.

So she had been right; Hermione did like Draco.

But the girl seemed too clueless as to what to actually do or say.

She briefly considered pulling her aside to have a word with her, but she wasn't sure how.

Pansy was good at figuring things out, though. And she would figure out what to say to Hermione, and how to say it.

After all, she owed it to Draco to make sure that things turned out right.

She made her way over to Draco's bed, sitting down in the vacant seat and clasping Draco's hand in her own.

"Get better soon, Draco, we miss you." she whispered, squeezing his hand as he slept.

**12.35 PM**

Hermione picked at the remains of her food at lunch, pushing them around her plate again and again.

The cause of her troubles was Astoria Greengrass, who was sitting at the Slytherin table. She was sitting there, looking all depressed.

'_As girlfriends generally do when their boyfriend is unconscious in hospital.' _Hermione's mind told her.

She sighed and set her fork down next to her plate.

Immediately, Ron leaned over.

"Are you going to finish that?" he asked, looking at the remains of her plate.

"No, you can have the rest."

"Thanks, Mione." he said, scooping it onto his plate and finishing it off for her.

She smiled, leaning into him gently.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. For once." Hermione answered. Ron chuckled, bending to kiss the top of her head and wrapping an arm around her.

"I know. It's almost too quiet." he joked, looking at Harry who was chatting with Ginny quietly.

"But nice." Hermione said, looking up at Ron.

"Until I have History of Magic." he groaned.

Hermione laughed, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"It's not that bad."

"Says the girl who enjoys every single class in the history of Hogwarts."

"Hey! I do not!"

"Oh yes, I forgot; Divination. Its okay, Hermione-we understand that it was just too difficult for you to grasp." he snickered.

"You're dead, Ronald Weasley."

A day later

**1.05 AM**

Hermione stumbled out of the small hall connecting her bedroom to the common room and squinted into the darkness.

She fumbled for the light switch before she remembered that Hogwarts didn't have light switches and sighed, reaching her hand forward and holding it out until it connected with the wall leading to the small kitchen located at the back of the common room.

Her throat was parched and was craving water so badly. If she went without liquid for a minute more she felt as if her mouth might turn into the Sahara Desert. She had gone to bed at around 9pm but completely forgotten to have a drink then.

Stumbling into the kitchenette, her eyes still unadjusted to the darkness, she managed to locate the fridge and pulled out the water cooler, blinking rapidly as the light blinded her.

She poured herself a glass, drinking it in two gulps before she poured herself another and decided to take it back to her bedroom.

Putting the water cooler back in the fridge, Hermione cursed the automatic light as she was temporarily blinded again.

She sleepily shuffled back towards her bedroom, heading towards the area she knew that her hallway was, clutching her glass and wishing her eyes would adjust to the darkness.

She extended a hand again, using the wall to guide her towards the hallway, and it was then that she saw something move in the darkness of the Common Room.

She stopped, her breath hitching in her throat as she realised that her wand was sitting by her bed-useless, and cursing her foggy brain. Wandless magic would be near impossible right now.

Perhaps she was just seeing things? After all, it was one in the morning and her brain wasn't working properly. She was probably imagining it all.

However, the shuffling of footsteps on carpet alerted her that there **was** someone in the common room, and she fought back a wave of terror.

She slowly kept going, breathing as quietly as she could and praying to Merlin that who ever it was didn't notice her. Unfortunately for Hermione, she was too busy staring at the common room to notice the small table in her way.

With a loud crash, she walked into it and froze as it toppled sideways, sending the books on it tumbling everywhere.

Abruptly, the shuffling in the Common Room stopped, and Hermione heard the creak of a floorboard as the intruder shifted their weight, her vision finally adjusting to the darkness and allowing her to see faintly.

Her heart was hammering in her throat as she tried to blend into the wall, spotting the outline of the person just a few meters away.

The figure moved, and Hermione let out an ear piercing scream before she hurled her water glass at the place where she knew they were, before nimbly leaping over the toppled table and taking off at a sprint towards her bedroom.

As she ran down her hallway, a loud curse alerted her to the fact that her aim had been fairly on target.

She ripped open the room to her door and slammed it shut, lunging towards the bedside table where she knew her wand was.

She scrambled for it and cursed as it rolled under the bed, diving under to go and fetch it and groping in the dark, her heart still pounding rapidly.

She didn't hear her bedroom door open, but suddenly she felt herself being dragged out from under her bed by her ankles.

Hermione gave one giant kick backwards as she lost reach of her wand, cursing before she took a deep breath and let out a shrill scream as she was dragged onto the carpet next to her bed.

"Stop screaming!" snapped an irritated voice, and Hermione froze.

She knew that voice.

Rolling over, she looked with wide eyes at an annoyed and sleepy looking Draco Malfoy, a light from his wand hovering by the ceiling and casting her room in an eerie glow.

His hair was wet and plastered to his head, droplets of water sliding down the end of his nose and dripping onto the floor.

She stared at him, shocked as he scowled intensely.

"Do you know how incredibly painful that scream is to my ears?" he growled.

"Not to mention that you threw a glass of water at me. What were you thinking, Granger?"

"It's not my fault I thought you were an intruder!" She snapped, sitting up and scowling at him.

"Anyway, what were you doing in the Common Room in the dark at one in the morning anyway?" she glared as he helped her up.

"I was just released from the Hospital Wing, and McGonagall told me that my dorm had been moved. Not only was I sleepy, but then she brought me here. Tired, I crashed on the nearest soft surface, which turned out to be the couch and was woken by you shuffling around." he glared at her.

Hermione felt sorry for him, concern filling her eyes.

"Did I hit you with the glass?" she asked tentatively, summoning her wand with a single thought now that had mind had cleared and flicking it to turn the lights in her room on.

"What do you take me for, Granger, an easy target? I think not."

She glared, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him.

"Perhaps something like 'an idiot who scares poor unsuspecting girls into throwing objects at them' would be a more correct title, Malfoy?"

"You make it sound like I wanted you to throw a glass of water at me." he glowered.

Hermione looked at his soaking wet hair and started to giggle, causing his glower to become positively scary.

"Remember, Granger, that I don't take being laughed at lightly." he threatened.

Hermione just laughed even more, sinking onto her bed and trying to take a proper breath as she laughed and laughed at the expression on his face.

"That's it." he growled, lunging at her swiftly but miraculously Hermione managed to roll off the bed and onto the other side, escaping his reach.

He smirked at her across the bed, his eyebrow raised in a challenge as she hovered, unsure what to do.

With a sudden leap, he bounded over her bed and towards her but she gave a shriek and ran for the door.

"Knox!" she cried on the way out, plunging the room into darkness as she sprinted through the hallway and into the Common Room.

A soft laugh came from her room as she hovered in the darkness of the Common Room, trying to think of a place to hide.

"You really shouldn't have done that." he called, and Hermione's heart started to pound in her chest as she scanned the room desperately.

She scampered towards the sofas, but deeming them too predictable instead raced towards her desk in the corner of the room, squeezing underneath it and curling her knees up to her chest as she held her breath.

"You should know, Granger, that Malfoys never lose at games." his chilling voice told her from somewhere in the pitch black room, and Hermione shivered, biting her lip and hoping that he couldn't hear her heart pounding from where ever he was.

A creaking floorboard made her inch further into the corner, discovering a secret, hollowed out space behind the drawers on the side of her desk. She carefully moved into the space and curled all her limbs in, praying that nothing was visible, and it was a second later that his pale hand shot under the desk where she had been hiding just a second before, swiping at the empty air.

She grinned triumphantly, her adrenaline pumping as she realised that she was playing Hide and Seek with _Draco Malfoy_ in their shared common room. It brought back memories of playing as a kid with her primary school friends, and she had to clap her hand over her mouth to muffle her giggle.

"I know you're there." he told her, moving slowly around the room and scanning with his excellent eyes for any disturbance or movement in the shadows that could alert him to her whereabouts.

She peeked around the corner of her hiding spot in the desk and spotted his shape moving towards the other side of the room and the fireplace.

With a quick movement, she shimmied out of her hiding space and made to move towards the book-cases when she accidentally tipped over her desk chair.

With a squeak she quickly tucked her limbs together and rolled towards the couch instead as Draco swivelled around and started approaching the fallen chair.

Her breathing shallow, Hermione squeezed under the couch and watched with baited breath as Draco turned the chair to its upright position.

"So now we're playing catch the Gryffindor, are we?" he mocked, his tone almost sending Hermione into fits of giggles again.

Instead, she inched towards the end of the couch that was closest to the hallway leading to her room, glancing at where he was standing.

But he was gone! Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she wondered where he had moved to, her eyes scanning the floor but unable to spot him.

After a few minutes of silence, she crawled out from under the couch and got onto her hands and knees, heading for the hallway bit by bit.

She was at the wall and standing when a hand enclosed around her wrist.

"Gotcha!" he cried, and Hermione gave a shriek of fright before she wriggled from his grip and took off down her hallway laughing uncontrollably.

She raced towards her bedroom door and dared not look back as she ran, feeling as if her door was getting farther and farther away.

When she finally reached it she twisted the knob only to find that it was locked.

Cursing, she was about to unlock it when a hand closed over hers on the handle and a warm presence came up behind her.

"Alohomora." he whispered as he leaned close, his hot breath ticking her ear as every single hair on her body stood up on its end, goose bumps breaking out all over her skin.

He turned the handle, his hand still on hers and pushed open the door, dropping her hand but not stepping back.

"Now, you're going to do exactly as I say, Granger." he whispered in her ear, and Hermione swallowed nervously.

"First you're going to close your eyes." he told her and Hermione felt her eyes slide shut on their own, wondering why she was following Draco's every command.

"You're going to take a few steps into your room."

She felt her feet moving quietly as her heart constantly battered against her ribcage, as if it were trying to get out, waiting, almost scared as she wondered what would come next.

He soon followed the soft click of her door the only sound.

When she felt him step up behind her again she shivered as his hand closed around her forearm.

He moved her arm so it was across her belly, his own arm covering hers as he pulled her against him and inhaled softly.

They stood like that for a few moments, a blush staining her cheeks before she felt his warm breath on her neck, and then a gentle hand moving her chin to the side, and then he was kissing her and it was fabulous and wonderful and she was trying to twist in his embrace and push herself closer to him but he wouldn't let her.

He groaned as he pulled back, and Hermione made a sound of protest as she tried to lean towards his lips again, but his hold on her didn't allow her to reach and she pouted.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that since the last time we kissed." he told her, his voice husky.

Hermione blushed in the dark, her cheeks turning red as she squirmed uncomfortably in his grasp.

"I don't think so." he chuckled as she wriggled, holding her close.

"I'm not letting you go until I'm ready." he whispered into her ear, placing a soft kiss on her throat.

Hermione let her head fall to the side as he kissed a path up and down her skin, nipping or tracing her throat with his tongue occasionally.

When his grip loosened, he turned around and pressed herself up against his warm body, sliding her arms around his neck as he cupped the back of her head with his hands, staring down at her in the dim light filtering through the gaps in her curtains.

"I liked the chocolate frogs." he smiled.

"I'm glad." she replied, pressing her nose to the hollow of his throat. She felt his chin come to rest on the top of her head a second later, and she yawned, leaning even closer to him as he stroked the nape of her neck, her eyelids getting heavier and harder to keep open.

Before she knew it she was lying on her bed under the warm covers and he was settling in behind her.

He pulled her into him and her face fell in to rest in the crook of his neck, her warm breath fanning onto his skin as she fell asleep, her breathing settling into a slow and steady pattern. Warm and sleepy, Draco pulled Hermione closer before he too succumbed to a deep and proper sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'd like to say a giant thank you to **Roly-Poly-OLY! :) **because you leave some excellent reviews. So all I can say is THANK YOU. **

* * *

**8.00 AM**

Hermione stirred, the soft light tickling her eyelids and coaxing her out of her slumber.

With a sigh, she rolled over and then came to the very sudden realisation that there was a body lying behind her. She realised that her pajamas were on, and a wave of relief swept through her. Despite that, her lips felt more puffy than usual, and she frowned, her eyes sliding open to try and identify the person who was breathing on her exposed neck.

She turned her head to look and spotted Draco, deeply asleep.

As her hand flew to her lips in recollection of the previous night, she also remembered that she was still angry at him.

He had a girlfriend! He shouldn't be kissing her and then sleeping in her bed!

With a jolt, she slipped out of his grip and almost leaped out of bed, her cheeks flaming in anger. He had used her!

But what for? Comfort? An ego boost?

Well, Hermione would be providing no more of that, thank you! She would not be anything like a second woman!

A sleepy groan from Draco caused her to turn around, scowling as he woke from her movements.

His silver eyes slid open, taking her in before he smiled warmly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Not staying there." Hermione spat, her scowl increasing as she gestured at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, incredulous. Draco's eyed widened. Clearly, he should not have asked that.

"WHAT'S WRONG? What do you mean 'What's Wrong?' I'll tell you what's bloody wrong!" Hermione yelled, shaking her hand at him, which was, thank Merlin, void of a wand.

Draco had the decency to look slightly scared and shrink back into Hermione's bed a bit.

"First, you kiss me, and then you go back to your Slytherin Girlfriend as if I were some giant mistake! Then you send me stupid gifts for some unknown reason, and save my life-why did you have to save my life, by the way? It was so much easier when I didn't owe you anything due to ridiculously stupid stunts!" she growled "Oh, and then after a stint in hospital, you have the audacity to scare the living daylights out of me last night and then kiss me again. AND THEN you decided it would be okay to share my bed!" Hermione hissed.

Draco's eyes grew wide as he blinked in confusion.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"I detest you, Draco Malfoy! Don't you dare ever try this again, or I'll hex you to Australia and back!" she yelled, before the mention of Australia brought back a memory of her still unfound parents.

She sniffed, wiping away a small tear before she caught sight of Draco watching her, baffled. She straightened up and glared at him again.

"I'm going to take a shower, but for the record, your two-timing Slytherin self is not welcome in my room-ever again! And you better be gone by the time I'm out!" she informed him, grabbing some clothes from her wardrobe and marching towards her bathroom, slamming the door after her.

Draco stared after her, completely puzzled as he collapsed back in her bed and frowned.

What had gone so wrong after last night?

**5.55 PM**

Astoria shivered as she looked at the writing again, trying to prolong opening the envelope.

She glanced around the corner of the library where she was sitting and made sure that no-one was near. But most of the students were waiting for dinner, so the library was almost deserted.

With shaking fingers, she opened the sealed envelope and pulled out the letter. As she did, a small bottle tumbled onto the table.

Quickly snatching it up, she looked at the small green oval shaped bottle before shoving it in her pocket.

Unfolding the letter, she read it and felt her heart sink.

_This is your next task; a small present for Granger. _

_I don't care how you do it, but get her to drink or eat something containing it._

_Remember, if you don't, the consequences will be swift. _

She stifled a sob, pointing her wand at the bit of paper and setting it alight.

She buried her head in her hands, wondering what on earth she was doing.

She didn't even hate Hermione Granger! She was just jealous of the attention that Draco was giving her.

And now she was trying to murder her? Oh Merlin, this had gone too far.

But it was Daphne or Hermione, and even though Astoria wished that she could save them both, she couldn't let Rookwood get his slimy hands on Daphne. And Astoria knew he would.

Tired of thinking about it all, she picked up her bag and fled from the library, heading down to the Great Hall.

Astoria walked along without paying much attention, her thoughts lingering on how she could get out of having to spike Hermione's drink.

Maybe, just maybe she could drop the potion out of her pocket and it would fall down a drain somewhere and she could tell Rookwood a lie.

She fingered the potion in her pocket but knew that somehow, she wouldn't be able to lie if LeStrange questioned her. Besides, he might know Legilimency, and if he did he would know and Daphne would die, or worse.

She kept walking, dropping the potion back into her robe pocket and trying to push the doubts from her mind.

"Hey, wait! Astoria?"

Confused and scared, Astoria turned around. She paled when she realised it was Hermione Granger.

Had she somehow tapped into her thoughts and learned of Astoria's missions? Astoria cringed, half expecting Hermione to pull out her wand with a snarl and hex her to death. Instead, she found that the Head Girl was smiling warmly.

"You dropped this. I figured it might be important."

Astoria looked into the outstretched palm and immediately wished she hadn't.

The small green bottle sat there, almost mocking her. She must have dropped it by accident, and even then she couldn't get rid of it.

Astoria gulped, reaching out to take it from Hermione with shaking fingers.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"You're welcome." Hermione told her, before she gave Astoria a smile and continued on to the Great Hall.

With a shuddering breath, Astoria looked at the vial in her hands. Without knowing it, Hermione Granger had just handed Astoria back the potion that would cause her own death.

**6.30 PM**

Draco stared at his plate, scowling. Despite his friends having a conversation that brought lots of laughter from the Slytherin table, he couldn't force himself to pay attention. His mind was whirling, trying to figure out everything.

The look of pure hatred on Hermione's face had been disturbing; he hadn't seen that look directed at him since they were stuck in the broom closet and he had made her cry.

She had mentioned something about a 'Slytherin Girlfriend.' Wait, what?

Most of the girls in Slytherin were fairly shallow or too busy involved in backstabbing each other to climb higher up the social ladder, and he had no desire to date any of them. And for the few that weren't shallow? He wouldn't date them, either. He had no desire to...So why was Hermione so mad?

"Draco?"

He looked up, startled out of his thoughts and found Astoria looking at him with a nervous smile.

"Sorry, Astoria. Was just caught up in my own thoughts." he muttered, picking up a cup of chocolate mousse from the table and putting it on his plate.

Astoria frowned.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Kind of...Not really." he frowned, scooping some of the chocolate mousse into his mouth.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, thank you." he replied, giving her a smile. She brightened.

"So it appears the Fifth Year boys are having a competition to see who can get the most dates using pick up lines." she told him, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

Draco snorted.

"Fifth Years." he grinned.

"I know." Astoria rolled her eyes.

"Says the fifth year." Draco teased. Astoria giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I have no desire to date any of the boys in my year, thank you very much."

"I wonder why. Older boys are so much more mature." Draco smirked.

"Hey!" Blaise suddenly cried, wiping the bit of green jelly off Pansy's cheek and glaring down the table at the third years who all sniggered.

Suddenly, he picked up a cup of jelly. The hall fell silent, all eyes watching the Slytherin table.

"Blaise, NO!" Pansy shrieked, ducking. Draco grabbed Blaise's wrist, stopping him from hurling the cup of jelly at the sniggering younger students and leaning closer to speak to his best friend.

"You get a choice, Blaise. I can either give them a week's detention or you can throw the jelly. Which will it be?" he asked. Pansy's eyes widened, watching her boyfriend closely.

Blaise pressed his lips together, considering his options.

With a wicked smirk, he turned to Draco.

"A week's detention." he said with a wink, and Theo grinned across the table at them.

Draco smiled, letting go of Blaise's wrist as the jelly cup was lowered to the table again.

"Good choice, my friend."

The third years grinned, slapping each other on the back in triumph, completely unaware of the plans that Draco, Theo and Blaise were concocting.

Astoria rolled her eyes as the hall burst into chatter again.

"Boys." she huffed, sharing a look with Pansy.

**7.15 PM**

The third years all emerged from the Great Hall, chattering and laughing loudly.

With silent precision, the first attack was launched.

A shriek of outrage was the only indication that it had met its target.

Frantically, the students looked around, the girl wiping the thick gluggy blue paste out of her hair.

Suddenly, they were pelted with balls of the sticky substance similar to mud that smelt like something nasty and turned whatever it landed on blue.

With screams, they took off to the Slytherin Common-Room, as Draco, Theo, Goyle and Blaise all high-fived each other. Astoria, Daphne and Pansy giggled and rolled their eyes as the boys joined them, boasting about their victory. Millicent gave a small smile to Goyle and linked her hand through his.

A sudden scuffle broke out in the hall ahead and Draco and Blaise took off towards it, yanking the four Slytherin boys away from each other with the help of Goyle and Theo.

"Jasper." Draco sighed when he recognised a blonde sixth year who he quite liked chatting to in the morning.

"Draco." the boy greeted him with a smile that caused his split lip to trickle blood.

"Would you like to inform me why you were fighting in the corridors?" Draco asked, motioning for Blaise to let him go.

Jasper shot a dirty look at the three other Slytherin boys.

"Yes, well, one of them decided to use a dirty pick up line on my girlfriend. And when I objected the rest pounced on me." he growled, and Draco noticed a little red-headed Ravenclaw behind him, shuffling nervously.

"What line did he use?" Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"He said 'I've been whomping my willow thinking about you' and winked! The smarmy bastard!" Jasper glared, lunging for the boy who shrank back. The Ravenclaw managed to restrain him with a hand on his arm, and she then stepped forward and whispered something into his ear that calmed him down.

Draco laughed, turning towards the Slytherin fifth years, two of which were being held by their shirts, in the air, by Goyle.

"Russell Peters and James Harnet." Goyle informed him.

"You two get four weeks detention with Filch for brawling in the corridor. And you," Draco focussed his attention on the boy who Jasper had lunged towards.

"Toby Nicols." Theo supplied, holding the boy by the collar.

"You get four weeks detention with Filch as well as an extra two weeks detention with Professor Trelawny for using tacky pick up lines."

Toby, burying his head in his hands as Theo cackled.

"Jasper, you and your girlfriend," Draco started, turning back to the couple.

"My name is Laura." she interrupted smoothly, leaning into Jasper.

"You get ten points each from your houses. And a warning. Fighting does not belong in Hogwarts. Now, off to the hospital wing, the both of you." he ordered, watching Laura lead Jasper away.

"What about us? We have bruises too." whined Toby as Theo loosened his grip.

"You can keep those bruises as a reminder not to use those stupid pick-up lines on anyone, I think." Draco said, giving them a warning glare before Theo and Goyle let them go.

The three boys took off down the corridor, nursing their bruises and the group of seventh years and Astoria watched them go.

"Maybe they'll learn." Astoria mused, turning back to Draco who smirked.

"I doubt it. They _are_ fifth years after all." he replied, and Astoria giggled as they moved on down the hall.

**9.10 PM**

"I hope we're doing something for Halloween." Pansy mused as she snuggled into Blaise on the sofas in the Slytherin Common Room.

"I think McGonagall is doing something. No doubt to continue the tradition." Draco replied.

"Oh good." Daphne sighed, inspecting her perfectly manicured nails.

"It's only a couple of weeks away. What do you think we should dress up as?" Pansy turned to Blaise, who shrugged.

Draco sighed and winced as a still healing rib crunched uncomfortably in his chest. Due to the different angles they had been broken at, he still had tender points in his body and a fair bit of bruising.

Staring across the room he saw Goyle surrounded by a bunch of third year students.

"No, Goyle, it's like this. You see the mandrake root turns the potion yellow? Well, when it turns this yellow," one of them flipped the book to show, "then that means it's finished."

Goyle squinted at the book for a few minutes as the third year patiently waited.

"I get it." Goyle suddenly smiled, capturing the kid who had just been explaining to him under his arm and ruffling his hair with a delighted grin as the kid squeaked.

Draco smiled. The war really had changed them all for the better.

"It's getting colder. Soon we're going to need our thick winter cloaks." Blaise commented. Theo chuckled from his chair by the fire.

"That, or we can just shag to keep warm." he winked at Daphne who raised a cool eyebrow and stared at him coldly.

"Keep dreaming, Theodore Nott." she replied, and Blaise and Draco chuckled.

"I will, about you." he smirked back, causing Daphne to roll her eyes.

**11.01 PM**

"Granger!" Draco huffed as Hermione took off into her room.

The door slammed.

"Damnit." he cursed, sinking into the couch by the fire and crossing his arms.

She was good at avoiding him, it turned out.

Catch the Gryffindor wasn't as easy as it sounded. Especially when that Gryffindor could haul ass with an almost bursting at the seams book bag and still stay ahead of him.

And she didn't even play Quidditch!

He scowled. He had just missed her earlier; she had come out of the library as he was at the end of the corridor.

She had turned, seen him, narrowed her eyes and kept walking.

When he had started jogging, she had flat out run.

It was like a sprinting race to the portrait. Except she got a twenty second head start.

If he had a broom, he probably would have caught her.

_And then what?_ His brain asked.

Well, she'd be up against the wall while he explained to her that he didn't have a Slytherin Girlfriend and he had no idea what on earth she was talking about before he kissed her to the point of brainlessness.

And maybe got a good feel of her arms around his neck, holding him close.

Her bushy brown hair bobbing up ahead of him as she had silently run, her shoes making soft noises on the stones, had been the only thing he had seen.

Apart from those glittering, brown eyes that were filled with contempt and disgust when she turned to glare at him.

He was royally stuffed, that's what he was.

**12.21 AM**

Hermione listened carefully, standing in her little hallway like a statue and listening.

She hadn't listened like this since...well, since she was hunting Horcruxes.

A shiver rippled up her spine and after determining that Draco had gone to bed she stepped out of the hallway and tiptoed towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

As she was filling her glass up in the sink, a small movement in her peripheral vision made her freeze. _Bugger._

She whirled around, her hand held out in front of her to stop him coming closer. He took a step forward anyway.

"I will hit you." she glared at his form, the light from the common room casting light onto the side of his face.

He took another step, and her palm met his chest.

"Don't." she hissed, retracting her palm and clenching her hand by her side.

He looked at her with such pain and confusion, and she faltered for a second. That was all it took for him to have her hands in his and his body close to hers and she was effectively pinned against the sink.

She barely held back a sob, trying to rip her hands from his firm grasp.

"Hermione." he whispered, leaning forward to rest his forehead on hers.

"No! Leave me alone!" she sobbed, frantically trying to yank her wrists free and create space between them. Why was he doing this?

"You're not listening." he growled, trying to look into her eyes.

She met his gaze and glared through the tears.

"I don't want to listen. I. Hate. You." she hissed, and with a burst of strength she ripped her hands free of his grip and shoved him backwards.

He stumbled, shocked, falling into one of the chairs on the kitchen table and she took off running towards her room, the door slamming a few seconds later.

He collapsed into the chair, burying his head in his hands and groaning.

**5.05 AM**

Astoria hovered above the place where Hermione sat every day, looking at the goblet.

It seemed to gleam at her mockingly, and she gulped.

She was really going to try and kill Hermione Granger.

She frowned, and looked around again before pouring the potion into the bottom of the goblet.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." she whispered before she tucked the bottle into her pocket and took off back to her dormitory.

**7.34 AM**

Astoria sat silently, watching as Hermione walked into the Great Hall, Ron and Harry by her side.

Astoria watched carefully as Hermione took her normal place at the table and scolded Ron for stealing all the crumpets.

Astoria was so nervous that she forgot to breathe, and she inhaled sharply when Hermione picked up her goblet.

This was it. She was going to get found out and sent to Azkaban for sure.

Just as Hermione was about to take a sip from her juice, Ron asked her something and Astoria felt her breath rush out in relief as Hermione put the goblet back on the table.

This continued several times over the next half hour, and each time Hermione would pick up her juice to drink, Astoria would fight the urge to start bawling her eyes out and confess.

But every single time, as if by some miracle, something would stop Hermione from taking a drink.

Astoria stared down at her barely touched plate and frowned, but a cry from across the hall made her look up sharply.

She almost gave herself whiplash just from looking up so fast.

Hermione was pointing her wand at her robes and casting 'Scourgify' on them and Ron was looking sheepish.

"I can't believe you spilt my pumpkin juice before I even got a chance to drink it, Ronald." she was scowling as she made herself a cup of tea instead.

Astoria laughed, the sheer joy and relief bubbling up inside of her and escaping through her mouth, causing a couple of the third years to look at her funny.

She didn't care, though. She wasn't going to Azkaban and both Hermione and Daphne could live...Until LeStrange got in contact with her again, that is.


	23. Chapter 23

**9.04 PM**

"I'm sorry! Please, don't!" Astoria cried, tears spilling down her porcelain cheeks and landing on the dirt.

Rodolphus LeStrange snarled, his wand still pointing at her as he shook with rage.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO GET HER TO DRINK IT!" he bellowed, and Astoria shrunk back, huddling into herself and knowing what was coming next.

"Crucio."

She screamed as fire ripped through her veins and limbs, the spell blocking out everything but the pain. And oh, how the pain _hurt_. It clawed at her insides and felt as if it were boiling her blood.

The spell ended, and she lay, gasping for breath on the damp earth.

"I tried, I did! It's not like I could stop the goblet from being tipped over!" she sobbed between gasps.

"You will not disappoint me next time, Astoria Greengrass." he hissed.

She hiccoughed, choking back another sob of fear as he pointed his wand at her again.

Her own wand lay in his hand, and she wished for the umpteenth time that she had never agreed to this. She didn't want to hurt Hermione Granger, and she didn't want to hurt Draco.

"Cru-"

"Hey, what was that?" a different voice called from not far off.

LeStrange froze, wand still pointed. Astoria sucked in a huge breath.

"Help!" she screamed as loudly as she could, watching with a twisted smirk of triumph as he stared back at her.

"We're coming!" someone else called, followed by the sound of students running through the undergrowth.

Rodolphus tossed her wand at her, leaning down to put his against her temple with a wicked smile.

"Obliviate."

**10.00 AM**

When Astoria came to, Daphne was sitting by her bed, her head pressed into the soft hospital mattress, deeply asleep. The sun beamed through the windows, throwing patches of light into the room and making it even whiter. Daphne's blonde hair was ruffled, and her robes were wrinkled from sleep. With a smile, Astoria reached out to take her older sister's hand.

Daphne immediately opened her eyes, sitting upright with a jolt.

"Astoria!" she cried, upon noticing her little sister awake.

"Thank god." she half sobbed, clutching Astoria's pale hand in her own.

Madam Pomfrey appeared around the corner, attracted by Daphne's sudden cry.

"Oh, Miss Greengrass! You're finally awake! How are you feeling?" she asked, studying the girl.

"Strange. And fuzzy." Astoria replied and Daphne frowned.

"Can you remember what happened to you last night?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"All I remember is dinner in the Great Hall and then..." Astoria stopped, trying to bring the memories forward and failing.

"And then?" Daphne prompted, clutching Astoria's hand.

"And then...Nothing." Astoria frowned.

"What's wrong with her?" Daphne demanded of the nurse, whose eyebrows scrunched together.

"It seems as if someone has obliviated bits of her memory. Excuse me; I must contact the Headmistress immediately." Pomfrey hurried away as Astoria blinked at Daphne.

"What happened to me?"

"I don't know. All I know is that the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team found you in the woods last night when they went out for practice. Apparently they heard you screaming for help but when they got to you, you were unconscious." Daphne's lip quivered.

"I'm scared, Daphne." Astoria whispered, feeling tears prick her eyes as her big sister gripped her hand.

"It's going to be okay, Astoria. I'll look after you, I promise."

**5.26 PM**

"Did you hear? Astoria Greengrass was found unconscious in the woods last night! Apparently Billy heard her screaming and went to investigate, but by the time they got there she was—"

"No chatting is permitted in the Library." Hermione snapped, turning around in her seat to glare at a group of slightly gossipy Hufflepuff girls at another table.

They huffed in annoyance and packed up their stuff, leaving the Library while speaking in loud whispers, no doubt about the incident.

Hermione groaned and let her head fall onto her desk, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I hope you're not doing that because of me."

Hermione's head jerked up to find a pair of sparkling green eyes, glasses and messy black hair sitting across from her, grinning.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like you do in a place filled with books and silence? I'm going to practice Quidditch, of course."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny. You've turned from The-Boy-Who-Lived, to The-Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort and finally to The-Boy-With-the-Bad-Humour and Red-Headed Girlfriend."

"Are you saying you have something against redheads? Because I may have to beat you up on behalf of my whole family if you do." Ginny joked, appearing to take another seat at the table.

Hermione grinned.

"Only one redhead and his name happens to start with 'R' and end with 'Onald Weasley.'"

"Oh, yes. I think I've seen that hideous creature walking around campus. Spews crumbs from his mouth all the time and can never do his own homework?" Ginny commented, and Hermione giggled.

"He tried to beg me for help with his assignment so I escaped here." Hermione informed the couple.

Ginny sighed.

"I feel your pain. 'Ginny, what's this? Ginny, what does that mean? Ginny, have you got time to look at your favourite brother's homework and perhaps complete it?' It's so annoying." Ginny grumbled and Harry and Hermione laughed.

"You don't have to share a dorm with him." Harry teased them, mock sighing and causing the girls to giggle again.

Meanwhile, Draco watched from behind a few shelves away, feeling an unfamiliar ache creep into his stomach.

_He_ wanted to be sitting at a desk in the Library with Hermione, making her laugh (and stealing kisses in between chapters and essays and words).

But she wouldn't listen to him, and until she did he was as good as invisible.

With a glare, he stalked off back to the Common Room .

**9.57 PM**

Hermione stepped into the Common Room and spotted Draco on the couch. Gritting her teeth, she averted her gaze and started to make her way towards her room.

"I never thought I'd see a Gryffindor with so much cowardice."

She froze, avoiding the urge to turn around a hex him senseless.

"Perhaps the sorting hat should have placed you in Hufflepuff. You and your avoiding things would fit right in there. Gryffindor must be so ashamed."

Hermione whirled on the spot, pointing her wand at him with a glare.

"Go on, _Malfoy_."

Ah, she always knew how to say his name like it was the filthiest thing in the whole wide world.

"Say something else. I dare you."

"If you promise to listen, you'll hear the truth."

"Why should I listen to what you have to say?"

"Because it might make you realise that I've done nothing wrong."

Hermione snorted.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Liar!" she hissed, clutching her wand as if she wished to hex him.

"Put me under Veritaserum if you wish. I'm not lying about this." he snapped, pulling out his own wand and sending hers flying across the room before dropping his own away from him.

"Of course you're lying! You think its good fun, having a Slytherin AND a Gryffindor girlfriend, don't you? Well, isn't it just a riot to expose what a fool Hermione Granger is! Does it make you feel accomplished? Better about yourself? Do you lie in bed at night and watch your ego inflate so much that it needs its own country?" she yelled, and Draco looked taken aback.

"I don't know how you got the idea that I have a Slytherin girlfriend, Hermione."

"Don't you dare call me that! You have no right!" She yelled, advancing towards him.

He grabbed her wrists and yanked her to him, staring down into her swirling brown eyes.

"You're so angry, it's adorable."

"Let go of me!" she hissed, trying to kick at him.

"Shut-up, Granger, and kiss me." he growled, crushing his lips to hers.

She stilled for a moment before struggling, but Draco calmly kept kissing her, letting one of his hands cup her shoulder. She relaxed for a moment, and pressed closer to him.

A mere second later, she tore her lips from his and smacked him across the cheek, the sheer force of it almost sending him flying.

He looked at her to find her shaking with rage, her face red and her eyes deadly.

"If you ever do that again, I will kill you. Understand?" she growled, and Draco watched as she turned and stomped off to her room, summoning her wand on the way. His cheek started to sting and he put his hand up to the place where she'd slapped him. He could already tell it was going to leave a mark.

**10.45 AM**

"Alright, class. We're going to pair off and practise defensive spells against each other. And I want you in different pairs than normal." the DADA teacher, Professor Hunt informed the class.

Everyone immediately moved to pair off, and Hermione glanced around, unsure.

"Everyone should follow Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy's example!" Professor Hunt called to the class, and Hermione turned to come face to face with Draco.

"You're not being my partner!" she stated, turning to walk away from him. But everyone else had already scrambled to find partners and she was stuck.

"Alright, now that everyone has a partner we'll begin! Take stances about seven to eight feet away from each other, and begin shooting defensive spells at the clap of my hands!"

Hermione stood, prepared, with a deadly glint in her eye as Draco stood across from her.

"I'll shield firs—."

"Expelliarmus." Hermione said calmly, flinging the first spell at him without any warning.

"Protego!" Draco scrambled to counter, his eyes widening.

Her eyes narrowed, and she rolled her wand in her fingers.

"Avis."

"A flock of birds. Threatening." he smirked. She looked smug, and Draco saw Harry's eyes widen.

"Oppugno."

Draco scrambled to shield from the angry flock of birds, awed at how a simple flock of canaries could be so scary.

"Stupefy. Rictusempra. Tarantallegra." Hermione launched the spells one after another and Draco barely had enough time to deflect them, his wand slashing the air with an incredible speed as the beams of light bounced off.

The rest of the class stopped to watch as Hermione launched spell after spell, nonverbally and as Draco managed to block every one of them, just. Hermione stopped, wand poised as Draco breathed heavily, prepared to deflect (or duck) any other spells she might choose to launch his way.

"Well done, Mister Malfoy!" Professor Hunt clapped, breaking the tension between Hermione and Draco and diverting the class' attention.

"Wow, Hermione that was brilliant." Harry commented, approaching his best friend with a bit of hesitation.

"Don't give me that look, Harry, or I'll try it on you." Hermione joked as Harry glanced at Draco who was leaning on Blaise Zabini and looking like he'd just run a marathon.

"What look? I wasn't giving you any look, Hermione." Harry exclaimed, paling a bit.

Hermione laughed, smacking him on the arm lightly.

"I was just kidding, silly."

"Sure." Harry muttered, glancing again at Hermione and looking fearful.

**6.35 PM**

"Bloody Hell, Hermione! What'd you do to Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed, snickering.

Hermione's lips curved upwards at the corners as she looked at Ron.

"I was just doing the lesson." she replied innocently, batting her eyelashes. Ginny looked up from her plate to stare at Hermione, and eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"I heard that you looked quite angry, actually Hermione. Probably caused by a case of Specklemites. They float around your nose and cause extreme anger in people." Luna said, sliding in beside Neville.

The entire table fell silent. Neville smiled. Hermione's eyebrow rose. Ron tried to stifle a snort and managed to spray food all over Harry, and Ginny tilted her head to the side.

"That's fascinating, Luna. Is there a cure?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. You simply drink a glass of lemon water. The citrus repels them, you see." Luna smiled.

"Right, well, better get right onto that, Hermione." Harry said, glaring at Ron as he cleaned the food off his robes with his wand.

"Draco is staring at you." Ginny leaned over, whispering in Hermione's ear.

"So?"

"He looks..anguished."

"Well, that's too bad." Hermione growled, stabbing a bit of lettuce with force.

Ginny gave Hermione a funny look.

"I'm coming to visit your room tonight."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am. And I'm bringing chocolate."

Hermione caved.

"Fine. I'll see you at ten thirty."

"Excellent."

"Can we come too?" Harry asked, peering at the girls.

"You wouldn't want to."

"Why not? Free chocolate." Ron added, looking excited.

"If you want to talk about tampons, then feel free to come along." Ginny replied. Harry looked thoroughly embarrassed and horrified, all at the same time.

"Too much information!" Ron yelled, clapping his hands over his ears and closing his eyes.

"You asked." Ginny stated, sticking her tongue out at them as Hermione giggled.

**7.03 PM**

Astoria smiled up at Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall as they stared down at her, concerned.

"I'm fine, really."

"We're sorry we couldn't regain your lost memories." Madam Pomfrey said, putting a comforting hand on Astoria's arm.

"If you remember anything, you must inform me at once." McGonagall said, and Astoria assured them a final time before turning and leaving the Hospital Wing, her brow creased into a frown as she made her way along the Hogwarts corridors.

The howling of the wind drew her attention to the windows and she stopped, staring at the night sky and pulling her thick winter cloak tighter around her shoulders.

With a shiver, she stared out of the windows at the grounds below. She remembered everything except the events of that hour, and she had a fair idea who was to blame.

LeStrange. After all, he was the person she was meant to be meeting there.

**10.15 PM**

"You're early."

"Draco let me in."

"Oh?" Hermione feigned disinterest, opening her bedroom door and letting Ginny in.

"Yes, Draco's sitting in the common room staring into the fire. And scowling."

"That's fascinating, truly."

"My gosh, I love the warming charms on your room. So what happened?" Ginny asked, perching on Hermione's bed.

"I'm still mad at him."

"Still? But he saved your life! If that doesn't scream 'dedication' and 'adoration' I don't know what else does. And this is coming from the girl who's dating the most famous wizard in England." Ginny exclaimed, plucking a cupcake out of the box and nibbling it.

"You don't get it, Gin. I saw him kissing Astoria Greengrass after he spent the evening kissing me."

"No, you _thought_ you saw him kissing her. It could have been someone else."

"How many other people in the school have blonde hair like his?"

Ginny paused for a moment, thinking.

"Good point. Have you actually asked him about it?"

"Yes. He denies it."

"No, I mean did you actually _ask _him about it, Hermione."

"Well.."

"Well is not an answer." Ginny snapped.

"Fine! No! I haven't!"

"Well, that's stupid." Ginny gasped, staring at Hermione incredulously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, unless you actually saw them engaged in lip to lip contact, you could have completely misunderstood the situation."

"That's all very well, but I'm still mad at him for acting like it was all okay!"

"Hermione." Ginny reached up, yanking her brunette friend down onto the bed.

"Stop and think about it. If Draco Malfoy was willing to throw himself in front of a be-spelled bludger for you, why would he be in a relationship with Astoria Greengrass?"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, before she promptly shut it again.

"You see my point, now?" Ginny grumbled.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Hermione said, pulling her into a hug.

"The feeling is clearly, not mutual."

"Where did you get these divine cupcakes?"

"They came this afternoon from Mum. Ron's put out because I refused to share any with him."

"I bet he's suffering."

"I hope so." Ginny said, smiling as she plucked another cupcake out of the box.

**7.14 AM**

The letter dropped down in front of Astoria and she immediately snatched it off the table and shoved it into her bag.

"Are you done already, Astoria?" Daphne asked, pausing her conversation with Pansy as Astoria pushed her plate away and stood up.

"Yeah. I'll see you at lunch."

"Sure." Daphne replied, a small frown forming on her brow.

Astoria made her way out of the Great Hall and Daphne watched after her little sister, worried.

Something wasn't right with Astoria, and Daphne needed to find out what it was, and fast.

**12.20 PM**

"Hey Ron, have you noticed that Hermione's been acting different lately?"

Ron paused, a sandwich half way to his lips.

"Has she? I mean she's been studying a lot, yeah, but that's normal Hermione behaviour. And of course, being Head Girl means she probably has to do a lot more than we do as Prefects. Plus you know Hermione; she's probably already stressed about the NEWTs."

"No, Ron," Harry sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"She's been different. As in: kind of distracted at the dinner table different. And some days she just spends all of the meal scowling and stabbing at her food as if it were the cause of all her troubles."

Ron stuffed the sandwich in his mouth and attempted to speak around it.

"I gwess, yoo dave a boint, Hawwy."

"Chew then speak, Ron." Harry said, before laughing.

"Blimey, I sound like Hermione."

"That's a bloody scary thought." Ron replied, reaching for another sandwich. There was silence for a few moments.

"So anyway, do you reckon we should ask Mione about it?"

"I don't know, Ron, I don't know. The war, well, it changed us all. It affected us all in different ways. It's like the Hermione we know and love has had a small part of her irreversibly changed."

"Hmm." Ron agreed, nodding as Harry frowned, staring into his cup of pumpkin juice, his mind racing.

**4.37 PM**

"Good afternoon."

Draco almost fell over, such was the shock of seeing Hermione actually _sitting_ in one of the chairs by the fireplace, her feet tucked up underneath her and a book open on her lap.

And had she just spoken to him?

No..She couldn't have.

He took a step forward and she looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Didn't you hear me?" Hermione called, putting her book on the table as he froze.

"Yes, I heard you. But considering every time I've tried to talk to you you've slapped me or spat insults, I'm not willing to try my luck."

"I.." Hermione paused, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

He sighed.

"Why now?" he groaned, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione looked up.

"What do you mean?" she uncrossed her legs and tilted her head.

"I mean, why now? Why did you decide that suddenly, talking to me wasn't the worst thing on the planet?" he growled, his hands clenching into fists.

"Because.."

"BECAUSE IS NOT AN ANSWER!" he yelled, but Hermione held her ground.

"Don't yell at me, Draco Malfoy." she crossed her arms and glared at him a McGonagall meets Rowena Ravenclaw kind of way.

He gritted his teeth and stayed silent.

"Why now? Because, I decided maybe I'd give you a chance to explain."

He gave a hollow laugh.

"I tried to explain before. Remember? I don't know why you're so angry over the misconception you have, that I have another girlfriend."

"Because I've had enough experience of being the second, foolish girl who's yanked along on a string. And-"

"I can't believe that you think I'd pull a Weasley on you!" Draco interrupted, looking pained.

Hermione looked guilty and uncrossed her arms, taking a step towards him.

"Explain now, then. I'm willing to listen." she whispered, and Draco sighed.

"I don't know what to say, except for that I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"I saw you kissing...No, I saw you in a compromising position with a girl the day after we.." she trailed off, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I haven't kissed anyone this entire year. Except you, Hermione." Draco frowned.

"Then what were you doing with Astoria Greengrass?"

"Astoria?"

"Yes, I saw you with her, and you had her arms around her and were looking quite cosy doing whatever you two were doing.."

Draco looked at Hermione, confused.

"I wasn't being cosy with Astoria. I was comforting her. She was crying because some of the younger students had played a particularly nasty prank on her."

"But she was laughing!" Hermione's expression was the cutest confused look that Draco had ever seen.

"If by laughing you mean sobbing into my shoulder, then by all means, yes, she was."

"Oh." Hermione replied, twisting her hands together.

He smirked at her discomfort, and she glared at him.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing." he mused. Hermione sighed, turning to go to her room when his hand slipped around her wrist.

"Don't leave. I haven't got to do this yet." he muttered, spinning her and leaning down to capture her lips with his. She sighed in content, pressing her body against his as they kissed, his hand sliding down to her waist as he deepened the kiss.

**5.05 PM**

Draco lay on the couch; Hermione sprawled across his body with her chin resting on his chest, and her cinnamon eyes gazing into his.

"I'm sorry." she whispered as his thumb traced down her cheek.

He brushed his thumb along her lower lip, smiling.

"I'm just glad you're kissing me again."

She smacked him on the arm, giggling.

"You're insufferable."

"You love it." he teased, running a hand through her hair and down her back. She traced a circle on his chest, smiling.

"Perhaps."

"The word you're searching for is 'definitely'." he told her, trapping her hand and lifting it to his lips, kissing the palm and each finger individually before he rolled back her sleeve and placed kisses on the underside of her wrist.

Hermione sighed in content.

"I definitely love that."

"You smell like roses." he murmured, and smiled against her skin.

"Speaking of roses.." Hermione started, biting her lip guiltily.

"I'm sorry I destroyed the ones you sent me. I had no idea they were from you."

Draco scowled.

"Yes, well, if only you'd read the cards. At least they caused Weasley some pain, though."

Hermione laughed, propping her chin on her free hand and looking at him.

"I could teach you the spell...by demonstrating it on you."

"I think I'll pass." he smirked, leaning down to capture her lips again.


	24. Chapter 24

**7.03 AM**

"Hermione..."

"Yes, Harry?"

"Ron and I have noticed that you'd been acting kind of..." Harry looked to Ron for help, but Ron (for once) kept his mouth shut.

"Kind of?" Hermione prompted, stopping in the corridor and folding her arms.

Harry paled a little under her gaze and instead decided that stepping on Ron's toes would be the best course of action.

"OW!" Ron cried, and Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Spit it out, you two."

"Weird." Ron blurted, and Harry had to clench his fist to stop himself smacking Ron in the head.

"Weird?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.

"What Ron meant was more quiet and withdrawn than normal. I know the war was hard on everyone, and if you need to speak to any-."

"Harry Potter! I can't believe you're trying to counsel me!" Hermione tittered, smiling.

Harry smiled awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm touched by the concern, but I'm fine. Really. Everything's back to normal now. Promise." Hermione said, looping her arms around their waists and smiling.

Ron and Harry shared a look of relief over her head before continuing down the corridor, discussing the upcoming Hogsmeade trip.

**11.32 AM**

Hermione sat in Arithmancy next to Draco, a small smile on her lips as she copied down the notes from the board.

Draco attempted to put his hand on her leg and Hermione slapped it away under the desk, blushing. He smirked and placed it back on her knee before she grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers and holding his hand by her side. He gave a pained look and she smirked.

"Must you insist on holding hands? It's so.."

"Lovely? I know." she interrupted his whisper and grinned as he gave a disbelieving look.

"I was going to say painful." he grumbled.

**9.25 PM**

Hermione stood in the library, the soft glow of the lanterns casting a warm, flickering light that turned the library golden.

Harry, Ron and Ginny sat at a table a few bookshelves away, but Hermione couldn't hear their quiet laughs and banter from where she stood, due to her perfect Muffling Charm.

The books in front of her were so enticing, and she itched to take them all off the shelves and pour over them until every fact, every word was imprinted in her memory. But today, she was looking for a specific book.

Slowly making her way down the long, long row, Hermione gently ran her fingertips over some of the book spines, her fingers itching as she passed more and more books.

Pausing, Hermione scanned the shelf in front of her for the book she was specifically looking for. It should be here: _Ancient Runes, a History and Translation _should be somewhere on this exact book case.

Hermione was busy looking down at the books around waist section when she felt a presence behind her.

"You shouldn't be all alone in this big, scary library." a menacing voice hissed, and Hermione spun around in fright.

"Who's there?" she asked, reaching for her wand before she realised it was on the table with her stuff.

There was silence except for the pounding of her heart in her chest, and Hermione felt the hairs on her body stand up on end.

She took a step back and collided with something-or rather, someone. Hermione gave a scream of fright before a hand came over her mouth, cutting her scream short. She was about to start struggling when the she realised that she knew the person's scent.

"It's just me." Draco whispered in her ear, and Hermione sagged against him in relief. He chuckled softly and dropped his hand from her mouth as she spun around.

"Draco!" she gasped, smacking him on the arm.

"Ouch! What?"

"You scared me!" Hermione frowned and Draco laughed.

"I'm sorry. Is the famous war hero afraid of creepy shadows?" he teased, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her body to his.

She smacked him on the arm again.

"Most definitely not." she leaned up on her tiptoes, and he met her lips with his, kissing her with a building heat that made her legs turn jelly like.

Hermione pulled back slightly to draw in air, her heart doing somersaults in her ribcage and her head floating.

"Better?" he grinned, touching his nose to hers.

"Just a little." she blushed, and Draco smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on her throat and making Hermione shiver.

"I do believe I've wanted to do that since Arithmancy. However, if you force me to hold your hand again in class I may have to haul you up on the table and do wicked things to you. Right there."

Hermione laughed, resting her head on his shoulder, her breath fanning across his neck softly as she exhaled.

"That sounds interesting. But you wouldn't dare." she smirked, and Draco chuckled.

"Hermione?" Ginny called as she rounded the corner, and spotted Draco and Hermione entwined.

"You're making out in the library? How not cliché." Ginny rolled her eyes, grinning.

"I'm sure Wonder Boy has dragged you off to snog in the library, Weasley." Draco smirked, giving her a knowing look.

"My personal kissing adventures have nothing to do with this conversation. Are you going to give Hermione back? We kind of miss her at our table." Ginny stuck her tongue out at Draco.

Hermione sighed, nuzzling her head into Draco's chest.

"You have the worst timing, Gin."

"I know." Ginny grinned, twirling her wand between her fingers playfully.

Draco tilted Hermione's chin up, giving her a lingering kiss before he released her.

"You better go. Weasel is probably dying from trying to use his brain too much."

"That's good; I might use that line on him one day." Ginny mused, reaching out to take Hermione's arm.

"Come on, Juliet. You can see your Beloved later." she said as Hermione sighed and allowed herself to be led away, mouthing 'Goodbye' at Draco before she rounded the corner and he disappeared out of sight.

"You are so lame." Ginny snickered, and Hermione laughed.

"I learned from the very best. You're an excellent teacher, by the way." Hermione replied.

"Ouch! Oh, you wound me so." Ginny giggled, slapping a hand over her heart in a dramatic manner as the two girls rounded another corner and came into sight of the table that Harry and Ron were occupying.

"Where did you wander off to, Mione?" Harry asked, peering over his glasses at them.

"Just looking for a book." Hermione answered, giving Ginny an elbow in the ribs as Ginny suddenly winked.

"Oh, blast! I forgot my book." Hermione grumbled as she sat down.

"Ow!" Ron yelped in pain as a book came whizzing around the corner and smacked him in the head before it landed on the table in front of Hermione.

It was _Ancient Runes, a History and Translation._

"Bloody hell! I hate books!" Ron grumbled as Harry, Ginny and Hermione all bust into peals of laughter.

**10.10 PM**

"So, I don't think Harry and Ginny are coming back any time soon." Ron commented, and Hermione looked up from her essay with a grin.

"Probably not."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little.." Hermione frowned.

"Why?"

Ron snuck a glance around before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two left over pumpkin muffins from dinner, placing them on the table.

Hermione gasped.

"Ron! You're not allowed food in the library!"

"Relax, Hermione! Besides, you said you were hungry.." Ron looked upset.

"If you drop one crumb, I'll kill you." Hermione threatened, taking one of the muffins with a smile.

Ron chuckled.

"I promise I won't."

Hermione looked up, still smiling.

"Thanks, Ron." she said, feeling that spark between them again-just like before the war. When everything was normal.

His gaze lingered on her, and she felt herself blushing before she dropped her eyes to the conclusion of her second essay of the night, picking at the muffin slowly.

After a few seconds Ron dropped his gaze again, and Hermione felt herself relax. She and Ron; Ron and her..

They couldn't work. He was her best friend, her substitute brother. The idea of kissing him, well, it didn't make her feel happy and bubbly inside like it used to.

It made her feel...weird. Just like dating him would make her feel.

The idea of kissing Draco, however...

Ginny slid into her seat, cheeks red and lips pink, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Find the book?" Hermione teased as Harry rounded the nearest corner, looking disheveled.

"Nope. Not this time." Harry grinned at Ginny and Ron became extremely interested in his book.

"Maybe we should go look for it now? I think there's a spare desk in the-" Ginny started.

Ron clapped his hands over his ears.

"Lalalalalala! NOT LISTENING!" he yelled, and Hermione burst into giggles.

**11.31PM**

Hermione bid goodbye to Ginny, Ron and Harry before yawning the password to the portrait.

Stepping inside, she found Draco sprawled on the couch-asleep.

With a smile, she noted how content he looked. She briefly wondered if she looked content in her sleep, then went to her room to leave her bag and change into her pj's.

Ten minutes later she returned to the common room, clad in fluffy black socks, a pair of purple pj pants and a grey top.

Sitting on the other couch she rested her elbow on her knee and then her chin in her palm, smiling as she had an idea.

Carefully making her way over to the couch, she poked Draco in the shoulder once in an attempt to wake him up. When that failed, she figured her original plan was the best course of action, and she went into the kitchen, pulling out various mugs and boxes from the small pantry.

Five minutes later, she emerged, two mugs in hand. Setting hers on the lounge table, she waved the other under Draco's nose, watching as he started to stir.

A few seconds later an eyelid opened and he stared at her before sitting up.

"Something smells good. And it's not just you." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes before he spotted the cup of hot chocolate in Hermione's hand.

"Oh." he smiled and Hermione smiled back.

"Here." she passed the mug to him and he took it, balancing it on his knee carefully.

Hermione was about to retreat to her own sofa when Draco reached out and grabbed her elbow.

"Sit with me."

Hermione felt herself blushing, but with a nod she perched delicately on other half of the sofa, sipping her own hot chocolate.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hermione finished her hot chocolate and put it on the table, turning to face him, only to find him sitting closer to her than she had last realised.

"How did you get so close?" she asked, her eyes narrowing a bit. He smirked.

"Magic." his eyes glittered in a dangerous way and Hermione scooted backwards.

"Eep."

"Indeed." he grinned and slid closer. Hermione scooted backwards until she hit the arm of the couch, and she held up a hand.

"I don't like the way you're looking at me, Mr. Malfoy." she warned, putting on a stern tone and trying not to laugh.

Draco grinned again.

"I rather love the way you sound when you say my name."

Hermione laughed nervously. He smirked again and slid forward, closing the space between them and pressing lightly into her.

"Draco.." Hermione gasped out as his fingers hooked under her chin.

He stared down at her, eyes smouldering before he placed a tender kiss on her lips, then trailing off as he moved his lips down to her earlobe.

Hermione groaned and pulled him closer, rearranging her body underneath his and winding their legs together as he pressed heated kisses onto her skin.

"Draco." she gasped as he pulled away from her throat, her heart beating at a thousand flutters a minute.

"Hermione." he answered, sliding them down the sofa so that she was now lying on her back and capturing her lips again in a kiss that took her breath away and made her light-headed.

Suddenly, his hand was sliding down her side, his fingers just brushing her breast and causing her to shiver as he kissed her languidly, as if drinking her in. A few seconds later his hand was slipping underneath her top and sliding around to her back, his warm fingers running up and down her lower back and tracing the curve of her spine.

Hermione sighed in pleasure as he cupped the back of her head at the same time, kissing her jaw line and then slowly up to the corners of her mouth, causing her to groan.

When their kissing became frantic and breath-taking, Hermione pulled back, pulling in air as Draco's hand rubbed smooth circles on her lower back. He gazed down at her, the candlelight bathing her in soft golden light and turning her eyes mahogany.

They lay there for a few moments before Hermione broke the silence.

"Actually, I have something of yours. Something just reminded me." she said, stretching out her hand to pick up her wand before she pointed it at her room.

"Accio Cloak." she muttered, and a few seconds later Draco's winter cloak came drifting through the door and into the lounge, hanging in the air.

"I thought you had it!" he mused, reaching out to take it from the air with a surprised look.

"Oh, yes. It's just been gathering dust in the corner of my trunk.."

He lifted it to his nose and inhaled it.

"It smells like you." he grinned and Hermione felt her cheeks heating up as she averted her eyes.

"Well, you see, I kind of fell asleep with it on.." she mumbled, and Draco laughed, silencing her with a kiss.

"How kinky." he teased.

"Kinky?" Hermione looked baffled.

"I'm not kinky!" she protested.

Draco laughed.

"We'll see." he winked, capturing her lips again as the cloak fell to the floor, forgotten.

**7.05 AM**

"So the Halloween dance is coming up." Ginny bounced alongside Hermione on the way to breakfast the next morning, Draco a few steps ahead.

"I take it Harry's already asked you?" Hermione grinned, and Ginny laughed.

"Of course."

" Have you got an outfit planned?"

"Not yet. How about I come around this afternoon and we can figure out what to wear?"

"Sure. It appears I'm going alone, though."

Ginny gasped.

"I can't believe he hasn't asked you yet!"

"Relax, Ginny." Hermione laughed.

"Humph." Ginny replied, glaring at the back of Draco's head.

Ahead of them, Draco smirked.

**1.43 PM**

They were in Charms when it happened.

"How many swishes does this spell contain, and in which direction?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Hermione was about to raise her hand when she noticed Ron's already rising, slowly.

Professor Flitwick's nearly fell off his stack of books.

"Yes, Mr Weasley?" he asked, and Hermione and Harry stared at Ron. As did most of the class.

"Is it four swishes, three in an anti clock-wise direction and one in a clockwise direction?" Ron answered.

Professor Flitwick fell off the pile of books he was balancing on.

"Mr Weasley, that is...Correct." he squeaked from behind the books, and Hermione gasped, promptly dropping her quill and throwing her arms around Ron as Harry let out a loud "Whoop!"

"Merlin, Ronald! I always knew you had it in you!" Hermione sobbed, looking proud.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor." Professor Flitwick smiled as he climbed back up, adjusting his glasses as Ron turned bright pink.

**2.04 AM**

_She was lying on the ground, which was cold and covered in a light frost, as she was about to get up, something caught her attention._

_There was someone standing over her, swathed in black and faceless._

_A wand slid out of one sleeve and into a hand, and she tried in vain to scramble backwards, to escape._

_A second later the pain flooded through her, racing through every limb and making her claw at the ground, shrieking._

"_STOP! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" the screams were ripped from her throat as she writhed in the dirt uncontrollably._

"_Please." she choked out and the pain stopped. Heaving, she dry retched onto the ground by her splayed out fingers._

_The person-thing above her cackled, and she sobbed, fat tears rolling down her cheeks and landing in the dirt._

_She didn't see the next one coming, and perhaps that made it worse._

_The pain flooded everything again, causing her to jerk backwards and land with a heavy thud on the ground._

_The curse burned, it ripped, and it ached. It felt as if she was having her skin burned and peeled off, and her body was being painfully destroyed from the inside out._

_She screamed, too hoarse to produce any sound, mouth wide open in a scream that would never, could never be heard._

_And above her, the shape cackled._

"_Astoria!"_

"Astoria! Help! Someone! Get help!" a voice was screaming, and Astoria jolted awake, screaming in terror. All she could see was blackness.

Several pairs of hands held her down, and she thrashed and screamed, trying to escape their hold before she detected a familiar scent.

"Astoria."

It was Daphne. She stopped thrashing about, opening her eyes and seeing the shape of her sister hovering above.

"Astoria, you need to calm down. We're here to help you." she soothed her, and a warm hand was on her arm, moving down to clutch her hand.

Astoria sobbed.

"Daphne?" she rasped, and she felt the pairs of hands release her as she was pulled into Daphne's embrace.

"It's me. I'm here." Daphne whispered, clutching Astoria as if her life depended on it.

A knock sounded on the door, and Pansy got up to answer it.

"It's me." Theodore Nott stood in the doorway, looking worried. Pansy opened the door and let him in.

He cast a glance at Daphne.

"Is everything alright? We could hear screaming from the boys dorms..Do I need to get Professor Slughorn or Draco?" he asked, frowning as he spotted Astoria, who was still shaking violently in Daphne's arms.

"One of the girls has already been sent to notify Professor Slughorn and ask him for a dream-less drought." Daphne answered, rubbing circles on Astoria's back.

"Alright. Let me know if I should get Draco."

"I'm sure we don't need to bother him from his sleep."

"Can I have a word outside, Theo?" Pansy asked, and Theo opened the door, gesturing her out.

"Oh, and Daphne?" Theo paused in the doorway and Daphne met his gaze.

"If you need anything else, I'm here."

"Thanks." she whispered, and he gave her a last look before closing the door.

As they talked outside, Daphne held Astoria and wished.

She wished that she could make it all go away.


	25. Chapter 25

**5.31 PM**

Hermione walked into the Common Room and looked up from her satchel, which she'd been digging around in.

Draco stood in front of her and smiled, and Hermione paused.

"Good afternoon, Draco."

"Hello Hermione." he gave her a wicked smile and Hermione felt herself getting heated.

Last time he had looked at her like that, they had ended up rather breathless and entwined on the couch. Her face flushed with the memories as she fidgeted anxiously.

He chuckled, and Hermione felt herself stepping backwards.

"Draco, stop looking at me like that. I have study to do!" she demanded, her voice wavering as he stepped forward.

He laughed and she felt goose bumps erupt on her skin.

"Don't make me smack you over the head with my bag!" she threatened, glaring at him.

"I'd like to see you try." he smirked. Hermione fixed him with a glare before she reached for her wand in her pocket. Draco's hand enclosed on her wrist before she could reach her wand, and pulled her to him, causing her to drop her bag as she was yanked into his chest.

She sighed.

"If my grades slip, I'm personally blaming you for distracting me from all my study."

He chuckled, gently tilting her chin up and kissing her.

"As long as I get to kiss you, then that's fine."

Hermione rolled her eyes before leaning forward to touch her lips to his again.

"I have to ask you something." he pulled away slightly.

Hermione looked worried for a few seconds.

"Okay.." she busied herself with a button on his shirt. He sighed and twirled a curl around his finger idly, studying her with his cool grey eyes.

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to attend the Halloween dance with me?"

Hermione looked up from his shirt, baffled.

"You want to take me to the dance? To be seen by, well, everyone?"

"Yes." he grinned.

Hermione smiled.

"Well, I guess it's a date." she murmured.

Draco just laughed and kissed her again.

**9.55 PM**

"Blimey, it's getting cold!"

"As the weather generally does...in winter." Theo deadpanned.

"Why couldn't we do something inside?"

"It's our tradition! We can't **not** do it, Blaise." Pansy rolled her eyes as she tugged on his hand.

"You know, I've heard that warming spells were invented for a reason!"

"No!" came a chorus of answers.

"Come on, I'm getting frostbite!"

"That's truly tragic." Draco smirked, pulling his jacket tighter around him. Blaise smacked him on the arm.

The group of seven made their way across the cool grass and towards the Quidditch Pitch, chattering the entire way there.

When they reached it, Draco led the way up to the top of the Slytherin seating box, and they all piled in, arranging themselves on the seats.

Draco waved his wand and cast a warming and muffling charm on the box, and Blaise gave a huge sigh.

"Thank you! Finally! My fingers were about to snap off!"

"Lucky they didn't, I don't think I could date a boy who was missing anything." Pansy laughed, and Blaise pulled her in and started tickling her.

Draco dropped the picnic basket on the middle bench and Goyle, Millicent, Daphne, Theo, Blaise and Pansy all stopped what they were doing to unpack.

When they had finished, they had several boxes of lollies, cups of cocoa, a bottle of fire whiskey and a pack of playing cards.

"It is so on." Theo grinned, picking up the pack of cards and shuffling.

Pansy laughed as she picked up her cup of cocoa.

"You're so lame, Theo." she teased.

"Not quite as lame as your boyfriend, though."

"Oh! Harsh! Almost as harsh as the smack I'm about to give you on the back of your head!" Blaise grinned, swinging at Theo who ducked out of the way with a smirk.

As Draco sat back, laughing at his friends antics he thought about all of the times that they had visited this exact box over the past few years, and with a smile he realised that he was glad to have all of his friends here. If only Crabbe was still around, though. That guy could play a mean round of "fluffy bunnies."

**10.43 PM**

"Yes! You have to take another shot, Blaise!" Theodore crowed, slamming the cards on the bench.

Blaise sighed and reached for his glass of fire whiskey, downing it in one go.

"You suck, Theo."

"That's not what Pansy said last night." Theo smirked, only to receive a punch on the arm from Pansy.

"Ow!" he cried. Pansy just smiled at him sweetly before narrowing her eyes and giving him a deadly glare.

"Okay, next hand." Draco said, dealing the cards.

Daphne picked hers up and smirked, and Draco surveyed his cards with a blank face while the rest of the group all reacted in different ways that still didn't give him any clue as to their hand strength.

Playing Poker with Slytherins was so damn hard, sometimes.

**11.56 PM**

When Draco crept into the Common-Room, it was mainly dark except for the flickering light that the fireplace cast.

Making his way into the kitchenette, he couldn't spot any light coming from Hermione's bedroom, which was odd.

Getting a glass of water, he walked slowly down her hallway, coming to her open door and peering in to find it empty.

His forehead creased. Where was Hermione?

Something in his head clicked; _the library._

With a whistle, he grabbed his cloak and set off out the portrait and down the hall.

**12.04 AM**

"Hermione."

Someone was shaking her. Why were they shaking her? Better question, why were they in her room?

She groaned and scrunched her eyes further closed in the hopes that they would get the hint and go away.

"Hermione."

That voice kind of sounded, familiar. And the thing under her head didn't feel like her pillow, either.

She frowned and then opened her eyes, eventually coming to focus on Draco, who was sitting next to her.

"Where am I?"

"The library. You fell asleep on your books." he smirked at her in amusement as she lifted her head off the book with a wince.

"Ow."

"You really love books, don't you? Going so far as to sleep on them is new. Or perhaps you were just trying to get the words and information into your brain faster?" he grinned.

"Shut up." she gave him a pointed look as she closed the books and used her wand to send them back to their places.

"You're just adorable when your hair is all flat like that." he grinned, reaching up to tuck it behind her ear.

"Draco!" She hissed.

"Hermione." he grinned.

She stood up, smoothing down her clothes with a sigh.

"You're sure charming tonight." she rolled her eyes.

"Only for you." he teased, standing with her and tugging playfully on a strand of hair.

"Draco." she snapped, smacking his hand away.

"Stop doing that and do something useful." she glared.

"Okay. How about I'll carry you back to our rooms." he grinned playfully, and Hermione laughed.

"Do I look like a blushing bride or a distressed damsel?"

He swept her up suddenly, catching her unawares and smirking as he adjusted her in his arms.

"Draco!" She gasped and he chuckled, looking down at her with twinkling eyes.

"No, but you look like a grumpy Granger."

She just laughed and wrapped her arms tentatively around his neck as he carried her out of the library.

**7.45 AM**

Harry and Ron plonked into the seats across from Hermione, reaching instantly for the coffee.

"You two are hopeless in the morning." she commented without looking up from the paper.

"And you are way too enthusiastic about being awake before 10." Ron grumbled, stuffing some toast into his mouth.

"Boys." Ginny sighed, sliding into a seat next to Hermione.

"I know." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"At least we get to go to Hogsmeade today!" Ginny grinned.

"Books." Hermione sighed happily.

"Dresses." Ginny gave a wistful sigh.

"Girls." Harry and Ron said at the same time with a grimace.

"Hey! Don't forget you're dating one!" Ginny smacked Harry on the arm.

"Sorry!" Harry cringed, stuffing more toast into his mouth to avoid any more slaps.

Ron stared at Ginny.

"Blimey, Gin, you've gotten violent."

"I'll show you violent, Ronald Weasley." Ginny threatened, balling up her fist.

"Oh, look at that, there's the scrambled eggs!" Ron cried, scooping up the plate and piling them on his.

Hermione just giggled quietly, looking over Harry's shoulder to catch Draco's eye. She smiled brightly as he looked up from his breakfast, returning her smile with a wink and a smile of his own.

Ginny nudged her in the side with a knowing smirk.

Hermione ignored her, instead dropping her gaze to the paper and continuing to read it as Draco carried on his conversation with Adrian Pucey.

**12.20 PM**

Hogsmeade positively glowed in the lead up to Halloween, and the students bustling from shop to shop only enhanced the atmosphere.

Hermione stood in the main square, a smile tugging at her lips as she surveyed everything.

"I've always loved Hogsmeade." a quiet voice interrupted her thoughts, and Hermione jumped, turning to find Pansy Parkinson standing beside her.

"It is rather lovely, isn't it?" Hermione answered.

Pansy sighed.

"I remember a time when it wasn't."

Hermione turned to look at Pansy again.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, normally you don't talk to me."

"What a wise observation."

"Sarcasm coming from a Slytherin? How unusual." Hermione smiled.

Pansy chuckled.

"I've always looked up to you since last year, you know. Ever since you decided to skip Hogwarts and risk everything to take down Voldemort. And then seeing you in the final battle; looking so fearless and ready to take on everything." Pansy whispered, and Hermione glanced at the raven haired girl in shock.

"Am I hearing you correctly?"

Pansy gave her a look.

"I'm not going to say it twice."

"Well, I'm quite flattered." Hermione blushed.

"Want to buy a butter beer?" Pansy asked, interrupting the silence.

"Sure." Hermione smiled brightly, and Pansy gave her a smile back before they headed off to The Three Broomsticks.

**5.12 PM**

Hermione exited the Hogs Head with Harry, Ginny and Ron, the four laughing amongst themselves as they crunched through the frosty ground and towards the path that led back to Hogwarts.

Harry had his arm wrapped around Ginny firmly, and when Ron reached to drape a friendly arm over Hermione's shoulders, she let him.

And while they walked back to Hogwarts, it was like it used to be. Before Voldemort was trying so hard to bring down Harry; before they had all been forced to grow up quickly and fight in a war that took so many from them.

And as they scooped up the frost on the ground and threw it at each other, laughing and collapsing and rolling on the ground, Hermione felt like a child again.

**7.13 PM**

Hermione could feel his eyes; they were like a warm fire, licking gently at her neck as he watched her out of the corner of his gaze.

As she conversed with her fellow housemates and slowly ate the food on her plate and gossiped with Ginny in hushed whispers as Harry and Ron peered at them curiously, she could feel him watching her.

And, not for the first time, she wondered what he was thinking.

Did he think that she looked pretty? Did he wonder what she was saying?

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by Neville.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked quietly.

She turned to him with a bright smile, and the truth.

"I'm fine, Neville. So, how's your apprenticeship with Professor Sprout going?"

**9.41 PM**

Draco was doing homework when Hermione silently stepped into the common room, putting her bag on the floor and coming over to the couch that he was sitting on to sit next to him.

He turned to her, placing his quill down and reaching out a hand to stroke her spine.

"What homework are you doing?" she asked as she leant into him, curling her feet up underneath her and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Transfiguration."

"Hmm." she replied, sighing contentedly as he picked up his quill and continued scribbling down answers, his other hand twirling her hair around his fingers.

**10.23 PM**

"You know, it's kind of hard to complete one's homework when you're doing that." Draco groaned as Hermione placed another light kiss on his shoulder, the heat seeping through his shirt and causing tingles.

He felt her smile against his skin and he tried not to give anything away as he finished off his essay quickly.

Hermione's lips carefully moved upwards, hovering by his collar and in her moment of hesitation he dropped his quill and turned to capture her lips with his, grasping her head with his hands as he kissed her deeply.

When he pulled back, she gazed up at him with glossy eyes and pink lips, and he smirked charmingly and touched his nose and forehead to hers as he continued to cup her face.

"You really shouldn't do that while I'm studying."

She giggled, and he dropped his hands to her shoulders.

"Bet you can't catch me." She grinned, and in a flash she was gone, her body flying across the room as she ran; her curls bouncing and twirling as she dashed across the carpet.

Draco grinned.

"I'll give you a five second head start, but you better run faster!" he called, patiently counting down the seconds before he chuckled and took off after her.

Five minutes later found him standing on one side of his double bed, while she stood on the other.

He had the advantage; standing closest to the door, and her escape route.

She stared at him defiantly, a smile tugging at her lips as she panted softly, her eyes wild with excitement and nerves.

He faked to the left and she twitched to the right, causing him to chuckle.

"You're like my own personal living Golden Snitch."

She rolled her eyes, moving an inch to the left, watching as he did the same.

"Oh look! Harry's flying past on his broom!" Hermione cried, looking to the window with such genuine surprise that he almost looked.

_Almost._

"Nice try, Hermione." he smirked, fixing his unwavering gaze on her.

"No! Really!" Hermione mumbled, pointing out the window and waving.

Draco snarled. Damn Potter. What was he doing out flying this late anyway? Glancing out his window he realised his mistake as Hermione made a run for it, bounding onto the bed and clearly aiming to bounce out the door.

With one swift movement, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her backwards, causing them to fall onto his bed in an ungraceful heap.

Hermione groaned as she rubbed her sore spots, and Draco just grinned at her.

"I knew I could catch you."

"Congratulations, Malfoy. I always knew you were almost as good as Harry; Seeker wise, anyway." she grinned.

"You so did not just go there." Draco mock growled, pulling Hermione close with his arm and leaning down to hover above her mouth with a smirk.

"And if I did?" she grinned wickedly, challenging him her eyes.

"If you don't take that back, I might have to punish you." he fixed her with a menacing glare.

"Not a chance." she eyed him defiantly.

Draco just smirked wickedly and started to tickle her, placing kisses on her exposed collarbone at the same time until she begged him to stop between gasps of air, and only then did he cease his tickling and seal his lips to hers.

**7.14 AM**

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, checking her shirt and tugging it up discreetly.

Ginny gave her a knowing look over her toast, and Hermione twitched an eyebrow in response, causing Ginny to smile.

"So Hermione, how did you manage to get that suspicious looking bruise? It looks like a love bite."

"What's this about a love bite?" Ron burst in and Hermione flushed crimson.

"Oh, Hermione and I were just talking about love bites and the things that they lead to."

"Ginny!" Ron looked aghast. "You're not meant to know words or stuff like that! Mum would have a fit if she could hear you right now!"

"Well, she can't!" Ginny growled, glaring at Ron.

"You're still my little sister!"

"Listen, Ron. If you think that I don't know about se-"

Ron clapped a hand over Ginny's mouth.

"You're meant to be the innocent one in the family!" he exclaimed as Ginny shoved Ron's hand off her mouth and glared at him fiercely.

"You're lucky I don't Bat Bogey Hex you right now!" she hissed, tossing her red hair and turning to continue her conversation with Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes and sat down with a huff, digging into his breakfast.

**1.56 PM**

The hype leading up to the Halloween party had taken over students, and the chattering in the halls between classes had risen to a new high.

Hermione tried to push her way past two giggling third years without any luck before Ancient Runes when a hand reached out and wrapped around her wrist, pulling her forward and into a small, semi dark alcove, and against body with a small jerk.

Finding herself looking at a green and silver tie, Hermione raised her eyes a fraction and locked eyes with Draco.

"Having trouble navigating the busy corridors?" he smirked and Hermione smiled, adjusting her book bag.

"Yes. Thank you." she beamed. "You saved that house from having twenty points taken from it though."

He glanced over her shoulder at the two girls.

"Blast, they were Gryffindors too." he frowned.

"What a shame." she laughed, fussing with his tie.

His hands covered hers and she looked back up in time to have his lips meet hers.

With a soft sigh, she wrapped her arms around him and leant into the kiss, shivering when his hands roamed around to slide up her back.

The bell rang for the beginning of class and he pulled away and sighed as Hermione nuzzled against him.

"I can see why people are late to class so often." she whispered, and Draco chuckled as he ran a hand through her hair gently.

"We better get to class. Being Head's and having an example to set." he said, his hand finding her cheek and stroking it tenderly.

Hermione sighed.

"I guess so. Come on." she grabbed his hand, ducking out of the alcove and dragging him with her as they headed to class.

**3.40 PM**

Hermione sat in Charms, taking notes furiously as Ron dozed beside her and Harry idly took down occasional notes.

Looking down at her page, she smiled. Her notes had to be the best in the class. And it seemed that not even having a boyfriend could reduce her work standards.

But then, was Draco her boyfriend? She frowned; quill paused above the parchment and considered it.

They hadn't been on a date together, and maybe kissing each other didn't count as dating? But then he had asked her to the dance..

Harry nudged her in the side, leaning across Ron.

"You alright, Mione? You're scowling." he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione lied, turning to him with a smile and going back to her notes. Harry watched her for a few seconds before turning back to his own book with a small shrug.

As Hermione stared at the blackboard, it occurred to her that she really needed to talk to Draco.

**4.34 PM**

Daphne sighed as her book bag was accidentally shoved off her arm and fell to the ground, sending her quills, books and ink wells everywhere. The bunch of Hufflepuffs that she had bumped into, in an attempt to get past them, stared at her semi guiltily before continuing their chatter and journey down the hall.

This was the perfect ending to a terrible day. First, Astoria had been all jittery at breakfast and she still wouldn't say why; secondly, she had forgotten her books for Potions and Slughorn had been in a bad mood; thirdly, she had started her period in the middle of class, and to top it all off she'd just dropped her bag, and its contents, everywhere!

Crouching to the ground with a frustrated groan, she started to retrieve her stuff when a hand held a small pile of her stuff in her vision

"Theo!" Daphne exclaimed as she looked up to find him crouching across from her.

"You look like you could use some help." he told her, taking out his wand and summoning the rest of her fallen stuff with a swish.

"Thank you." Daphne said, giving him a smile as she placed everything back in her bag and took his offered hand, allowing him to pull her upright.

"Anytime." he winked at her as his hand lingered on hers, and Daphne laughed.

"Are you going to the Common Room now?" she asked.

"Indeed. Shall we walk together?" he asked, and Daphne smiled.

"That would be nice."

"You look a bit hot..Would you like me to carry your cloak for you?" he grinned.

"You'd just love it if I started undressing, wouldn't you?" she teased him, smacking him on the arm softly as he laughed.

"You know me well."

"Not gonna happen, Theodore Nott. Unless there are several dates first."

"Well, then. How about I start off by taking you to the Halloween dance?"

She smiled, turning to him.

"I think I could manage that. How about you meet me in the Common Room at seven?"

"It's a date." Theo smirked, his hand brushing hers as the two walked down the hall.

**6.55 PM**

"Is that Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode holding hands?" Ron choked on a bite of his chicken as he spotted the couple sitting down at the Slytherin table.

Harry leaned over towards Ron to look in the same direction.

"Yep." he confirmed, smacking Ron on the back as Ron coughed violently.

"Blimey. What's wrong with us, Harry? Even Goyle can get a girlfriend."

"Ron, I'm dating your sister. Remember?" Harry smacked him on the back particularly hard and Ron winced.

"Well, what's wrong with me then?"

"A lot. Even Hermione couldn't stand dating you." Ginny cut in to the conversation, sitting down next to Harry and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed as Harry and Ginny laughed.

"What are you guys teasing Ron about now?" Hermione asked as she sat.

"Nothing." Ginny grinned.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron?" she eyed him warily over the plate of roast potatoes.

"You're a girl.."

"Oh no." Ginny groaned as she hid her face in Harry's shoulder.

"Wisely spotted, Ronald." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, you would date me again, wouldn't you? I mean I'm a pretty eligible bachelor, right?"

Hermione speared a potato and put it on her plate.

"I probably wouldn't date you again."

"What? Why?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Well, for one-"

"It's not like you're really swamped by guys wanting to take you out, is it?" Ron interrupted.

Hermione slammed the plate of potatoes on the table and Harry cringed.

"For your information, Ronald, I happen to have someone who is, in fact, interested in me! Is that so hard to believe? And secondly, I wouldn't date you because you're like a brother to me, which is why we broke up, but if you really want some reasons as to why I would not, I can list some." she hissed, and Ron looked taken aback.

"Blimey, Hermione, you've got a boyfriend?"

"Yes! Now, drop the topic, Ronald Weasley, or-"

"Who?"

"What?" Hermione paused, noticing that Draco was looking over from the Slytherin table with a slight frown.

"Who is it, then? Is it someone I know? Are they in Gryffindor?" Ron asked, glaring down the table at all the boys.

"It's none of your business."

"What do you mean; it's none of my business? I'm your best friend!" Ron pushed.

"Ron, you might want to drop the subject." Ginny hissed as Harry tried to pretend like nothing was happening.

"No! I'm also your ex-boyfriend, Hermione, and I think I have a right to know who you're currently dating." Ron glared.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Hermione glared right back at him, earning a proud smile from Draco across the hall.

"But Hermione!" Ron whined.

"NO!" Hermione snarled, picking up her book and then ignoring him for the rest of dinner.

**11.59 PM**

"Hermione." his voice floated down the corridor and she turned from the portrait, meeting his intense stare.

She knew that look; he was planning something and she was willing to bet that it involved kissing.

He watched as she flushed pink in the most fascinating and beautiful way; the blush spreading from high on her cheeks to slowly inch down her neck and past the collar of her shirt.

He found his fingers itching to slowly unbutton her shirt and find out where her blush stopped.

Hermione caught the look of lust in his eyes and felt her body temperature rise, tugging her shirt collar in an attempt to cool down.

His eyes followed the movement and he took a step towards her.

"Draco," Hermione sighed. "I need to talk to you."

"After I pin you to the wall and kiss you, or before?"

"Draco." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I need to talk to you seriously."

"About?" he queried, taking a few more steps forward and tilting his head ever so slightly.

"Perhaps inside would be a better place." she eyed him as he approached her.

His hand stretched out to trace the skin by her collarbone and she shivered.

He smiled at her; a slow, satisfied smile as he studied her face carefully, and Hermione felt herself getting lost in the depths of his grey eyes.

His hand moved up to cup her cheek so very gently, and she let out a long breath of air.

"Draco." she whispered.

"Hermione."

"What..are we?" she asked.

He looked confused for a few seconds.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are we dating? Or you know, is this just a casual fling?"

"I'd hardly call it a casual fling, Hermione."

"Okay." she chewed her lip anxiously.

"Would saying that I consider you my girlfriend make you stop trying to chew off your lip?" Draco asked, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers.

Hermione smiled and rose up to kiss him quickly.

"Yes." she wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him closer to her.

"Shall we move into the Common Room?"

"I don't know; I'm pretty comfortable with you leaning on me like that." Draco admitted, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and smiling as she cuddled into his chest.

**3.04 AM**

_She could hear screaming; so loud and desperate._

_She opened her eyes to see Hermione writhing on the ground, LeStrange standing above her with his wand drawn._

_He cast another spell and Hermione's screams started up again; so shrill and laced with pain._

"_Stop." Astoria rasped, trying to reach out to Hermione._

"_Please, stop!" she cried, tears gathering in her eyes as Hermione continued to scream, the sound ripping at Astoria's heart and hurting her ears. It was all her fault. She could have stopped this. She was the one that was the direct cause of Hermione's pain. SHE should be the one being tortured by LeStrange; not Hermione!  
_

"_STOP!"_ Astoria screamed, jolting awake with a start, grasping desperately for her wand on her bedside table. Her frantic grabbing stopped only once she had the familiar stick of wood in her hands, immediately making her feel safer.

Peeking out of her curtains, she was relieved to find that the rest of the girls in her dorm had not been woken by her screams-she silencing spell she cast before bed was working.

Closing the drapes again, she leaned back against the pillows and proceeded to hyperventilate for a few minutes, the breathlessness turning into full body shakes that made her limbs tremble uncontrollably. Reaching for the bear that Daphne had given her so many birthdays ago, she pulled it close and inhaled it's scent; a unique mix of Daphne and her.

Calming, ever so slowly, she lay there until she fell asleep with her wand in one hand and the bear in the other, only to return to more disturbing nightmares and dreams.


	26. Chapter 26

**6.55 PM**

In the coming days, the sixth and seventh years anticipation for the Halloween Party increased, and the rest of the school excitedly awaited the yearly Halloween festivities that were held in various parts of the castle, and on the grounds during the day.

Most of the girls spent their breaks discussing dresses, boys and costumes for the party, a few squealing with excitement over the invitation that Hermione and Draco had written, duplicated and then sent to every sixth and seventh year.

Hermione turned in the library to glare at the giggling sixth years, and they promptly stopped giggling and turned back to their books.

With a sign she slammed her book shut and gathered her stuff into her bag, moving off to search for a quieter, less populated part of the library.

When she found a quiet spot she sighed, closing her eyes and inhaling her favourite smell; books and parchment, dusty and filled with knowledge.

She sensed a presence behind her, and she sighed, turning.

Harry's green eyes greeted her, and she smiled.

"Harry! What are you doing following me around the library?"

He grinned, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"I thought you could take a break from study and sit with me for awhile."

"Sure. I've nearly done all my assignments anyway, so I was just doing some light reading."

"Light reading, hey?" Harry teased.

"Oh, shut-up Harry." Hermione laughed, smacking him on the arm and sitting down at a table.

"Your idea of light reading is three novels." Harry argued, grinning.

"Actually," Hermione glared at him, "It's four."

Harry burst into laughter.

**11.01 PM**

Hermione sighed softly, placing her hand against the fogged up window and wiping away a small patch of condensation to look over Hogwarts through the blurry glass.

Adjusting her position on the spacious window seat that she had stumbled upon while exploring the Heads Common Rooms, Hermione carefully shut her book and slid it onto the floor, pulling her winter cloak around her and snuggling down into the cushions as she let her thoughts drift to other things, such as the upcoming Halloween dance.

She was rather looking forward to seeing Ron's face when she proved him wrong by walking into the dance with a date; and not any date, either.

She'd definitely have to tell Harry though. He had a thing about Draco, and she needed more than Ginny on her side when the fall out of her choices in romantic interests started.

Speaking of romantic interests, she was still smiling about what Draco had done today. During Advanced Transfiguration, he had transfigured one of her snapped Quills into a small Violet, and she had been sniffing the small flower ever since, after tucking it into an empty button hole on her shirt.

With a small smile, she extended her pointer finger to the window and quickly traced a heart in the foggy window, leaning back and blushing as she looked at the slightly lopsided heart.

A slender finger extended towards the window over her shoulder, and Hermione froze as it hovered over the heart, moving to trace something underneath.

When the hand pulled back to rest on her shoulder, Hermione saw that a detailed book had been drawn under her heart.

She smiled, looking up at Draco as he leaned over her.

"Good evening." she hummed, pushing herself up enough to brush a kiss against his jaw.

"Good evening." he mumbled, resting his chin against the top of her head and sighing.

"You smell like you've been practicing Quidditch." Hermione smiled, wrinkling her nose.

Draco chuckled.

"Does the smell of sweaty Quidditch players, by any chance, turn you on?"

Hermione laughed as he slid onto the window seat beside her.

"Why yes, yes it does."

"Then you're in luck, because I have Quidditch practice a lot this week. Prepare yourself." he smirked and winked.

Hermione laughed again.

"Keep dreaming, Draco." she made a face at him, and he chuckled.

He captured her lips in a kiss, and she groaned and wriggled away from him.

"You smell." she complained.

"Are you hinting that you'd like to take a shower with me?" he teased and she rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Not in this lifetime." she smacked his hands away with a laugh as the wrapped around her waist.

"Not even a chance?" he tried, dropping his leather gloves near her feet with a wink.

"Go take a shower!" she told him, laughing and throwing a cushion at him as he finally left the room, dropping bits of his uniform on the way.

**1.23 PM**

"Professor Sprout?"

"Yes, Miss Greengrass?" the Professor turned to her with a smile and Astoria felt her confession pushing its way up.

"I..."

Professor Sprout waited patiently while Astoria fiddled with her bag and her cloak.

"I..." _I'm in trouble and I need help. A crazy Death Eater is forcing me to try and kill Hermione Granger and is threatening to kill Daphne if I don't do anything. Please, help me. I can't take it anymore and I don't know where to turn and what to do._

"What's wrong, dear?" a frown creased her aged forehead, and Astoria felt her confession die in her throat.

"It's nothing." Astoria sighed, turning to leave.

"Astoria?" Professor Sprout's voice stopped her, and she turned back.

"What is it, dear?"

"I was just wondering if I could have a day extension on my essay. I couldn't loan the book out from the library until earlier today." Astoria lied, feeling guilty.

"Oh! Of course, dear! That's fine!"

"Thank you, Professor." Astoria faked a smile and fled, cursing her cowardice and wishing that she could have confessed.

As she fled, hurrying along the grounds, her satchel collided with another student's, tangling with it and falling off her shoulder to the floor.

"This is so not my day." Astoria quietly almost sobbed, crouching to the ground to retrieve her fallen bag.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" a concerned voice asked, and she looked up to lock eyes with a Ravenclaw boy who was untangling their bag straps as he spoke.

"Kinda. Not really. It doesn't matter." Astoria responded, feeling her cheeks flush.

"It does matter if you're not alright. Did I hurt you? I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't really watching where I was going, you see."

"No, no, it's alright. You didn't hurt me. I should have been looking out where I was going."

"As if you're going to take the sole blame for this. Besides, isn't that very Un-Slytherin?" he motioned to their bags, which he had just untangled, with a smile. Astoria laughed.

"Okay. If I call you something along the lines of 'idiot', will that help?"

"Maybe. But then, I am a Ravenclaw." he laughed, and Astoria giggled as she stood with her bag.

"I'm Astoria. Astoria Greengrass." she stuck out her hand, and he took it, shaking it.

"I'm Anthony Goldstein. Pleasure to meet you, Astoria Greengrass. Even if it is caused by a collision." he smiled, and Astoria couldn't help but smile back.

The bell rang to signal the beginning of the next period, and Astoria glanced towards the school.

"I really should get going, I have Transfiguration and I don't want to be late. McGonagall will probably turn me into a watch as punishment." Astoria paled a little at the thought.

"Oh, indeed. Tell her I was to blame if she asks. Perhaps, though, we can meet again?"

"That sounds nice. I'll see you around if I don't get turned into a watch!" she smiled, taking off towards Transfiguration with a wave.

Anthony watched after her, smiling to himself before he turned and walked to class.

**6.43 PM**

"The dance is tomorrow night!" Lavender sighed to Parvarti, and Hermione was grateful that she didn't have to share a bedroom with the giggling duo anymore.

"Think of all the food." Ron smiled to himself, and Hermione stifled a giggle by pretending to yawn.

"Gosh Hermione, you look a bit tired." Ginny turned to her, worry etched into her face.

"It's fine, Gin. Really. I've just been studying for NEWT's a bit earlier than usual." Hermione told her red-headed friend. And she wasn't lying. She had been studying hard. Usually, Draco would sprawl on the couch with her after Quidditch practice, and doze until 12, when he then woke up and distracted her with kissing and forced her to forget her study by throwing her book over the back of the couch.

Just last week he had narrowly missed throwing her book into the fireplace, and she had scowled at him until he kissed her with a smirk.

"You're adorable when you try and be all intimidating like that." he had laughed, and she had rolled her eyes before smacking him across the head.

"Hermione, are you smiling like that over NEWT's or someone whose name starts with 'D' and ends with 'raco', hmm?"

Hermione blushed faintly.

"It's the second one, then." Ginny observed with a knowing smile. Hermione laughed.

"Maybe, Ginny. Just maybe."

**11.05 AM**

The school was alive with activity; students were chattering and giggling madly as they waited in their Common Rooms for the days activities to start.

Hermione sighed as a fourth year raced past, squealing as her friend chased her holding a lizard.

"When are they going to be done setting up? I'm starting to get a headache." Ron groaned, burying his head in his hands.

Hermione glared as another younger student ran past, yelling. She stood quietly, and oblivious, the students around her continued on with their chatter and flurry of activities.

"Enough." she spoke, and only Ron, Harry and Ginny heard her, turning to look in surprise.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, and the whole common room fell silent, students halting in their actions and turning to look at her.

"The celebrations will start whenever they do! But this screaming and yelling is ridiculous! We haven't won the House Cup; we haven't even won house points today! So please, unless you want to be forcefully silenced, possibly using magic, stop screaming." Hermione said, and everyone stared, almost in awe. After a long minute of awkward, but blissful silence, Hermione sighed and sat down.

"Nice going, Mione." Ron patted her on the back with a grin.

The common room continued on with its activities, quietly, and Harry beamed.

"That's our Head Girl!"

"Oh shush." Hermione blushed, and Ginny laughed.

"You're turning into a Librarian!" Dean told her, leaning over the back of the couch.

"I am not!" Hermione protested.

"You are too. You're definitely Madam Pince's secret love child." Seamus interjected from his game of Wizards Chess.

"With Hagrid as the father, considering how your hair used to be.." Ron added absently.

**1.30 PM**

The students flooded out of the Great Hall, chattering and screaming as they all jostled to get outside, gasps heard as they looked upon the various stands, games and activities.

Hermione watched with Ginny and Harry, relaxing on the Gryffindor table benches as Ron joined the group of students bustling to get outside.

"I think it's a good idea waiting." Harry admitted as students got stuck in the hallway, all pushing and eager to get outside. The rest of the sixth and seventh years waited by the doors to the Great Hall, some of them using spells to sneakily push back the younger students.

Professor McGonagall's yelling boomed over the excited chatter, and Ginny cringed.

"I do not feel sorry for them." she muttered, and Hermione jumped as she heard Draco chuckle behind them.

"Not at all." he added, and Ginny whirled in surprise to stare at him as Harry stilled.

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling his on her shoulders as she waited to hear Harry's reaction.

"Potter." there was a tense silence, and Hermione could feel Ginny's elbow digging into her ribs but she didn't dare turn around, focusing her gaze on the wall ahead of her but ready in case Harry leaped up.

"Malfoy." he made his cautious reply, and Hermione allowed herself to relax.

"Ginny, is it?" Draco smirked, knowing her name well from the so many times she had visited Hermione, but playing dumb.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Draco is it?" she mocked, and Harry cocked a brow in confusion as Draco grinned.

"Hermione." he greeted her in his warm voice.

She turned, meeting his gaze with a smile, and feeling her stomach do a happy flip.

"Since when are you civil to Gryffindors, especially us?" Harry asked suddenly, and Draco turned to him.

"Well, you see, when you saved my life, I figured the whole hating every one else act might as well go out the window."

Harry stared at him suspiciously.

"What do you expect me to say? Piss off Potter, you fame freak?" Draco sneered, and Harry chuckled.

"It's a bit more normal than your current attitude."

"Well, nothing is normal now, is it?" Draco replied, glancing at Hermione with a smirk. She blushed faintly, turning her eyes to the hallway and smiling.

"Oh look, it's finally clearing. Shall we head outside?" Ginny cried, taking Harry by the hand and dragging him outside with a parting wink at Hermione. Once they were out of sight, Draco offered Hermione his hand, and she took it.

"Draco." she started, frowning as he pulled her up off the bench.

"Yes?"

"Do you..." she paused, looking nervous.

"Do I?" he prompted, adjusting their clasped hands sneakily underneath their robes.

"Do you think I have hair like Hagrid?" she asked, chewing her bottom lip and frowning.

"Who told you that?"

"Ron."

Draco laughed so loudly that if any students had been left in the Great Hall, they would have turned to look in shock at the sight Draco Malfoy laughing. And in public!

"Weasley told you your hair is like Hagrid's? That's rich, coming from him. He's got horrible taste and no sense of admiration for your hair." he told her, smiling and reaching up to gently wrap a tendril around his finger.

"So it's not like Hagrid's?" Hermione asked, pulling at one of her curls.

"No." Draco said, capturing her other hand in his and smiling.

"Thanks." She mumbled, smiling back before he kissed her.

"Don't worry about what Weasley says about hair. Now, shall we venture outside to see what they've prepared for Halloween?" he asked, pulling her along by their joined hands.

"Alright, but no more hair tugging. Or I won't wear a dress tonight." she mock glared, slapping away his free hand as he chuckled and reached for a curl.

"I like that idea." his eyes sparkled and Hermione turned red.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

**5.30 PM**

Hermione collapsed on the sofa with a sigh as Draco closed the portrait door and hung up their cloaks.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time." she admitted as he came to sit on the end of the sofa.

"Agreed."

"Says the boy who cheated while bobbing for apples!" Hermione mumbled, and Draco chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you muttering 'Accio', Draco." she fixed him with a glare, and he laughed.

"Considering I won you a prize, I think you should stop complaining. Besides, Malfoys are dignified, definitely don't dip their heads in buckets of water, and always use...creative ways to get what they want." he leaned over her to smirk.

"Oh shush." she laughed, pushing at his chest playfully.

Her laughter died off as he leaned forward to kiss her, nipping at her lips softly as she sighed.

"I suppose your minor cheating wasn't too bad." she admitted between kisses, and he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I always win. What can I say?" he teased, and Hermione rolled her eyes before she kissed him again.

**7.10 PM**

The Halloween feast had been had, and many students were now lying on beds and couches, groaning and clutching their stomachs. The Gryffindor Common Room was a mess.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY NECKLACE?" Parvarti yelled, and there was an answering shout from somewhere else.

Harry cringed as another scream tore through the Common Room, and Ron covered his ears.

"Merlin. Girls." Dean exclaimed, plopping himself down on the sofa next to them.

"But it's all worth it at the end." Harry smiled, spotting Ginny as she came down the stairs.

"Hey! That's my sister. Stop looking at her like that!" Ron hissed, smacking Dean over the back of his head, and then giving Harry a menacing glare.

Ginny did a twirl in her knee-length black dress, the red sequins that were sewn onto the wide skirt catching the light as she twirled, and the lace layered bodice shifted prettily in the breeze created by her twirl.

"You look beautiful." Harry grinned, and her cheeks turned a shade that matched her hair.

"Shall we go?" she asked, and he took her hand and stood.

And the trio departed from the Common Room, laughing and chatting on their way to pick up Luna.

**7.12 PM**

Pansy appeared in front of Blaise, and he drew in a breath.

"I look amazing, I know." she smirked, twirling to show off her emerald green dress.

Blaise grabbed her, drawing her down onto his lap.

"You look more than amazing." he told her, kissing her. She laughed.

"Thank you, dear. And you're looking especially amazing yourself." A groan came from the sofa next to them.

"Knock it off, you two. You're making me wanna spew and I liked my dinner!" Theo grumbled, but he promptly shut-up the second Daphne appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her dark blue dress hugging her in all the right places, dipping to be almost back-less, and looking spectacular.

"Wow...Daphne." he managed to choke out the words, and she smirked knowingly.

"Theodore Nott, would you please close your gaping mouth and take my hand so that we can leave?"

"Whatever you want, gorgeous." he breathed, transitioning into smooth mode and gliding off the sofa to take her hand, kissing it.

Astoria came quietly down the stairs, and Pansy gasped in admiration.

"Oh, Astoria! You look so pretty!" she cried, beckoning her over to inspect the dark pink dress that was gathered on the skirt.

Astoria smiled, doing a twirl when Pansy asked her to, and blushed as Pansy complimented her.

"We're ready to go when you are." Daphne interrupted, taking Theo's hand in hers.

Blaise and Pansy grinned and got up, and the five Slytherins headed off to the dance, laughing and joking on the way.

**7.15 PM**

Hermione fiddled with the straps of her dress one more time before she smiled at her reflection and left her room.

Draco looked up as she came around the corner, and his breath caught in his throat for a second.

Her dress was a rich, cherry red, the top a simple fabric with silver ribbon trimming around the neck, and ending just under her bust, with a wide silver ribbon marking the place where the skirt then started from. The skirt was a glittery red mesh over a silk underskirt, and it rustled slightly as she moved.

He cleared his throat and stood, observing her with wide eyes.

"You look.."

"I look?"

"Incredible." he breathed and Hermione's cheeks coloured.

"And you look handsome." she smiled coyly as he chuckled.

"Shall we depart?" He said, approaching her and offering a hand.

She took it with a smile.

"I'm nervous." she admitted, and he clasped her hand a little tighter.

"Don't be. I'm Draco Malfoy. And you're Hermione Granger. And we will be fine."

"We will." Hermione smiled, squeezing his hand and starting out the door, Draco in tow.

**7.23 PM**

_"Is that?"_

_"No. It can't be."_

_"Hermione Granger just came in the doors with Draco Malfoy!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Maybe there's something in the punch. I've had a few glasses.."_

_"But they're enemies!"_

_"The war is over, maybe they're building bridges."_

_"I heard from Julia that he looks at her like he wants to kiss her."_

_"I think they really deserve it. How sweet."_

The rumours and whispers flew the minute that Draco and Hermione entered the Great Hall, hand in hand.

Draco gave her a smile before drifting off to join his friends, and Hermione headed towards Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Ginny smiled over Ron and Harry's shoulders as she approached, and the two boys turned.

"Hermione!" Ron cried happily, his eyes widening as he spotted her.

"Hey, Mione." Harry grinned.

"Harry, Ron." Hermione smiled, ruffling Harry's hair and leaning into Ron's offered one-arm hug.

"Hermione, you look amazing." Ginny commented as Hermione leant down to hug her.

"As do you! I love your dress." Hermione told Ginny, who laughed and blushed.

"Thank you. I heard your date is causing quite a stir." Ginny winked, and Ron frowned, turning his attention off a group of Ravenclaw girls and towards Hermione.

"You have a date?"

"Yes, I do."

"Is it that same bloke who's apparently your boyfriend who you won't tell me the identity of?" Ron peered at her, and Hermione nodded.

"About that, Ron—"

"Hermione! You look fantastic!" Luna cried, coming over to the table hand in hand with Neville and greeting them all.

Hermione sighed, and Ginny patted her hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll find out before the end of the night."

"That's what I'm worried about."

**8.10 PM**

Hermione was chatting quietly with a sixth year Ravenclaw when Draco approached, slipping an arm around her waist and leaning to whisper something in her ear.

She ended the conversation with the boy and turned to Draco, an eyebrow raised.

"Whatever you're thinking, the answer is no." Draco told her, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

She laughed, taking a sip of her punch and dragged him onto a spare, slightly out of the way bench nearby, smiling delightedly as some of the small glowing pumpkins dropped down from the ceiling to hover near them, creating a soft, warm light.

"I was just going to ask you to sit down." she teased, and he just smiled in response.

"This party is really quite fantastic." she mused as he dropped a kiss to her shoulder, nodding at the same time.

"I really like how the ghosts keep scaring people by popping out of the tables, not to mention the glowing pumpkin lights was a genius idea. And then there's the fortune teller in the corner, and the mini toffee apples that are on floating trays which constantly circulate." she sighed as Draco's soft kisses travelled up her throat to her ear.

"I really like how fabulous you look." he told her, pulling her a bit closer and coaxing her head to the side to capture her lips briefly.

Hermione smiled, brushing a curl behind her ear and feeling tingly from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

Draco's lips touched to hers for another moment, and she allowed herself to lean into him, the party around them growing faint and unimportant.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around Hermione's arm and she felt herself being jerked up and away from Draco and the bench she had previously been sitting on.

Before she could gather her bearings and analyse the situation, she heard someone speak.

"What the bloody hell was going on there?" Ron snarled.


	27. Chapter 27

**8.15 PM**

"Unhand me, Ronald." Hermione hissed, attempting to yank her arm out of his grip as he tried to shove her behind him.

"You heard her. Let go or I might have a very valid reason to hurt you." Draco snarled, standing from the bench and looking down his nose at Ron.

"Piss off, Malfoy." Ron growled, still trying to shove Hermione behind him.

Hermione was suddenly glad that she and Draco had been sitting in a semi deserted area, because that meant that people weren't staring, yet. Taking her wand out of her hair she cast a silencing charm around them, and then a screening one.

Ron turned to her, releasing her arm and glaring angrily at her.

"How could you, Hermione?"

"How could I what?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest and giving him her best 'pissed-off Head Girl that's about to take 100 points off you right now' look.

"How could you jump ship and take up with _him_!"

"You might want to watch how you're talking to my girlfriend." Draco interrupted, his cold gaze becoming icy.

"Or what, Malfoy?"

"Or my fist might make friends with your face." Draco informed him curtly.

Ron spun around, his fist balling but Hermione grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"Leave him alone, Ron." she warned, and Draco smirked.

"She's not your girlfriend." Ron spat, glaring daggers at the Head Boy.

"I am. His girlfriend, that is." Hermione clarified, dropping Ron's hand and reaching out to take Draco's, allowing him to pull her close.

Draco rested his hand around her waist, watching with satisfaction as Ron reddened even more, steam practically pouring out his ears.

"I can't believe you, Hermione." he hissed, pointing an accusatory finger.

"It's my life, Ron. Much as I respect and love you like a brother, you don't get to control me, or the decisions I make."

"But he's a Death Eater!"

"Not anymore." Draco interjected, showing his clear arm, and Ron's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying."

"No, he's not." Hermione frowned, tightening her grip on Draco's hand.

His free hand brushed softly against her lower back in a comforting gesture, and she smiled at him for a second before she turned her attention to her red-headed ex.

"You can't choose him." Ron growled, and Hermione laughed coldly.

"You have no right to decide!" she challenged folding her arms across her chest.

"Can I punch him now?" Draco interjected, clenching his fist.

"Bring it on, Ferret." Ron hissed, and Hermione extended her wand.

"Touch him, and I will curse you across the room." she glared.

"Touching, isn't it? He can't even stand up for himself."

"_Please_, can I punch him now?" Draco ground his teeth together, glaring at Ron.

"No. That's what he wants." She turned to Draco, placing a hand on his chest.

"But he's just asking for a black-eye."

"Please, don't. For me?"

He sighed, looking annoyed.

"Fine. For now." he whispered, and Ron scoffed.

"Touching, isn't it, how well he's playing you."

"You really should keep your mouth shut, Ronald Weasley." Hermione sent him a sharp glare, and he growled.

"You must be under some kind of spell or something Hermione. He can't seriously be the boyfriend you were referring to at dinner the other day!"

"And why can't he?"

"Because I say he can't! I'm your best friend, Hermione! You have to listen to me and understand what you're doing is wrong! It's betrayal! I've put aside so much for you!"

"Oh yes, Ronald Weasley. You've put aside so much for me, haven't you? I helped you with essays, I didn't yell at you when you tried to make me jealous by going out with Lavender, I saved your ass in quests we went on with Harry! Merlin, I even stood up for you when you left us in the tent and disappeared!" Hermione yelled, her wand sparking at the tip.

Ron looked shocked for a minute before a look of extreme anger settled on his features heavily.

"At the end of the night, you're just a stupid girl who's making the wrong choices and backstabbing her best friend for a Death Eater because no-one else wants you." he hissed, and Draco lunged forward, seizing Ron by the collar.

"Is your life really so pathetic that you want me to end it here and now?" Draco hissed at him, digging the tip of his wand into the other boy's flesh.

Ron shoved him back, his expression deadly.

"Bugger off Malfoy. You aren't worth the scum on the bottom of my shoe, you and your mental family. Do you really think anyone in the wizarding world still respects you? You're all nothing but Death Eater trash now. And even they don't want you." he spat.

"Shut-up, Ron." Ginny growled from behind him, giving him a glare that was identical to her mother's.

"Hermione's lost her mind, Ginny! She seems to think that it's okay to date _him_." Ron cried, and Ginny gave him another look, pushing past him to stand in front of Draco.

"Well, I support her decision. And if you don't leave, right now, I think I can remember how to perfectly cast the Bat-Bogey Hex."

Ron snorted, but upon seeing Ginny raising her wand threateningly, scowled at all of them.

"This isn't over, Malfoy." he told them, stomping out and shoving past several students who had drifted closer to see what was going on.

Ginny smiled sweetly at them and waited for them to re-direct their prying gazes before she turned to Draco.

"You looked like you needed a little support."

"I could have handled it just fine, but thank you anyway." Draco replied, giving her the closest thing to a smile she'd ever seen.

"You don't know how to handle my brother. I do. For once, you needed my help. Make sure Hermione's alright, I'll come by tomorrow morning to check up on her. Now, where's Harry? I believe he owes me a dance and I have to tell him what happened, while making sure that Ron doesn't try anything else." Ginny looked determined, going off in search of Harry while Draco turned to find Hermione sitting on the bench, crying.

He looked awkward, cringing as she let out a loud sniffle. Pansy appeared suddenly, sighing.

"I saw Weasley storming off and it didn't take me long to locate you two. What happened?" she asked, looking worried.

"He insulted the both of us and then his sister stepped in and scared him off." Draco explained, and Pansy shoved him out of the way with a glare.

"You are _so_ useless with crying girls, Draco." she sighed again as she sat down beside Hermione, wrapping her arms around the Gryffindor and producing a tissue out of somewhere before shoving it into Hermione's hand gently.

Hermione hicc-sobbed a thanks as Pansy mumbled quiet words to her, and eventually Hermione stopped crying.

"This isn't over yet." Draco muttered, grasping his wand tightly as he scowled.

Pansy chuckled darkly as Hermione dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"I know. Let the fun begin."

**9.45 PM**

Astoria stood in the corner quietly by the punch bowl, ignoring Daphne's attempts to get her on the dance floor.

With a sigh, Daphne gave up and let Theo tug her into the crowd.

"Do you want me to go ask her to dance?" Theo offered, pulling Daphne close.

"That's really sweet. But I don't think she would." Daphne told him, looking over at Astoria again.

Theo used his hand to tilt her face towards him.

"Don't worry about Astoria. She'll be okay."

"I hope so." Daphne sighed as she lost sight of her sister in between people.

When she looked again, there was a boy standing next to Daphne.

"Who's that?" Daphne wondered aloud, and Theodore twirled them so that he could see.

"That would be Anthony Goldstein. Nice guy. And if he tries anything, I will set a bludger on him."

Daphne laughed.

"Not if I do it first."

"I always liked a fierce temper." he replied, pulling her close and lifting her as he spun.

She laughed, and the sound was like rippling water. Beautiful.

**9.50 PM**

"Would you care to dance?" Anthony appeared at Astoria's side, and she jumped.

"Sorry for frightening you." he apologised, offering a hand. She took it with a smile.

"I think a dance would make up for it."

"So are we going to dance now, or is the punch bowl just too captivating?"

She giggled, blushing as he squeezed her hand.

"Now." she replied, smiling as he pulled her gently onto the dance floor.

They started dancing awkwardly at first, but soon they were into it, and Astoria was giggling madly as Anthony waved her hands in the air wildly.

And for the first time in awhile, her problems disappeared.

**10.30 PM**

"You know, sulking isn't very attractive."

Ron looked up to see Hannah Abbott standing by him, smiling.

"I'm not sulking." he lied, glaring at Hermione as she danced with Draco.

"You are too, Weasley. And if you don't knock it off I won't ask you to dance. And I am a catch."

"Me? Dance? With you?" Ron asked, looking surprised.

"Yes. You know that thing where you put your hands on my waist and rock your hips in time with the music? Honestly." she rolled her eyes.

After a moment of silence, she sighed.

"Forget it." she turned away, but glanced back in surprise when a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"I'm sorry. A dance sounds great." he said, standing. She smiled, taking his hand in hers.

"Good. Now, smile and follow my lead." she told him, tugging him onto the dance floor.

**11.45 PM**

The dance was wrapping up slowly, but most of the sixth and seventh years were still partying hard as the band pumped out more songs.

Ginny observed the room from Harry's lap, where she was comfortably perched.

Ron was, surprisingly, still dancing with Hannah Abbott, Hermione was dancing with Draco, Neville with Luna, Seamus with Parvarti and Dean with Lavender. It seemed that most of her housemates had found a partner, and were having a great time.

As the song changed to a slow tune, Ginny turned to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"You know how I told you Hermione was seeing someone?"

"What about it?"

"It's Draco."

"Malfoy?"

"Are there any other Draco's at this school?"

"Good point." he chuckled, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist and pulling her closer.

"And you're not...angry?" Ginny asked.

"No. Hermione's smart, and I trust her judgement."

"How long have you known?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes.

He laughed.

"About a week, maybe less. I saw them kissing in an alcove on the way to class. But I figured that she'd tell me when she was ready."

"Ron found out tonight, and he made a huge mess and attacked Hermione." Ginny told him gravely, and Harry frowned.

"We'll deal with him later. I'll try and talk some sense into him." Harry told her, and Ginny sighed.

"I hope you can."

"Me too."

"I love you." Ginny whispered, kissing him tenderly.

"I love you too." he said, cupping her face with his hands and smoothing a strand of hair off her face.

"Come on, let's dance. I like this song." she told him, kissing him again as he stood, bringing her with him and waiting for her to get her feet on the ground before they joined the throng of people on the dance floor.

**1.30 AM**

"My feet are so tired." Hermione whispered softly as she climbed the stairs with Draco.

The two had stayed behind to help the teachers magic away the decorations and return the Great Hall back to normal, and then after a congratulations from McGonagall for organising such an excellent party had been allowed to leave.

"Would taking off your shoes help?" he suggested, and Hermione slipped off her sparkly small heeled shoes, shivering as her toes came into contact with the cool marble floor.

"A little. But the floor is cold." she mumbled.

He took off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders securely.

"Stop at the next landing we reach." he told her as she smiled at him, her eyes still red, and clutched his jacket around her body.

When she did, he made sure that she had a firm grasp of her shoes before he swept her into his arms.

She gave a gasp, laughing.

"Why must you insist on doing that all the time?" she asked, and he smirked.

"Malfoys are notorious for sweeping women off their feet."

"No, really. Why?"

"You didn't have the most stellar night, so I thought I'd be extra nice. Although if Weasley tries anything I will have to hex him. Several times." he mused.

Hermione went quiet, and he looked down at her to find her looking sad.

"Hey, don't worry about what Weasley said. Pansy said she'd hex him on the spot of she saw him, and Ginny told me she's coming round tomorrow morning."

Draco told her, smiling and pulling her that bit closer as he continued up the stairs.

**8.30 AM**

Hermione woke slowly, breathing in deeply and then yawning, stretching her limbs carefully and rolling onto her side.

An arm draped over her, and a body pressed up against her back.

"Stop moving, you're waking me up." Draco growled huskily in her ear, his warm breath sending tingles down her spine.

"That's your fault for sleeping in the same bed as me." she responded quietly with a smile.

His fingers crawled around to her belly slowly, and she gasped and tried to wiggle away.

"If you keep moving, I'm going to have to tickle you." he warned her sleepily.

She stilled her movements, resting her hands on top of his.

"What happened last night after the dance ended?" she asked quietly, feeling drained and a little fragile.

"You fell asleep on the first floor while I was carrying you, after all, you were really stressed after the night's events."

Hermione hummed quietly, and Draco gently kissed her shoulder.

"And how did you manage to get me in your bed? Hmm?" she asked, and he chuckled.

"I'm just that good."

"Oh, funny." Hermione rolled her eyes, and Draco chuckled again, placing another kiss on her shoulder.

"I helped you find your pj's and somehow restrained myself from doing wicked things to you. I don't take advantage of emotionally fragile girls. Even when they're incredibly sexy."

"Why, how gentlemanly of you."

"I even left the room while you changed."

"I'm impressed." she told him, toying with his fingers absent mindedly.

"How're you feeling?" he asked tentatively, and she sighed.

"Better. I didn't know you cared. Draco Malfoy, you softie." she whispered, and she felt him smile against her neck.

"If I were you, I wouldn't tell anyone." he warned her, and she laughed.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tickle you." he told her, his fingers rubbing slow circles on her sides and belly.

She giggled, wriggling away from his teasing fingers and further into his body.

"I won't! Promise." she whispered.

"Good. Now, go back to sleep. We don't have to get up for another two hours, at least."

"You know there's nothing wrong with waking up at a normal hour on weekends."

"Not another word. Besides, sleep-ins are good for you." he told her, wriggling his fingers threateningly and smirking as she sighed in defeat and then fell silent, her breathing growing slow within a matter of minutes.

**10.51 AM**

There was something that was pulling him out of unconsciousness slowly.

With a groan, Draco tried to pinpoint the location of the nuisance.

It felt like someone was trailing their fingertip down his arm.

Groaning again, he managed to drag himself further out of unconsciousness.

Wait a minute...those weren't fingertips. Those were lips. And they were now leaving butterfly kisses on his jaw, going from one side to the other.

The light kisses continued on, down his neck and carefully around to the other side, dropping towards his collar bone.

Hermione's hair tickled as it dropped onto his chest, the ends brushing against his skin in the most delightful way and he had to force himself to stay still.

When her lips trailed back up and steadily across his chin towards his lips, he avoided smirking, waiting until her lips were hovered over his before he quickly covered them with his own, wrapping an arm around her body and pulling her down to him.

She let out a surprised squeak which turned into a sigh as he moved his hands down to stroke her lower back slowly, deepening their kiss.

When she pulled away, her cheeks flushed and her lips a vivid pink, he grinned at her with half lidded eyes.

"You ratbag." she giggled, nipping at his upper lip with a grin of her own.

"You know, I might force you to sleep in my bed every night if you're going to wake me up like that."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't break up with my bed like that. It's been good to me so far this year." she told him with a coy smile.

He moved his hand down to cup her bottom, chuckling as she gasped and slapped his hand away.

"I don't think you realise how good my bed and its inhabitants can be to you."

She rolled her eyes, propping her elbows on either side of his face and resting her head on her upturned palms, staring down at him.

"You are so foul, sometimes." she told him, tickling the end of his nose with her pinky and laughing as he playfully tried to bite it.

"A Foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach, right?"

She laughed again.

"No, not anymore."

"Well, that's good to know."

"You're more of a foul, perverted, protective blonde ferret." she told him with a grin.

He rolled them suddenly, lying over her and making her inhale sharply as he readjusted his position over her body.

"You forgot sexy, Granger. Not to mention wonderful, attractive, caring, dashing, handsome..." he trailed off, leaning down to plant kisses on her skin with each word.

She mock gasped in horror, pressing a hand to her heart.

"Oh, how could I forget." she rolled her eyes. He soon had her gasping again when he sunk his teeth lightly into her earlobe.

"You may have a way with words, Granger, but I have a way of shutting you up."

"Perhaps. Although, I never did listen to any demands you made." she admitted, looking smug.

He grazed his teeth down the side of her throat, making her gulp audibly.

"I didn't mean like that." he breathed against her skin, using his tongue to trace up the path he'd just gone down with his teeth and smirking when she groaned in response.

"You know, they serve brunch soon." she mumbled weakly, and he chuckled, kissing his way along her jaw; the same path that she had taken earlier.

"It can wait." he told her, his spare hand moving up to push under her top and caress her sides lightly.

"Okay." she mumbled, arching into his touch.

**11.38 AM**

"I love brunch. By the way; are you okay?" Ginny questioned Hermione when she finally opened the portrait that the small redhead had been hammering on.

"Morning." Hermione greeted, giving her and then Harry a hug each.

"You still haven't answered my initial question. Are you okay?" Ginny asked, pulling back.

"Kind of." Hermione admitted, and Ginny climbed through the portrait, hugging Hermione fiercely.

"I'm so sorry for my stupid, idiotic brother's words."

"It's alright." Hermione protested, and Ginny scowled.

"No, it's not. He'll be sorry he ever uttered an insult about you." Ginny muttered threateningly.

"He was a right idiot." Harry added, looking ashamed as he climbed through the portrait.

"Harry knows, by the way. I told him last night, but he revealed that he already knew." Ginny told her, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"How long?"

"Roughly a week." he admitted sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

"Right. Well, I'm glad you understand." Hermione told him, smiling and leaning in as Harry wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"If I didn't, I'm sure Ginny would make me. But I trust you, Hermione. You're the brightest witch of our age and an excellent judge of character. Besides, it's not like Draco's evil or anything." Harry admitted.

Draco sauntered up behind Hermione, pulling his jumper over his head.

"If I hear you telling people that, Potter, I might have to kill you."

"You can't kill me, remember? Plus, you'd have to catch me first and we all know I can fly faster than you." Harry laughed, Draco chuckled.

"That's only because you're lighter and lacking in muscle." he retorted, and Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes at each other.

"You know, I have to say this." Harry paused, and Draco's eyebrow raised a fraction.

"If you hurt Hermione in any way, you'll soon find yourself being tossed around by the Giant Squid. Naked. In the coldest part of winter. After I hang you from the Astronomy tower and feed your fingers to the thestrals."

Hermione looked horrified, and Draco laughed.

"Sounds delightful. Though I think I'll pass. Though, I'll gladly help do that to Weasley."

Harry extended a hand, and the four fell silent.

"I can't really say friends, because of, well, everything. But how about we start again?" Harry asked, and Draco took his hand slowly, shaking it.

"Sounds good to me, Potter."

**12. 04 PM**

When Harry walked through the doors of the Great Hall with Draco Malfoy, chatting, there was a moment of complete silence as the student body looked on in amazement for a second, before they continued on with their meals.

Ron scowled, turning away and starting up a conversation with Seamus and Dean, ignoring Harry, Hermione and Ginny as they walked past.

Lavender smiled.

"Hey, Hermione." she called, and Hermione stopped, turning to her and Parvarti.

"We think it's really cute that you're with Draco now. Of course, you're going to have to share all the deets with us!" Parvarti said, giggling.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled thinly, thinking that a gossip session with Lavender and Parvarti was very low on her to do list and then sitting down next to Ginny.

As Hermione nabbed the plate of pancakes, and Ginny teased Harry by dangling a forkful of French toast just out of reach, it almost felt normal.

Except for the fact that Ron was glaring at her from further up the table.

Ignoring him, Hermione focused her attention on Draco, who was saying something to Pansy with a smirk while she glared.

In a second, Pansy had Draco's hair wrapped around her finger and was pulling his head down to her level, smirking at him and replying as Blaise and Theo laughed.

With a smile, Hermione cut up her pancakes and felt glad that it was (almost) all okay.

**12.46 PM**

As Astoria read the Daily Prophet, her heart soared as she turned the page and spotted the headline.

'_Death Eater Rodolphus LeStrange found dead! Body discovered in German forest a week ago.'_

Astoria grinned, feeling lighter. He couldn't hurt her anymore! He was dead! She was free!

But when the second round of morning post owls dropped a letter in her lap, Astoria fought back the urge to vomit when she looked at it.

Its familiar hand writing glared up at her, and she shoved it in her robe pocket.

How could he send her a letter if he was dead? Dread sank in her stomach, causing her to cover her hand with her mouth to try and stop the queasiness.

She was glad that no-one was talking to her at the table, and she hurried off.

Diving into the first girls' bathroom she came across, she locked herself in a stall and tried to calm her erratic, panicked breathing.

Pulling out the note, she ripped it open with shaking fingers.

_The Forbidden Forest behind the Quidditch Pitch. 4am._

She quaked in terror, rolling up the parchment and stuffing it back in her pocket she left the toilet stall and headed to the sink, splashing her face in water and trying to stop her shaking hands.

He couldn't be alive? Could he? Maybe she should go anyway, just to make sure he was dead. He could have sent this before he was killed...Right?

After what seemed like forever, she finally stopped shaking so noticeably and fixed her appearance in the mirror, taking a deep breath before exiting the bathroom.

"Astoria." a warm voice greeted her from her left, and she jumped in fright, shrieking.

Turning, she saw Anthony standing, looking guilty as he leaned against the wall.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm so sorry." he told her, and she shook her head violently, her blonde hair swirling around her.

"Don't apologise, its okay."

"Are you sure?" he frowned.

She forced a smile onto her face despite the turmoil in her stomach.

"Yes, it's fine. Really. What're you doing here anyway?"

He relaxed, smiling and shuffling nervously.

"Well I don't usually hang around outside girls' bathrooms, but I saw you looking ill and came to see if you were feeling alright."

She felt her heart pounding in her chest.

He had come to check on her?

A blush spread across her pale cheeks, and she looked at the ground.

"I just felt a little bit stuffy in the Great Hall, and thought I'd splash some water on my face." she admitted, and he smiled.

"I understand. It gets a bit...Intense in there." he sympathised, stepping closer.

Her heart rate increased ten fold, and she swore it went through the roof when he offered her his hand.

"Would taking a stroll around the lake help as well?" he asked, and she smiled at him genuinely this time.

"That would be wonderful."

**2.34 PM**

"Draco!" Pansy called in greeting, and the rest of the Slytherins raised their hands in greeting, focusing back on their card game.

"Hermione!" Pansy spotted Hermione and slid to the side, creating a seat and motioning Hermione into it.

The rest of the Slytherin's eyes fixed on her, and she gulped.

"Hi guys." she smiled, waving nervously.

"Greetings, Granger." Theodore Nott extended a hand, and she shook it warmly.

Daphne looked up, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder and smiling.

"Our resident Head Girl has come to join the Slytherins." she said, and Hermione smiled nervously.

"We won't bite. Unless your name is Ron Weasley." Pansy told her, giggling, and Blaise chuckled.

"Good to see you, Granger. Let us know if we can do anything about your little problem." he gave her a wink, and Hermione laughed.

"Slytherins, defending me! What ever for?" she mused, and Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Because we respect you, and besides, Weasley was out of line when he said that. We've been dying for an excuse to take him off his high-horse."

"Now that we're all over the greetings and offers of revenge, can we get this game underway?" Draco asked, smirking and Hermione watched as Blaise re-dealt the cards, including her.

"What game is it?" she asked, looking at Draco. Blaise's lip twitched before he answered her.

"Strip Poker."

"Right." Hermione surveyed her cards, oblivious to Theo's wide grin.

"Normal Poker." Draco glared as Blaise and Theo chuckled, and Hermione looked up.

"No strip poker then?"

"Definitely not." Draco told her, glaring and smacking Blaise and Theo on the head.

**3.55 AM**

Astoria shivered, recasting her warming charm and wishing she were back in bed. Only ten more minutes before she knew that it was all over.

"Well well, came early did we?"

She shuddered, despite her warming charm and cloaks and turned to see the dark figure in the shadows.

"You're meant to be dead!" she gasped, despair filling her. Now she couldn't tell anyone! Who would believe her saying that he was alive and manipulating her, if the Ministry had (supposedly) found him dead?

The figure chuckled, and she gripped her wand tighter in her hand, wishing this were all a bad dream.

"You'll see in time, Astoria dear."

Her fingers bit into her palm and she resisted the urge to vomit.

"What do you want?" she bit out.

Another dark chuckle.

"My, someone's impatient tonight. Scared, are we?" he asked, and she watched in horror as his hand extended, cupping her cheek.

She flinched away but his grip tightened, jerking her face back to look at him. The gold Death Eater mask filled her vision, and she fought back a scream of terror. He was real. He was alive. How was this even possible?

"If you want to leave alive, I would suggest you stop moving." he hissed, his fingers digging deeper into her skin, and she stilled.

"Good girl." he told her, his rancid breath drifting across her face.

"What do you want?" she choked out, trying not to sob.

"I want you to tell me when the next Hogsmeade outing is. I missed my opportunity last time."

"It's not until the middle of November."

"Hmm..A little too far for my liking, but it will have to do. What day?"

"Sunday, I think. Please let go. You're hurting me." Astoria gasped, trying to wriggle away from his grip.

He let her go, and she stumbled backwards, clutching her face.

"Here's what you will do. On the Wednesday before the Hogsmeade trip, you need to tie this orange thing to the astronomy tower. I don't care how you do it; just make sure it's there and visible."

He seemed to contemplate something, a cruel smirk forming.

"It will be excellent." he murmured to himself, and Astoria took a step back.

His focus snapped back to her, and the smirk disappeared.

"Alright?" he hissed, and Astoria gulped, nodding. He threw a small orange piece of fabric and it landed, bundled up at her feet.

"Good. Do not disappoint me, or else you will know the consequences." he whispered harshly, and Astoria watched as he disappeared.

Sinking to the ground, she buried her head in her hands and started to sob.

How could this _still _be happening to her?

And, more importantly, what was she going to do now?


	28. Chapter 28

**One week later**

**1.03 AM**

Hermione woke up with a start, sitting up in bed and looking around frantically.

Straining her ears and pausing her breathing, she heard a banging sound coming from the Common Room a few seconds later.

Rolling over, she summoned her wand to her and stepped out of bed.

She slipped on her dressing gown on the way out of her room, and quietly crept outside into the hallway. Pausing before the hallway ended, she suddenly leaped around the corner, brandishing her wand. Upon finding the common room empty, she realised that the banging was someone at the portrait. It must be McGonagall, surely. No-one else would wake up the Heads on a Sunday morning.

Hurrying over, she pressed a hand against it.

"Who is it?" she called softly.

"Hermione is me." Ron's voice slurred.

She sighed, stepping back from the door.

"Go away Ron." she turned, tucking her robe tightly around her and starting to head off to bed.

"Please, Mione. Need to talk to you."

"Please."

She paused, stepping back, but hesitating.

"Please, Hermione."

With a frown, she relented and opened the portrait a crack, looking out to see Ron slumped against the wall, looking upset.

"What do you want?" she asked, and he focused glassy eyes on her.

"I'm so sorry, Mione. So, so, so, _so_, sorry." he mumbled, and she felt her resolve crumbling.

"You were horrible to me." she chastised, opening the door further and folding her arms across her chest.

"Please, don't leave me. Harry won't speak to me, and neither will Ginny. I need you." he moaned pitifully, and Hermione felt all of her pent up anger disappear as she took in her best friend, curled on the floor, drunk, and alone.

"Come on." she soothed him, hopping outside into the corridor and crouching down next to him.

"'Mione." he groaned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and letting her help him up, and then into the Heads Common Room.

She left him on the couch, and shut the portrait quietly before heading off to the kitchen. Coming back a few minutes later with a big glass of water, handing it to Ron quietly.

He sculled it quickly, and she instantly refilled it with her wand, watching as he gulped the water down again.

Refilling the glass a third time, she produced a cloth, wetting it with her wand and pressing it to Ron's forehead.

He sighed heavily, leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes.

"You're the best, Mione."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I still haven't forgiven you yet." she muttered.

"I'm sorry. You have to understand. I wuv you." he told her, opening his eyes and locking gazes with her.

"No, Ronald. You're drunk." she curtly replied, pulling away and vanishing the cloth with her wand before dropping her wand on the floor.

"No, you're not listening, Mione." Ron whined, wrapping a heavy arm around her and pulling her close to his chest.

"Ron! Let go!" she glared at him, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"I love you, Hermione." he told her, and she stopped struggling to glare at him.

"No."

"Yes, I do. I know you've just been waiting for me to admit it and take you back. I—"

_Smack!_

"How dare you." Hermione seethed, leaning as far away from Ron as possible.

"Let go of Me." she hissed, and Ron frowned, pulling her even closer and causing her to fall into his chest.

"But I love you." he slurred, running his hand down her back slowly and leaning too close.

Her eyes widened, and she tried to wriggle away, but his grip was too strong.

"Don't." she warned.

"It's okay, Hermione." he mumbled, brushing his hand against her back.

"Ron!" she cried, trying to free her hand so she could slap him again, but he leaned forward and kissed her.

It was unpleasant as his teeth crashed against hers, his mouth stinking of alcohol and she fought to lean away. When he pulled away for air, she seethed.

"How dare you! I'll-"

Hermione was promptly cut off when she was yanked out of Ron's arms and deposited on the opposite couch. She looked up in surprise to see Draco holding Ron by the collar of his shirt.

"You should learn to keep your hands off something that doesn't belong to you. Or would a broken nose serve as an ample reminder?" Draco hissed, shaking Ron slightly with every syllable.

Ron started to laugh, loudly, and Draco's scowl intensified.

"You don't get it, Malfoy. She belongs with me, not you."

"Oh, yeah?" Draco challenged, growling.

"Yeah. That's why she let me in. That's why she kissed me back. She loves me, and not you. Does it kill you inside, knowing that she'll never like you the way she does me? I'll always win, Malfoy, always. Hermione-"

_Thwack!_

Hermione looked down in shock, seeing Ron sprawled against the couch, pressing a hand against his nose and glaring as Draco smirked down at him.

"You bastard, no good Death Eater!" Ron hissed, standing clumsily and taking a lopsided swing at Draco.

Draco smirked, easily stepping out of the way and landing another punch to Ron's jaw, watching with satisfaction as the ginger haired boy collapsed again, his lip already swelling.

"I've wanted to do that for a long, long time." Draco spat, and Hermione snapped out of her reverie, launching herself at Draco and managing to find purchase on his back, scrambling up and wrapping her arms around his torso and her legs around his waist.

"Don't." she cried, burying her face into his back.

"Hermione..." Draco ground out in frustration, easily pushing Ron back onto the couch with his foot as the red head tried to stand up.

"Please, Draco. Don't. It's not worth it. Just leave him be." she whispered, and she felt him relax underneath her gradually.

"Okay."

Casting a binding spell on Ron, Draco smirked with satisfaction as he watched the other wizard struggle and fail to escape.

Quickly conjuring a wheeled stretcher, he levitated Ron onto it and then sent it off to the Infirmary.

"Thank you." Hermione breathed the second the portrait closed, raising her head up to plant a kiss on the back of Draco's neck.

He sighed heavily, bringing his arms around to support her as he started up the stairs and down the hall, back to Hermione's room.

"He's lucky I didn't hex his balls off for touching you."

"I'm sure Ginny will do that in the morning." Hermione told him, planting another soft kiss on his neck.

As he walked into her room and crawled onto her bed stomach-down, Hermione let go and slid off his back to lie next to him.

He turned, wrapping a warm and comforting arm around her and she snuggled into his embrace, tilting her head to brush a kiss against his jaw.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and she grimaced.

"I'm going to need to brush my teeth twice in the morning, but I'll be fine."

"I'm glad." Draco rumbled, and Hermione curled closer to his warm body.

"Goodnight." she whispered, and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

**7.45 AM**

"That was a nice couple of punches that Draco landed on my brother. Or was it you who punched him?" Ginny asked, sliding into the spare seat next to Hermione.

"Draco was the one who punched him." Hermione told her, continuing her perusal of the Daily Prophet.

"What'd my idiotic brother do?"

"He kissed me." Hermione stated, pressing her lips together.

Ginny gasped.

"He didn't."

"Oh, he did. It was disgusting." Hermione cringed.

Ginny scowled.

"I'm going to kill him."

"He doesn't deserve to die." Hermione murmured, and Ginny stared at her.

"Hermione! You can't defend him! He laid his sloppy hands on your taken self, and he knew exactly what he was doing!"

"Yes, but he was dru-"

"Stupid! Yes, I agree. I can't wait to see the look on mum's face when I tell her. Oh, she is going to have a fit! She'll probably make him remove the gnomes from the garden without a wand or a pair of gloves!" Ginny speculated, grinning evilly.

Hermione started to laugh, and smiled when Ginny looked at her curiously.

"I think that sounds like a fitting punishment."

"It's only the start." Ginny smirked.

**5.32 PM**

Hermione relaxed on the sofa, her feet dangling over the edge as she concentrated on reading her book. She felt oddly calm, despite the stress she should be feeling about NEWTs, and homework and things in general.

She yawned, closing her eyes for a second and when she opened them next, Draco was standing over her.

Letting out a surprised squeak, she launched herself further backwards into the pillows, frowning as Draco started to laugh.

"You're easy to scare, for a war hero." he teased, and she gave him an unimpressed look.

"For your information, I have plenty of courage. It comes with being a Gryffindor, thank you very much." she pointed to the crest on her jumper, and he rolled his eyes.

"You Gryffindors."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned, but he just laughed and kissed her.

**7.31 PM**

"Harry, come on, mate."

"I'm not your mate, Ron."

"But you're meant to be!" Ron glared, and Harry continued to write on the parchment in front of him; his potions homework.

Ron stood angrily after a few minutes of silence, knocking Harry's bag over and spilling the paper contents on the floor.

"Fine. Be a prick." he ground out, glaring at the Chosen One with fists balled.

When Harry continued to ignore him, he growled and stomped off, shoving a first year out of his way as he left.

**8.12 PM**

Astoria sat with Anthony an empty classroom, quietly surveying the sky through the windows.

She shifted on the desk she was perched on, and Anthony looked to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, and Astoria felt a deep, aching feeling open up in her chest.

She wished that she could tell him, but the image of Daphne being dragged away, screaming, filled her mind and she shuddered.

"Astoria?"

"Sorry. I'm fine." she smiled in his direction, meeting his curious gaze.

He smiled, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"You spaced out on me for a second."

She pulled a face.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise."

"Oh.." Astoria laughed awkwardly and pulled her knees to her chest.

A silence settled over the two, and Anthony placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"You can tell me if you need to."

"I.." she swallowed thickly, trying to force the words down.

She couldn't tell him.

Nevertheless, the conflict raged within her, because she just wanted someone to turn to but she knew if she told Anthony, that LeStrange would get Daphne.

"I just wanted to say, that I really enjoy spending time with you." She threaded her fingers together, staring at the desk, but a second later, she felt his hand on hers.

"I really enjoy your company too." he grinned, and she blushed, shuffling closer to him as he looped his arm around her shoulders.

**8.45 PM**

Ron stood in an empty corridor, staring out the window and at the grounds.

"Oh, hello Ron."

He sighed, grinding his teeth together. Company. Great.

"Hi Luna."

"Is everything alright?"

"No, not really." he replied snappily, not turning to face her.

"I figured, you seem to have some Aklets around you. Perhaps that's why you're feeling strange?"

"Aklets?" he snorted, and Luna carried on, unaware.

"Oh yes, Alkets are some kind of creature which are quite invasive, you see they like people who are conflicted, and-"

"I don't care what bloody Aklets are!" Ron snarled, spinning to face Luna.

She looked shocked, staring at him.

"Why, Ron-"

"I don't want to hear about your stupid, made up creatures! Just leave me alone, you Loony!" he roared, and Luna took a step back.

"Goodnight then." she said quietly, leaving and Ron sighed, turning and smacking his fist against the stone wall, wincing as it cracked and the bones mashed together.

"Aren't you popular? First making Hermione and Draco angry, then Harry and Ginny because of that, and now you're attacking Luna?" Hannah spoke from the shadows, and Ron turned to see her standing there, arms folded.

"Come to have a go?" he growled, but she shook her head, advancing towards him and extending her hand.

"No. But if you insult me, I will slap you. I'm not as mild as poor Luna." she told him, and he flinched as she took his hand tenderly.

He sighed, running his good hand over his face and groaning.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" he admitted, and she smiled sympathetically.

"Yes. You did. Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary. And then we'll go down to the kitchens and get you a cup of cocoa or something, and you can tell me about it."

"Alright." he mumbled, allowing her to lead him away from the window.

**5.51 AM**

Hermione pulled her dressing gown tighter, staring out the window anxiously.

Something had made her wake up suddenly. She had crept out of her room and had been drawn towards the window. And now as she stood surveying the Hogwarts grounds, she felt weird.

It was that feeling she used to get before anything massive happened, and she almost hadn't recognised it when it had stealthily invaded her stomach this morning, settling in and becoming a constant heaviness.

She scanned the dark grounds again carefully, just in case her tired eyes had missed anything the last four times.

A shiver rolled down her spine suddenly; it felt like she was being watched.

With a flick of her wand, she closed the curtains and headed into the kitchenette to make herself a cup of tea.

She hoped that this time, the feeling in her gut was wrong.

**7.13 AM**

Astoria sat in the Great Hall, concentrating on cutting up her French toast slowly and methodically.

Her stomach had stopped doing flips; finally. But there was still the weekend Hogsmeade trip to come.

She thought of the orange fabric that was now tied to the Astronomy Tower made her feel relieved yet sick at the same time, but she pushed down the feeling and gulped down some orange juice, focusing instead on eating her breakfast.

**12.05 PM****  
**

Draco exited Potions and started to make his way to the Great Hall, tugging his bag onto his shoulder and striding down the corridor.

A sound behind him made him pause, and he spun slowly, eying the corridor.

He turned again, continuing his walk. A second later, a hand wrapped around his arm and yanked him into the shadows, arms then winding around his neck.

Without thinking, Draco grabbed the mystery person by the shoulders, spinning quickly to trap them against the wall, roughly pinning their hands above their head.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, and he immediately let her go.

"What on earth are you doing scaring me like that?" he growled.

"I didn't mean to scare you. However, that doesn't mean you can shove me against a wall." she huffed, and he laughed, catching her arm and stepping closer.

"I'm terribly sorry, Hermione."

"I'm not going to kiss you anymore."

"That's a shame, because I'm going to kiss you."

She moved her head away as he leaned in, and he looked at her, an amused grin on his face.

"I get it, you're angry."

She folded her arms across her chest.

"No, but I don't think you deserve any kind of contact after you tried to kill me by slamming me into a stone wall."

"Come on, Hermione."

"Nope."

"Hermione." he coaxed, crowding her space a little more, but she sniffed disdainfully and ignored him.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way. Truth or dare?"

"What?" her head swivelled around in shock.

He smirked.

"You heard me, truth or dare?"

"You are not bringing up that stupid game." she growled.

"Too chicken to play? I understand." he taunted, and she grit her teeth.

"I am not too chicken to play!" she huffed.

"Sure."

"I hate you."

"I know." he chuckled as she glared at him.

"I don't think you understand how-"

"Simple it is to just pick one and stop being a cowardly lion? You'd be surprised."

"That's not what-!"

"You don't have to if you're too scared, Hermione." Just a couple more seconds...

"Fine! Dare!" she snapped, gasping a second later and clapping a hand over her mouth as he smirked triumphantly.

"You Slytherin!" she exclaimed, smiling despite herself.

"I dare you to kiss me."

She gave him a look.

"You're despicable."

He chuckled, the sound sending tingles through her.

"You're also sneaky, twisted, terrible, and disgusting."

"I do love it when you speak dirty." he teased, and she rolled her eyes, grabbing his tie and yanking him forward roughly so that he stumbled.

"You're lucky I tolerate you, Draco Malfoy, you snobby, spoilt brat." she told him jokingly, before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

When she went to pull away, he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her back to him, sealing his lips to hers.

After a steady make-out session, Hermione pulled away, flushed and steadied herself against the wall.

"We really should go to lunch."

"What if I'm not hungry?"

"You're a dreadful liar. Boys are always hungry." she laughed, smacking him playfully when he leaned forward to capture her lips again.

"Draco!" she leaned away, tugging on his arm and laughing when he didn't move.

"Come on!" she used all her might to pull him again, scowling as he didn't even stumble.

"But I like this shadowy corner where lots of kissing goes on." he teased, and she giggled.

"Come on." she pinched him, smiling as he flinched.

"Fine! Fine! You don't have to resort to violence." he growled, tugging a curl.

"Ouch! Draco!" she smacked him again, and in return he tickled her.

Wriggling out of his reach, and skipped ahead, laughing.

"If you beat me to the Great Hall doors, I _might_ let you kiss me again."

His eyes lit up and he chuckled, sprinting after her as she took off running.

**7.45 AM**

When the package dropped into her lap on Friday, Astoria quickly shoved it into her pocket and finished her breakfast slowly.

The bell rang shortly after, and she almost groaned in frustration as she picked up her bag and shuffled out of the Great Hall. Anthony appeared at her side suddenly, smiling and despite her bad mood she felt herself smiling too.

"Morning!" he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Morning." she replied as they started up the stairs.

"What class have you got first?"

"Divination."

He cringed.

"I can seeeee into the future!" he mocked, and she laughed.

"I quite like Professor Trelawney, thank you!" she smacked him, but he caught her hand.

"I see dark things ahead, Astoria. And they have to do with...this object in your pocket!" he pulled out the small envelope from LeStrange and Astoria froze.

"No! Give it back!" she cried, snatching for it desperately but he lifted it over her head.

"Getting secret love letters are we?" he grinned playfully, but Astoria felt like crying.

"Please! Give it back!" she sobbed desperately, and he immediately stopped playing around and pressed the envelope into her hand.

"I'm sorry, Astoria."

She stuffed it into her pocket, calming her breathing.

"It's okay."

"What is that, anyway?" he asked, looking worried.

"Oh, probably just a family heirloom that my mum keeps talking about handing down to me. She'd kill me if I lost or dropped it, and she asked me to take it to a shop to see if it has any curses on it, so we can remove them." she lied.

"Merlin, I'm sorry." he pulled her into a hug, and she thanked Merlin that the envelope hadn't accidentally opened, because she had a feeling it contained something dangerous.

**10.25 AM**

"Hello, Hermione." Harry greeted, sliding into the seat next to her with a grin.

"Good morning."

"It is, isn't it?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion you want me to help you with homework." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

Harry chuckled.

"Why Hermione, where on earth did you get that idea?"

She raised an eyebrow, and he stopped chuckling to look guilty.

"Maybe just my Potions?" he asked, and Hermione sighed, snatching it out of his hands.

"I know you too well, Harry James Potter."

"Love you, Hermione!" Harry grinned, ruffling her hair and ducking to evade her slap with a chuckle.

**3.05 PM**

Hermione watched the clouds roll over the grounds through the window during the class, and felt excitement bubble up within her. Snow was coming, and just in time for the Hogsmeade trip.

As the afternoon wore on, she felt herself looking forward to tomorrow more and more, and when the bell signalling the end of the final class, she practically skipped to the Heads Dorms.

"Draco!" she greeted him outside, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"You're in an exceedingly good mood. Did you get an O on an assignment?" he asked, pulling back and she giggled.

"No! Snow is coming!"

"Ooh, snow." he murmured as she spoke the password and went into the Common Room.

"Tomorrow's Hogsmeade trip should be great." she sighed, flopping onto the couch gracefully.

"Yes, first years with snow. And bad-aim." he commented, and she rolled her eyes.

"Have faith in my shield charms."

"As if I would doubt the magical abilities of the Brightest Witch of our age." he replied, leaning over the couch to kiss her.

**11.01 PM**

Astoria sat on her bed, the curtains drawn around her and the envelope sitting on the bed.

She tentatively opened it, taking the note enclosed within.

_Astoria,_

_Don't do anything to the portkey, it could activate._

_Meet me on the path to the Shrieking Shack at 1 PM. Or else._

_-R._

With a deep breath, she tucked the portkey into a small bag and stuffed it under her pillow.

**11.16 AM**

"Fourth years to the left, please!" Hermione ordered, waving her arm in the direction and smiling as Draco appeared at her side.

"Fifth years over here!" he instructed, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Share a carriage with me?" he asked, and she blushed prettily.

"I'd love to. But we'll also be sharing with Harry and Ginny."

"That's fine. I'll meet you by the carriages then." he said, placing a kiss on her cheek and dashing off to catch some third years who were trying to sneak off.

**12.03 PM**

Hermione stepped out of the carriage and smiled, seeing Hogsmeade lit up and covered with snow always made her feel fuzzy inside.

Draco squeezed her hand, and she smiled at him before they made their way towards the Three Broomsticks, Harry and Ginny in tow.

**12.56 PM**

One word.

That was all it took to cause Astoria Greengrass' mind to come to a screaming halt. All it took to make her body no longer listen to her wishes, her thoughts, her desires.

One word, seven letters; four syllables.

"Imperio."

**2.04 PM**

Hermione exited Honeydukes, eating a bit of honeycomb. She noticed a student alone by the fountain, and frowned, heading over to them.

"Astoria?" she identified the girl as she approached, smiling warmly.

Astoria suddenly jumped up, hurriedly walking towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Astoria! Wait!" Hermione called, walking after her.

She followed her for quite a distance, before she finally stopped. Hermione caught up quickly, taking hold of Astoria's wrist.

"Astoria, are you alright?" she asked, but she gasped when the girl spun to face her, wand in hand.

"Accio wand." Astoria said, and Hermione felt her wand fly out of her pocket.

"Oh no.." Hermione moaned, taking a step back. "You're under Imperio."

Astoria didn't reply, instead reaching into her pocket and retrieving an object. Hermione took one look at the medallion and extended her hand to summon her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus." Astoria said, and Hermione felt her body becoming stiff. With a thud, she landed on the snow.

Astoria placed the medallion by Hermione's hand, moving her petrified fingertips to cover it.

"Activate." she whispered, and Hermione was sucked into the Portkey, disappearing in an instant.

Astoria took Hermione's wand and dropped it on the snow before she stepped on the portkey herself, disappearing after Hermione.


	29. Chapter 29

**A huge thanks to **Ilikehappyendings **who reviewed so much! I was just so flattered by all your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**3.47 PM**

Draco scanned the crowds for Hermione, a frown creasing his brow as he didn't spot her familiar head of curly cinnamon hair.

Perhaps she had left early, he mused to himself.

Ushering the last few fourth years into the carriages, he stepped into the last one and left, hoping that Hermione was in the Common Room, although a small nagging feeling in his gut told him otherwise.

**3.50 PM****  
**

You know that feeling you get, when you're home alone at night, and it feels like you're being watched? The feeling of fear that runs up your spine and causes goose bumps; the feeling that makes you hurry to close the curtains, scanning outside the window for watching faces.

That was similar to the fear that filled Hermione when she awoke.

She was in a strange, dark room with no windows, and it was cold.

She shivered, her robes still damp from the snow, and shifted her wrists, only to find them restrained.

She curled her fingers around the shackles enclosing her wrists, and had to bit her lip to stop a cry of pain as a sharp electric jolt travelled up her arm like fire.

Panting heavily, she groaned softly, determined to try again.

Holding her fingertips a small distance over the metal, and focused in her mind, breathing out slowly.

"Alohomora." she whispered, feeling her magic flow down her arm and spark out of her fingertips.

However as soon as her magic came in contact with the metal, another sharp jolt raced up her arm, twice as strong as the last one.

This time, she passed out from the pain, her head hitting the stone floor with a thud.

**6.45 PM**

Daphne knocked on the door to Astoria's dorm, holding her breath and waiting. When no-one answered, she withdrew her wand and opened the door easily. Walking into the room, she made her way over to Astoria's trunk quickly, opening it and running her hands through the layer of clothes that were on the top.

She had been worried that Astoria was missing at dinner, and seeing as Anthony was there, she wondered where her little sister had gone. Hoping that there was a clue to her whereabouts-she had asked everyone, and no-one had seen her since Hogsmeade-she was searching for clues.

When she found nothing but folded clothes, she started to dig deeper. A rustle stopped her in her tracks, and she plunged her hand into the corner of the trunk and pulled out a bit of parchment.

Holding it up, she read the words on it with dread.

"Oh no, Astoria."

Desperately, she searched the trunk, soon finding some more bits of paper. Reading them all, she felt tears gather in her eyes.

Why hadn't she noticed that Astoria was hiding this before? Now, because her little sister was being threatened, she was in danger.

A sudden realisation struck her; Hermione hadn't been at dinner either. Shoving the letters into her pocket, she took off out of the Slytherin dungeons, hoping that Draco was in his dorm.

**7.03 PM****  
**

Daphne stood in a corridor, panting for breath. Draco wasn't in the Common Room, and neither was Hermione. A heavy feeling was settling into her stomach, and she gasped air into her lungs.

"Merlin, please let me be wrong. Please let Hermione be in the Library studying, and Astoria just helping Professor Sprout in the Greenhouses." she whispered.

A figure rounded the corner, and she recognised it as Ron Weasley.

"Weasley!" she shouted, sprinting towards him. He looked shocked, before staring at her coldly.

"What do you want, Greengrass?" he asked, and she growled, resisting the urge to smack him.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"No, why would I have seen her?" he snapped, and she slapped him across the face, taking pleasure in the jerking of his head.

"You bitch!" he roared, shoving her against the wall.

"Will you bloody get over yourself, you stupid git! She's missing, and I think she's been taken by a Death Eater." she hissed, and his face drained of colour.

"What?"

"I found letters in Astoria's trunk. She's been blackmailed by a Death Eater, and I suspect forced into helping him get Hermione. We need to find both of them before it's too late."

"We have to find Harry!" he told her, taking off down the corridor.

"And Draco!"

**7.24 PM**

Harry cringed as Draco's knight smashed his castle to bits.

"Bishop to E5."

"Interesting." Draco smirked, and Harry frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing." Draco replied casually, and Ginny laughed.

"Stop teasing Harry, you prat."

"Weasley." Draco's lip curled, and Harry glared.

"Don't talk to Ginny in that tone of voice."

"He wasn't talking to me." Ginny said, pointing out Ron who had just burst through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Oh. Never mind then. Are you going to move, Malfoy?"

"Queen to C6."

"Why is he running?" Ginny suddenly mused, before her eyes widened.

"Why is Daphne Greengrass running alongside him?" Draco asked.

"They're heading over here." Harry pointed out, and Ginny frowned.

"He looks worried."

Harry turned as Ron and Daphne reached them.

"Draco!" Daphne sobbed, and the blonde was on his feet in a second, grasping her arm.

"What's wrong?"

She gasped for breath, and Ron took one himself before turning to Ginny and Harry.

"Hermione's missing."

**8.21 PM**

Astoria slowly drifted into consciousness, shifting on the hard floor in an attempt to get comfortable.

She blinked rapidly, trying to focus on her surroundings. Rubbing her eyes with her hands, she yawned and focussed her gaze on what she was lying on.

Dark stone met her vision, and everything clicked into place in her head.

Scrambling up, she screamed when something caught her wrist.

"Calm down." he instructed her, and she froze, panic tearing up her spine and leaving an icy cold feeling in its wake.

She held her breath, a plan forming in her head slowly, and she spun on her heel to look at him.

How had she not known before who he was? A shiver washed over her as she stared into his cold, calculating eyes. They were similar to his wife's eyes: manic, crazy, and eager. She almost chickened out of her plan right then and there, but she remembered Hermione.

It might not be too late. She could be alive, still.

"You did very well." he whispered, and she spotted the door over his shoulder.

"I've decided, that maybe, because of your compliance, you should get a reward." he smiled, but the sight of it made her want to cry, and vomit at the same time.  
No. She had to stick to the plan. She had to keep her mind on task.

"You're a better accomplice than I could ever have hoped for, although I suppose that keeping you scared was a good way to achieve my goal. However, you still deserve a reward. What do you think, hmm Astoria?" he asked, turning his attention back to her.

"I want to go home." she tried feebly, but he laughed.

"So naive, so innocent. You see, Astoria, you're never leaving now. You turned out to be the perfect insider, and I think I could use you for a lot more."

She glared up at him.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" she shouted, stomping on his foot and jerking her wrist from his loose grip before sprinting towards the door. Flinging it open, she raced inside and slammed it shut, locking the bolt at the top of the door.

Turning, she spotted Hermione collapsed on the floor and raced over, choking back a sob as his amused laugh echoed through the door.

Desperately scrabbling at Hermione's restraints, she cried out as she was jerked backwards and into the opposite wall, her head meeting the stone with a loud crack.

"There goes your reward, you stupid girl." he hissed, and she stared up at his form towering over her blearily before she slipped into unconsciousness.

**8.25 PM**

"We have to go!" Ron shouted, and McGonagall folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry, Mr Weasley. I simply cannot allow you off campus, at night, in order to go on a dangerous rescue mission!"

"You don't understand, Professor." Harry pleaded, and she sighed heavily.

"I would very much like to allow you to go, but there are serious complications. One, it's dark, and two, we don't know what could be waiting for you on the other end. And I can't abandon my post here and come with you. Let me inform the Order." she told them.

Ginny sighed.

"Come on, let's go back to the dorms and sleep. There's nothing we can do." she told them, and the boys all turned to her with questioning looks.

"Good idea, Miss Weasley. I think you should all follow her lead. I'll see you tomorrow. " McGonagall told them, and they all reluctantly shuffled out of her office.

"Ginny!" Ron hissed as they exited the statue and started off down the corridor, but she shushed them and directed the group into a nearby classroom.

"We have to go help Hermione and Astoria. We'll take our brooms and leave at midnight tonight. Meet on the Quidditch Pitch at 11.55, okay?"

"Ginny, you rebel!" Ron ruffled her hair, and she slapped him away.

"I still haven't forgiven you." she glared, and he looked guilty.

"Good plan, Ginny." Harry interrupted, and Draco smirked at her.

"You've got some Slytherin in you, Weasley."

"And what about me? I don't fly, so how am I going to come along on this lovely adventure?" Daphne interrupted, and everyone turned to look at her.

"You should stay." Harry said, and she frowned.

"He's got my sister! I can't leave her there!"

"We'll get her, it's okay." Ginny soothed the blonde, but Daphne folded her arms and glared.

"No. I want to come. I'm highly skilled in charms, and there's no harm in it." she argued.

"You can come. Someone will find room for you." Draco said, and she relaxed.

"Hold on a second, maybe the notes have a clue to where he is?" Ginny suddenly added, and Daphne pulled the notes out of her pocket, handing them to the red-headed girl.

"Let me see." Draco came up behind Ginny to look over her shoulder, and immediately paled.

"Malfoy? What is it?" Harry asked, seeing a look of fear flash across the Head Boy's face.

"It's not Augustus Rookwood that has Hermione and Astoria." he whispered hoarsely, and Daphne and Ginny frowned, turning to him.

"Who is it?"

"Someone much worse, and infinitely more dangerous."

**10.45 PM**

Hermione groaned as she came around, the pounding in her head overwhelming everything.

She struggled to get her arms to move, trying to sit up, but as she started to push weakly against the floor, the pain in her arm returned at full force. The muscles seized and cramped, and with a cry of pain she sank to the floor, sobbing quietly.

"I knew you'd be difficult." someone commented, and Hermione turned her head to see a dark figure standing close by.

"What am I supposed to do? Sit here and be a damsel in distress? That's not my thing." she ground out.

A dark, low chuckle filled the room, so unlike Draco's lilting, pleasant one and she shivered, wishing that he were here to save her.

"I guess that makes you all the more fun, then."

"You say that like I'm a toy." she spat, and the mysterious person chuckled again.

"You are. My toy, to torture and taunt until your little friends come running to save you."

Fear started to grip Hermione, and her heart pounded in her chest.

"So, what, you're going to rape me?" she growled, feeling panic flood her.

A laugh was her only response, and she squinted up at her capturer.

"No, I would never sully myself with a Mudblood like you." he sneered, and relief seeped through her.

"You're pathetic." she hissed.

He suddenly kicked her in the stomach, and she cried out, curling in on herself and gasping in pain.

"Filthy little Mudblood isn't so smart and precious now, hey Granger?" he snarled, and she cried out as she was flung across the room, landing on the floor with a smack.

"At least I'm not a gutless sheep." she mumbled.

"You worthless scum." he hissed, stepping on her hand and crunching her fingers under his heavy heel, laughing as she screamed in pain.

He stepped off her fingers and left, then, slamming the door behind him with a clunk. Hermione groaned and curled her crushed hand to her body, cradling it while she whimpered.

**11.01 PM**

Draco stood on the Quidditch Pitch, his broom in his hand. Slowly climbing on, he steadied himself for kick off and soon was hovering in the air.

"Where are you going without me?" Ginny asked, stepping out of the shadows and Draco sighed.

"I can't leave her in his hands any longer."

"I'm coming with you." Ginny said, mounting her own broom and kicking off from the ground, coming to hover beside him.

"Okay. But if you get hurt, I can't try and cover your back as well as Astoria and Hermione's."

"That's why I'm here." Harry said, floating up to them.

"I don't suppose Weasley is here as well?" Draco growled, but Ginny shook her head.

"We snuck out without him and Daphne, although I assume they'll show up at 12 and be furious."

"The longer he has her, the more damage he can do." Draco whispered, and Ginny placed her hand over his own.

"She'll be alright. She's Hermione. But we do need to get to her, and fast."

"Let's go then." Harry said, kicking off and shooting into the night sky, Draco and Ginny following soon after.

**11.20 PM**

Astoria moaned, clutching her sore head. She pressed her fingers to the spot she had hit the wall earlier, feeling the wetness of blood seeping out of her scalp and slicking her hair.

Hearing a whimper, she stilled, squinting in the darkness.

"Hermione!" she gasped as she spotted a crumpled form on the floor. Crawling over, she pressed her fingers against Hermione's pale cheeks.

"Hermione, please wake up." she sobbed, watching with relief as the Head Girl opened her eyes slowly to focus on her.

"No! Please." the brunette jerked back, shielding herself, and Astoria grabbed Hermione's hand, dropping it immediately as she cried out.

"I'm sorry!" Astoria gasped, shuffling closer to Hermione.

"Let me see your eyes." Hermione growled, and Astoria frowned.

"I'm not under Imperio anymore." she whispered, and Hermione relaxed.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." Astoria admitted.

"Are you hurt?" Hermione asked, and Astoria felt tears gather in her eyes. How could she have done this to a girl who was so willing to make sure she was alright?

"Mainly. What about you?"

"He broke my wand hand." Hermione sobbed, and Astoria cringed.

They had to get out of here. Astoria looked for windows, for a hidden exit, and found nothing.

"Maybe I still have my wand."

Finding her pocket, she was about to search it when a noise made her freeze.

The door swung open.

"Oh, good, you're both awake."

**11.25 PM**

Draco landed just outside of Hogsmeade, Harry and Ginny landing next to him shortly after.

"We need to look for a clue to where they could be." Harry piped up, and Ginny nodded, disappearing with a determined look into the nearest pub.

While she was gone, Harry pulled something out of the bag on his back, and Draco stared in awe.

"Potter, you bought the invisibility cloak!"

"Of course."

Ginny appeared beside them, picking up her broom.

"Apparently someone saw a girl that matched the description of Hermione wandering toward the Shrieking Shack earlier this afternoon."

"We best check it out, then."

**11.40 PM**

"Daphne, where are you going?" Theo asked, sitting up from the couch.

Daphne cursed under her breath, turning to face him.

"I have to leave."

"Why?"

"Astoria's in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"She and Hermione, they've been taken by a Death Eater." she confessed, and he jumped up.

"Why didn't you tell me, Greengrass? I could have helped."

"I'm so scared." she sobbed, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Knowing Draco, I bet he's already gone to try save her. But we can still help. I need some parchment, and a quill."

He scanned the common room and pounced on some spares that were left, scribbling down a note.

"When do you have to leave?"

"11.55."

"We still have time to send this." Grabbing his cloak, he took her hand and started off towards the Owlery.

"Send what?" she asked as she ran after him.

"Something that could really help."

**11.45 PM**

Astoria could hear Hermione's screams, but she couldn't do anything to help.

Curled in the corner of the cell, she shook violently, her body still numb from the Cruciatus curse.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip to try and take her mind off the pain. Clamping her hands over her ears she wished she was a careless young kid again, running around their mansion and picking flowers with Daphne, playing hide and seek in the grass and garden, making pumpkin pasties with her mum.

But she wasn't young anymore, and no matter how much she wished otherwise, no matter how hard she focussed on her memories, the sound of Hermione screaming ripped through it all.

And it sounded worse now than it did in her nightmares.

**11.57 PM**

"Potter!" Draco shouted, pointing to the sky where Ginny's purple sparks had shot into the sky.

The two immediately jumped on their brooms and flew to the spot.

"What is it?" Harry asked, leaping off his broom and rushing over to Ginny, who was crouched on the ground.

"It's Hermione's wand." Ginny whispered, tucking it into her pocket.

"Shit!" Draco yelled, throwing his broom on the ground in frustration.

"Astoria's wand isn't here." Ginny said, and Harry frowned, scanning the ground.

"That's a little bit of hope."

"But not enough." Draco growled, but Ginny glared at him.

"We have to have faith in Hermione."

"Yeah, there's a reason she's the brightest witch of our age." Harry agreed.

"Wait, where'd my broom go?" Draco asked suddenly, and Ginny looked at him strangely.

"Right by your feet?"

"No, it's gone."

"Lumos."

"What's that?" Harry pointed to a shining thing on the ground, and the three of them all took a step towards it.

"That's a portkey."

Draco stood up straight, looking at Harry and Ginny.

"I don't expect you to come with me now. But I have to go." he told them, raising his foot.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, but when she blinked he was gone; having stepped on the portkey.

"I love you." Harry whispered, taking Ginny's hand and pulling her close to kiss her.

"I love you too."

Keeping their hands linked, Ginny stepped on the medallion and the two disappeared with a pop.

**12.10 AM**

"Crucio."

Hermione screamed soundlessly, her body jerking and arching off the floor as white hot pain seeped through it.

"You're so weak." he spat, twirling his wand between his fingers, and she started to laugh.

"Funny, is it?" he snarled, and she smiled up at him.

"You're calling me weak, yet you're the one torturing me with a wand. What a coward." she hissed, and he smiled coldly at her.

"Be careful what you wish for." he told Hermione, leaving the room and slamming the door after him.

**12.11 AM**

"I can't believe they left without us!" Ron kicked the Quidditch goal hard, before swearing and clutching his foot.

"It makes sense. Draco wouldn't have wanted to wait." Theodore mused, and Ron glared at him.

"The only thing we can do is fly down to Hogsmeade."

"Do you think I don't know that, Greengrass?" Ron snarled.

"Listen, Weasley, I know you're frustrated but do you really think they're going to wait for you?" Theodore spat, and Ron huffed but stayed silent.

"Let's go." Daphne said, and Ron mounted his broom as Theodore grabbed the school one they had managed to burrow from the Quidditch shed, letting Daphne slide on before kicking off.

**12.30 AM**

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, shivering and re-casting her warming charm as they looked down on the small village beneath them.

"We're in the far north of Scotland, I believe. But the house isn't at all close to the village." Draco replied.

"Of course they'd have a home in the middle of nowhere." Harry rolled his eyes, and Ginny bit her lip, looking worried.

"Harry, what if we don't get there in time?"

He cupped her cheek, meeting her eyes.

"We will. Draco knows the way."

**12.45 AM**

Hermione really regretted opening her mouth and being smart when the cell door creaked open again. His heavy foot falls filled the room, echoing loudly in the empty space and almost drowning out her own pounding heart beat.

She struggled to move her head, aiming to look up at him when she was suddenly flying across the room.

She landed against the wall with a smack and a cry, sliding down it and collapsing at the bottom.

She whimpered, her limbs shaking with exhaustion and the muscles cramping from the repeated torture and strain.

She felt her body being lifted off the ground again and feebly tried to brace herself, closing her eyes.

But when she felt the shackles around her wrist clip to something, she opened her eyes with shock.

He stood in front of her, a cruel smile on his face as the chains rattled, sliding up the wall and connecting to loops effectively hanging her there.

"What are you doing?" she whispered hoarsely, and his eyes danced with excitement in a way that was so eerily familiar.

It was when he pulled out a knife that she started to scream.

**12.51 AM**

Astoria tugged at the chain surrounding her wrists with a renewed force as Hermione's screams filled the room.

More tears leaked out of her eyes and ran down her face as she yanked at the chains, sobbing in frustration.

She felt the chain slip down her wrist, and held her breath, hoping that she hadn't just imagined it.

Tugging again, she saw and felt the chain move further down over her hand this time.

Wriggling her hand carefully, she glanced over the other side of the room where Hermione was and made sure that he wasn't looking at her before continuing her struggle, watching as the chain slipped lower and lower down her hand.

**1.00 AM**

Ron met up with Daphne and Theodore by the fountain, shaking his head.

"Nothing. Not one sign of any of them."

"They can't have just vanished into thin air." Theodore mused, and Daphne smacked him on the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they can!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron frowned.

"Portkey! Duh!" she hissed, watching as recognition lit up the boys eyes.

"We have to find that portkey. And I'm betting it's nowhere in town."

**1.15 AM**

Draco lay awake in the shed, staring up at the roof with a frown as the snow circled down outside, the wind picking up to rattle the windows and the door.

Thanks to an extension charm, the three of them had managed to create enough room to transfigure a few logs into beds.

He wished he were out there, looking for Hermione but he had had to admit defeat when he could barely see with his best Lumos charm cast.

As Ginny sighed, curling against Harry's side Draco rolled over to face the wall, closing his eyes and hoping that Hermione was holding on.

**1.35 AM**

"We can't find anything."

"We're going to have to go back to the castle." Ron admitted, and Daphne extended a hand, putting it on his arm.

"It's going to be okay."

Ron looked at her hand, and Theo stilled as Ron took a deep breath, looking at the blonde.

"I hope so."

**2.27 AM**

A sharp tapping filled the room, and Lucius Malfoy stirred from his seat in front of the fire-place.

Opening his silver eyes, he looked up to see an owl sitting by the window, looking cross.

He walked over and opened the window, placing a treat on the windowsill. Extending his hand he caught the letter as the owl dropped it and stared at the unfamiliar hand-writing before opening it.

As he scanned the words, he reached for his cane and his cloak, shutting the window before striding out of the study.

**4.34 AM**

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore as he spoke.

"Don't worry so much, Minerva. The girls will be fine and the Aurors are on their way there."

"I know, Albus. But I can't help but think that I let it slip through the cracks. Miss Greengrass was acting strangely and I didn't push it."

"You're not the first teacher to do that."

She sighed.

"No, but I may be the first Headmistress to."

"You're too harsh on yourself, Minerva."

Another sigh escaped from the witch's mouth.

"I hope they get there on time."

**5.01 AM**

Draco exited the shed, taking a deep breath of the crisp air, and quickly mounting his broom and kicking off, waiting for Harry and Ginny to do the same.

"What does the tree look like?" Ginny asked as she came to hover beside him.

"It's looks red, but it's green."

"Well, that's vague." Harry grumbled as he sleepily climbed onto his broom and kicked off.

"The leaves have red tips." Draco sighed, and Ginny nodded.

"Got it."

"We'll find it." Harry chimed in.

"Shoot purple sparks into the air if you find it." Draco told them, and Ginny nodded.

"Let's go."

**6.34 AM**

Hermione woke up, groaning at the pounding in her head.

She moved her arm to rub the sore spot, but a sharp pain raced up her arm and she whimpered.

Her broken hand throbbed, and she let out a soft moan, letting her head fall back onto the floor.

Something stirred across the room, and she squinted.

"Astoria?" she rasped, and the blonde girl rolled over.

"Hermione. Are you alright?"

"Not really."

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Hermione asked, and Astoria took a deep breath.

"He was blackmailing me. He disguised himself as Rookwood at first, and I was hesitant. I-." she paused, looking guilty.

"I was jealous of you and Draco. I was stupid. He told me that if I helped him, he'd get Draco to stop seeing you. And then, then-" Astoria choked up.

"He threatened Daphne. He told me if I didn't help him that he'd capture her instead, and I'd never see her again." she sobbed.

"Oh, Astoria." Hermione whispered.

"I'm sorry that you felt you couldn't tell anyone. If you had, maybe we could have helped you, and avoided this mess.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I tried to get out when he meddled with that bludger and tried to kill you. I'm so, so sorry Hermione. And I promise I'll help you get out of here, even if I don't."

"Astoria. You're not staying here." Hermione glared.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

**7.31 AM**

When the purple sparks shot up into the air, Harry immediately hit the accelerator on his broom, taking off towards them.

Within a few minutes, he arrived at the spot where the purple sparks were hanging in the air, landing next to Draco.

Ginny landed next to him a few seconds later, and Draco pointed to the red tipped tree.

"So what exactly does this tree symbolise?"

"It contains a passage to the outskirts of their property."

"I see." Harry frowned. "And how does that help us?"

"The outskirts being the forest that surrounds the house."

"So, how do we get in?"

"I have to do this first." Draco stepped towards the tree, extending his palm and pressing it against it, watching as a small door opened in the tree.

"We have to go in there?" Ginny asked, and Draco nodded.

"But it pushes us out at the other end right away. Come on." He stood back, and Harry stepped forward and into the tree, Ginny following after.

Draco looked around, taking a breath and sending out a silent prayer, before disappearing after them.

**7.45 AM**

Draco didn't bother knocking, instead flinging open the front door and walking into the house. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he was desperate to save Hermione, and that overrode everything.

He made his way through the lounge room, and the dining room before he spotted the entrance to the dungeons and immediately started down the stairs, holding his breath.

_Please be alive, Hermione. Please have held on for me. _

He carefully made his way across the first part of the dungeons and towards the first door. Scanning the room desperately, he cursed the dark, trying to figure out if he was seeing shadows or if that was an actual lump-or person-on the ground.

"Why, Draco, I didn't expect you." the oh-so familiar voice commented from the stairs, and he froze, turning on the spot slowly and reaching into his pocket for his wand.

"Hello, Uncle."

**7.51 AM**

By half-way through breakfast, the Hogwarts Student body had realised that something was amiss when they figured out that five students were missing, and that Ron and Daphne looked extremely anxious. Ron gained the most attention, especially from his house-mates as he stared at his plate and pushed his food around it aimlessly.

The nervous chatter was almost deafening in the Great Hall, and Seamus leaned over to Ron.

"Are you okay mate?"

Ron didn't look up from his plate, and Seamus frowned.

"Ron?"

"How could I be, when they're, when she's-?" Ron replied, standing up suddenly and walking out of the Great Hall.

The Hogwarts students watched him nervously, the gossip and chatter exploding seconds after he disappeared.

**7.51 AM**

"Draco, you misguided boy. Did your aunt and I teach you nothing?"

Draco gritted his teeth, biting his tongue to stop himself from launching at his uncle.

"Where's Hermione?"

His uncle laughed coldly, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"You call it by its first name, how amusing. I'm sure your attachment will fade, though."

"Where is she?" Draco pressed again, and his uncle focussed his narrow, cold gaze on him.

"You must forget about that filthy Mudblood, Draco. She will do you no good, polluting your head with filth and lies, and tainting the blood-line."

"Don't call her a Mudblood." he hissed, and his uncle looked shocked.

"Why, Draco, but that's exactly what she is. And of course, where else would she be but in that room behind you."

"Let me have her."

His uncle tsk'ed, giving him a knowing look.

"Draco, you're being very foolish. Throwing away the Dark Lord's teachings, throwing away your family's respect! I'll give you one last chance. You can kill her, Draco. You can be the one to crush the life from her body, to rid the world of a blot on its existence. You can redeem yourself; can fix the mistakes you have made."

Draco turned towards the door slightly, his face going blank.

"Alright, Uncle."

**8.01 AM**

"I am sorry that I was so blinded, so misguided, uncle." Draco spoke, keeping his face as emotionless as possible.

"Do not worry, Draco. You will fix it, and your standing with the Dark Lord soon!"

"When?" he couldn't help asking, shuddering as his uncle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"As soon as her little friends turn up to save the day. You see, I used her to lure Harry Potter here. He made the terrible mistake of taking down our Lord, and for that he deserves punishment. If I can rid the world of him and this girl, I know that Voldemort and Bellatrix would not have died in vain."

Draco felt his heart pounding in his chest. Unwittingly, Harry had played right into his uncle's hands, and now he had to make sure that they all got out.

"Come, Draco, let us go upstairs for awhile. If you took so little time to arrive, I'm sure her heroic, blundering friends will arrive soon."

Draco hung back, waiting for his uncle to start up the stairs, then shooting a spell at the cell.

Giving a look to the shadows where he knew Harry and Ginny were waiting, he hoped that his spell had worked as he followed his uncle up the stairs.

Halfway up, though, a horrible screeching sound emerged from the dungeon, and his uncle spun around, knocking him back down the stairs with a flick of his wand.

"You traitor!" he hissed, stalking towards the open cell. When he spotted Harry and Ginny sprawled out on the floor, he smiled coldly, stepping towards them.

"Ah, Mr Potter. So glad you could join us. And you've brought another blood-traitor!"

He pointed his wand at them, a spell forming on his lips but Draco sent him flying across the room with his own spell.

"You're going to regret that, nephew." he growled as he got back up, easily deflecting Draco's other spells.

"You're not to lay a hand, or a curse on my son." Lucius Malfoy interrupted as he entered the dungeon, standing in the entrance to the cell.

**8.05 AM**

"Lucius, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Let's not play games, Rodolphus." Lucius smiled, and Draco felt his head rushing to catch up with the situation.

"It has been awhile, Lucius. Although I am ashamed to see that you have allowed your son to slip so far."

"Draco has not slipped." Lucius replied, and Draco frowned. He hadn't?

"Oh?" Rodolphus enquired, as curious as Draco, it seemed.

"He was instructed to maintain proximity to the girl, in order to access her friends. I am nothing if not diligent."

Draco, who was lying behind his Uncle, looked up and caught his father's eyes.

Lucius gave the smallest smirk, and Draco knew what he had to do.

**8.10 AM**

Draco re-cast the Muffliato spell on himself, crawling towards the person-shaped shadow that he hoped was Hermione.

His eyes slowly adjusted as he crawled further into the dark cell.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"She's over there." Astoria replied from the shadows, and Draco jumped.

"Astoria?"

"Quickly, she's to your right."

He shuffled forward and saw her, splayed out on the ground like a ragdoll.

"Hermione." he gasped, touching her shoulder carefully.

He saw the shackles around her wrists, pressing his wand to them.

"Diffindo!" he hissed, watching with satisfaction as they cracked apart and opened, freeing her wrists. He was about to scoop her into his arms when a wand pressed into the back of his neck, and he froze.

"Draco, what do you think you're doing?" Rodolphus asked.

"Rodolphus, kindly-"

"Lucius, it appears that your son is trying to double-cross me."

"I assure you those are not his intentions."

"Oh? Care to explain then, Draco?"

"I was trying to inflict more pain upon her by shattering her wrists bones. I didn't realise she was shackled." he bit out, and his Uncle let out a cruel laugh.

"Why, that's my boy." he replied, patting him on the back and grasping his shoulder, making Draco stand.

Draco chuckled, despair clutching at him as he did, but he was thrown off balance as an arm wrapped around his throat and pulled him back.

"What are you playing at, Lucius?" Rodolphus hissed, pressing his wand into Draco's throat.

Fear flashed across Lucius' face for a brief moment that Draco only just caught, before it turned into a smirk.

"Rodolphus, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"How can I know that you're not planning something?"

Lucius laughed softly.

"Rodolphus, you are family."

His grip loosened on Draco, and Lucius lifted his sleeve.

"We are fellow Death Eaters, Rodolphus."

Draco shivered as he laid eyes on his father's Dark mark, and Rodolphus let him go.

"Apologies, Lucius. Let us find the Potter boy; I do believe that I owe him some torture."

Draco cast his eyes to the ground until his Uncle had turned away from him, and then he looked up to meet Lucius' eyes.

Lucius gave an imperceptible nod and started after Rodolphus.

"I've been dying to get my hands on Potter for years."

"I'm sure you've had several attempts at taking him down, eh Draco?" Rodolphus called back, and Draco started.

"Sure."

"Bellatrix would be proud of you, boy. Knowing that she didn't die in vain, it makes me content."

"Hermione." Draco whispered as he rushed over to her, cradling her head in his hands. Wet, sticky fluid coated his palms and he felt panic grip him. He needed to see her, but the light was too dim in the cell, and he couldn't cast Lumos.

Scooping Hermione into his arms, he started towards the door.

**8.15 AM**_  
_

He was almost there when a wand pressed into his spine.

"Drop her, Draco." Rodolphus spoke softly, and Draco swallowed back the bile and fear that rose in his throat.

"No."

"Rodolphus," Lucius started, but he whirled to the elder Malfoy and soundlessly stunned him. Draco watched, helpless as his father collapsed to the ground.

"I'm going to say it one more time, Draco. Drop the girl and your wand. Or I'll kill the both of you, right here, right now."

Draco dropped his wand to the ground with a clatter as Rodolphus' wand dug painfully into his back, and he turned to face him.

"I'm not dropping Hermione."

"Foolish boy. Although it will be more fun torturing her while she's in your arms." he smirked, cocking his head to the side, and Draco paled.

"What shall I start with? Perhaps _Crucio_?" he hissed, making Draco flinch as he flicked his wand.

"Or perhaps dear old Severus' spell, _Sectumsempra_?"

Draco clutched Hermione closer to his body, trying to shield her.

"You are such a disappointment to this family, Draco. Crucio!"

Draco spun to catch the spell, a scream ripping from his throat as it took hold of his body. He fell forward onto his knees, somehow managing to keep hold of Hermione. Rodolphus laughed as Draco writhed in pain.

"What a brave little act. You must care for this abominable Mudblood, this filth and scum a lot."

"More than you'll ever know. Bellatrix never loved you; she always loved Voldemort more than you." Draco hissed, and Rodolphus snarled.

"How dare you speak about matters you are not informed about!"

"It's true." Draco spat, raising his eyes to look into his Uncle's completely insane ones.

"Crucio!" Rodolphus screamed, and this time Draco collapsed backwards onto the floor. His arms were locked protectively around Hermione as he screamed silently, the pain filling his body and causing white spots to appear in his vision.

"That's enough, Rodolphus." Lucius' voice said menacingly, and as Draco looked up he saw his father standing with his wand pressed to his Uncle's temple.

"Lucius, you traitor."

"I will not allow you to torture my son."

"He needs to be disciplined!"

"By myself and Narcissa, not you." Lucius growled, looking down at Draco.

"Get up, Draco. We're leaving."

Draco painfully got to his feet, clutching Hermione to his body again as he did so.

"Good. Do you know where your wand is?"

"I dropped it." Draco answered, and Lucius nodded, Accio'ing the wand and handing it to Draco. The two Malfoy's then turned to look at Rodolphus, and Lucius tsked.

"You should have learned when Bellatrix died."

"Bellatrix was a true Death Eater! She would never give up The Dark Lord or his ways, even after his demise."

"I'll never miss that insane bitch." Lucius muttered, and Draco gaped at his father.

"That woman was my wife!" Rodolphus howled, starting forward but stopping abruptly when Draco's wand pressed into his throat.

"Take your wand away, Draco." Lucius instructed, and Draco did so.

"Now, leave this cell. I'll meet you upstairs."

Draco nodded, turning and starting towards the door.

"I hope you rot in hell with your stupid Mudblood scum, Draco!" Rodolphus hissed.

"That's enough." Lucius scowled, angling his wand at Rodolphus' temple again.

Draco was almost at the door when he heard a cry of surprise.

"CRUCIO!" Rodolphus shouted, sending a spell flying towards Draco but he blocked it quickly, as he spun around.

What he saw sent chills down his spine.

Rodolphus had knocked Lucius' wand out of his hand, and had Astoria, his arm around her neck, holding her to him.

"Go on, Lucius, curse me. You'll hit the girl." he taunted, moving backward.

"Dad?" Draco asked nervously, and Lucius glanced at his son.

"He's right."

Rodolphus cackled maniacally, restricting Astoria's air flow as he wrapped his arm tighter.

"Draco." Astoria gasped out, scrabbling frantically at Rodolphus' arm.

"Don't move, either of you." Rodolphus ordered.

Lucius lowered his wand.

"Come now, Rodolphus. You wouldn't kill a pure-blood now, would you?"

"If it gains me my freedom, yes." he hissed.

"Hand the girl to me, Rodolphus. It's over."

"Merlin, Lucius. You think I'm that stupid?"

"No, but I think you're realising that you're in a lose-lose situation. If you kill the girl, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"You will let me walk out of this cell, Lucius. Or else her life will end."

Astoria started to cry, tears rolling down her face as she shook in fear, and Lucius sighed.

"Draco, lower your wand."

"What?"

"Lower your wand, Draco. Step back and let him leave."

Draco took a deep breath, lowering his wand and taking three steps away from the door.

Rodolphus laughed, and then Draco saw it, and knew what his father was doing.

"Wise move, Lucius." he grinned patronisingly, keeping his firm grip on Astoria and starting towards the door, giving Draco a leering grin.

"Now!" Lucius shouted.

"Stupefy!" Harry cried, and Rodolphus' body froze. Lucius stepped forward to easily catch Astoria as she fell out of his limp grip, and Ginny shouted a binding spell, producing thick chains that wrapped around Rodolphus and tightened.

"Well done, Potter." Lucius said, casting a Lumos and illuminating the room.

"Thanks for not shafting us." Harry replied, and Lucius' mouth tightened.

"What Harry means to say is thank you for helping us, Mr Malfoy." Ginny said, stomping on Harry's foot.

"You're welcome, Miss Weasley."

"After you." Harry gestured outside, and Lucius exited the cell, climbing the stairs quickly.

Ginny and Harry followed, rushing over to Draco as they saw him kneeling on the floor.

"We need to get her medical help." Draco choked out as he finally saw Hermione, and the extent of her injuries.

Letting Astoria go, Lucius pressed a hand to his son's shoulder.

"Draco, the Aurors will arrive soon. I broke house-arrest and used a concealing spell to muddle my location until now."

"You were on house-arrest?" Harry asked, and Lucius nodded.

"The Wizengamot found me guilty of my crimes and I was placed under two years house-arrest, due to our family's change of sides in the final battle, and because a majority of my crimes were committed under Imperio and blackmail for the last four years."

"I always knew you were unfaithful, Lucius." Rodolphus interrupted, and Ginny, Harry and Lucius all spun to look at him as he reached the top of the stairs.

"We-!"

"Left your wand in the cell, and the door open." Ginny cursed, and Lucius frowned.

"It's a wonder you survived at all in Hogwarts." he told them, and Harry glared.

"Enough chit-chat. I see you all have your wands away, now raise your hands unless you want me to Crucio you." Rodolphus instructed, and Lucius, Ginny, Astoria and Harry had no choice but to do so, all crowding together to shield Draco from view, who was still kneeling on the floor clutching Hermione.

Rodolphus muttered a spell that bound all their wrists, and Lucius cursed under his breath.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a year." Rodolphus pointed his wand at Ginny, and Harry paled.

"No."

"Oh, yes, Potter. First her. After all, it was her mother that killed my Bellatrix."

"Take me instead." Astoria shakily whispered, starting to step forward, but Lucius held her back by grabbing her robes.

"Miss Greengrass, you are being most unwise." he hissed, and Rodolphus chuckled.

"Your life will in no way affect the Weasley's, therefore I cannot accept your proposition."

"Step forward, Weasley." Rodolphus ordered, and Ginny straightened her spine, preparing to take a step forward.

"Ginny, no!" Harry whispered, and she turned to him.

"I have to, Harry."

**8.25 AM**

"Where's Draco?" Rodolphus enquired as Ginny took a slow step forward. Draco shivered, grateful that he was hidden from sight.

"He's outside, hopefully at the apparition point." Lucius answered smoothly, and Rodolphus sighed.

"More work. Never mind, I will find him, and kill him and the Mudblood."

"Step forward more, Weasley."

Draco's heart was bashing against his rib-cage painfully as he waited.

"Don't kill the Weasley girl, Rodolphus. It is me that you are most angry at." Lucius interrupted. Hermione twitched in Draco's arms, and she looked pale-too pale. Draco pulled her closer, trying to focus on how they were going to get out of here alive while Lucius bartered for Ginny's life to be spared.

His wand was out of reach in his pocket, which he couldn't get without dropping Hermione, but he could almost feel her slipping away from him.

_Don't leave me, Hermione._

He pressed a hand to her cold, ashen cheek and choked back a sob of fear. He was losing her, and fast._  
_

Merlin, please let something happen so that they could get out of here.

His prayers were answered a minute later as several Aurors apparated into the room.


	30. Chapter 30

**4.57 PM**

"Draco, wake up."

Draco stirred as a hand was placed on his shoulder. With a sigh, he dragged his heavy eyelids open.

Ginny Weasley stood above him, looking intently at him as he slowly roused.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked groggily, sitting up and blinking rapidly as she took a seat at the foot of the couch.

"Hermione gave me the password. Just in case."

"I see." he mumbled, stretching his arms above his head and hearing the bones crack.

Ginny winced, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have to do that? The sound is repulsive."

He smirked, leaning back into a cushion.

"It's a habit."

"Well, if you didn't fall asleep on the couch I'm sure you wouldn't need to do that."

"Couldn't make it to my room. I was pacing the corridors all night."

"Yeah, I understand." she sighed, crossing her legs.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"No, not yet. McGonagall says she's still at St. Mungo's and Madam Pomfrey won't tell us anything."

Draco scowled.

"They have to tell us how she is some time."

"And they will. But for now McGonagall says that anyone caught sneaking off will be expelled."

"I bet she's got special traces on us too." he grumbled, and Ginny laughed.

"Probably. Do you want some tea?" she asked, gesturing towards the kitchenette, and he gave her a funny look.

"As long as it's not laced with poison."

"You ungrateful prat." she laughed, smacking him over the head with a pillow.

**6.10 PM**

Harry soon came to find Ginny, and joined her and Draco in sitting on the couch quietly, all nursing a cup of tea. A sharp knocking at the door caught their attention, and Draco unfolded his limbs and rose to answer it.

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked, flinging herself at him through the portrait.

He caught her easily, flinching as she wrapped her arms as tightly around him as possible.

"Don't ever leave again." she mumbled into his robes, and he nodded numbly, letting Blaise and Theodore in.

Ginny and Harry greeted the boys kindly, inviting them to take a seat and Draco looked down at Pansy.

"Pans, do you think you can let go now?"

"Maybe."

"You're cutting off my air flow."

"I don't care. You left us."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

She suddenly slapped him, the sound ringing through the room and causing Blaise to chuckle.

"You're meant to say 'I'll never do it again!' Not sorry!" she glared at the blonde.

"Well, there's really no guarantee of that..."

She slapped him again, harder this time.

"Ouch, Pans!"

She grabbed his collar, pulling his face to hers with a sudden jerk.

"Say it, Draco Malfoy, or so help me Merlin!" she snarled, glaring at him.

"Okay! I'll never leave Hogwarts again without your permission." he choked out.

"I still don't forgive you, but okay." she ruffled his hair and let go, making her way over to the couch and sitting down in Blaise's lap.

Draco blinked, stunned, and then composed himself and opened his mouth to say something when another knock interrupted him.

Opening the door, his eyebrow rose.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy. Can I come in? I brought food from the kitchens. Lots of it."

Ginny and Harry nodded, and Draco stepped back after a long pause.

"I suppose."

**8.08 PM**

"Hello, Hermione." Tonks said, clasping her hand.

"Tonks." Hermione breathed in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"While you're in this state, I can come and visit you. Hermione, I've missed you. I can't stay for long."

"Why?"

"Because there's something you need to do." Tonks told her.

"What's going on?" Hermione frowned, confused.

Tonks sighed, squeezing Hermione's hand quickly.

"You're being healed. But you'll be told about that when you wake up. All of us that passed in the Hogwarts battle, Hermione, we've been watching you all." she smiled, pressing her hand to Hermione's heart as the brunette started to tear up.

**Three days later.**

**5.23 PM**

Astoria cracked her eyes open to find the room dark. She stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, trying to comprehend the events that were rushing through her brain.

It hit her all at once, and she gasped in horror.

A hand closed over hers tightly, and she found Daphne leaning over her, concern etched deep into her tired and worn out features.

"Astoria?"

She promptly burst into tears.

Great, shuddering sobs wracked her body as Daphne wrapped her arms around her tenderly.

"It's going to be okay."

Those five words were so simple, but when strung together were just what she needed to hear. And, she realised, what she had needed to hear all along.

It was going to be okay. It was over.

"I love you." Daphne whispered into Astoria's hair, clutching her little sister to her and wondering where it was that she had gone wrong

**9.32 PM**

Rodolphus LeStrange sat in his cell in Azkaban, thinking.

He had failed her; failed Bellatrix-the love of his life, his true other half. He had come so close to avenging her, but the chance had slipped through his fingers like sand.

And now here he was. Sitting alone, cold, and in the place that he despised so much with nothing but his regrets to keep him company.

**10.24 PM**

Minerva McGonagall was efficient. Which was why, as she strode out of the Infirmary, she was already listing the reports that she needed to make in her head.

She briefly wondered when it was that Dumbledore had coached her for this job. Perhaps he had known all along that it would end up like this.

With a shake of her head and a barely audible chuckle, she spoke the password and stepped into her office, reaching for parchment and a quill as soon as she got to her desk.

**11.01 PM**

He hadn't missed the Dementors.

They leered at him as if they had never been outranked by him.

They taunted him, their faceless forms hovering closer than they should.

Lucius idly wondered if there would be a fight over his soul-surely, the Dementors wanted it badly enough.

He rubbed his temples, wishing that he were back home with a glass of scotch in hand and Narcissa curled into his side.

Instead, he was in his cold cell, lying on the lumpy mattress and hearing the howls of the inmates mixing with the wind.

So Lucius Malfoy closed his eyes and dreamt of better things.

**2.01 AM**

"Potter, Weasley, can this not wait until tomorrow morning?"

"It's important." Harry persisted, and Minerva sighed.

"Professor McGonagall, please." Ginny fixed the Head Mistress with a pleading look.

"Come in, then." Minerva replied, opening the door to allow Harry and Ginny into her office.

The two sat in the chairs in front of the desk and she sighed, waving her wand and starting the kettle.

Taking a seat in her chair, she folded her hands on her lap.

"What can I help you with?"

"We want to testify for Lucius Malfoy."

**4.15AM**

"We've missed you all, but we're there in spirit." Tonks told Hermione as she sniffled and wiped away a tear.

"We know. It's not the same, though."

"Pass on my love to Mum, will you?" Fred asked, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Of course. What about George?"

"Oh, he knows I'm there," he grinned.

Lupin bent down to give Hermione a hug, and Tonks looked sad.

"It's time for you to depart now. We've loved having you here, and we're glad that we could come to you for the time we did, but you don't belong in the spirit world."

"I'll miss you." Hermione choked out, and Fred squeezed her tight to his side as Tonks clasped her hand.

"We'll miss you too. Stay safe, Hermione. And remember, we're always there when you need us. Tell Harry and Ron too." she whispered, and then suddenly Hermione was alone.

**Four days later**

**1.41 PM**

"Harry James Potter, what do you wish to tell the Wizengamot?"

He took a deep breath, and the images of that night flashed across the back of his eyelids when he closed them.

Turning his gaze to the members of the Wizengamot, he spoke.

**2.34 PM**

His mother's grip tightened on his arm, and Draco glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was a shade paler than usual, and her eyes were rimmed by faint dark circles, but you wouldn't be able to tell unless you actually _looked_ at her. And even then, her practiced smile covered up the stress.

Placing his own hand over hers, he waited as the Wizengamot rose.

"We gather today to review the case of Lucius Malfoy, charged with breaking house-arrest," there was a pause in the room, and Narcissa squeezed Draco's arm as he looked down at his father.

"Based upon the evidence, and the testimonies and memories given by a Miss Ginevra Weasley, Mr Harry Potter and Miss Astoria Greengrass, we have agreed that Mr Lucius Malfoy is.."

Narcissa stopped breathing for a second, and Draco waited, tense as the room seemed to still.

"...Not guilty."

**2.46 PM**

"Thank you, all of you." Narcissa said quietly, tightening her hold on Draco's hand.

He squeezed back and turned his eyes towards the door as it swung open, feeling his mother let go of his hand and follow as a Ministry worker beckoned her over.

Ginny appeared at his side, watching as Lucius was guided out of the court and into a room, Arthur Weasley following shortly after.

Draco sighed heavily, feeling a little lighter, a little less scared now that one thing was sorted out.

"Thanks, Ginny." he turned to look down at her.

She smiled, meeting his eyes.

"Hermione's woken up."

**2.48 PM**

"Miss Granger, squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

She blinked slowly and focused on squeezing the hand that was wrapped around hers.

"Good. Can you speak?" the medi-witch peered at her, and Hermione wet her lips with her tongue.

"Yes." she rasped, and the medi-witch smiled.

"Get this girl some water, please!"

The room burst into a flurry of activity.

**4.30 PM**

****"I want to see her."

"Draco.." McGonagall sighed through the floo connection that the Ministry had allowed him to burrow for a few minutes.

"Please."

"Okay." she cut the connection. Stepping into the fireplace, Draco thanked the officer that offered the pot of Floor powder.

Two minutes later, he was walking down a long hallway with McGonagall.

"Is she talking?"

"Yes."

"And she can see? Hear? Feel?"

"Yes. She seems to be okay, but I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will monitor her for post-Crucio symptoms." the Headmistress caught Draco's worried eyes and smiled.

"At the moment, things are looking up. But she needs three more days stay here at least, and then a week in the infirmary."

"As long as she's alive."

McGonagall stopped at a door, pushing it open for Draco and letting him step through alone. A MediWitch stood next to the bed, writing stuff on some parchment and she smiled when he came in before looking down at her notes again.

"Hermione." he breathed, his gaze falling onto her pale, still form in the bed. Her face was healed of cuts completely, but she still looked broken. It terrified him.

He took a seat, clasping her hand and leaning forward, his breath catching in his throat as he took her in. He didn't even register the MediWitch leaving, instead his eyes scanning her body for movement.

"Draco?" Hermione's hoarse whisper startled him, and he looked up to find her blood-shot gaze on him.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." he smirked, and she wheezed a tiny laugh.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me? I'm fine. I'm glad you're okay." he replied, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"I am now." she breathed, her eyelids fluttering closed as she relaxed into his touch. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her nose and then her mouth softly.

"And you will be. I'll never let anything like that happen to you again."

**5.35 PM**

"Mum?" Draco called hesitantly, stepping out of the fireplace and cringing as his steps echoed around the entry room.

When he got no response he put his bag down and started off in the direction of the lounge room, peering in to find his parents curled together on one of the couches.

"Draco!" Narcissa cried, her face lighting up.

"Mother, Father." he responded, leaning down to hug Narcissa.

Lucius smiled.

"Son. I've missed you."

"Are you alright?" Narcissa stroked his cheek softly with a frown.

"I'm fine. Tired, but fine."

"Please, sit. Tell us everything about school."

Draco sank into one of the chairs and took a deep breath.

"Well..."

**Four days Later:  
7.12 PM**

Professor McGonagall stood at the end of Hermione's hospital bed, surveying the Gryffindor.

Hermione stirred in her sleep, and McGonagall sighed quietly.

Today had been big for her Heads, with Hermione waking up and Draco being sent home to visit his parents for the weekend.

She was glad that for now, everything was okay.

The medi-witch bustled in, interrupting her train of thought and she turned.

"Good evening, Minerva."

"Good evening. Can I take Miss Granger back to Madame Pomfrey now?"

"Yes. Just sign this form and everything will be complete."

Minerva McGonagall took the offered quill and signed quickly, handing the form back with a smile.

"Thank you, Helen."

"I'll send her straight through."

And with the woosh of the fireplace, she was gone.

**7.31 PM**

Astoria walked into the Great Hall, Daphne and Anthony at her sides. When people started to whisper, Daphne shot them a glare.

"She was under Imperio." she snapped, and the students fell silent.

Anthony reached down to take her hand, and she smiled.

"You don't have to walk me to the Slytherin table." she told him.

"I know. I want to." he steered them towards two empty seats and sat down next to her, a smile playing at his lips as she looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting with you." he grinned.

She was stunned into temporary silence, and he laughed, picking up a bread roll.

"So Daphne, where are you headed after you finish this year?"

**8.42 AM**

The next morning, the headline on the front of the Daily Prophet took up half the page.

"_**LeStrange sentenced to life in Prison, struggle erupts outside Courtroom.**_

"_Rodolphus LeStrange was arrested the other day by a dozen Aurors for kidnapping and torturing two minors in a plot to avenge his wife's death. LeStrange was one of the few remaining Death Eaters on the run from the authorities. Yesterday, he was sentenced to life in prison, and upon leaving the courtroom attempted to take down his guards. There was a struggle and he was killed in wand fire._"

June 27th, 1999

**12.01 PM**

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking around curiously.

"You'll see. Close your eyes."

"Okay, okay. Closing." she laughed, letting him lead her down the corridor.

"Good. Not far to go."

Draco counted the doors carefully, stopping at what he hoped was the right one and opening it. Gently leading Hermione inside, he let go of her hand.

"You can look now."

She opened her eyes and blinked slowly, looking around.

"A broom cupboard?" she asked, before gasping as it clicked in her brain.

"Not just any broom cupboard."

"No!" she exclaimed, looking at him. He nodded, and Hermione laughed.

"It's perfect." she smiled, pulling him close for a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer with a smirk.

"The door won't lock this time, and I thought it'd be nice to escape the hectic environment and spend a day together before the Graduation Ceremony on Saturday."

"I can't believe you remembered." she smiled, walking down the steps and looking at the small table and chairs set up, with candles and a small lunch laid out.

"Of course I did." he rolled his eyes playfully, walking up behind her and draping his arm over her shoulders. "Shall we eat?"

"Yes. It smells delicious."

He pulled out a chair, grinning at her.

"After you."

After lunch, they sat on the floor, Hermione nestled into Draco's side. He paused in their conversation and looked down at her.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up to meet his gaze.

"After graduation, do you want to go to Greece with me? Our family has a small holiday home on the coast and I thought it'd be nice to spend some time there, relaxing and doing nothing before we get our NEWT results and think about what we're going to do."

"Really? That sounds perfect." she smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly.

He laughed, brushing a strand of hair from her face and kissing her back with a smile.

"I love you, Hermione. I'm glad we got stuck in this broom cupboard last year."

She laughed, pulling him closer.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Wow...I've finally reached the end.**

**This has been a huge journey, in many ways, and it's kind of sad to wrap it up.**

**Firstly, I want to thank _YOU_, all the readers for, well, for reading it. For putting up with slow updates and cliffhangers and plot twists. You are awesome, and without you and your reviews and support, I wouldn't have got half as far as I did.**

**Then I'd like to thank my beta, Emily, and Bex for her constant encouragement. And Shalla, for her support and faith.  
**

**I won't make any more promises on other fics, as University is something that I have to devote a lot of my time to, but there is something I'd like to write, so stay tuned.**

**Thank you again for all being here and reading it all, it's been an epic journey and I hope you all enjoyed it!  
**


End file.
